RWBY: Of a Grimm Legacy
by Ineedmoretime
Summary: Michael is half Grimm, and is coming to Beacon academy. Read on as he finds something to stand for and something to protect. This is a Harem story with a OC main character. I suck at summaries, so sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Alright people. If you have read any of my other work, you know that I have a rather sporadic update schedule. I don't update regularly. Some people like my work, others do not. But hopefully, you are one of the people that like my work! This also does not comply strictly to RWBY. It has some things that I added in that might not conform to the rules of RWBY. So read and review. Please tell me what you think. Criticism is appreciated, but no hate mail.**

A boy slept in his bed as soft sunlight leaked through the blinds. He was of average height and build, with what some would consider a handsome face, and his shaggy black hair that was completely askew. He stirred from his slumber revealing deep red eyes. He sat up groggily and yawned. He looked around to his small one room apartment. The wallpaper was peeling, there were cracks, and there were clothes scattered across the room.

He picked up the clock that was beside the bed. Immediately he shot to his feet with a shout. "I'm late!" He quickly pulled on a red tee shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a black leather jacket. Hurriedly he tried to brush his teeth while pulling on socks and black sneakers. He packed up his toiletries and tossed them into a backpack that had all his supplies that he had packed the night before. Shrugging the straps on, he began to run. He passed neighbors that looked at him with curiosity.

Leaping down the steps, he barely missed others coming up. Dodging the occasional person, he made it to the street below. Immediately he took off at a dead sprint. Dodging and leaping over obstacles at breakneck speed. He turned the corner to run into an old man who was carrying many boxes.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"That's quite alright," the man said. "May I ask your name, I've seen you around as of late."

"Michael," he said quickly. He quickly picked up the boxes before handing them back to the man. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm really late."

"I understand," the man said. Michael took off again and quickly reached his destination. It was a landing pad for the airships, and they had just taken off.

"Dammit!" He cursed. Quickly he opened his scroll and looked for directions to where he should be. Beacon Academy. Quickly gathering his bearings, he took of his shoes and socks before placing them in his bag.

He took off again, racing towards his destination. As he ran, he legs began to darken, elongate and became more animal in nature. His feet got longer, and the muscles began to increase in size. In no time at all, he was racing faster than any normal human or faunist could. His steps became huge strides that propelled him at amazing speed. He quickly raced through the city faster than most could ever dream of. His constant thudding of his feet became a rhythmic pattern and he allowed his mind to wander.

He had sent in his application to Beacon because he had favorable sources and had contacts that could help him. He had never gone to a standard school that others had gone to. He had always worked on his training in small groups or by himself. He had learned rapidly and was well on his way through learning most subjects even without a formal education. Due to this fact, most people would never even give him a chance. He had one, and he was going to take it.

* * *

Michael ran through the day and into the night taking brief breaks. Finally he reached the outer reaches of the school where he slowed and his legs turned back to normal with a few snapping and cracking sounds. He winced slightly before pulling his socks and sneakers back on. The night was silent except for the slight wind blowing through the area. He began to walk towards the offices only to be stopped by a woman with blonde hair and bright green eyes. She wore a simple uniform with a strange purple cape and held a riding crop in her hands.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly. She was definitely a teacher, but Michael got the sense that she was much younger than others expected. She was tall, though her heels gave her extra height.

Michael stopped and tilted his head at her. "I'll here for schooling."

"Then why are you not in the hall with the others?" She asked suspiciously.

"Missed the airship," he said with a nonchalant shrug. "I've been running for a while to get here. You can check with Ozpin if you want."

The woman considered this. "Come with me," she said before turning and walking the other direction. She pulled out her scroll. "What's your full name?"

"Michael Angelo Grimm," he answered. "And yes that is my real last name." He stretched his arms uncaringly as he walked behind the woman.

"I am Professor Goodwitch," she said. "And I remember your scores. They were rather strange. Every other student here had almost textbook answers. Yours were… different." She turned towards him. "Also, while you had recommendations, you had no formal schooling, and you're practically invisible. The only records of you are the standard birth certificate, next of kin, and the like. Besides that, nothing." She turned towards him with a dark look in her eye. "So I'll be watching you." She said as they finally got to Ozpin's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ozpin's voice came through. They opened the door to reveal a tall man with messy graying hair, and warm brown eyes. His glasses sat on his nose comfortably, and his suit was prim and fresh. He was standing by a large window with a mug of coffee in one hand and a cane in the other. "Ah. Mr. Grimm. How are you?"

"Same as last time," Michael said simply.

"And your mother?" He asked.

"You know damn well how she's doing," he said sharply. "You're the one who has her in the intensive care."

"Language!" Goodwitch said sharply.

"My apologies," Michael said to her.

"I did not wish harm on your mother," Ozpin said sadly.

"But your botched procedure did harm her, and I have a hard time trusting you because of that. I want to be able to sir, but it doesn't come easy," Michael reasoned.

"I understand," Ozpin replied. "But I suspect you didn't come here to talk with me about the past."

"Nope," Michael said. "I missed the airship and had to run the whole way here."

"Well," Ozpin said. "I see no reason for you to be punished for an unfortunate circumstance." He turned to Professor Goodwitch, "Glynda, would you escort Mr. Grimm here to the hall with the others?" She nodded and Michael followed her down towards where the others were sleeping.

"I suggest that you find a place to sleep and do so. You're going to be in placed in teams tomorrow," The blonde professor recommended before ushering him into the room.

"Thank you," he said politely. "Have a good night." She nodded before the door was shut and darkness filled everything. He concentrated and his night vision got better as he altered his eyes slightly.

The dark hallway was easy for him to navigate now, but he had nowhere to go except for an area around a large sleeping pad and bag that held a petite girl with blindingly white hair. Her skin was almost as pale as her hair and she had bags all around her. He pulled out a simple sleeping bag and placed his bag under it's head before laying down.

Everyone was sound asleep, though he could hear someone muttering something about pancakes in their sleep. As he allowed his eyes to return to normal, he felt a slight pressure behind his eyes. He shrugged it off and closed his eyes. As sleep began to come to him, he felt some kind of warmth near him. He opened his eyes to see that the girl next to him had rolled over and was right next to him.

" _Oh well,"_ he thought. " _I don't want to wake her up. I'll just deal."_ With this though, he fell asleep hoping that he would be able to do well on whatever they had tomorrow.

* * *

Michael woke up feeling something draped over his chest. He opened his eyes, he saw that the girl had shifted again in her sleep and was now almost cuddling up to him. Carefully he tried to lift her arm, but she only moved in closer.

" _Shit,"_ He cursed mentally. "Hey!" he whispered. She stirred slightly. "Hey!" He whispered slightly louder. Her eyes cracked open. Then her eyes widened before scrambling away from him. She stood up and realized that no one else was awake except one orange haired girl who was staring at a boy with black hair and a pink highlight.

"What were you doing?" The white haired girl hissed.

"Well, I wanted to get up, and you wouldn't let me go," he said calmly. Her face turned red. "Before you start getting mad, I had no intention of doing anything and I will keep quiet about it if you want."

"What?" She asked, completely taken aback. "Um. Thanks?" She said while she blushed. Michael turned away and began to pack up his sleeping bag. Once everything was packed back into his backpack. He heard her speak up again.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Michael," he responded. "And yours?"

"Weiss Schnee," she answered. "What happened to your other luggage?"

"This is it," he answered pointing to his backpack. "It holds everything I need. Anything else that I could need, I'll buy." During the silence that followed, others began to wake and Michael could almost sense Weiss had a huge question.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "You're Weiss Schnee. Heir to the Schnee dust company. But I really don't care about that."

"What?" She asked with shock. "Why not?"

"Because I just don't care," he said. He finished packing and left her fuming to go to breakfast.

* * *

Michael placed his backpack into the locker and pulled out a simple sword that was much too long for him. It was nothing special except for a small surprise he had placed inside it. With his bag he placed his jacket, shirt and footwear. This left him in his pants that had strange zipper like protrusions running down the sides. Wearing nothing else, he began to walk out.

"Where are the rest of your clothes?" A passing girl asked as she ran her eyes up and down his toned body.

"This is it," he answered. "I don't want my clothes destroyed. Don't question it." This shut her up and he continued with the sword in a simple scabbard that he slung over his shoulder. He passed by many others before coming across Weiss and two others. A rather beautiful redhead girl and a tall gangly blonde boy. The blonde seemed to be hitting on Weiss, but was having little luck.

"Careful," he cautioned the boy. "She doesn't seem to like you much."

"Yeah," he acknowledged. "But what am I supposed to do then?"

"Maybe try your luck on the beautiful redhead that's right next to you?" he said.

"Do you even know who she is?" Weiss exclaimed. Michael smirked.

"No. But I didn't recognise you either. I just knew who you were after you said your name."

"She's Pyrrha Nikos!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Ah," Michael said with understanding. "You're quite the warrior Ms. Nikos."

"Please just call me Pyrrha," She said.

"Right," Michael acknowledged. "I'm Michael. And you are…?" He asked the boy.

"Jaune Arc," the boy answered.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you all," Michael said before turning around and walking away.

"Wait!" Weiss called. "Where's the rest of your clothes?"

"In the locker. I don't want them right now," Michael answered. He took a breath and he began to grow. Soon, he was at six foot six and was much stronger looking. His muscles were much larger and the zipper like parts of the pants opened revealing more fabric that was folded inside. With this the pants accommodated his size. Along with his growth, several snaps and cracks were heard.

"This is why," he said. He continued walking out towards the area where the others were gathered for the task. Many looked at him with amazement. This was not the boy they had seen before with his skinny, but toned muscles.

As he waited for the others, he looked out at the forest in front of him. He increased the strength of his eyes and saw many Grimm running through the forest. Several nevermore roosted on large trees. Michael barely paid attention to Ozpin but understood what was happening. You were partnered with the first person you met. You had to get to the ruins and grab one relic for the two of you. He finally started paying attention when people started getting launched off their platforms. He cracked his neck and waited. Three… Two… One… Now! He flew through the air. He tucked his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms round his knees. He focused and bony plates began to form all around him as he fell. He was practically a cannonball and was falling like one. He increased the strength of the bony shields and flared his aura. He hit the ground hard and earth went flying everywhere. He felt the pain that his change had on him and as he returned himself to his form before, he felt the pain of the altering of his body structure.

He looked around to the forest. He stretched and heard a few cracks and snaps. Sighing he began to walk til a branch landed on his head. He looked up to see a small girl with tanned skin and purple hair hanging from a branch. She was in a pair of skinny jeans and a simple tee shirt. Something else fell and he recognised it as a weapon. It was a pickaxe with sharpened blades. The shaft was about six feet long and the blades were about four feet along the curve each. The girl was hanging rather precariously and was barely holding on.

"Hey!" Michael called out. She looked down at him revealing golden eyes. "Here! I'll catch you!" He said holding out his arms. She was easily fifty feet off the ground and he could tell that she was doubting him. Finally, she slipped. With a scream, she fell and Michael shot into action. Racing at the tree, he jumped and pushed off the tree, catching her in his arms as he redirected the force of her fall. Landing on his feet, he felt his aura take part of the impact. He set her down. "Told you I'd catch you," he snarked.

"So you did," she said with a smirk. "So I guess we're partners now?"

"I guess," Michael answered. "I'm Michael."

"I'm Tyra," she replied. "It's nice to meet you." She picked up her weapon and began to walk. "Well come on." She said with a smile. The two of them began to walk through the forest. Michael felt a prickling at the back of his neck. Something was wrong.

"Something's here," Michael said. They looked around.

"Where?" Tyra asked. She readied her weapon while Michael drew his sword.

Michael heard groaning and the ground underneath them vibrated. "Run!" He shouted. "It's a wyrm!"

"A what?" Tyra asked just something burst from the ground. It looked like an earthworm, but it's head was covered in plates and spikes ran down it's back. It had no appendages and four eyes stared at them unblinkingly. It's head was about five feet tall and Michael knew that the body undoubtedly ran underneath it for another forty to fifty feet.

Tyra's body began to glow and a shimmering purple form began to grow around her. She resided in it's chest, and it grew to be about ten feet tall. The shimmering purple avatar held a pickaxe as well and it spun before slashing at the worm while it wriggled out of the hole. With precision she sliced it in half.

"No!" Michael shouted. It was too late. The head continued moving while the injury closed. What was surprising to Tyra was that the tail end squirmed and bubbled until a new head formed. Now they had a problem. There were two wyrms instead of one.

"How do we kill it?" Tyra asked worriedly.

"By cutting it down the middle, burning it to death, or completely shredding it," Michael responded.

With that, the two got to work. While fire was not an option in the forest, and the slicing down the middle was barely doable with one, the only way they could do it was to completely shred it. The two worked together to slice into the wyrms, taking off pieces and cutting them even smaller to prevent them from turning into new wyrms. The wyrms attacked with their huge jaws and their long tongues that could stab into them and were barbed to do even more damage. Tyra's avatar got bit and stabbed by the wyrms, and each time, the Avatar got dimmer until Tyra had to drop the Avatar to continue the fight. Michael slashed with his sword and pushed a small button that released the blade and allowed a spool of razor chain to be unspooled. This was flicked with accuracy slicing into the wyrms repeatedly the smaller pieces of the wyrms dissolved into shadows until there was one left.

Michael recalled the chain, and rushed forward with his sword. The maw opened and the tongue shot out. Michael dodged it and sliced through it before plunging his sword through the roof of the wyrm's mouth. It stopped moving and Michael stepped back before turning to Tyra.

She stared at him with shock. Blood bubbled from her mouth as she collapsed. Then Michael saw the tongue sticking out of her stomach. He had dodged it, but it had stabbed her. Wyrms had a toxin that corroded the aura and body. He could already see the effects.

"No!" He whispered. "No dammit." She coughed up more blood.

"At least we got them," she said with a weak smile. Lines of black began to spread on her body around the wound. She coughed again.

"Dammit," He said again. "Where are the teachers?!" He felt tears form in his eyes. "They should have medical personnel."

"It's okay," she said. "I didn't even expect to get this far." She coughed up more blood. "I actually cheated to get here. I was only about average, but I was able to cheat my way to get here."

"If you were only average," Michael said. "Then there had better be some damn good fighters here."

She laughed. "Yeah. Do me a favor?"

"Sure," he said.

"Make sure you survive. Maybe get a girlfriend. Hell, get a harem. Live life to the most you can." She said before coughing up blood. The black lines were creeping up towards her heart. "Just make sure you do something worth doing." She coughed again and now the blood was darker and had flecks of black in it.

"Funny thing is, I don't regret anything. Just getting the chance to take down some grimm is awesome. I don't think anyone has even heard of a wyrm," she coughed and now all she spit out was black. The lines had reached her heart and a few were creeping up her neck.

"It was good to meet you Michael," Tyra said before she stopped moving. Michael's tears streamed down his face. He had seen it before. The reason most didn't know about wyrms was because almost no one lived to tell the tale. And the ones that did live quickly succumbed to the poison.

He felt the familiar pressure that his semblance caused when his emotions ran rampant. It began to build up inside his chest and threatened to spill out. He looked around, and let it. The ground around him darkened and the trees began to twist into cruel looking branches. The sunlight seemed to dim and all around small beautiful flowers began to bloom. The small flowers had petals that were purple tinged in a deep blue with a deep orange at the center where they met. The stems had long, sharp, barbed thorns that would tear the flesh of whoever touched them.

He carefully picked her up and stood. His red eyes were like hellfire as he stared into the forest. His semblance surrounded him with a dark aura. He began to walk and in his wake, the same flowers began to bloom and the trees became twisted.

A growl echoed from his left and he turned to see a beowolf in the shadows. It leaped at him and promptly fell to shreds. It simply seemed to have been shredded midair. The pieces blew away in the wind and Michael continued his walk.

Every grimm that attacked him met the same fate. They died instantly while leaving Michael without a scratch. Each grimm that perished gave Michael a sick sense of satisfaction. He didn't even notice the cracks of red that were spreading from his eyes. He no longer cried tears, but blood.

Finally he reached a clearing with a set of ruins to see eight people and a death stalker. The death stalker had been attacking them, but it had stopped. It turned to look at Michael and it backed up. Michael continued his walk and the grimm scuttled away into the trees. Michael came to the ruins before looking at the grimm again causing it to shudder and move back even farther.

He stopped by a simple piece. It was the black king piece from the chess board. " _How fitting,"_ He mused. " _The lone piece that is always the last to fall. The one that survives all others. The one that is the end of the game."_ He carefully shifted the body of his teammate to one to his left arm before picking up the piece with his right. He placed the piece in his pocket and turned to see the eight looking at him.

"Michael?" Weiss asked. "Are you okay?" Fear and worry radiated from all of them.

"I am," he said. "But I will not be for much longer. I bid you adieu." And with that he altered his bodily structure again. Two long bony protrusions erupted from his shoulder blades and blood dripped down his back. As muscle and leathery skin soon followed, the others could only stare as a pair of wings that resembled a bat's formed. The wings were large and powerful and seemed to darken the air around them.

With a powerful thrust, Michael was off the ground and soaring while holding the body of his fallen partner in his arms. As he reigned in his semblance the red cracks around his eyes receded and blood stopped streaming from his eyes. He flew through the air and down to where the Headmaster and Professor Goodwitch were waiting. They watched in amazement as he touched down and gently lay Tyra on the grass.

"Where were you?" He asked coldly. "When she died, where were you?!" He looked up and they could see the pain in his eyes. "These are not hunters and huntresses yet. They are possible students. You should be taking care of them!"

"The students should be able to take care of themselves," Goodwitch said though she was trying to hold back tears.

"The grimm that killed her was not a simple grimm," he snarled. "It was a grimm that most have never heard of and has killed many professionals." He gestured to Tyra's face. "Do you know of a grimm that has the ability to do this?" They stayed silent. "It's called a wyrm. When cut in half, it becomes two. It's sharp tongue is used to stab and poison its enemies. The poison has no cure and quickly erodes the aura and body of the victim. Even if her aura was not shattered by the tongue, the poison would have destroyed her aura and left her defenceless."  
"We didn't know of any…" Ozpin started.

"Yes just like before," Michael snarled. "Do not put me in another team. That would be an insult to Tyra's memory." He tossed the chess piece to Ozpin. "Here's your 'relic'. Hope it was worth the life of a student." He walked away as the aftereffects of his semblance began to catch up to him. Pain wracked his body but he continued walking.

Once he left their line of sight he stumbled and fell as the pain continued. The emotional and the physical was too much for him. He still remembered Tyra's face. She didn't fear death, but she accepted it. What she feared was dying for nothing. He remembered her words. "' _Just make sure you do something worth doing.' I will Tyra."_

* * *

Michael stood in the auditorium silently. A mask of indifference covered his face as he denied anyone the sight of his true feelings. Ozpin was listing off the teams like nothing was wrong and they stood proud of their accomplishments. Finally, Ozpin called up Michael and he walked up to the stand.

"Michael Angelo Grimm, and his partner Tyra Royale brought back the black king piece," He swallowed with slight nervousness. "And Tyra unfortunately fell in battle with a Grimm."

Michael heard someone whispering about how Tyra must not have been very good. Inside he seethed, but outside he kept still. Ozpin however was very worried that Michael would snap at whoever said that but he kept talking though there was a slight hesitation.

"And so Michael will be working between teams RWBY and JNPR," he said. This was risky. He could not put Michael in another team as Michael was unlikely to accept it, and he was also an odd man out. Therefore, he could put him by himself, though that would look like favoring, or he could have him work between two teams. This was much more favorable and would hopefully provide unity to the teams.

Michael was accepting of this arrangement and left to stand in between the two teams. With this the assembly was over, and the new students walked back to the dorms. There was a dorm with four beds for each team, but due to the strange circumstances for Michael they had something different planned. The two teams were in rooms on the same side of the hallway with a small room that connected the two. This was where Michael would stay as the go between for the two teams.

As he walked into the room, he set down his backpack that held everything. The room wasn't too small, and probably could have another person staying there. There were two doors that connected his room to the other two teams' rooms. He sat down on the bed and looked out the window. It was night out and the school seemed so peaceful. He pulled out his packed items. He had a few changes of clothes and now his uniforms. He had notebooks, pencils and pens, even a large drawing pad with colored pencils of every hue. With that finished, he used his scroll to set an alarm for the morning. Hopefully, he'd find something worth doing. Something to stand for. Something that he could protect.

 **A.N. So here is the first chapter. This will be a harem story, but it's not going to be mindless lemons. I'm going to be giving it a plot and some fluff as well. Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hello world! This is your author here. I feel like I should give a little more explanation. Michael's abilities do not make him invincible, but they make it easier for him. Anyway, read and review.**

Michael was surrounded by shadows. Dark figures held weapons and surrounded him. He tripped and fell to the ground to look at the looming figures.

"Monster," they hissed. "Demon."

"I'm not a monster!" He cried. He tried to back away but was confronted by more people. They boxed him in. "I haven't hurt anyone!" A figure swung a sword and he rolled out of the way. "Please! Leave me alone!" A spear pierced his shoulder. The pain was agonizing. Another swipe opened a cut on his stomach. He cried out in pain. The shadows pushed closer. A knife was plunged into his leg and he screamed again. The strikes continued till he was a mess of blood and cuts. Finally one stepped on his chest causing even more pain.

"Who could ever trust a monster like you?" it whispered before it plunged a knife into his chest.

* * *

Michael woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around to see the sun just rising. He collapsed back on the bed. He had had that nightmare again. He turned towards the window and opened it. A slight breeze blew through and he took a deep breath.

Satisfied that he was awake, he looked at the clock. Barely six thirty. He sighed. Classes didn't start til nine, but he had time to kill. He grabbed his towel, toiletries, and school uniform and headed for the shower. Inside, he turned on the water and let the cold water cascade over himself. As the water warmed, he thought through his plan.

He wanted formal training. By going to Beacon, he would be well equipped for any job. Hunter, bounty hunter, soldier, even a teacher. The real reason he was here was that something was stirring. He didn't know what, but his instincts were rarely wrong. This was where he needed to be, and he would be there.

After he finished his shower, he donned his school uniform. He walked back to his room, and gathered his supplies. Finding he still had time, he pulled out a small box. Inside, cards that described grimm and what they did. He pulled out tacks and began to pin them to the corkboard above his desk. Each had it's own place, and he didn't notice the time till he heard some kind of banging coming from team RWBY's room. He looked at his scroll and was shocked to see that it was eight thirty. He knocked on RWBY's door and looked in. They were building something out of their beds.

"Hey guys," he said. "Y'know we have classes right?"

"Yup," Ruby said, while not paying attention.

"Okay," he said before turning towards JNPR's room where he repeated his warning only to be met by sluggish movements as they were just waking up. With a sigh he went back to his room to grab his supplies. As he walked towards his class, he wondered what they would do if they were late.

* * *

Glynda and Ozpin were in the headmaster's office after seeing both teams RWBY and JNPR racing to class though Michael was not with them.

"What did you do to make that student so angry?" Glynda asked. Ozpin sighed.

"I made a mistake," he said. "In his mind, he's been rather lenient."

"In what way is that?" The blonde asked. "He has shown you nothing but contempt these past few days.

"Do you know who Michael's father is?" Ozpin asked as he laced his fingers in front of him. Glynda shook her head. "He doesn't like to talk about it and for good reason. His mother was raped." Glynda's eyes widened. "And it wasn't a man that raped her. She was raped by a Grimm." At this Glynda paled considerably.

"But why is that not on his records?" She asked.

"Because he is for all appearances, Michael is completely human," he explained. "If everyone knew that he was the son of a grimm, he would be shunned and driven out with hunter's on his heels. That is, until Michael began to fight back. Then, I doubt anyone would see him again, or anyone that went looking for him." Glynda seemed even more frightened. "Sit down please."

"But how could that make him resent you?" Glynda asked.

"Because his mother is dying," Ozpin answered. "Because of the grimm that fathered Michael, she had a slow acting toxin that was inside her. It was impossible to find, and it didn't become active til about ten years ago. She was only twenty nine years old. She was expected to live another forty years. I tried to help. There was something that was being researched extensively. They were called void shards. They were a kind of dust that formed from the grimm." He took a sip of his coffee. "It would absorb grimm and aura alike. It could even snuff out your life force if you weren't careful. I thought that if you used it, it could remove the grimm infection that was attached to her. It was almost like a grimm was attacking her little by little." He sighed. "It didn't work. Instead of absorbing the grimm infection, it added to it. It joined inside her and she suddenly took a turn for the worse. Instead of forty years, she was expected to have twenty. I had taken half of her life because of it. Because of my mistake, Michael's mother will die so much sooner."

"Dear God," Glynda said. "But why would that make him lenient?"

"Because he sees things different than us. His mental state is constantly damaged by the use of his semblance, because of the immense pain it causes him. Add this to his lack of human contact, and you have a severely damaged psyche," Ozpin explained. "His moral code to the most part is the same as ours, except he also feels that it is within his right to dispense justice as he sees fit. If he were to see a man attempting to rape someone, I have no doubt that the man would be dead." Glynda seemed to pale even further. "His moral code is skewed heavily, but he is still a good person Glynda."

"I hope you're right," the teacher said.

* * *

Weiss was standing in the center of the lecture hall with Myrtenaster in hand. A cage against the wall was rattling and Michael could sense more than see that something was wrong. Professor Port opened the cage and a boarbatusk leaped out. This was not a normal boarbatusk though. It was more armored and the tusks had serrated edges. The four eyes stared at Weiss intently and it had rows of strange tubes that lined its spine. The tubes were sharp and Michael could not think of a reason for the tubes. The grimm dove at Weiss and she dove to the side. The grimm skidded and immediately rolled into a ball that sped towards her. This time she wasn't so lucky and was knocked to the side, her aura taking the blow. The Grimm stopped moving and crouched. Suddenly the tubes made sense, as sharp pieces of bone were fired from them. Michael stood up. This was not a simple boarbatusk. It was a titan grimm! He quickly began to move towards the isle.

"Aim for the belly! It has no armor there!" He heard Ruby shout.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled. The grimm leaped again and Weiss struck the underside to find it was covered in small bony plates. The grimm spun and struck Weiss again before launching more of its projectiles. Professor Port was now looking worried, as he had not seen this coming, but was trying to stay calm. Weiss' aura was lowered again and again until the boarbatusk managed a charge into her. The serrated tusks tore into her stomach and blood began to flow. Weiss was knocked back into the professor and both went sprawling.

Michael leaped down to the floor before raising his right hand. "STOP!" The grimm froze. It didn't even move though it seemed to shiver. Michael turned his hand and the grimm turned to face him. He stared it down. The four emotionless eyes stared back. "Die," he snarled. The grimm shrieked as he clenched his hand into a fish. It seemed that there was some force on it as it fell to the ground and cracks appeared on it's armor. The tubes shattered and the bony plates cracked. It's shrieks of pain echoed through the lecture hall. He walked down as it continued to crush itself. The tusks broke to pieces before he stood in front of it, and he released his fist. The grimm stopped it's cries though it still whimpered. He outstretched his hand again and a spike of bone erupted from his wrist before spearing the grimm through it's skull. The spike retreated back into his wrist and blood dripped from the wound before closing. As the grimm began to evaporate into shadows, he raced towards Weiss and the professor.

"Don't move," he said. He looked at her injuries to see the blood still flowing. Her usual pale skin was even paler, and he grimaced. He knelt next to her and placed his hands on her wound. She gasped. "Please, just relax. It'll be fine."

He closed his eyes and her skin began to squirm. The flesh began to seal itself and the skin knitted itself together. As this happened, Michael shuddered as pain coursed through his body. Blood began to drip out of his nose and small red cracks began to spread from the edges of his eyes. Weiss began to breath evenly as her skin stopped wriggling about. Michael opened his eyes to see Weiss looking at him strangely. The professor was watching in shock and rubbing his sore head.

Michael pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away the blood. His nosebleed had stopped, but that didn't stop the stares that others directed his way.

"Class dismissed," Professor Port said as steadily as he could.

* * *

"Now do you understand why Michael is still a good person?" Ozpin asked. Glynda was about to answer when an urgent beeping came from Ozpin's desk. He answered it to see Professor Port. "Hello Peter, what's the matter?"

"Well," he said. "It's about Mr. Grimm." He seemed unsure of himself.

"What is it?" Ozpin asked.

"I brought in a grimm for the class and Michael utterly destroyed it with more power than even I," He explained.

"What do you mean?" Glynda asked.

"It's better if I just show you," he said as he turned the screen to show the utterly crushed grimm. It was mangled and even though it was partially dissipated, it was still obviously crushed.

"What happened exactly?" Ozpin asked.

"Well I brought in the grimm as a demonstration and Ms. Schnee was the one who was facing it. The boarbatusk was different though. It launched projectiles and had an armored underside. It did enough damage to Ms. Schnee to slice her stomach. Even I was surprised, but Mr. Grimm was able to stop the beast in it's tracks and crush it with the wave of his hand. Then to add insult to injury, he healed Ms. Schnee at no apparent problem though his nose began to bleed immediately afterwards." He stopped and considered his next words. "I do not know if I feel safe around him. I definitely don't feel the students are safe around him."

Ozpin looked deep in thought. Finally he answered. "Peter, though he could very well be dangerous, I doubt that he will harm anyone unprovoked. I feel that he can be trusted."

"I will trust in your judgement. You have rarely steered me wrong, and so I will trust you," the mustached professor replied. "If you will excuse me, I believe I need some time to get my head together."

* * *

Michael walked into his room and sat on the bed with a groan. He didn't even get a chance to gather his thoughts before teams RWBY and JNPR smashed themselves into the room. Weiss was still pale, and many looked confused.

Yang bent down in front of him and stared him in the eye. "Alright. Spill! What happened?"

"Does this need to be addressed right now?" Michael asked. A chorus of the affirmative immediately answered that. "Fine," he sighed. "My semblance is very malleable. I call it manipulation. I can alter anything's physical structure or to an extent, control what it does within a certain area. That's how I can alter my physical appearance, destroyed the grimm and how I healed Weiss."

"But what about the blood?" Ruby asked. "During the initiation, your eyes were bleeding and just then, your nose was. Also what was with the flowers?"

"Using my semblance is extremely painful. It's like reorganising your bodily structure," he explained. "I can redirect some of that pain by allowing it to take a toll on my body. It still hurts, but not as much."

"So you could change how we look if you wanted?" Nora asked. "That's awesome!"

"Yes, if you like feeling unrestrained agony," he drawled. "Healing Weiss' wound would have caused her pain too. I just took it instead."

"Oh," Nora said as she immediately settled down.

"Healing isn't as painful as reconstructing. A simple scratch would just itch a little. A

major flesh wound would be like rubbing alcohol in it. A broken bone would be like having a huge weight pushing on the leg. It's painful. I mean even just working sore muscles with my semblance works like a massage. It hurts to an extent but not that bad. It all depends on the injury." Michael explained. "With me, it's a little different. My body automatically works to repair itself even if I was unconscious."

"That's helpful," Pyrrha acknowledged.

"You shouldn't hurt yourself for our sake," Blake said.

"It's fine," Michael countered. "Here watch," he pulled out a simple pocket knife and stabbed it into his hand. The others gasped. Blood ran freely as he pulled it out. The wound sealed itself and not even a scar remained.

"Don't do that!" Ruby shouted.

"It just proves my point though," Michael rationalised. "I have a high pain tolerance anyway. It just works out."

"I guess that makes sense," Yang said unsurely. "It also explains why Weiss feels so itchy.

"Don't even try to deny the itching powder you slipped in my dress," she quipped. Yang smiled as innocently as possible. Michael snickered. This earned him a glare from Weiss, but he just began to laugh. She fumed before grimacing and scratching her shoulder.

"What? No immediate fear, threats, or warnings?" Michael asked.

"No," Ruby responded. "Why would we do that?"

"Most people get freaked out by my semblance," he explained. "Also, I'm a bit insane. My moral compass is a little skewed. It's because my semblance takes a toll on my mind among other things."

"But why? Your semblance is just different!" Ruby asked.

"I would think that they do not understand it," Pyrrha chimed in. "Others often fear what they do not understand."

"Yeah," Michael said. "Something like that." He sat down. "Don't we have homework to be doing?"

* * *

Michael finished his homework rather quickly and resumed his task of pinning the cards to the board. He stepped back and surveyed his handiwork.

"Michael?" He head from the door. He opened it to reveal Pyrrha in her nightclothes. "What are you doing?" She asked. He gestured to the board.

"This is my classification system for grimm along with some criminals," Michael explained. "There are the standard class which consist of beowolves, Ursa, and boarbatusks. The next level up are the rare class which have farther times between sightings, like nevermores, and deathstalkers. One higher class is the mythic class. These are far and few between. They are very powerful and have little data on them. These are grimm like a wyrm or a dragon."

"I see," Pyrrha acknowledged. "What are those?" she asked while pointing to a wall of criminals.

"Those are criminals that are around," I keep them listed so I know who to look out for.

"Why is Roman Torchwick so low down on the list?" Pyrrha asked.

"He's crafty, and sorta crazy, but he also isn't that dangerous. He steals and uses intimidation tactics, but he doesn't go past what he knows they can take," Michael reasoned.

"This one," he pointed to a figure that had a smiling mask and a bloody knife. "He's a psychopath. He hasn't been seen for a while, but he's still on the list." He neglected to mention that he was an assassin for hire that usually just would kill anyone to get to his target.

"What are these?" She asked pointing to several pictures of various grimm that were pinned up.

"Those are named grimm," Michael replied. Most didn't ask about those. "They've been around long enough and causing enough trouble that they are given names and hunted down. Believe it or not, the grimm can have mutations like Tiamat. Tiamat has a mutation. Instead of being like a usual king taijitu, it has five heads each with their own shade between white and black. They conjoin into one body, so you don't have a head at the tail end. As you can imagine, Tiamat has caused a great deal of chaos, so most just try to flee. Several have been killed by that grimm."

"How do you know so much about them?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'd rather not say," Michael avoided. "And my mother's last name is Grimm actually. You've heard of the Brothers Grimm?"

"The brothers that gathered most of the stories in the past?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah them," Michael affirmed. "Anyway, I'm one of their only descendents that actually uses that name. Everyone else that I know of outside of my direct ancestors changed their name."

"I think that your name is fine," Pyrrha reassured him.

"If only everyone else agreed with you," Michael mumbled.

* * *

"Weiss!" Ruby whispered. "Are you awake?"

"No," Weiss responded coldly. Ruby dropped down next to her.

"What do you think of Michael?" She asked. "He seems nice, if a little different." She seemed thoughtful. "That weapon doesn't seem to suit him though."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked.

"Well," Ruby began. "Our weapons are supposed to be an extension of ourselves. Their supposed to be a part of us almost."

"I thought he used the weapon fine," Weiss responded with confusion.

"Yeah," Ruby continued. "But it doesn't match him very well. I'd mark him as more of a knife person or maybe an axe. Gauntlets and boots would be more of a match than that sword." She shrugged. "The sword just doesn't seem like his kind of weapon. Eh, whatever."

"You're reading too much into it," Weiss scoffed. "He can use whatever weapon he likes. With that semblance he could do anything." She blushed.

"You thinking about how he healed you at his own expense?" Ruby asked with a grin.

"N-no!" Weiss hissed. "No I'm not. My aura would have healed me quickly."

"Still would have scared," Ruby said as she lost her grin. "Plus he cared, and was truthful. He stepped in when not even the professor would, and he cared about your health." Weiss blushed again. "You do like him!" Ruby whisper shouted. "Ha!" She pumped her fist. "I knew it!" She snickered. "You better act fast or someone else will probably act. Like Yang?" she sang as her grin got even wider.

"I hate you Ruby!" Weiss said as she fumed.

"No you don't!" Ruby denied. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Except for Yang. And maybe Jaune."

"NO!" Weiss said too loudly. The others shifted in their sleep. "If you tell anyone else a damn thing, I will make sure you never get a cookie again. You can't even tell Yang."

"Are you serious?" She asked. The thought of never getting another cookie was horrible to her. "Fine. I won't tell a soul."

"Good," Weiss said. "Now let's get some sleep please."

 **A.N. Yay! Another chapter done. Some backstory on Michael and some explanation about his semblance. Just a clue for you guys. This will be a harem story. If you have suggestions, please let me know. No OC's though. I'm trying to just use these characters. Hope you guys like my cover art for this story. Now please review my story and have a good time waiting for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Letting you guys know, no mothers will be added to the harem directly. Winter Schnee is a maybe. I've also been thinking about adding Glynda Goodwitch, Penny, and Velvet Scarletina. I might give Emerald and Cinder a chance. Still like that you guys are giving suggestions but having Raven in the mix would really be weird. I'm pretty sure that she'd be almost twenty years older than Michael. Again, really weird. It's not happening now, but it might happen later. I dunno. Anyway, read and review and don't stop giving suggestions.**

Michael woke up as the knife plunged through his heart again. He was in a cold sweat and the sun was barely up.

"Dammit," he groaned as he flopped back onto the bed. It was the same nightmare. He had been hoping not to use his real weapon yet, but it was the only way for him to remove the reoccurring nightmares. He'd need it anyway if he wanted to do any larger altercations. He stood up in his boxers and placed his hand over his chest. Along his sternum, his flesh began to split. He reached inside his chest to pull out a large crystal. It was about two feet long and about a foot wide each way. The crystal was an enigma in itself. It seemed to be made of two different crystals. One was a deep purple that was bordering on black and the other was clear, but seemed to have something inside it that almost floated.

He focused and it began to shift. Soon, he held a mirror made of crystal. The frame was the deep purple while the reflective part was the clearer crystal. He set it down on his desk and placed his palm on the surface. He breathed in deeply and felt as the darkness that plagued him at night flowed down his arm into the mirror. As he took away his palm, the nightmare in clear detail showed. Slowly cracks appeared on the image and pieces fell away to be replaced by the mirror image again.

This was no ordinary mirror. It was extremely responsive to his semblance and it cause him no pain to use it. He picked up the mirror again and it shifted again. Like a liquid, it flowed together into an extremely dense crystal which he set on the bed. He used it to remove his nightmares if they were recurring. It also helped to dull the pain that his semblance caused. The only thing was that it was dangerous to others. People could go insane while looking into it, and it never showed the exact same thing twice. Only Michael could ever use it as a mirror reliably. To others, it showed their fears, or their wildest dreams, or it could show a possibility for what they could have been.

He stood and went to the showers he tentatively allowed himself to morph into his normal state. He didn't like to use it as it made him stand out too much, but it was much more comfortable. He grew a little until he was about six foot four. His shoulders broadened and his features became a little more defined. He scratched his face. He had a slight bit of stubble, but he didn't really care.

As he washed up, he reflected on what had happened. He had used the mirror again. If he was going to use his weapon, he needed to be careful. It absorbed aura, and because of his semblance, was infinitely versatile. He stretched and felt satisfied when his joints popped. He dried off and pulled on boxers and a pair of athletic shorts.

Still drying his head, he walked back towards his room only to see all of team RWBY and Pyrrha out in the halls. He stopped and they all looked at him. Immediately they all blushed and he felt embarrassment radiating from them.

Yang was the first to break the silence. "I might need a cold shower now." This caused the others to blush harder and Michael blushed too.

"Here give me a second," he said before changing again. He shortened and became more skinny. Finally, he was back to what he looked like around others.

"You didn't need to change back," he heard Ruby mumble.

"What was that?" Blake asked.

Michael hesitated. "It was how I normally look," he said hesitantly. Immediately the others did a double take.

"Then why don't you look like that all the time!?" Nora asked loudly.

"I don't really like the attention," he admitted.

"I wouldn't mind seeing it a bit more," Yang said with a smirk. "I wonder what else he's hiding."

"Don't even go there," Michael said with a scowl. Quickly he walked into his room while the others continued towards the showers.

* * *

"Gah!" Yang shouted once they were at the showers. "Why was he so hot!?"

"He did look pretty good," Pyrrha acknowledged quietly while she blushed again.

"Yeah!" Nora Chimed in. "I'm excited for my nap now!"

"Wha- I thought you and Ren were a thing!" Ruby said with surprise.

"Nah," Nora denied. "I grew up with him. He's practically my brother. Plus, he's really mellow. I think that's a side effect of his semblance."

"I… guess that makes sense," Ruby said now unsure of herself.

"He's still my best friend," Nora said. "But we're not together."

"Why do you think that he would hide that?" Blake asked Yang.

"I think it's kinda like my rack," she said cockily. The others fumed as they were reminded of the size difference that held Yang in favor. "Guys only stare at my chest. I think it might be the same way with Michael. I said it before, I'll say it again. He is H-O-T hot!"

"Can we please talk about something else?" Weiss asked as she blushed again.

"Why?" Yang asked. "Does the ice queen feel uncomfortable talking about someone who's single and hot?" She snickered. "Or heaven forbid! Do you have a crush on him?"

"NO!" Weiss shrieked. "Absolutely not!"

"Alright ice queen," Yang laughed. "We won't tell anyone."

* * *

Everyone was in the training hall in their training gear, or well worn jeans in Michael's case, where Professor Goodwitch was teaching. They were paired up for sparring, and Michael was the odd man out. As such, a second year student was pulled in to be his sparring partner.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Michael, and yours?"

"Fox," he replied. "I'll go easy on you."

"Please don't," Michael asked. "I need actual practice."

The two went to their places and drew their weapons. Michael pulled out his sword and got ready. Michael strengthened his muscles and stretched while fox readied his blades. The professor gave the signal and the two charged each other. Michael allowed Fox to strike first and quickly adapted to his fighting style. The sword blocked each blade in succession before he dropped and spun his leg out to kick out Foxes legs. Fox evaded the attack and used his semblance. The sword blade cracked slightly, but Michael continued fighting. He landed a kick in Fox's chest, and the boy skidded away. Michael flicked the bladed chain towards his opponent and Fox found himself hard pressed to stay away from the chain. Finally he used his semblance again while striking down on the chain as it passed him by. The chain snapped and the blade impaled itself fully in the wall. Michael threw aside his useless handle and crouched.

"Do you want to stop?" Fox asked. "You have no weapon."

"Well," Michael sighed as he pulled out the crystal. "I didn't want to bring this out yet, but I guess I do need a weapon. The crystal immediately lengthened and at the top a scythe blade extended. At the bottom a small blade was attached, and all of it was made of crystal. The Shaft was dark purple and the blade seemed to be made of smoky crystal.

"I suppose there's no point in prolonging this," Michael said. He rushed forward with profound speed as his feet hit the ground. Suddenly Fox was doing all he could to defend against the onslaught. Michael was suddenly behind him with his palm on the center of Fox's back while the blade of the crystal scythe was at his throat.

"I believe that would be a win," he said calmly. Fox conceded. The his aura was dangerously low. Any more would probably break through and injure him. At this point, he had lost. The crystal began to wriggle like a liquid and soon it was back into its crystal form.

"I told you the sword didn't fit him," Ruby whispered to Weiss.

The final battle was between Jaune and Cardin. The rest had to watch as Jaune was smacked around by Cardin repeatedly. Michael had seen the tapes and had watched Jaune. He was a strategist, and tactician. He was not a personal fighter though. Finally, Cardin was declared the winner and he stalked of smugly.

* * *

The group sat at their table each eating. In Michael's case, he was consuming huge amounts of food.

"Slow down," Pyrrha cautioned.

"What?" He asked. "My semblance uses a lot of energy. That means my metabolism is boosted which makes me extremely hungry."

"You shouldn't let Cardin pick on you like that," Pyrrha turned to Jaune.

"He's just messing around," he laughed it off.

"What he does is not messing around," Ruby responded. "He's being a jerk to you."

"Cardin's a jerk to everyone," he defended. He turned to look at Cardin who was pulling on a girl's bunny ears.

"If he doesn't stop that in the next ten seconds," Michael growled. "I'll put him in the infirmary for the next few days."

"I'll be fine guys," Jaune defended. "What's the worst he could do?"

Cardin was still pulling on the girl's ears. "Please, let go. That hurts." She whined. Michael stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"To stop that," he growled. Everyone in the cafeteria watched as he strode over to Cardin and plastered a fake grin on his face. Cardin looked up at him. "Hey, Cardin is it?"

"Yeah."

"She doesn't seem to like that," Michael continued. "Maybe you should let her go."

"Why should I?" he asked. "Filthy animals."

"Let me rephrase that," Michael said as a dark look crossed his face. He was no longer smiling. "Let her go now."

Carding let her go and stood up. He was taller than Michael, but not by much. "Why don't you mind your own business." He said.

"I never was smart enough to know when to shut up," Michael said with a shrug.

"How about you apologise and then don't talk to me again," Cardin leered.

"If I thought an apology was worth it," Michael countered. "I would. However, why would you apologise to someone beneath you?" His smile returned though this time it was almost predatory.

"You seem to be full of yourself after that win," Cardin snarled.

"Do you want a turn?" Michael asked. "I'm sure one of the professors would be happy to officiate."

"Hope you're ready to get squished you twerp," Cardin threatened.

* * *

Cardin in his gear and Michael in his simple shorts were on the training arena. Cardin held his mace and Michael held nothing. Professor Port had been all too willing to officiate and everyone wanted to watch.

"Where's your weapon Mike?" Cardin sneered.

"One, don't call me Mike," Michael answered. "Two, I don't need it."

Cardin snarled. "I'll make you eat those words you little-"

"Begin!" The professor called. Instantly Michael was there at Cardin's front. His fist crashed into the chestplate and Cardin flew back. He hit the ground and rolled. Michael stood there still as he repaired his shattered knuckles. He hadn't used his aura to protect himself because he could heal it. His muscles were in overdrive as they were extremely boosted by his semblance. Veins stood out on his body and his muscles were extremely defined. He straightened and Cardin shakily stood up with anger evident on his face. He charged and swung his mace at Michael. Michael sidestepped it and stepped back with a smirk. Cardin was getting frustrated and everyone knew it. Again and again Cardin swung his mace while Michael expertly dodged every strike. Finally, Michael struck. The mace came down and Michael reached up. He caught the handle. He reared his head back and headbutted Carding hard. The bigger boy stumbled away and loosened his grip on his mace. Michael quickly pulled, shifted his grip to two hands and swung hard. The mace caught Cardin in the side and everyone heard the smack as Cardin flew into the wall. Michael spun the mace and planted the head into the ground before leaning on the handle. Cardin tried to stand but he stumbled back to his knees. Michael smirked before turning back to the crowd.

"Mr. Winchester," The Professor said with his ever present bluster. "Your aura has dropped too low for you to continue." This only seemed to embarrass Cardin further. As Michael walked away, Cardin glared daggers at his back.

"What was that?" Ruby asked. "Why didn't you use your crystal scythe?"

"I didn't need it," Michael shrugged. "It can be other things too."

"Like what?" Yang chimed in. "And what's it's name?"

"It can be anything I want as long as it fits the size constraints. I call it Twisted Mirror," Michael said as he pulled out the crystal.

"Why that name?" Blake asked. The crystal morphed like a liquid and formed a scythe.

"Look at the blade," Michael said. "But only for a few seconds. Don't stare at it too long." Rwby looked into the blade and saw not her own reflection but a figure on a snow covered cliff with a white cloak. She immediately tore her eyes away.

"Why did I just see my mom?" Ruby asked as she choked up.

"The reflection doesn't show us. It shows something entirely different," Michael explained. "It can show your greatest fear or your deepest desire. It also can show possibilities that could have happened or might happen."

"Is that why you told us not to look too long?" Yang asked.

"People have gone insane from looking at it for too long," Michael cautioned.

"Really?"

"No," Michael admitted. "And I hope to never find out if it can happen."

"So don't be a dunce and don't show it to people!" Weiss said indignantly. She huffed. "Next you'll be telling us that it can absorb aura." She stopped. "It can't right?"

"Well actually…"

"Don't answer that," Weiss said before holding a hand to her head.

* * *

After everyone was ready, they all went down their classes. This class was taught by the extremely speedy Professor Oobleck.

"I swear, there has got to be some sort of steroid in that coffee," Michael mumbled. The man talked extremely fast and moved even faster. How? He had no idea. Ruby could only move that fast because of her semblance. Eventually he started to doodle on his notepad. He drew a monster. Not attacking anything, but simply sitting in the woods. A figure lay against it. The doodle became more and more detailed until a stop in rambling distracted him. He looked up to see Jaune looking about for an answer while the professor waited respectively.

He returned to his drawing though he paid attention to what was happening.

"Binoculars!" He heard Jaune say. Michael's head lifted as he looked at Jaune with disbelief.

"Very funny Mr. Arc," the professor drawled. "Cardin! Perhaps you'd like to share your thoughts on the subject."

"I know that it's easier to train animals than soldiers," Cardin quipped.

"Absolutely not," Michael growled. "So very blatantly wrong and biased."

"You're not the most open-minded are you Cardin," Pyrrha said with disdain evident in her voice.

"You got a problem?!" Cardin snarled.

"No," Pyrrha said before turning to the professor. "I have the answer. It's night vision. Many faunist are known to have nearly impeccable night vision."

"The general made a mistake," Blake continued. "His mistake was trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep." Michael stopped paying attention after that. He had already learned most of this stuff and he wasn't even here for an education really. Having Beacon as a reference should he need to get a job would be helpful.

He sensed a deep hatred and embarrassment and turned to see Cardin staring daggers at Pyrrha.

" _This could be trouble."_

* * *

As the others walked out Pyrrha stayed behind. "You guys go on ahead, I'll wait for Jaune."

"I'll wait with you," Michael replied. The others walked on while Michael stood next to the door.

"I figured I should warn you." He began. "You really ticked off Cardin. I could feel his anger and it wasn't even directed at me."

"Why do you need to tell me this?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm worried he might try something," he held up a hand to forestall her indignation. "I know that you can take care of him in a straight up fight, but I'm more worried about him trying something underhanded."

"Michael," Pyrrha said with a smile. "Thank you, but I do not believe there will be anything to worry about."

"I hope you're right," Michael said. A blur shot out of the lecture hall, followed by Jaune and Cardin who shoved him to the ground. Michael glared at Cardin and he glared right back.

"I really will break his legs," Pyrrha offered. Jaune just sighed. Pyrrha perked up. "I've got an idea!" She grabbed Jaune and dragged him off. Michael quickly gave chase and followed them to the roof. He stopped at the doorway. Pyrrha led Jaune to the edge.

"Uh, Pyrrha," Jaune said while looking off the edge. "I know I'm in a bad place right now, but I'm not THAT depressed."

Pyrrha looked down and back at Jaune before catching what he meant. "Wha- NO!" She pulled him away from the edge while Michael laughed at her blunder. She glared at him.

"What?" He laughed. "Your face was hilarious! Don't ever change Pyrrha."

"That's not why I brought you up here," Pyrrha said to Jaune. "I want… I want to help you."

"You think I need help," Jaune deadpanned.

"No no no," Pyrrha denied.

"But that's what you just said." Jaune said.

"He's right Pyrrha," Michael chipped in. This earned him another glance.

"Look, everyone needs a little help," Pyrrha tried again. "You made it here didn't you? That speaks…"

"I didn't really," Jaune cut her off. Michael froze. He turned towards the two and began to walk closer. Shame was practically rolling off of Jaune.

"I didn't really get into Beacon," Jaune admitted. "I- I got my hands on some transcripts and- and- and cheated." He clenched his fists. "I lied. My family has been warriors for generations. I wanted to be a hero so I did all I could to be one."

Pyrrha laid a hand on his shoulder. "Then let me help you."

"NO!" Jaune shouted. "I don't want to be the damsel in distress. I want to be the hero." He got more agitated. "I'm tired of being the lovable idiot that has to watch by as his friends fight for their lives."

Michael felt angry. No, furious was a better word. He strode over to Jaune. "Look here Arc," he grabbed him by his shirt. "You want to get better? You have to train. Pyrrha has probably trained all her life. She wanted to help you."

"Michael," Pyrrha cautioned.

"No," he said. "Do you know what happened to my partner?" Tears welled up in his eyes. "She was killed in the initiation. She died to a grimm that no one ever survived. Even when pro's fought it, they would kill it and succumb to the poison." He dragged Jaune over to the edge. "If you don't want help, then just jump off right now! This isn't a game! If you want to stay in this school, then you had better train your ass off! My partner cheated to get in and she knew the consequences. She cheated, but she also wanted to be able to realise her dream. Now you!" He shook Jaune. "You just think that you can just skate by with even worse skills than she!" Tears dripped down his face. "I will not let anyone else die needlessly! How do you think that we would feel if you were killed?! You are our friend and I will not let this go. Pyrrha was going to help you, but I feel like I need to step in as well." He let go of Jaune's shirt. "I will make sure that you can fight. I'm not going to let another friend die."

"Look guys I'm sorry," Jaune apologised. "If you would help me, I would appreciate it." He sighed. "And I'm sorry that I was a jerk. How can I make it up to you guys?"

"If he pulls up his grades and puts effort?" Michael turned to Pyrrha.

"And he has to stop letting Cardin pick on him," Pyrrha added.

"I could see that," Michael acknowledged. "But if he can't back himself up, then he's just going to get pounded by Cardin."

"So we'll just work on one thing at a time?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah," Michael agreed. He looked at Jaune. "Is that acceptable?"

"Is there really an option?" Jaune asked.

"Not unless you want to take a few steps back," Michael said with a relieved smile. Jaune turned and saw the edge.

"I should come away from here shouldn't I?"

"Yeah," Pyrrha agreed.

* * *

Michael set his alarm. Jaune and Pyrrha would be doing the same. They were planning on focusing on fitness in the mornings, and on his actual fighting style after classes. All in all, they should be able to get Jaune into fighting shape in no time.

 **A.N. Alright so here is some deviation. Please give me thoughts and review. Send this to others and try to get this fanfiction out there. Please, please, PLEASE, leave a review. I want to know what you guys think about this fanfiction.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Alright so I did some thinking. I'm not entirely sure if I'll put any lemons in this story. Anyway, read and review. If I don't start getting feedback, then I might just scrap the story. So REVIEW! Now on with the story.**

Michael pried his eyes open as the beeping of the alarm woke him up. He sat up and stretched. He looked out the window and sighed. He probably would go back to bed if he didn't have something to do right then. He stood up and pulled on a simple white sleeveless shirt and and a pair of athletic shorts. He pulled on socks and running shoes before opening the door to team JNPR.

"Hey you guys," he hissed. Jaune and Pyrrha were still asleep, Jaune having forgotten to charge his scroll and Pyrrha having sleepily hit snooze. He rolled his eyes. Pyrrha could sleep if she wanted, but Jaune needed to get his ass out of bed.

"Jaune!" He hissed.

"No," Jaune muttered. "Gimme back my ice cream." Michael snickered. He walked back into his room and pulled out a pouch of Ice Dust. He took a pinch of it and swallowed. Carefully he started to burn it. Burning was his term for using the dust that he ingested. His core body temperature dropped and his hands began to get a coating of Ice. He couldn't get frostbite by burning dust as his semblance automatically protected him. He walked over to Jaune and placed a freezing hand on his neck.

"Gah!" Jaune shouted as he jolted, throwing himself of the bed in the process. Pyrrha sluggishly woke up with her hair askew.

"Oh No!" She shouted. "We're late!" She jumped out of her bed and saw Michael.

"I'm sorry," she apologised.

"Yeah same," Jaune moaned on the floor as he rubbed his head.

"I just wish I had a video camera," Michael snickered.

"I'm glad you don't," Jaune moaned.

"PANCAKES!" Nora shouted as she jolted up to a sitting position. "Oh hi! What are you doing?"

"Michaels gonna put me through hell," Jaune quipped sarcastically.

"No," Michael snarked. "I'll just make you wish I was." This was met with another groan by Jaune.

"Let's get this over with," Jaune whined. Michael allowed himself to change to his normal form and the shirt he was wearing became much tighter, but not overly so.

"That is seriously unfair," Jaune whined.

"No," Michael denied. "These are all muscles that I got from hard work, no extra boosting."

"How does that work?!" Jaune complained.

"I'll explain it never," Michael countered.

"Fine, as long as you tell me," Jaune said as he missed the real meaning of what Michael said.

* * *

"Well?" Jaune gasped as he sat down against the wall after a grueling training session.

"Your overall fitness is pretty good," Michael began. "But you haven't got much besides mediocrity." He turned to Pyrrha. "How fast could you run a lap around the track in full armor?"

"I don't know," Pyrrha avoiding the question.

"Then give a guess," Michael pushed on.

"I'd say a minute? Maybe a bit less?"

"That's probably a little higher than your time actually is," said Michael. "But anyway, Jaune, your time for one lap was one minute and thirty seconds. That's rather slow for a hunter."

Jaune looked down dejectedly. "But if you actively work at this, you'll be getting better in no time." He looked at the clock. "Alright, we have classes soon, so let's hit the showers."

"But you didn't do anything," Jaune argued.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" Michael said good naturedly.

"How about you hit the training dummy," Jaune asked. "And how'd you do the cold hands thing?"

"I'll show you if you want," Michael said. He walked over to a pile of dummy cartridges. They had small amounts of dust, but not enough to cause any real harm. He opened one that held Fire Dust and poured it into his hand. He dumped the Dust into his mouth and swallowed.

"What are you doing?!" Jaune shrieked.

"Give me a moment," Michael said as his body began to burn the dust. His veins in his arms began to glow a deep red. He walked over the the dummy and reared back his fist. As he punched forward into the dummy's midsection, fire wreathed his hand. The fist connected and an explosion of fire ignited. The dummy was sent flying and several burnt areas were seen. Michael walked back towards the other two and sneezed. Fire blew out and they jumped away.

"Sorry," Michael apologised. "My bad." They were still hanging back. "The dust's already been burned guys, I'm not going to catch fire or anything."

"But how did you…?" Pyrrha asked.

"A helpful part of my semblance. I can do what I call burning. I take dust and I use it which causes me to take on some properties from it."

"Is that how you pranked me?" Jaune asked. "Dammit. If you and Yang worked together, you'd be the most dangerous in Beacon." He turned and the three of them walked towards the showers.

* * *

Students walked among the red leaved trees. Professor Goodwitch was leading the groups and each student was handed a jar.

"You're here because Professor Peaches asked you to bring samples from the trees," the blonde turned back to the students. "I'm simply here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

"Really feel the love," Michael whispered. A few of the others snickered. "You all need to fill one jar with the red sap. This forest is full of grimm so stay by your teammates. We'll rendezvous back here at four o'clock." The others each took a jar and began to walk through the forest to gather sap. Michael saw Cardin and his team wandering off with a few more than four jars.

"Just what are you up to?" He wondered. Quietly he followed them and watched as they filled up six jars in total. As they continued on, he filled up his jar before following them. Finally they stopped at a ridge that was overlooking the others.

"Got those wasps ready?" He heard Cardin ask. Michael wasted no time in climbing down to the others. He watched as Cardin hefted a jar of sap and took aim. Cardin threw the jar and it flew directly towards Pyrrha.

"Watch out!" Michael cried as he dove in front of Pyrrha and caught the jar. He stood up and smiled before feeling something smash against his back. Glass cut into his skin and sap covered his clothes. Immediately he heard a buzzing and turned to see a horde of bugs flying at him.

"Hold this please," he asked Pyrrha before handing her the two full jars he had and taking off into a run. He hardened his skin and altered his leg structure to allow him faster speeds. No longer was the swarm gaining on him, but he wasn't getting any farther away.

"Shit, shit, shit," he cursed. "Where's some water?!" He continued to run. Finally he ripped the shirt off his back and threw in at a tree. The swarm followed the shirt and Michael laughed. "Why didn't I think of that sooner?"

A growl interrupted him and he found an immense Ursa standing in front of him. Other growls echoed around and he found himself surrounded. Grimm glared at him hungrily and several barked to each other. A large ursa split off the group and turned towards the way that Michael had come. He needed to keep the other's attention or his teammates would be in danger.

"Hey!" he called. They all turned back to him. Several growled. A beowolf slinked closer. It leaped and Michael caught it. He turned and slammed it into the ground. Immediately the other grimm attacked. He dodged the worst but was cut by their claws and fangs. His semblance began to heal him quickly, but not the same. His skin around the wounds turned black and bony plates began to grow on his back. An ursa paw smashed his face and shattered his bones. As his face knitted itself back together, and bony plate formed a mask over it. Horns grew from the top before curving back over his head and pointing back up. His stature grew as his bones were shattered and reformed. His hands were no longer hands but heavy paws with razor sharp claws. His entire back and chest were covered in bony plates and spikes ran down his spine. His legs were more canine and his eyes were no longer his own. They were blood red with a yellow center. No pupil or iris, but a solid yellow glow. He roared and renewed his attack taking out his pain on the grimm in front of him. His claws and teeth ripped into the grimm. A beowolf was crushed under his paw, while another had it's throat ripped out by his teeth. His thoughts began to dim until he only had two thoughts. Kill the monsters and protect his friends. An ursa swiped at him and he spun under the arm. He grabbed the arm, braced a foot against the grimm's side and pulled. With a tearing sound and a roar of pain, he ripped the arm right off. He plunged his clawed hands into the ursa's chest and pulled in opposite directions. Again the sound of tearing, and the ursa was ripped apart. He looked around and saw nothing but dissolving carcasses of grimm.

A rustle and a call came from the forest, but he could no longer understand the words. He readied himself for danger and waited. A figure walked out. It was a girl in a bright red hood. She had a small scratch on her cheek. She saw him and froze. He tilted his head. She had silver eyes. He took a small step forward and crouched down on all fours. She held something in her hands. It could be dangerous, but for some reason, he did not feel threatened. He took a few steps forward. She took a step back. He stopped. He took another step forward. She didn't move. She made a sound he couldn't understand. He reached out a paw slowly. She winced, and tightened her grip on the object. He carefully ran what was left of his finger along the cut. She didn't move.

Another rustle. More sounds. Michael tried to pull the girl away from the rustling, but she pulled against him. He relented and backed away but did not move too far away. Another girl burst out of the bushes. She was much taller than the first girl and was blonde. She looked at him and readied herself to battle. While the first girl didn't seem threatening, this girl did. He took a step forward and she leaped at him with a speed he was unprepared for. The blow shattered his jaw and knocked him back into a tree. He shakily stood up and when she leaped at him again, he swatted her out of the air. He heard more rustling and more people emerged from the forest. He held his jaw and felt it slowly piecing itself together. The first girl looked at him and her eyes widened. She ran for him, but not threateningly. She seemed almost worried about him. Many of the others pulled out weapons and aimed. They fired and she was in front of them. Michael wasted no time in pulling her out of the way and letting the bullets hit him. Several bone plates cracked under the assault before he turned to look at them. He growled as the plates repaired themselves and some became spiked. The girl ran out again and he grabbed her. He pulled her behind him. He saw some that he for some reason he knew that he had to protect, but they weren't in danger. He growled and they shrank back. They were still wary, but something was different.

Suddenly the girl was in his face. She was making noises, while looking into his eyes. A foggy memory surface. Her name. Her name was ruby. She was the youngest one here. She had a sister named Yang. Who was Yang?

"Mi-el," he heard something different. He listened. "M-ch-l." Something… different. "MICHAEL!" He heard it! What was it? It was his name! She was calling his name. Why? "Michael I know you're there!" He blinked. His memories began to trickle back in. He was Michael. He went to school with these people. And this was not him!

He lurched away and grasped his head. The others gasped. He moaned in pain as the bony plates began to recede and the horns shrank. His eyes screwed themselves tight as he growled in pain. His bones began to snap and pop as muscles deflated. The blackness began to remove itself and he shrank back down to his normal size. He hunched over on the ground as the last of the pieces snapped back into place and he returned to normal. He gasped in pain.

"Thanks," he breathed out. "I needed that. Shakily he came to a kneeling position. He stood and turned holding his head with one hand. Some wouldn't look at him and were blushing. Others stared openly as they blushed. Then he noticed the shreds of cloth that littered the ground. Hurriedly he covered himself. "Well, shit." He reddened. "Does anyone have an extra pair of pants?" He asked sarcastically.

A roar and a blonde missile slammed into him shattering his jaw again. He skidded to a tree and saw Yang. Her eyes were red and she stood ready to fight something.

"Sorry Michael," she huffed. "Now where'd that monster go?"

"You really hate my face don't you?" Michael asked after healing his jaw. "And the monster's gone."

"Oh," Yang said simply. She turned to him and blushed. "Um, Ruby? Can I borrow your cloak?" Ruby kept her eyes averted as she handed Yang her cloak. Yang draped it over Michael's lower section.

"I'll make sure to wash it for you Ruby," Michael reassured her.

At this time, the Professor saw fit to turn back around. "Now how to get you back to the bullhead with your… current predicament?" The others each thought of a way, but some weren't very realistic. Some of those were to lend him some pants, but that had it's own problems.

"Ooh! I got it!" Nora shouted. "We'll put him in a backpack!" This was about to be dismissed but Michael stepped in.

"That should be doable," he said as he concentrated. He concentrated and slowly shrank down until he would be able to fit in the backpack.

"I guess that's that then," Yang said. Michael was wrapped up in Ruby's cloak, and she tried to pick him up but found him much heavier. "What the hell?!"

"Oh yeah," Michael spoke up. His voice was much higher. "I'm just more dense. I'm a little lighter, but not much."

"Thanks for the warning," Yang quipped.

"You're welcome," Michael said all too cheery.

* * *

With everything finished, the students all left for their dorms. Michael was dropped in his room still in Ruby's cloak. "Let me just get some pants on. I'll bet you want some answers." The others closed the door and he simple returned to normal. He pulled on a pair of athletic shorts and rolled his neck. Several cracks could be heard. He opened the door and both teams spilled in.

"Alright so you know about my semblance?" He asked. They nodded. "Subconsciously, when I'm injured, my semblance heals the wound and adapts so that I'm protected against such injuries. Of course, this wears away most of my ability to think. As such, I became that beast you saw.

"You didn't hurt me though," Ruby said.

"I was aware enough to recognise you as someone who I didn't want to hurt, but rather protect," Michael explained. "Though truly, you were the reason that I came back from that. Most of the time, if I had been in that form, I would be running around for at least a few days."

"Does it happen often?" Weiss asked.

"Nah," Michael shrugged. "Not really. It depends on the circumstances."

"I guess it only happens in GRIMM situations?" She said with a smirk. Michael snickered. "Yeah, I guess so." Everyone stared at him.

"DIBS!" Yang called.

"What?" Michael asked.

"You laughed at my pun!" Yang exclaimed. "And I called dibs."

"I don't think that's how that works," Michael said as he began to sweat.

"Just because he laughed at one pun doesn't make him yours," Weiss fumed.

"Is the little princess jealous?" Yang cooed.

"No!" Weiss shouted. She blushed. "It's just that you can't claim him just because he has a horrible sense of humor you dunce."

"Can we talk about something else?" Michael asked as he looked for help.

"How about we play a game?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah!" Michael grasped the lifeline. "Sure. What game?"

"Truth or dare!" Ruby cheered.

* * *

Michael was sitting between Weiss and Yang. The tension was so thick he thought he would suffocate. Everyone was sitting in a circle in team RWBY's room. Nora was laughing and smiling while Pyrrha had a small smile. Ruby had a package of Oreos that she was munching on. Jaune looked confused, but had a shaky smile.

"Alright who's first?" Ruby asked. No one answered. "Fine. Hmmm. Pyrrha! Truth or dare?"

Pyrrha shifted. "Um, truth?"

Ruby smiled. "Alright. Do you have a crush on someone in this room?"

"Geez Ruby, you are ruthless," Yang commented.

"Yes," Pyrrha answered. Ruby smiled. "Nora truth or dare?"

"Daaaareeee!" Nora sang.

"I dare you too… um… steal a cookie from Ruby," Pyrrha said.

"No!" Ruby snarled. "Mine!"

"Boop!" Nora said as she poked Ruby's nose. When Ruby reached up with her hand, Nora stole a cookie.

"Noooooo!" Ruby whined. Nora ate the cookie with a grin.

"Alright Weiss!" Nora shouted. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Weiss said confidently.

"I dare you tooooooo… give Michael a kiss!" She said with a devilish smirk. Weiss blushed hard.

"O-okay," she said with all bluster gone. Michael was worried. Something was going to go wrong any minute. She slowly leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Awwww," Nora whined.

"No!" Weiss replied. "That counts! You never specified!"

"Fine," Nora conceded. Yang was smirking and Ruby was a little less jubilant than before, though that could be because of the cookie still.

"Blake!" Weiss said.

"Truth," Blake answered quickly.

"Um," Weiss paused. "What's really in the book Ninja's of Love?" She smirked.

"Can I get a pass?" Blake asked with a blush. "I think we should all get a pass."

"No!" Weiss said. "I didn't get a pass! Why should you get one?"

"Because I said so!" Blake defended.

"Answer the question!" Weiss snapped.

"It's a story… about ninjas… that have to do… a dangerous mission!" She said. Obviously she was choosing her words carefully. "If you want more, then you have to read it."

"I suppose that's the best I'll get from you," Weiss sighed.

"Uh, Jaune!" Blake said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth?" Jaune halfway asked.

"Ummm," Blake was at a loss. "What is your greatest fear?"

"That a Bullhead will crash while I'm in it," Jaune said. "Michael."

"Truth," he answered.

"Same question," Jaune shot back.

"Betrayal," he mutter under his breath.

"What?" Yang asked.

"Um, needles," he said. "I hate needles." No one believed him, but they didn't contradict him. He really did hate needles, but they weren't his greatest fear.

"Okay. Ruby," he decided.

"Truth," Ruby answered. She was back to her cheerful self.

"Okay," he paused. "What made you not attack me?"

This made her pause. "I don't know. I just didn't really feel in danger. I don't know why, but I felt like I was safe. I recognised your semblance later, but that was it."

"Okay that makes sense," Michael acknowledged.

"Yang!" Ruby called.

"Dare!" She boasted.

"I dare you to shout something silly out the window," Ruby smiled.

"Deal!" She walked to the window and threw open the panes. "Apple pie is better that peach cobbler!" She shouted. She laughed and closed the shutters. A knock on the door interrupted them. They opened it to reveal Professor Goodwitch.

"I'm here to remind you that there are others trying to sleep," she tapped her riding crop against her leg. "So lest I need to tell you again, the next time will result in detention." The others cringed. She walked away and they shut the door.

"Maybe we should go to sleep," Michael suggested. The others agreed. No one wanted to have detention.

 **A.N. Alright so here is the next chapter. There was a bit of fluff in here and some shenanigans that they got into. Please review so I have feedback, and have fun waiting for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. REVIEW! How many times do I have to say it? C'mon do I have to beg? Anyway, fluffy marshmallows are raining from the sky. You know what that means? Time for a bit of fluff in this chapter.**

After a few days, Michael got into a routine. Things went smoothly, but today was different. He stood up and pulled on his clothes. As he opened the door, a bucket of water splashed on his head. He opened his eyes to see Yang laughing.

"You got me Yang," he said with a small smile. He turned and went to change his clothes to dry ones. As he pulled them on, he looked in the mirror. He had a mustache. Not a usual one, but a crudely drawn one. "Nice job with the Mustache Yang," he called. This got a new round of laughter. From the girl. He walked out to see the others all looking at him sympathetically while trying to hold in their laughter. "You guys can laugh. She got me good."

The others laughed a bit before they all began to walk down to breakfast. Michael had his usual heaped plate of food and was ready to eat before something hit him in the back of his head. He turned but nothing was out of the ordinary. He turned back and was about to take a bite of food when it exploded in his face. Syrup and pancake covered his face and shirt. At least there weren't any classes today.

"Nice Yang," he said with a forced smile. "Did you slip in a firecracker?"

"No," she gasped out between laughs. "Just some fire dust."

"Hm," he said. He wiped off the syrup and pancakes to the best of his ability. As he stood up to go change, Yang jumped over to him. She slapped him on the back.

"Oh c'mon!" She said with a smile. "It's all in good fun!"

"Yeah sure fun," he said between clenched teeth. As he walked back someone snickered. He looked around. Others averted their gaze. He continued. Then he felt someone kick him from behind. He turned around. "Why?"

"It's on your back," the offending person answered. He reached around to find a sign. He pulled it off.

"Kick me," he muttered. "Yang!" He called.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you want to go to war?" He asked. "I appreciate a good prank, but these are simply juvenile and annoying."

"Do you think you can do better?" She asked.

"Yes," he said. "You and your team will have each been pranked by the end of tomorrow. So watch out."

"Sure," she said. Michael left and no one could find him the rest of the day. They were still off classes tomorrow, so no one could think of where he'd be.

"Now to find some weasels."

* * *

The next morning, team RWBY was awoken by Blake screaming. "Get them off!" She shouted. Weasels scrambled out of Blake's bed and began to run rampant through the room. Ruby fell out of her bed and Weiss groggily sat up. Yang was still getting up when a weasel jumped on her face.

The team began to chase the weasels around the room.

"I got one!" Ruby shouted. Two others jumped her and she lost the one she held. "Dang it!" They scrambled around though Blake was still shaking. A few dove under the beds, Weiss kept reaching for them, but she couldn't reach them. They raced around the room as the weasels wriggled into the tightest spaces to escape them.

"Forget catching them!" Yang called to the others. "Just get them out!" Blake opened the door and weasels began to run out. Eventually all the weasels were gone, and they slammed the door shut. "What happened?" Yang asked her distraught partner.

"They were all-" Blake began before a ding from her scroll interrupted her. This was mirrored by dings to the other scrolls. Everyone opened their scrolls to see a message. It was from an unknown number and on the message was a picture. It showed Blake sleeping in a pile of weasels. They were adorably all curled up with Blake and she was sleeping with a small smile on her face.

"That's at least thirty weasels!" Weiss commented with shock. "Wait what's that in the corner?" In the corner of the picture, something from the taker of the picture was hanging. It was bright yellow. The others looked at each other. It could be Yang's hair, but that seemed too simple.

"Those were weasels?" Ruby asked. Blake nodded. "I wish we could have kept one," she pouted. "They were cute." Sat on the Weiss' bed and one popped out of the pillows. "Ah!" She laughed. "Pop goes the weasel," she laughed. "Can we keep him or her? Which is it?"

"I think that one's a girl and no we can't keep it," Yang answered. "Aww. Please?" Ruby whined as she hugged the weasel. "I was going to name her Risa."

"Why Risa?" Weiss asked.

"I think it means laughter," Ruby explained. "Plus the weasels were pretty funny."

"We can't keep the weasel Ruby," Yang tried again. Ruby pouted and looked at Yang. She sighed. "Fine.

"Yay!" She laughed as she held the newly dubbed Risa. The weasel looked around. It squirmed and Ruby set it down next to her. Seemingly pacified, it curled up and tried to go to sleep.

"Do you even know what to feed it?" Blake asked.

"I'll look it up!" Ruby said with a smile. She pulled out her scroll and eagerly got to researching.

"Well we should get to breakfast," Weiss said. "Let's go eat." They began to leave but Ruby wasn't paying attention. "Hey you dunce!" Weiss called out to Ruby. "Come on!"

* * *

Teams RWBY and JNPR were sitting together at the breakfast table. "So Blake was already pranked," Jaune reaffirmed. "So who do you think will be next?"

"He'll never get me," Yang boasted. "I'll never be pranked."

"Just watch as he shaves your head or something," Weiss said. Ruby immediately froze and motioned to Weiss to stop.

"If he did," Yang said with a crack of her knuckles and her eyes glowing red. "He'd be dead. Well and truly dead."

"Where did he get the weasels though," Jaune asked. Nora perked up, "Yeah and do you think I could keep one?" She asked.

"They all ran off, but I've got one!" Ruby said with a smile as Risa sat on her shoulder munching on a piece of bacon.

"Yeah and she's so cute!" Nora gushed.

"Just wait," Blake said. "Then you'll see how devilish they are."

"You seemed pretty happy in the picture," Ruby snickered.

"Ooh! I want to see!" Nora called. Ruby showed her the picture and the two of them broke into laughter at Blake covered in weasels.

"Hey!" A student called. A weasel had stolen a piece of bacon and had ran off.

"That one's mine!" Nora called as she gave chase to the retreating thief.

"Where do you think the rest of them went?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"They're carnivores, so they probably are chasing any mice that are around. I know I saw some earlier." Ruby answered. "Apparently, weasels can kill things ten times their size. They even see kittens and puppies as prey sometimes."

"So we need to keep Risa well fed," Yang said. "If she bites me, she's out."

"Alright," Ruby agreed. "I'm sure she'll never bite you."

"Catch the weasels!" Nora shouted as she chased a gang of weasels through the cafeteria. Amid the screams in the chaos, the teams minus Nora all left.

* * *

"I'm going to go read," Blake said as she picked up her book and left. Ruby snagged her box of Oreos and picked one out.

"I'm kinda nervous," Ruby said. "I don't want to be pranked. At least, not yet anyway." She bit into the cookie. "Bleaaahhhh!" She shouted with disgust. She threw the offending cookie away, and looked at the next one before biting into it. She froze. Her face a picture of disgust, she tried to spit it out, but she couldn't open her mouth. She dropped the cookie and grabbed her mouth. "MMMM!"

"What happened this time Ruby?" Weiss asked. Ruby was currently pulling at her mouth. "Ruby?" She asked. Ruby wouldn't open her mouth. "Ruby, what's going on?" Still no words. "Yang!" She called. She ran to Ruby and looked at her mouth. It was sealed by a white paste. She picked up the fallen cookie and tried to pull it apart. Nothing. It was stuck. "Yang!" She shouted.

"What?" Yang asked as she walked in.

"Ruby's mouth is sealed shut!" Weiss cried. She joined Ruby in trying to pry open her jaw. Yang looked at the cookie and tested its strength. She ran to the bathroom and filled a cup of water before running back to the frantic duo.

"Ruby tilt your head back," she ordered. Ruby complied and Yang poured the water on her mouth. The adhesive holding her mouth shut began to dissolve and Ruby gratefully opened her mouth.

"I hate pranks!" She shouted. "Yours are annoying, but Michael's are downright awful!" She grabbed the entire Oreo package and threw it in the trash. "Why is there a bottle of-" she read the label. "Water removable adhesive?" She looked at Yang. "It was buried and right beside it was a tube of your toothpaste."

"What?" She asked. She ran over. "I don't know why," she looked at Ruby. "You don't think that I did it do you?"

"It just seems awfully convenient," Ruby said with a grim look.

"Please Ruby," Weiss said. "Yang couldn't come up with anything this devious. Nor would she dare prank us with anything that could be harmful." She walked to her bed. She yawned. "I'm so tired. I think I'll take a nap." She laid down. "And if any of you wake me up, I'll make sure you pay for it." The sisters looked at each other and walked away.

Yang was getting worried. First Blake, and now Ruby. Each had been well executed and each could implicate her. But the fact that she had no way of proving otherwise, and that the evidence was against her, she had no way to deny it any more than she had.

"I'm going to go to the library," Ruby said. "I'll see if Blake's there."

"Yeah," Yang said distractedly. "I'll come by in a bit." She had to find Michael before he could prank her and Weiss. Who knows what he had in store for them.

* * *

A scream cut through the air and everyone could only watch as Weiss ran through the halls with green hair. Green! She ran without watching out and crashed into Ruby.

"Weiss!" Ruby called. "Why are you screaming?" She saw her hair. "What happened to your hair?!"

"It's green!" Weiss wailed. "I don't know how!" She sobbed. "I just woke up with green hair!"

"C'mon Weiss," Ruby consoled her partner. "Let's head back to the dorm." The two walked back to the dorm room with Ruby's arm around her partner. The two were uninterrupted until Nora came sprinting after a gang of weasels with an open water bottle.

"Hey guys!" She shouted as water splashed all over. "Gotta go! I'm gonna catch a weasel!" She took off while the two watched with water all over them. Weiss cried still while green dripped from her hair.

"Hey Weiss!" Ruby said with excitement. "I think you'll be fine!" She wiped off some of the running dye. "Look!" They turned to the locker rooms.

"Ruby," Weiss asked. "Would you please go get me my towel and a new outfit?"

"Sure thing Weiss!" She answered before sprinting off. Weiss walked into the shower and stripped. She stood in the shower and let water cascade on her. The dye in her hair began to run and she stared. Immediately she began to scrub her head, removing as much dye as she could.

"Got it!" Ruby called. Weiss continued with her tedious task.

"I'll get you back for this Michael," Weiss muttered. "You better get ready for me to put you through hell!"

* * *

Yang snuck through the rooms. She would never get caught. Nope not happening. Michael might get the others but not her. She would never get pranked. She snuck into the library. If anyone could help her, it would be Blake.

* * *

Weiss and Ruby walked into the room. Weiss was still muttering under her breath and Ruby was looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"Why can't you guys close the drawers?" Weiss grumbled as she closed the drawer by Yang's bed.

"That wasn't open before," Ruby said with confusion. She opened the drawer. "What do we have here?" She looked around before reaching into the drawer.

"What did you find?" Weiss asked. Ruby didn't answer. "What did you find dunce?" she walked over. Ruby held in her hands a bottle of green hair dye. On it the label said water removable.

"Why was that in there?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know," Ruby said quietly. "It was buried under her clothes."

"Wasn't she with you while I was asleep?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah. Wait no," Ruby corrected herself. "She wasn't with me the whole time."

"Yang," Weiss growled.

"No!" Ruby countered. "It couldn't be her! She wouldn't! And Michael said he'd prank us all!"

"Which means it's the perfect time for Yang to prank us and not take the blame!" Weiss snarled. She began to walk away though Ruby was halfheartedly trying to stop her.

"YANG!" She yelled.

* * *

Yang snuck between the bookcases. Blake was nowhere to be found. A ding on her scroll startled her. She opened it. It was from Weiss.

 _Yang! I know you did the pranks! I'm coming for you!_

"Dammit," Yang muttered. Now Weiss had been pranked. Now she was the only one left. But somehow, she was being blamed for all the pranks. She crouched and snuck over to the edge of the row. Blake wasn't anywhere, but with her luck today, she'd run right into her. She dove to the next row. She heard the creak of a door and peered through the books to see Blake. She was right by the door and not moving. Yang thought hard. She pushed a few books through the bookshelf. The clater drew Blake's gaze and Yang got ready to bolt. Blake walked closer. She turned into the row and Yang sprinted by her. Quickly she left the library and ran smack dab into Ren and Nora while they were carrying a pile of books..

"Oh hi Yang!" Nora half shouted while Ren sat up with all the books sliding off him. "What are you doing?" Nora half shouted.

"Umm," Yang froze. "Nothing?"

"Sure doesn't look like nothing," Nora said. "Oh! Weiss and Ruby were looking for you! I

should tell them you're here!"

"Nonononononono!" Yang shouted as she tackled Nora before she could pull out her

scroll. "They can't know where I am!" She hissed.

"Why not?" Nora asked. "They seemed like they really wanted to find you."

"Uh, reasons," Yang answered quickly. "Point is, you can't tell them I'm here."

"Okay!" Nora smiled. "Anyway, I'm going to make pancakes in a bit."

"What she means," Ren spoke up. "Is that I'm making pancakes and she's going to eat a vast majority of them."

"No!" She shouted. "I'll use some of it as bait! For a weasel!" She smiled. "It's foolproof!" She laughed. "I'll just need to get a sack to hold them!"

"Good luck with that," Yang said.

"Yang!" She heard Weiss shout.

"Gotta go so bye!" Yang took off.

* * *

"Yang!" Weiss called again. Ruby walked with her gloomily.

"I don't think she'll come out if you call her name," Ruby said quietly. "Besides, that message you sent was kinda threatening."

"Yes," Weiss acknowledged. "That was rather stupid of me. I shouldn't have given her any warning as to what I was going to do."

"That wasn't what I meant," Ruby muttered.

"What are you two doing?" Blake asked as she walked out of the library.

"Yang's the one who did all the pranks!" Weiss huffed. "I just feel that she needs some payback!"

"I thought Michael was doing the pranks," Blake said hesitantly.

"Yes," Ruby conceded. "But all the evidence seems to point to Yang doing them." She kicked at the floor.

"That would make sense," Blake answered. "But what happened to you Weiss?"

"My hair," Weiss replied. "It was dyed green!"

"Yeah it looked so…." Ruby trailed off when Weiss looked at her. "It was horrible, just horrible!"

"What the dunce said," Weiss said before turning back to Blake.

"Do you think Jaune or Pyrrha know where she is?" Ruby asked.

"Pyrrha had to go buy something, and Jaune's been in the gym last I knew," Blake answered. "What I want to know, is where Michael is."

"He's probably planning his pranks," Weiss scoffed.

"Here weasels!" Nora yelled. She was holding a pancake in one hand and a sack was slung over her shoulder. "Come get some pancake!"

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"I'm gonna catch me a weasel!" she smiled. "Also, I saw Yang a little bit ago. She went towards the cafeteria.

"Let's go!" Weiss yelled and the three ran off.

"Alright," Nora said as she held out her hand. "Pay up." Yang dropped from the air ducts and handed Nora a weasel. Nora squealed and hugged the weasel. Placated, she happily skipped towards her dorm.

* * *

Yang crept towards their dorms. The rest of her team would never expect her to hide in their room. She smirked. She'd hide and Michael wouldn't be able to prank her. She crouched and quietly walked to the room. No one was there. She stood and pushed open the door. A bucket of water splashed on her head and she stumbled forward. She stepped in something and it tightened around her foot tripping her. She fell forward onto a massive pie and the apple filling covered her face. The thing on her leg tightened again and a scream Yang was sent airborne as the trap activated. She was pulled out the window and was swinging across the courtyard with pie on her face, wet clothes, and suspended by one leg. She hung there slowly swinging back and forth.

"Yang?" She heard Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha!" Yang called. "Thank all that is holy! Quick help me out!"

"Why are you up there?" She asked.

"It was a prank!" Yang said quickly. "My team's going to find me and kill me! Please get me down!" She clasped her hands together. "I'll do anything! Please!"

"Um, I don't think I should," Pyrrha said guiltily.

"What why not?" Yang whined.

"Because of this," Pyrrha showed Yang a message.

"I can't read upside down," Yang deadpanned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my bad," Pyrrha apologised. "It says 'Don't help Yang down. It's fair retribution.' And it's from Michael."

"I can't believe this!" Yang muttered. "Fine, just could you help me to the infirmary after my teammates are done kicking my ass?"

"Sure Yang," Pyrrha said with an apologetic smile.

* * *

"Yang!" Weiss yelled as she strode over to the trapped blonde. "What do you have to say for yourself? Wait, you got pranked too?"

"No I just hang by my leg for fun," Yang drawled. She had a massive headache.

"So Michael did the pranks?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"Yeah I did," MIchael said from up in a tree. He dropped down. "And it wasn't easy to set Yang up like that."

"You dyed my hair!" Weiss yelled.

"I thought it was a good one," Michael answered. "And I got pictures."

"You!" Weiss raced towards him. He began to run away.

"C'mon, that was a good one!" Michael called back before laughing. "I made sure that all the pranks were harmless!"

"But you sealed my mouth shut!" Ruby shouted.

"It's dissolved by water. Perfectly safe," Michael said while still running away.

"Can you let me down?" Yang asked.

"Sure," Michael answered. He changed directions and Weiss skidded away as she tried to follow. Michael picked up Yang in his arm and with the other pulled on a piece of the rope. The knot fell away and Yang was freed. Michael set her down and turned only to get tackled by Weiss.

"I'll make you pay for that you dunce!" Weiss hissed.

"Look, I'm sorry," Michael said. "Ruby and Blake, I'm sorry about pranking you guys too." He turned to Yang. "I'm not sorry about pranking you." The others laughed but Yang was not to be outdone.

"Looks like you're pretty comfortable Weiss," she said with a smirk. Weiss noticed that she was straddling him and blushed. She quickly stood up, and accidentally stepped on Michael's stomach. Michael gasped as all the air was driven from his lungs.

"Ouch," Ruby said with a wince. Weiss wasn't even looking at him as she still blushed.

"Okay," Michael gasped out as he stood up. "How can I pay you guys back?"

"Cookies!" Ruby answered immediately. "You already ruined a box of Oreos."

"How about you massage my feet?" Weiss said with a smirk. She wanted him flustered for once.

"Okay deal on both of those," Michael answered. Weiss' smirk disappeared as Michael wasn't flustered at all. "Fair warning, I don't know how to massage anyone. What about you Blake?"

"What?" Blake asked. She was blushing. "I'll think of something."

"Okay so I owe you something later then," Michael said.

"What were you thinking about?" Yang asked Blake.

"I'd rather not say," Blake said with a blush.

"Fine," Yang said with a laugh. "I'll let you have your secret. Just better act fast. Others have their eyes on Michael, myself included."

Blake glared while she blushed harder. "Shut up."

 **A.N. Alright so here is the fluff. I know that weasels aren't legal pets, but I wanted it to be weasels. Review the chapter and read some of my other fanfics if you want. Anywho, you guys should tell me where to go. Who wants Penny in here too? How about Glynda? Winter? Let me know please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Thank you those who reviewed. Love that you guys actually read these notes. These are important in a way. Thank you to all you readers. Anyway, read and review. Here's some more fluff.**

Michael walked the corridors, with Oreos in hand. Three packages. Normal, double stuffed and mint. He smiled a little at the thought of Ruby. She was adorable and she was not one to look at reason. She was going a hundred miles an hour and did so at all times.

"Ruby!" He called as he stuck his head into team RWBY's dorm. The younger girl lay in her bed, still completely asleep. He walked over to Weiss' bed and pulled out a feather from her pillow. Reaching up with the feather, he tickled her nose. She groaned and rolled over. He snickered and continued. She twitched and fidgeted. He snickered again and continued with the feather. Ruby scratched her nose and twitched.

"Yang?" Ruby asked. "Quit it." Michael continued. "Yang," Ruby groaned. "Stop it." Michael continued. "Yang!" Ruby shouted before sitting up. "I'm up! I'm- Michael?" Michael couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing. "I can't believe you," Ruby pouted.

"It was too good and opportunity to pass up," Michael said. "I brought you your cookies," He held up the three boxes. Immediately Ruby perked up and leaped onto him, engulfing him in a hug.

"Thank you!" She grabbed the first box and eagerly picked one up. "Are you just doing what you said you would?" She asked.

"Yeah," he said. "No point in putting it off right?" Ruby nodded. "Yeah," she looked around. "So what are you going to do next?"

"Blake hasn't told me what she wants yet," Michael rubbed the back of his head. "And Weiss' seems a bit more… personal. I don't know if or when she actually wants that."

"It did seem rather out of character for Weiss," Ruby said. "Maybe she was trying to embarrass you or something."

"What's team JNPR doing?" Michael asked.

"Eh," Ruby shrugged. "I think Jaune and Pyrrha were playing chess while Ren and Nora were playing poker. Last I checked, Nora was beating Ren pretty badly."

"Maybe I'll join them," Michael said. He walked through his room and into team JNPR's room to see Nora with a huge pile of lien and Ren's usual shell of calm was shattered as he looked at his cards. He had a few lien left.

"All in," Ren said as he pushed all that he had left. He looked smug, so Michael thought he had a good hand.

"All in," Nora sang as she pushed all her winnings in. Ren's face immediately fell. Nora was radiating confidence.

"Call," Ren said as he revealed a four kings and a single queen. Nora smiled as she revealed four aces and a queen. Ren's eyes bugged out and he fell backwards while Nora collected her winnings again.

"Remind me never to bet against Nora," Michael told Ren.

"Could you tell me that an hour ago?" He asked.

"How much did you lose?" Michael asked.

"Everything," he said.

"That's rough," Michael said. "Sorry Ren."

"We could just bet favors," Nora said. "Like say you have to cluck like a chicken or something. Oh! Or you could wear a sloth costume!" She smiled. Ren sighed and sat up.

"Deal me in," he said.

Michael walked over to the chess game and sat down. Though the two of them were stoic and weren't letting anything show, Michael could sense that Jaune was feeling confident and Pyrrha was worried.

"I'm guessing that Jaune's winning," Michael said as he sat down.

"Not yet," Jaune said. He moved his rook forward and took Pyrrha's knight. Within a few more moves, Jaune took victory as Pyrrha conceded defeat.

"Nice," Michael said.

"Do you want to play?" Pyrrha asked.

"It wouldn't be fair," Michael replied.

"And why is that?" Jaune asked.

"If I win the next game," Michael said. "Then I don't have to explain my reasoning." Jaune considered this before nodding.

"Pyrrha," Jaune asked. "Do you want to play?"

"Sure Jaune," Pyrrha said with a blush. She sat down across from Michael and readied her pieces.

* * *

"Checkmate," Michael said as he finished the game. Pyrrha looked at the game as she tried to recount what happened.

"That was impressive," Pyrrha acknowledged.

"Seriously," Jaune said. "How'd you do that?"

"Not telling," Michael said with a smirk. "That was the deal."

"What do we have to do to get you to tell?" Jaune asked.

"Just trade a kiss for the secret," Nora piped up while Ren sighed. He was now wearing a sloth costume and had sunglasses on.

Jaune grimaced. "Nope. I'm not doing that."

"Would that be an acceptable trade?" Pyrrha asked. Michael froze. He didn't expect that to happen. Pyrrha was blushing hard and wouldn't look at him.

"Um… I guess," Michael said. Pyrrha stood up and walked towards him. "You don't have to-" he began before the soft pressure of Pyrrha's lips silenced him. He could feel affection and exhilaration radiating off her. She stepped back and Michael stood there frozen.

"What are you doing?" Weiss' voice shattered the atmosphere and they all turned to see Weiss, who was red in the face. Michael could feel fury rolling off her in waves.

"Shit," he muttered. Weiss stormed over to him.

"I believe you owe me something," she said coldly. Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed him and dragged him out the door and to his room.

Nora smiled. "Pay up Ren."

* * *

Weiss sat down on the bed and looked at Michael with a scowl. "Well you dunce?" He noticed that she was wearing a robe.

"Oh," he said. "Of course. Might as well pay you back."

"Oh no you don't," she said. "You don't get off that easily. You'll have to massage more than just my feet, but you can start there. And you don't get to use your semblance." Michael was worried now.

He swallowed. "I've never done an actual massage before." This was true. He had helped with sore muscles by using his semblance, but he had only seen real massages a few times.

"You just press and rub," Weiss said. "It's not that hard." She lifted her foot and looked at him. He walked over and pulled up a chair. "You don't get a chair. You sit on the floor."

"I'm not one of your damn servants," Michael said. "I've put up with a lot with this. Servitude is where I draw the line."

"Hmph," she folded her arms. "At least you're not spineless."

Michael gently grasped Weiss' foot and began to rub the underside with his thumbs. Weiss felt it and pleasure raced through her body. He began to work his way higher up to her calf and continued. She felt his calloused hands rubbing her legs and she let out a small moan.

"Am I hurting you?" Michael asked worriedly.

"No," Weiss answered as she was snapped back to reality. She blushed. "It feels average I guess."

Michael continued his job before moving to her other leg. Weiss bit her lip to keep herself from moaning. He continued with that leg before pulling away. "What next?" He asked.

"Turn around," she commanded. He complied and heard the rustling of clothes while he resisted the temptation to look. "You can look now." She said and he turned to see Weiss laying on his bed in only her underwear. "You can start working on my back."

Michael sighed and cracked his knuckles. Standing over her to give him better leverage, he began to massage her shoulders and Weiss felt pleasure run through her body again. As he continued, she had to hold back moans. He continued and small moans began to get through.

"Harder," she said, and Michael complied. The pleasure radiating off of Weiss was infective to him, and he began to feel some pleasure as well from it. Weiss moaned loudly as he worked out a tight knot in her back and they both blushed. Michael didn't stop, but continued.

He spoke simply, "I hope no one heard that."

* * *

The rest of team RWBY were with team JNPR and were all playing texas hold em, with Nora as the dealer because she kept winning. Ruby was somehow winning, though she was closely followed by Pyrrha. Jaune was at the bottom, but had lent some lien to Ren. Ren was doing pretty well and was going to give back the money he had been lent with interest. Yang was just barely doing better than Jaune, and was about to lose her mind if she lost again.

"Did you guys hear something?" Ruby asked as she looked up from her hand. The others listened and a muffled moan was heard. "Okay, someone tell me what that is."

"Dammit!" Yang curse before throwing down her hand and standing up. "I called dibs!" The others followed. "He's going to be mine."

"Pyrrha already kissed him," Nora quipped. Pyrrha blushed.

"Oh really?" Yang asked sweetly. "Well, I'll be next."

"But you can't really call dibs on a person can you?" Ruby asked Blake.

"I don't think so," Blake answered. "But all's fair in love and war." She blushed. He was attractive, but he wouldn't want her.

"I can't believe you Weiss!" Yang yelled as she opened the door to Michael's room. The two in there froze and looked up at the irate Yang. Everyone looked in the room to see Michael still fully clothed and his hands on Weiss' back.

"What the hell?" Michael finally spoke up.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked. "I thought the deal was only that you had to massage her feet."

"The deal changed," Michael drawled.

"I know what I want now," Blake muttered.

"What's your problem Yang?" Weiss asked as she stood up angrily and put her hands on her hips. Jaune was now averting his eyes, and Michael looked for the discarded robe.

"I called dibs!" Yang said angrily.

"That's not how this works!" Weiss rebuked her. "If anyone of us want to pursue a relationship with Michael, we don't have to ask for your permission."

"What if I do this then?" Yang asked with a smirk as she walked over to Michael and pulled him into a kiss. Michael's eyes widened. It wasn't bad, but it was unexpected. She released him and he stood there in a stupor. What was going on?

"Yang!" Weiss yelled indignantly.

"Why does she always get the hot guys?" Ruby muttered. Blake looked at her. Ruby blushed.

"Why don't you all just slow down," Blake spoke up. "Yang I think you broke him." The others looked to see Michael still running things through his head trying to figure out what was happening.

"You can't just claim him!" Weiss argued with Yang.

"Neither can you!" Yang said. "And even if you try to seduce him like you were, you don't have the assets to pull it off!"

Weiss fumed and the others winced. Her small size in her chest was a sore point for Weiss. "So?" Weiss asked with a tremor in her voice. "Doesn't mean some slut who has no appreciation of anything should get him."

Yang felt angry now. She like the way she dressed. It freed her movements, and though it allowed for more of her bust to show, it was not something she simply let out for others. "Who are you calling a slut, bitch?"

Their voices rose and the others shrank back. Michael was now holding his head as the anger radiated from the two. He had a headache, and his temper began to flare. "Enough!" He yelled. Everyone froze. He was pissed. No, beyond pissed. His annoyance had fed off the anger that the other two were radiating, and now he was furious. "I can't believe you two! Stooping to petty insults with your team members. What if I didn't choose either of you?" He wasn't being very rational, but he didn't care. He walked over to Pyrrha quickly and calmed himself a little. "Pyrrha Nikos," he began. "Are you opposed to a date tonight?"

"No," Pyrrha said unsurely.

"Then may I ask you to accompany me tonight?" He asked. You could have heard a pin drop.

"I would be honored," Pyrrha managed. With that Michael offered Pyrrha his arm and she took it as they walked out of the room.

"What the happened?" Ruby asked as the two left.

"I blew it," Yang said as she sat down. Weiss having noticed she was still only in her underwear, quickly grabbed her robe and slipped it on. The two of them were downcast. The others on the team were speechless as they had no clue on what to do in this situation.

* * *

Michael and Pyrrha walked through the hall briefly before Michael stopped. "That really got out of hand. I'm sorry I scared you."

"You didn't scare me," Pyrrha denied.

"No I did," he answered. "I suppose I really need to give you an explanation. Part of my abilities are from my semblance. The other part is from my heritage. I'm not fully human."

"What are you saying?" Pyrrha asked.

"My father was a grimm," he answered. "He raped my mother." He wiped away a few tears. "I'm an empath. I can sense what others feel, and it can affect me. The anger in the room caused me to lose my temper too. It's how I could win the chess game too. I could sense when you were flustered, or when you were preparing something." He sighed. "I'm sorry if you felt pressured to agree to going out with me."

"No," Pyrrha quickly argued. "I would love to go out with you this weekend."

"You're sure?" Michael asked. "You're not, y'know, put off by my… problem?"

"No," Pyrrha answered. "You actually asked me, which is more than most."

"But you are after someone else," Michael responded.

Pyrrha Froze "What? How-"

Michael smiled. "I'm an empath remember? Affection's been reaching out towards someone else." His smile lessened. "It's Jaune isn't it?"

"Yes," Pyrrha admitted. "I don't know what to do."

"I'm not the person to ask," Michael said. "But honestly, why him? Is it because he didn't recognise you?"

"He didn't want to use me," Pyrrha answered. "It was just happenstance."

"When you look in the mirror," Michael began suddenly. "What do you see?"

Pyrrha blinked. "I see myself."

"Describe it," he asked.

"I see a champion, a daughter, and a trophy," she answered.

"Do you know what I see?" Michael asked. Pyrrha shook her head. "I see a beautiful, intelligent, courageous young woman who cares. I see a young woman who has worked her ass off to get where she is. I see a caring person who puts others first always, and never takes anything for herself." He shook his head. "I don't know why Jaune hasn't noticed you, but he really should. The Ice Queen is just going to shoot him down every time."

"That's not who I am," Pyrrha said.

"What was wrong?" Michael asked.

"You left out all my flaws. I have no skills besides fighting. I am less socially adept," she continued.

"You have skills besides fighting," Michael said hurriedly. "You are an amazing student, you know people and are able to help in all situations. You could reasonably say that you have less homemaking skills, but you aren't only good at fighting. And what are you talking about with social skills. You can make anyone you want your friend and you are kind to everyone. That alone makes up for any social shortcomings." He lifted his arm. "I can look like anyone I want, but I choose to be me. I don't look for others approval and I don't think you do either." He sighed. "I'm rambling. Look the point is, Jaune doesn't know what he's missing." He turned to leave. "You don't have to go on a date with me, it's fine."

He began to walk away only to be stopped by a hand grasping his own. He turned back to Pyrrha to see her staring at him intently. "Do you actually see that in me?" She asked.

"Yes I do Pyrrha," he began to turn only to be stopped by Pyrrha again.

"Casual or formal?" She asked.

"How about something a little more casual?" he suggested. "I'll come to get you at seven?"

"That would be great," Pyrrha agreed with a smile.

* * *

Michael finished his shower and walked back to his room. It was only six, but he had some things to get ready. He quickly pulled on fresh clothes consisting of a nice pair of blue jeans, a black belt, and a deep red shirt. He changed into his normal body and the clothes that had been baggy before, now fit him more snuggly. He combed his hair, though still left the shaggy hair unkempt. He'd need to get a haircut soon. He tied his shoes and pulled on his black leather jacket. He grabbed his scroll and wallet, before leaving the room. Outside, he bumped into Blake who was reading while she walked, a dangerous pastime indeed.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going," Michael suggested. "Don't blame me if you walk into a pole and someone catches it on video."

"Hilarious," Blake drawled. She turned into her room still with her book before coming outside. "You getting ready for your date?" She asked.

"Yeah," Michael answered. "It's supposed to be casual, but I feel underdressed."

"You look fine," Blake said as she took in his image. She reddened slightly. "Why are you ready so early?"

"I have to get some things ready," he answered. "I need to get a pilot who's willing to fly us to Vale among other things."

"I see," she paused, biting her lip. "So are you two going steady right now?"

"It's the first date," Michael replied. "Isn't a little early to be going steady?"

"I guess," Blake answered. "Well have a good time."

"Thank you," Michael replied. As he walked away, Blake watched. She turned into her room and laid on her bed with her book.

"Dammit," she cursed. "Would he like me?" She quickly shook her head. "No stop that. He's dating Pyrrha, my friend. I should be happy for her." She still couldn't get rid of her jealousy. "Dammit."

* * *

Michael knocked on team JNPR's door and Pyrrha opened it. "Hello Michael," she said with a smile. She was in a pair of close fitting jeans and a pair of blue sneakers. On top she wore a simple tee shirt that was as red as her hair that was tied in her usual ponytail. Her circlet was not on, and she carried a brown leather jacket in her hand. "What do you think?" She asked.

"I think I'm underdressed. Compared to you, I'm a mess," Michael said.

"You do not look like a mess," Pyrrha argued. "You look great."

"Not as great as you," Michael countered. Pyrrha blushed.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Pyrrha asked. She slipped on her jacket and the two of them began to walk towards the bullheads.

"Well," Michael began. "I don't have a plan." He rubbed the back of his head. "I was planning on asking for your imput."

"What did you have in mind?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, there are several things we could do," he answered. "There's karaoke, roller skating, bowling, there's going to be fireworks in the park, and there are several restaurants. That's just a few options." They boarded the bullhead and it took off to Vale. "So what do you want to do?"

 **A.N. Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuunnnnnnnnn! Cliffhanger. Please review to say what you think that Pyrrha and Michael should do on their date. I will be taking a little break on this story to allow you people to put out your suggestions. Anyway, review, and come back later for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. I seriously can't believe you guys. I asked for actual direct input for this story, and then you gave me nothing! Why? Would you please give actual input? I know that you guys read the story. I'm just going to write this myself with no input I guess. Anyway read and review. Please.**

Pyrrha and Michael stepped off the bullhead into the city of vale. Lights from shops lit the streets as the sun began to set. The two of them walked the streets.

"What should we do?" Michael asked. The two passed by a bakery and Pyrrha slowed down as she looked at the many cakes.

"Maybe get one of these?" She asked hopefully as she looked at a large chocolate cupcake absolutely covered in chocolate frosting.

"Sure," he said with a smile. The two went in to see a woman manning the counter. "How much for that cupcake in the window?" he asked.

"Twenty lien," she answered. Michael pulled out the money and the woman pulled one out from under the counter. Michael saw something twitch in the back of her shirt and a look of surprise crossed his face.

"Isn't it uncomfortable to hide being a faunus like that?" he asked. The woman froze.

"Yes," she answered.

"Then why do it?" he asked.

"Other's don't like faunus," she answered. "If I let them know that I'm a faunus, they don't buy from our shop."

"That's aggravating," Michael answered. Pyrrha watched with sympathy in her eyes as the woman rang up the purchase.

"Will that be all?" she asked. Michael considered it for a second before pointing to a piece of yellow cake.

"How much for that?" He asked.

"Twenty five lien," she answered.

"I'll take one of those," he pulled out his wallet. When the total ran up forty five lien, he gave fifty five. "Keep the change." The two left the shop with Pyrrha happily eating her cupcake and Michael with his treat in hand.

"You like chocolate I take?" Michael asked. Pyrrha nodded.

"I can't eat it much," she said sadly. "I have to stay in shape."

"I don't have that problem," Michael said. "My semblance takes care of that." He took a bite of his cake. "Where to next?" he asked. Pyrrha was licking the last of the frosting off her finger and turned to look at him. Michael snickered.

"What?" she asked.

"You have a little frosting on your face," he said. She wiped at her mouth, completely missing the frosting that was on the tip of her nose. Michael grabbed a napkin with a laugh. "Here, let me get it," he said as he wiped it off her nose. She blushed. Michael tossed the napkin in the nearby trash can and finished his cake.

"We could go dance?" Pyrrha suggested.

"Where?" Michael asked.

"I don't know," Pyrrha admitted. "I've heard of a place. It's supposed to be good. It's run by Junior I think the name was."

"Junior?" Michael asked. "I know that guy. Haven't seen him in a while."

"You know him?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah," Michael answered. "When we were younger." He stood up and offered his hand. "It's not far from here," he said. Pyrrha took his hand and the two walked towards a slightly shadier part of town.

"You sure this is where to go?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "Junior keeps a tight hold on this area. He's careful to keep customers and citizens safe." He also kept some police in pocket so that he could run some other businesses and projects, but Pyrrha didn't need to know that.

"I trust you," Pyrrha said as she walked closer to him. The two walked to a warehouse where a thumping base was easily heard. Outside, bouncers stood by the doors and a line of people waited.

"Hey Cy," he said to a big black man in a suit with sunglasses and a scowl. The man's face lit up as he saw him.

"Hey Michael!" He laughed. "I haven't seen you for a while. Junior was wondering if you were ever going to come back here."

"I didn't think I'd be welcome after I drank Junior under the table," Michael smirked.

"You and that damned semblance of yours," Cy chuckled. "Junior will be happy to see you."

"Well are we allowed in?" Michael asked. "You seem to have quite the line here."

"Oh yeah," Cy answered. "You're classified under VIP, so go ahead."

"Thanks," Michael said as he walked in the doors with Pyrrha close by. "Tell Mari I said hi."

"I will," he said before turning back to his job.

As the two passed through the door, lights streamed through as the bass thumped through the floor.

"You know him?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah," Michael said. "He's a nice guy." The two walked to the dance floor and though Pyrrha didn't listen to this kind of music often, it was catchy, and soon she was dancing along. Michael stayed close by as he danced. Some took notice and gave a little more room, but still they remained undisturbed. The thumping beat and the flashing lights seemed to soothe any worries that the two had as they dance. Finally Pyrrha grabbed Michael and they walked to the bar. They were sweating from all the dancing, and they smiled at each other.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"Just a soda," Pyrrha answered. The bartender nodded.

"I'll take the same," Michael answered. He pulled out his wallet to pay for the drinks before he was stopped by the bartender.

"Nah," the bartender said with a smile. "The boss said all of your drinks are on the house."

"Tell him thanks," Michael said.

"Tell him yourself," a voice said behind him. Michael turned to see a man a bit older than him standing behind him.

"Junior!" He said with a smile. The man's cold scowl turned to a smile as he reached out to grasp his hand.

"How've you been," he asked.

"I've been good," Michael answered before turning to Pyrrha. "Pyrrha, this is Junior."

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"The pleasure's all mine," he said as he gave a small bow. "Anyone with Michael is good as family." He looked at the two of them. "You two on a date?"

"Yeah," Michael answered as he rubbed the back of his head while Pyrrha reddened.

"Took you long enough," Junior laughed. "I'm glad you're taking another shot at love."

"It's not that serious," Michael denied. "It's just a first date."

"Yeah?" Junior said with a smile. "Been awhile since you even had a first date." He grinned and Michael frowned. "Anyway, It's a pleasure to see you back here."

"Likewise," Michael answered before fidgeting and standing up. "I'll be right back, just going to the restroom." He walked to the restroom and Junior smiled before the door closed and the looked at Pyrrha sternly.

"You seem like a nice girl, so I'll be simple," he said. "Michael is one of my best friends. You hurt him, and I'll make you pay."

"I would never," Pyrrha began.

"That's what the last person said before stabbing him through the heart. Literally," he stopped. "It's not my tale to tell." He leaned back and watched the club. "There aren't many people like him. Not many with his sense of justice and morals. It's simple really. Action and reaction, and what goals do you have in mind."

"Junior," a man walked up. "We have a bit of a problem."

"Just throw them out," he sighed.

"It's the twins," the man answered. Junior sighed and stood up. "What do you want me to do?" the man asked again.

"I'll deal with it," he said. He walked away and Pyrrha watched to see a man cradling his face as two girls, one in bright blue and the other in dark red, yelled at him. When Junior got there, they immediately told him what happened and Junior scowled before grabbing the man and lifting him off the ground. Some angry words were exchanged and Junior began to push the man towards the door.

Pyrrha didn't see anything after that because a man stepped in front of her. He smiled at her and she felt a chill run down her spine. "May I sit here?" He asked.

"It's your choice," she said, trying to not be overly rude, but trying to send him away.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing all alone?" he asked.

"I'm just waiting for my friend," she answered.

"Is that them?" he asked, pointing behind her. She looked to see a short blonde walking in their direction, but she turned to a different crowd.

"No that wasn't them," she said, turning back to the man. He shrugged, and Pyrrha took a drink from her glass.

* * *

Michael finished drying his hands and opened the door. He heard a guy cry out and Junior returned a few seconds later, dusting off his hands, so it was safe to say that someone was kicked out. He turned to look for Pyrrha and saw her take a drink from her glass while a man looked on. He walked over and he felt discomfort from Pyrrha and the man was giving off a dark, lecherous feeling.

"Hey Pyrrha," he said as he walked up. "Who's your new friend?" The man froze and Michael watched as the man paled. He was feeling fear and… guilt?

"I don't know, I never caught his name," she said as she yawned. She swayed slightly in her seat and Michael looked hard at the man. He paled even further as Pyrrha tried to stand up. She swayed and stumbled back to her seat where her eyelids fluttered as she fought back a yawn.

"What did you do to her?" Michael asked sternly.

"Nothing!" He defended. "It's not my fault she can't hold her alcohol."

"She didn't have alcohol," Michael said angrily. He grabbed the man by his shirt and lifted him off the ground. "Now you had better answer me or you will be in a lot of pain."

"I didn't do anything!" The man defended though his guilt was obvious to Michael. Also there was some worry about something in his pocket.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we search your pockets would you?" Michael said with a predatory smile. The man paled even further as Junior walked up to the two.

"What are you doing?!" He asked Michael worriedly.

"Check his pockets," Michael said while staring at the man. Junior complied, knowing better than to get on Michael's bad side. He found the usual things, a scroll, a wallet, a pack of gum, and a small tin.

"What's in the tin?" Michael asked. Junior opened it to reveal some pills. The man whimpered and Michael dropped him on the seat. "Last chance," he said.

"It's a simple aphrodisiac and sleeping drug," he explained hastily. "It's not poison or anything."

"But you might as well have, you piece of shit!" Michael snarled.

"She'll be fine by tomorrow! I swear!" The mans said as Michael raised his fist.

"Junior," Michael said as he tried to keep his voice steady. "Would you take care of this? Maybe drop him off at the police?"

"Sure thing Michael," Junior said as he cracked his knuckles. It would be a cold day in hell before Junior let some scumbag drug a customer, and even longer before he'd let one drug one of his friends.

"Here's to make sure he doesn't run off," Michael snarled as he decked the man in the face. The man's eyes rolled back in his head as he fell of the stool and smacked his head on the floor. Michael gently lifted Pyrrha into his arms as her eyes closed. Junior motioned and two men came over to pick up the man.

"Dammit," Junior cursed. "First the blondie, and now this prick. I need a drink."

* * *

Michael walked through the halls of the dorms as Pyrrha slept peacefully in his arms. The date had fallen apart at the end all because of one scumbag. "I'm sorry Pyrrha," he whispered. He couldn't open team JNPR's dorm from the outside, and the doors between the rooms were usually locked after curfew. He opened his door, and carried the redhead in his arms to the bed. She could just sleep on the bed. He could take the floor, there were much more uncomfortable places to sleep.

He tried to place Pyrrha on the bed, but she clung to him tightly. He tried again and she shifted before her eyes fluttered open slightly. Michael continued with his attempts and was surprised when Pyrrha pulled him onto the bed before kissing him. Pyrrha rolled the two so that Michael was on the bottom and she was laying on top.

She started taking off her jacket, and Michael got concerned. This concern was increased as she tried to pull off his jacket. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

"You can't sleep in this jacket," Pyrrha slurred. "You'll ruin it." MIchael allowed her to take off the jacket before pulling her down so she couldn't go any farther with their clothes.

"How about you just get some sleep," he suggested. Pyrrha nodded before she lay down on his arm and cuddling into his side. Michael sighed. He tried to move, but Pyrrha let out a little whine as she felt him move and quickly closed the distance again. Michael sighed and allowed Pyrrha to stay there.

Her breathing steadied as she fell asleep. Things were complicated now, and he didn't know what to expect or do. He sighed and closed his eyes. Best to sleep on it.

* * *

Ozpin looked intently at the screen in front of him. Things were changing, and not necessarily for the better. On the screen, a web of thin white lines connected names, and at the center, the name Michael Angelo Grimm stared back at him. He needed to get a handle on things before the time came for things to play out. Something was coming, and he needed the wild card in his deck. He looked out the window and took a drink from his mug. Michael could be a great help to the upcoming conflict, but how would he side? He had no clue.

* * *

Pyrrha woke nestled in Michael's arms. She froze. Did anything happen? She ran through her memories and thought of nothing. She sat up carefully, and Michael didn't stir. She was still wearing her clothes from last night, and he was still in his. Nothing happened. She breathed out in relief. The sun had just risen and she checked her scroll to find it was a little past seven. Michael shifted and Pyrrha smothered a laugh at his askew hair. He was on the edge of the bed, and he rolled again, landing on the floor. Pyrrha barely held in her laughter as she helped Michael stand up.

"That hurt," Michael said as he rubbed his head. "You okay? You were pretty out of it."

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha said.

"Don't be," Michael said. "It wasn't your fault."

"What happened?" Pyrrha asked. "I can't remember."

"Some asshole dropped a drug in your drink," Michael said with a scowl. "We caught him, but it still shouldn't have happened."

"Don't the police stop that?" Pyrrha asked.

"How?" Michael asked. "Even when it happens, most don't ever tell the police." He shook his head. "It's an awful thing, but it happens all too often."

"How did I get back here?" Pyrrha asked.

"I carried you," Michael answered like it was obvious.

"Did I do anything… Strange?" Pyrrha asked.

"The drug that you were given was an aphrodisiac," Michael answered. "So you were a little more… grabby, lets say. But no, you didn't do anything."

"Thank you," Pyrrha said with relief.

"I'm sorry that it didn't go well last night," Michael said as he hung his head.

"No!" Pyrrha hurriedly consoled him. "It was fine! I had fun. Until the drugging part." Michael gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, I doubt anyone would like that," Michael said. Pyrrha picked up her jacket and walked towards the door to her room.

"It wasn't a bad date," Pyrrha said. "If you want a second date, just ask." With that she shut the door and Michael smiled. Maybe the date wasn't as bad as he thought.

 **A.N. Alright, so I included the drugging of Pyrrha. It's a horrible practice, and in no way do I approve of it. However, it does happen and as such, could happen in this story. I would not let anything come of it in this story though. Anyway, thank you for reading, but please review! I gave you guys days before even starting to write this chapter. Please, please, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. Alrighty! So thanks to all of those who read this story, and even more thanks to those who actually reviewed. Here we get back to the story. Anyway, please read and review.**

Michael woke up and stretched, ready for his morning workout with Pyrrha and Jaune. He coughed and covered his mouth. He pulled his hand away, revealing blood on his hand. He quickly wiped his hands and picked up his scroll. He opened his messaging application and selected the contact Doc. He quickly typed in his message.

-M- Need appointment. ASAP.

He waited and a ding accompanied a message in return. With it, he began his conversation.

-D- Understood. Come to meetup when you can. My door is always open to you.

-M- Thanks. I'll be there as soon as I can. I don't know when though.

-D- That's fine. Just don't wait too long. I'm getting pressure from higher ups to change location.

-M- You're a lifesaver Doc.

-D- In your case, literally.

-M- …. Why, Doc?

Michael shook his head and pulled on his workout clothes before walking out into the hall. Instead of just Pyrrha and Jaune, team RWBY was there too. And they were talking about something. Well Weiss was. The others just yawned and listened half aware.

"It's going to be great!" Weiss exclaimed.

"What is?" Michael asked.

"The Vital festival!" Weiss exclaimed. Yang wouldn't meet his eyes but Weiss' excitement seemed to be all she thought about right now.

"She's been going on about this all morning," Blake said as she yawned.

"Are you coming with us?" Ruby asked.

"Sorry but I've-" Michael began.

"We'll be fine," Jaune said. "If you want to go with them you can."

"You're sure?" Michael asked.

"It'll give me a chance to work on technique," Jaune reasoned.

"I don't know," Michael began.

"Too much talking!" Ruby cried as she grabbed Michael. "Get ready to go!" She pushed him back into his room and he grumbled something about not wanting a younger sister before changing into better clothes for going out to Vale. He pulled on his jacket and placed Twisted Mirror in his pocket. He walked out to see that Jaune and Pyrrha had left and the other team was a little more awake.

"You take longer than Yang," Ruby said.

"No I don't," Michael replied. "Yang would be in there for at least an hour."

"Doing what?" Blake asked.

"Hell if I know," Michael shrugged. Yang didn't rise to the bait, and Michael looked at her. It was unlike her to not have her own say in this, but also the feeling of discomfort radiating off her had him feeling jumpy.

"You're still wasting time," Weiss huffed. "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Michael huffed. "Don't get your panties in a twist."

"What's that?" She pouted.

"It's a figure of speech, Princess," Michael said as he rolled his eyes at her antics. As she huffed, Michael turned to Blake. "How long has she been like this?"

"Which one?" Blake asked. "Weiss has been energetic all morning, and Yang has been… different. Quieter."

"Yeah I noticed," Michael said. "Any idea why?"

"Probably how they acted before with… you know," Blake said obviously referring to their argument in which he snapped.

"I see," Michael said with a small frown. "But Weiss? That doesn't make much sense."

"She's always been good at hiding her true feelings," Blake said. "Usually she's either angry at you or just uncaring. It just makes it easier for you to blow off all problems she could have." Michael nodded.

"And anything from you or Ruby?" He asked. Blake jumped. Guilt began to trickle out of her. Her bow twitched and Michael turned his attention to it. He used his semblance and began to search through her physical structure on her head. There was an extra set of ears on her head! He didn't move, but he continued his search on her ears. They seemed to be like a cat's. He left it be though and didn't press the issue. It was her secret to keep.

* * *

"Why are we at the docks?" Michael asked.

"It smells like fish," Ruby whined.

"Which is normal for docks," Michael said as he smiled. Ruby stuck her tongue out at him.

"Students are supposed to be arriving by boat today," Weiss reasoned. "And as a student of Beacon, it is my solemn duty to greet them."

"She wants to check out the competition so she has the advantage," Blake translated.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss said indignantly. Michael was forced to concede with her. He couldn't sense anything from her. She was indeed good at hiding her emotions.

"Woah," Ruby said as she stopped. Michael followed her gaze to see a building blocked off with police tape. "What happened here?" She asked one of the police officers.

"Robbery," he explained. "Second dust shop this week. This place is turning into a jungle."

"That's terrible," Yang said. Michael looked at her. She had actually spoken up. Maybe things would be back to normal soon.

"They left all the money again!" Another cop called.

"It just doesn't make a lick of sense," the first cop said. "Who needs that much dust?"

The second cop turned to the first. "I dunno."

"You thinking uh… the White Fang?"

"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough," the second said.

"You and about half the cops in the city," Michael muttered under his breath.

"The White Fang!" Weiss huffed. "What an awful bunch of degenerates."

Blake turned to her. "What's your problem?"

"My problem?" Weiss turned to Blake. "I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"Most of them aren't insane," Michael chipped in.

"They're a collection of misguided faunus," Blake argued.

"Misguided?" Weiss exclaimed. "They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!"

"Then they're very misguided," Blake answered. "Either way, it doesn't explain why they'd rob a dust shop in the middle of vale."

"They never caught that Torchwick guy either," Ruby said. Michael did a double take. Roman? Here? "Maybe it was him."

"That doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are scum," Weiss said. "All they do is lie, cheat, and steal."

"So do half the population of people born in the slums," Michael said. "Where there is civilization there is thievery."

"Hey stop that faunus!" A voice called. They turned to see a pair of sailors chasing after a faunus boy. "You no good stowaway!"

A boy leaped off a boat and onto the dock. "A no good stowaway would have been caught," Michael heard. "I'm a great stowaway." Michael saw police walk down there and begin to talk to the boy. The boy threw something at the police and leaped away. The police quickly gave chase and the boy ran right by.

"Grk!" The boy exclaimed as Michael grabbed him by his belt as he ran by. The boy continued and face planted into the ground. The police came up to them.

"How much for his passage?" Michael asked.

"Why do you care?" One police officer asked.

"How much?" He asked again. The officers hesitated. "What? Don't think I can pay?"

"Three hundred lien," the officer said. He was shooting pretty high.  
"Done," Michael said. He let go of the boy's belt and pulled out his wallet. Soon the police had three hundred lien in cash in hand. "Don't worry," Michael said. "It's not counterfeit. I'm not an idiot."

The police examined it and seemingly satisfied, walked away. Michael turned to the boy and noticed his monkey tail. The boy dusted himself off. "When you get caught you pay up," Michael said. "I guess you really are a no good stowaway."

"Ha, yeah," the monkey faunus said dejectedly. "I'll pay you back later."

"By all means," Michael said.

"Thanks," the faunus said. He turned and ran in the other direction.

"Well Weiss," Yang said. "You wanted to see the competition, and there it goes."

"Quick!" Weiss exclaimed. "We have to observe him!" The team raced off and Michael sighed.

"Dammit Weiss," he muttered. At least Yang seemed to be back to normal. He ran in the direction they went and saw Weiss sprawled next to a girl with orange hair and bright green eyes. She was completely covered except for her face. Not even her hands showed through. Weird.

"No!" Weiss cried. "He got away!"

"Weiss," Michael said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Weiss was completely oblivious to the fact that she was on top of a girl that she had knocked down. She looked down and hurriedly got up with a small shout of surprise.

"Salutations!" the girl said, not getting up.

"Hello," Ruby said.

"You okay?" Michael asked as he leaned down and offered his hand. She didn't take it.

"I am wonderful!" She said Michael stepped away. Something was off about this girl.

Yang hesitated. "Do you want to get up?" She asked.

The girl considered it. "Yes!" She pulled her feet up and sprung to her feet with ease. "I'm Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She introduced herself.

"I'm Ruby!"

"Weiss."

"Blake."

Yang scratched her head. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Blake and Michael both elbowed her. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"My name's Michael."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" The girl said again.

"You already said that," Weiss pointed out. Michael facepalmed at her lack of tact.

"So I did," the girl answered undisturbed.

"Well sorry for running into you," Weiss apologised.

"See you around friend," Ruby said as they left.

Michael thought about it. She didn't seem to be normal, and the clothing style was a little strange. The gloves especially.

"Well she was," Yang searched for a word. "Weird."

"Where did that Faunus riff raff run off to?"

Suddenly Penny was there in front of them. "What did you call me?" She asked. Michael narrowed his eyes. Something was definitely off. He activated his semblance slightly and checked for weapons on her. There was nothing human there! All mechanics and metal, though somehow, she had an aura. He tensed, waiting for something to happen.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Yang apologised. "I really didn't think you heard me!"

"Not you," Penny said. She walked over to Ruby. "You."

"Me?" She squeaked. "I don't know-"

"You called me friend!" She said disbelievingly. "Am I really your friend?"

Ruby looked towards the others for help. Michael shrugged, but the other three were trying to give her signals to no.

"Uh, sure why not?" Ruby said. Weiss, Blake, and Yang all collapsed on the ground.

"Sensational!" Penny said. She began to ramble and Michael rolled his eyes. Mechanical she might be, but she was definitely nailing the awkward teen persona.

"So…" Michael cut in. "I have some things that I need to get done, so meet you back at the dorms?"

"Uh sure," Ruby said not knowing how to answer. Michael began to walk away down towards a different part of town, but not before he heard Penny say she was in the competition. Partway down the street he heard a shout from Blake. "You ignorant little brat!" Michael shook his head. No tact Weiss. Hopefully she'll learn. Ruby was in front of him in no time.

"Could you help us?" She asked.

"Weiss and Blake?" He asked. She nodded. He sighed. "Sure."

* * *

Weiss and Blake continued to argue. Michael was getting a headache and his empathy was kicking in.

"Enough!" He yelled. They stopped. "Can we do this civilly?" I feel like my head's going to explode.

"Fine," Weiss said. "But let me ask you this, what is the White Fang?"

"That's an easy ploy," Michael said. "You're looking for support. However, I'll tell you. The White Fang used to be an honorable organization, back when it was peaceful and I would support that group in any way. Now however, they have turned to violence and fear. They have no longer chosen to sit by and watch as people grind them into dust." He took a deep breath. "I don't think that all faunus are bad, but as soon as they put on the mask of Grimm, they choose to become a monster." Another throb pounded his head and he grimaced. "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I need to go do something."

"How are you getting to Vale?" Ruby asked. "The Bullheads aren't running right now."

"I'll fly," Michael said as he pulled off his shirt revealing his muscles. The others blushed. He took a running jump and as he pulled through the window, a large bony protrusion pushed through his skin at his shoulderblades. The bony frame of wings was quickly followed by the muscle and skin. As the leathery wings propelled him towards the city, he wiped away the blood from his nose.

* * *

By flying low, he didn't have any problems with protective forces. He landed in front of an office. It wouldn't be open, but he knew that Doc would just be in late. Just like usual. He rapped on the door in a pattern. Three short and two long. He waited and was not disappointed as the door opened to reveal the figure of a short man with out of control hair, a massive mustache, and glasses. The man was in a lab coat over his usual doctors uniform.

"Hello Michael," he said. "Hope it wasn't to much of a problem getting here."

"It was fine," Michael answered. "I've been having problems though."

"I assumed so," the Doctor said. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have even talked to me."

"I don't want anyone to be able to trace me anymore," Michael explained.

The man laughed. "After they tried that last time, I doubt they'll try again."

"That was still too close," Michael said. "I don't care if they're on my side or not, they only bring problems for me."

"Besides me?" Doc asked with a smile.

"You're one of the few that I can actively trust," Michael answered. "Anyway, I'm on a bit of a time crunch, so we need to be getting this finished.

"Fine," Doc said. "What's the problem?"

"I already bleed from my semblance, but I started coughing up blood this morning. That has never happened to me, even when injured." Michael explained.

"Let's take a look," Doc said.

* * *

"How many more tests do you need?" Michael whined.

"Just the sperm test," he answered.

"What?" Michael said with surprise.

"Relax," Doc laughed. "I'm just fucking with you. Not literally."

"Dammit Doc," Michael snickered. "Why?" They laughed for a bit.

"Back on track," Doc said. "What I know is that you've been storing extra materials in compact areas. Extra pieces of bone, muscle, and even some brain tissue. I'm assuming it's for injuries, or to allow for you to make extra appendages, but you shouldn't keep too much of it in your body." He flipped a few pages. "That's not the problem," he turned it around to show the body and a spark in the center. "Your soul is the problem."

"I see," Michael said.

"No, you don't," Doc countered. "Your semblance and aura are strong, but you're taking too much from it. Your soul is in constant overdrive trying to keep up. If your soul was normal, you'd have no problem, but you only have approximately half a soul." He sighed. "I know you're not going to like this, but it's the only way. You have to steal aura."

"What?" Michael asked wide eyed.

"I know you can," Doc answered. "What you need to do, is when you are around others, you need to drain it a little. You don't need to only take it from one person, in fact, I would suggest taking only small bits from different people."

"No," Michael said. "I won't steal souls."

"You're not," Doc explained. "You'll be taking a byproduct. The only other option is to stop using aura or your semblance. Or your soul will fail, and you might become soulless. Like a grimm."

"Dammit," Michael said. "Of all the shit to land on me." He sighed. "Okay, so I have to take aura. Not a problem. I hope."

"Well," Doc said. "There is… no never mind."

"What?" Michael said.

"Soul transplants," Doc said. "It's a possibility, but it might not work."

"It's fine," Michael said. "I'll just deal."

"You would have to drain others often," Doc warned. "If you drain to often from one person, you may end up contaminating your soul with theirs. You would no longer be yourself.

"I understand," Michael said. He began to walk out.

"Just be careful," Doc said.

Michael smiled sadly. "Sorry, but that's something I can't promise."

* * *

Michael walked back towards the outskirts of the city. He was calm on the outside, but he was churning with questions inside. A bit of motion caught his eye and he turned to see a yellow tail disappear around a corner. Now that he'd noticed it, he could sense apprehension, disappointment, and guilt. It felt familiar too. He began to walk in that direction, and turned to see the tail disappear into another alley. The tail disappeared through a door. Michael placed his hand on the handle. He peered through the crack and saw nothing. He quietly pushed oven the door to reveal an empty room. He shut the door behind him. Several lights with dim light gave bits of light. He walked towards one and activated his semblance. The light bulb burst and the light lessened. He pointed towards one nearby, and it burst too. This continued until there was no light left in the room. His semblance allowed him to sense where things were, and using it, He found two people just outside his range.

"I know you're here," he called out. "And probably Junior too. This is one of his safehouses. And I know he doesn't like uninvited guests." Nothing. "No? I guess I'll just come for you."

He walked forward quietly. They were directly in front of him. He felt a flare of aura and a gold streak shot out towards the window. Michael didn't move however. It was a decoy. The original was still exactly where he was before. But then there were three? Two of them seemed to be extremely similar. One was stronger than the other though. Perhaps another decoy?

"No more playing," Michael said. "If you guys make this hard, then you might not make it out in one piece." He was now right in front of a huge crate that the two were hiding behind. He leaped and the third moved. He grabbed one by the neck, slamming him to the ground, and the other his hand went right through it will some resistance. He felt a blade on the back of his neck. His semblance alerted him to where the attacker was. She was familiar, and the ears on her head reminded him of Blake. Blake? He turned his attention to the weapon. It was definitely hers. Gambol shroud was unmistakable.

"Wow Blake," he said. "I never thought you were one for breaking and entering." She didn't answer. "I also know you can't see in absolute darkness. Your night vision isn't that good. The only thing that really helps you is your adorable little cat ears. Much better hearing with those." She tensed. "I figured it out a while ago. Benefit of my semblance. Now would you let me go?" The blade didn't move. He sighed. "I tried." Quickly as a snake he dropped and spun so he landed on the second figure. The blade whistled above him and his arm snapped out and grabbed her arm. He pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her. She struggled and he tightened his hold. She couldn't move and he was still sitting on the second figure. The second figure groaned.

"My head hurts," he said.

"Monkey?" Michael asked. "You're the one that Blake's been working with?"

"My name's Sun," he said.

"Sorry," Michael said. He shifted so that he had one arm free and still held Blake against him with the other. He pulled out his scroll and turned on the Flashlight. Blake was still held tightly against his chest, her face inches from his. Sun was still underneath him. "If I let you two go, you can't run away alright?"

"I'm not running anytime soon," Sun groaned. Blake stayed silent.

"Blake?" Michael pressed.

"Fine," she conceded. Michael released her and stood up. Sun groaned for a little bit before getting up.

"I don't care how skinny you look," Sun gripped. "You weigh a ton!"

"No I don't," Michael said. "I've cut back, I'm only half a ton." Sun laughed and then groaned.

"Please no jokes until my stomach stops hurting," he pleaded.

"Sure thing," Michael said. "Now let's get out of here. We can find a better place to stay."

* * *

Michael sat up on the ledge outside the window of the hotel that they had rented a room from. The staff had been worried about a faunus, but Michael was a well known individual there, so he didn't say anything to them, though Michael had heard something about "weird fetishes". Oh well. He watched as the stars shined and the quiet night surrounded him. He turned to look at the two that were in the room. Blake was in the bed and Sun was crashed on the floor in some blankets. Michael didn't plan on sleeping tonight. He looked at his hands. Where would he get the aura he needed?

 **A.N. Yay! Another chapter finished! I really need reviews about this story. Please review! Seriously! I've asked so many times! Just review! But still thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. I only got one review. And this person actually brought up what they thought about this story. So quick explanation. In this story, I have taken a lot of creative liberty on this. While in cannon, the Grimm don't have genders that we know of, and in this story, I did not specify which grimm would be Michael's father. More explanation will come and then you'll understand where I'm going from.**

 **But still only one review. Why won't you guys tell me what you think? Do you guy's not care? Is my story not good enough? Tell me! Anyway read and review. You read that? Review! On with the story.**

Blake lay on the bed pretending to be asleep. She was conflicted about all this. The sudden appearance of Michael had startled her, and then he had easily known about her secret. Well, one of them. It was still concerning. He had shown no affront at her being a faunus, but that just made her more wary. He didn't react at all, and that was just too suspicious. She slowly opened her eyes and didn't see anything move. Slowly she sat up and still saw nothing. Michael was nowhere to be found.

Quietly she slipped out of bed and carefully avoided Sun while he slept on the floor. She looked around and still didn't see Michael. She looked outside and saw a silhouette against the night.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Michael asked.

"I could say the same to you," Blake countered. She walked to the open window and saw Michael sitting on the ledge.

"Why'd you try to hide it Blake?" Michael asked.

"Because people think less of me because I'm faunus. It's just better if I hide it," Blake

explained with a sad smile.

"Only if you think so," Michael answered. "I'm not faunus, but I've been deemed worse

than them."

Blake turned to look at him. "How so?" What could make anyone thought less of than a

faunus?

"It doesn't matter," Michael said. Blake didn't pry. "But why didn't you at least tell us? We're your friends Blake."

Blake didn't answer for a minute. "How about this, I give an answer, and then you give an answer."

"That's fair," Michael agreed.

"I didn't tell anyone I'm a faunus because of some… problems… with my past," Blake answered. "Now what makes you deemed less than a faunus?"

"My heritage," Michael answered. "They think I'm a monster." He considered his next question. "Did your past have anything to do with the white fang?"

"Yes," Blake answered. "Back in the beginning, it was simply an organization for equality, and I was at the front of every rally. But then the leaders stepped down, and a new leader with a new way of thinking stepped in. We didn't have peaceful protests anymore, but now we had organized attacks. The worst part was that it was working, but not out of respect, but fear." Blake took a breath. "So I left. I couldn't do it anymore, and I left."

"I'm guessing you didn't hear about the Blooded Paw then?" Michael asked. Blake shook her head. "It was a splinter group a while back. They followed the same thinking as the white fang do now. They caused some trouble." He paused as a memory surfaced unbidden. A memory of friends dead in their beds. "But they were quickly put down."

"I didn't know about that," Blake said. "My turn. Why would you be a monster?"

"My father was not human," Michael answered. "He was a grimm."

"What? I thought grimm didn't even have genders," she said.

"Most don't," Michael answered. "However there was a time when there were grimm that looked like humans. They would integrate into society and then cause chaos. They were the embodiment of everything wrong with humanity. They had no mercy, raped the women, murdered the children. Everything they could destroy, they did."

"What happened to them?" Blake asked.

"They stopped," Michael said. "They were called golems, but they stopped showing up. No more attacks, or even sightings of golems. No one knows why, but they just stopped. My father, for lack of a better term, was a golem that raped my mother." He stared out into the night. "It's why my semblance is what it is, my skewed mental state as well, and the beast you saw in the forest? That was me turned into what I guess would be a grimm."

Blake didn't say anything. It was too much to take in at once. It didn't make much sense. "How do you deal with it?" She asked.

"I stopped caring," Michael said. "If they figured it out, I'd just deal. If they didn't, I wouldn't just put out that information."

"You had friends at least?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," Michael said. "They were my best friends." He laughed. "We grew up in the slums. Stealing was part of life. The beginning of my childhood was basically in a lab. Then my mother and I fell through the cracks for the most part. We had a monthly check that they gave us but they forgot about me. My mother became a teacher at a school that was nearby, but I was so far ahead of the class, that I'd just skip school most of the time. I used that time to learn other things. Things like how to know who would be safe to bribe, and who was to be avoided. I learned street smarts when I wasn't in school."

"What happened?" Blake asked.

"I saved someone," Michael answered. "It was the first time that my semblance activated fully. I became a monster to people and they drove me out. I fled and traveled around remnant. Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo, anywhere was home to me. I met people. I made enemies. I didn't come back to Vale until I was fifteen."

Blake was quiet for a bit before she spoke again. "What were their names?"

"Who?" Michael asked.

"Your friends," Blake clarified.

Tears dripped from Michael's eyes. "Sorry," he said. "It's just that two of them were killed right before I left. Talking about them is hard." He coughed and covered his mouth. He took a quick glance at the blood before he tried to hide his hand, but Blake had already seen it.

"What's going on?" She asked. "Why are you coughing up blood?"

"It's nothing," he said.

"No it isn't," she said in a rare occurrence of anger. "What is going on? And don't say it was your semblance."

"It's fine," Michael said again. "I've got it under control."

"Michael," Blake said. "I've answered your questions."

"And I've answered far more of yours," Michael countered.

"Fine!" Blake said. "Ask me more questions then!"

Michael didn't answer he turned back to the sky. "Why did you try to attack me? I don't think you actually wanted to hurt me."

"No," she answered. "I didn't. But I know that you can heal any injury you have, and I couldn't actually hurt you."

"It still would've hurt," Michael countered. "Healing doesn't remove the pain." He watched the sky. "I can't think of any more questions."

"None?" Blake asked.

"None," he said. "I guess that's it then." Blake just nodded. "Should I tell the others where you are?" he asked.

"No!" She said loudly before cringing. Sun rolled over in his sleep and muttered something about bananas. "Just don't tell them. I… I can't go back right now."

"That's fine," he said with a shrug. "Just know that they care for you even if they don't seem like it. I think Ruby might cry if you didn't come back."

"I don't think I could live with myself if I made Ruby cry," Blake said. "Just give me a little more time."

"Okay," Michael said. "Get some sleep. Your ears are drooping." He reached up and stroked her cat ears gently. Blake was surprised and blushed hard. He laughed. She scowled.

"You dick," she cursed before walking back to the bed. "Don't touch my ears." She muttered as she blushed. He was definitely torturing her on purpose. She could still feel his touch. Unbidden a thought of the two of them in the book, Ninja's of Love, popped into her head and she blushed again. "Dammit."

* * *

Michael leaned against the wall and let his eyes close. He could take a little bit of time to sleep. He closed his eyes and felt sleep overtake him.

All around him, he saw people. He couldn't make out their faces. They didn't bother him, and he didn't bother them. He looked around and saw something. A woman. She was an ashen gray and veins of deep purple ran across her skin. Her hair was white and pulled up in an interesting hairstyle. She looked at him and smirked. She stepped to the side and Michael saw someone. He couldn't tell who it was. They kept changing. It was Pyrrha, Ruby, Yang, people he hadn't seen before, and anyone he had ever met. They didn't move. The woman spun and grabbed the person's throat and picked them up.

"No!" he yelled. He began to run, but he never got any closer. She tightened her grip and he heard a snap. The head lolled to the side and he roared. He raced forward and struck at the woman. A blade of bone was in his hand and it sank into her stomach.

"I didn't kill them," she laughed. "You did." Her face changed to Tyra's. "You got me killed. You're a monster."

Michael stumbled back as she stood up. Blood ran out of her stomach as black began to creep up her body. "No," he whispered. "I never could."

"You killed me!" She screamed. "You moved aside and I died!"

"No…" he whispered. "I didn't. I would never kill anyone."

"Tell that to the Blooded Paw," she said.

"They were murderers!" He shouted.

"And you are too," she said with anger on her face. "But who could expect anything more from a monster." She stepped forward and pushed him. He fell back and there was nothing. He began to fall and watched her face as the black covered her and she collapsed. He fell farther and farther, eventually turning to see the bottom coming closer. He closed his eyes and felt the cold unforgiving pavement.

* * *

"Someone call an ambulance!" a voice called. Michael opened his eyes to see a crowd of people around him. He groaned and began to sit up. "Hey," someone said. He looked up to see a young man above him. "You took a huge fall. I don't know how you're alive. You really can't move right now."

Michael tried to speak but unintelligible words came out. He ran things through in his head. He must have just hit the ground when he did in the dream. Otherwise, he'd be healed and under attack like a grimm. He flared his aura and worked on fixing his face while searching for other injuries. He had a fractured skull, every rib was broken, his lung punctured by three ribs, and utterly mangled legs. His arms were broken at the elbow, and he could feel a piece of his kidney in the wrong place. His face fixed, he began to work on his other injuries and he felt his caved in skull move back into place. People gasped and he tried to sit up again. His head finished healing, and he fixed his arms next. He sat up and gasped in pain.

"Hey," he heard. A pair of paramedics moved to him. "Don't move." They commanded as they moved to his side.

"Heh," he laughed dryly. "A pair of paramedics. That's funny." He pushed himself to a sitting position as his arms finished healing. He moved to his innards with his semblance and felt almost detached. Why did these people care about him? Oh yeah, they got paid. He only needed one thing right then, and it was aura. His innards finished repairing and he moved to his legs as he searched for a suitable source of aura. One of the passersby had their aura and he established a connection with his aura. He began to drain the unfortunate man of his aura and he felt a pang of guilt. He immediately felt disgusted with himself and stopped. His legs finished healing and he stood up. The paramedics immediately moved to stop him.

"I'm fine," he said. He stretched and let out a gasp as a few things snapped back into their sockets and he rolled his neck and arms. He heard a few snaps and cracks and he looked up. He saw the ledge and shook his head. He must have rolled off the ledge in his sleep. Still, that was a nasty nightmare.

"Sir, please allow us to at least make sure everything is okay," a paramedic requested.

"Fine," he said. "But I'm telling you, I'm fine."

* * *

"Well I can't find anything wrong," the doctor said. "I guess you're clear to leave."

"I did say so," Michael answered.

"Yeah," the doctor said. "But you probably should get some new clothes. Your current ones are absolutely destroyed."

"I'll get something," Michael answered.

"Where?" he asked. "You look like you've been murdered, or were murdering somebody."

Michael snickered. "Yeah, I do. Know where I could get some clothes?"

"Just go down the street two shops and you'll see a clothing store. They get this kind of thing all the time," the doctor said.

"Seriously?" Michael asked.

"You'd be surprised what gets sold in cities," the doctor said.

"Thanks," Michael said as he stood up. He quickly walked out and down to the store that the doctor had recommended. As he opened the door, the clerk looked up before sighing.

"Just tell us what you want first," he said. "I don't want to be scrubbing out blood again."

"I just need a simple tee shirt and jeans and a pair of shoes," Michael said.

"I'm assuming you need underwear and socks too?" the clerk asked. Michael nodded. "Come with me," he said. "Just don't get blood everywhere."

* * *

Michael stepped out of the shop completely different. He was clean, and he had a new outfit. He now wore a simple white tee shirt, and a pair of good jeans. He wore a pair of black sneakers and he had transferred all his personal items to his pockets. His jacket would be cleaned by tomorrow according to the clerk, and it would be shipped straight to Beacon. Michael looked at scroll and seeing the time walked back to the hotel. As he climbed the stairs, he wondered if Blake and Sun were still there. He got to the top and opened the door with his scroll. Inside, the room was empty and freshly cleaned. Ah well, figures they wouldn't stick around.

As he walked outside, he heard a shuffle from the side and he turned to see a man in a trenchcoat standing in the alley, a cigarette in his mouth that he was busy lighting. Michael looked down the street and saw another man talking to a smaller, scrawny looking boy. Michael began to walk over and the first man stepped in his path.

"What D'you want?" he asked with a sneer.

"What's going on?" Michael asked.

"Nun'ya buisness," he said as he bent down to look at Michael. "Go home." He blew a puff of smoke in Michael's face and Michael peeked around the man. The boy was on his knees and the man was counting a stack of lien. He swiftly gave the boy a kick and the boy fell.

"Are you familiar with the thief's code?" Michael asked. "What rule did the boy break?"

"How do you know of the theifs code?" the man asked.

"I can see the mark on him. He didn't cover it well. You two did though. It's on the back of your neck, just above the collar," Michael said. "His is on his arm, below his shirtsleeve. You guys are bold. Most cops will know what that sign means. You'll be on a watchlist easily. This leads me to believe that you're information brokers. Aren't you?"

"You're smart," he said. "Too smart. You need to learn when to shut your mouth."

"I understand what happens to thieves," Michael said. "I lived in Tartarus before."

"Oh really?" He asked. "You're a bit young."

"Earned citizenship through the pit," Michael said. "Didn't take long."

"I see," the man said. "To answer your question, that little guy ratted out three others, stole their pickings, and then gambled it away."

"I see," Michael said. "Are you satisfied with it now."

"No," the man snarled. "He's goin' back to Tartarus for his trial." Michael nodded. "I'm here to keep him from running away. He's got two strikes against him."

"What for?" Michael asked.

"He ratted out several others before, and he worked as a double agent for a higher up. The only reason he wasn't sent to the grimm front was 'cause he gave us a lot of good intel. We got out several of our boys, charged with 'slave trafficking'."

"Were they?" Michael asked.

"No, just being recruited," the man said. "The debtors are brought in much more stealthily."

"Any news?" Michael asked.

"Just that somethin' big's goin' down," the man said. "A man came down looking for people to do grunt work. I can't remember his name. He was real nice dressed though."

"Did he wear a white coat and a black hat?" Michael asked.

"Yeh," the man said.

"Dammit Roman," Michael cursed. "Now what are you up to?"

"What guild are you in?" the man asked.

"I'm unaffiliated," Michael answered. "I have many people that hire me, and I am careful not to let my responsibilities clash."

"You're not working for any cops are ya?" the man asked with a dangerous glint.

"I only work for the government when they have no other options. I do not follow only the thief's code, but I have my own agenda," Michael answered.

"You rat us out," the man said dangerously. "And you'll pay."

"I doubt you could do that," Michael said. "But you don't have to worry. If you aren't causing problems that I have to step in for, I won't make any problems for you."

"And what counts as a problem?" the man asked.

"Murder spree's, rape spree's, government sabotage, the big ones. I could care less if you steal from another to feed yourself," Michael replied. "Now I have things to do, so I'll take my leave."

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"None of your concern," Michael answered.

"Watch yourself," the man said. "Many follow the old code. The new code has been losing support."

"You too," Michael said. "Only the strong survive in Tartarus."

* * *

 **Michael sat in a shop, looking out the window. Things were moving quickly. Roman was doing something, and he usually didn't do anything too big. Michael would know, after all, Roman had been one of his closest friends. Tartarus was also known as the city of thieves, and with a new ruler, there had been changes in the thief's code. That one was much more tolerant of people's' situations. It however limited contact with certain individuals.**

Michael looked at his scroll. It was getting late, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he needed to stay in vale. He looked outside at the slowly setting sun and yawned. He set his head on his fist and closed his eyes for just a second.

* * *

Roman Torchwick was on edge. This was a bigger operation than he was used to. He would finish it though. He was in it for the win, and this time, he wouldn't have to deal with that pesky little kid.

A blade found itself at his throat and he froze. Who was it? A senior hunter?

"Brothers of the white fang!" he heard. Another little girl? Seriously? Was he supposed to be intimidated? This would be child's play compared to how he used to train. He began to tone her out but he snapped back to reality when she moved her blade closer.

"I'll put an end to your little operation," she said.

"It's not really a little operation," he snarked as several more bullheads flew into view. His cane was pointed down, and it was much more than a simple fashion statement. He pulled the trigger, and a concussive blast knocked back the girl. He turned to see a faunus with cat ears. She would be considered adorable if she wasn't trying to kill him. Ah well.

* * *

Michael fell out of his seat as an explosion sounded through the night. Wait, night? He looked at his scroll. It was late! He ran out the door and looked to see a plume of smoke in the sky. "Shit!" he cursed. He began to run as hard as he could, using back alleys and shortcuts to get to the site of the explosion. He began to grow and he quickly pulled off his shirt. He reached the docks, and began to swerve between the crates.

He saw Roman point his cane at a Sun. "Roman!" he yelled. Roman turned and Michael slowed to a stop as he looked at him. Roman lowered his cane and Michael took in the site of the man.

"Michael?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm stopping you from doing anything you'll regret," Michael answered.

"What?" Roman asked. "You think I'll regret it? These kids are a thorn in my side."

"They're doing the same thing we used to do," Michael replied. "What would the twins-"

"Don't even mention the twins!" Roman yelled. "You know how they died, and whose fault it was!" He scowled. "Then you left. Not by choice, but were driven out by the very people who were supposed to stand by us! They cast us out! I'm making my own living, and I won't let you stand in my way." He sighed. "Take them. Leave. I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to. You know I'm the only one who could ever give you a real fight."

"Then I have to stop you," Michael said. "This isn't you, and you have never been this rash before."

"It's not the me you remember," Roman said. He pointed at Michael with his cane. "I've had to change. I'll be the one on top though. But I still can't let you stand in my way." He fired, and Michael felt it hit him straight in the face. His flesh burned and charred and he fell on his back.

"Michael!" he heard someone scream. He couldn't tell who with his damaged ears. He reformed his face as fast as he could and stood up. He felt less worried now. This could be fun. Maybe he could really let loose. His vision was restored and he laughed.

"I should have seen that coming Roman!" Michael laughed. Roman had walked away, but now he looked at Michael. A group of white fang moved in front of him and Sun stood up. "You and Blake back off!" Michael snarled. "I haven't had a fight like this for a while." He straightened and used his semblance. He wouldn't need twisted mirror. Only problem was the need for aura. Ha! Who was he kidding? There was plenty of people to drain aura from. He felt pieces of bone begin to push through his skin at his ribs. He grasped the bone and began to pull it out. As he did, he began to drain aura from the White Fang grunts. This time, it was much more. He could almost see strings of white pulling from them into him. He finished pulling out the bones and it sharpened into a pair of swords. The blade was serrated and extended about as long as his arm. He studied it and smiled.

"This will be fun," he said. Roman looked at him with a hint of fear. He quick as a flash swung his right sword into a nearby grunt. The unfortunate faunus went flying into a crate and Michael laughed. The group charged him and he began to fight. His blades flicked about, a dance of destruction filling the area. His blades cut into the ground and hit with enough force to leave a nasty bruise on the receiver even with their aura. All the while, he was getting closer to Roman. He was still draining their aura's slightly, but not much.

"This is new," Roman said. "You've never fought like this before." he struck with his cane and Michael crossed his swords to block it. Michael kicked at Roman and he skipped back. Michael continued with his attack as he began to settle down. This was fun, but he had no need to seriously injure Roman. Why did he ever think he needed to? Why was it weird. He spun and struck again and again. Each blow was blocked by Roman's cane and he laughed. Roman seemed to gain his composure and Michael felt himself start going back to normal, but he still hadn't had a fight like this for a long time. Roman had always been the best sparring partner.

"I needed this," Michael said as he twisted as swept his leg at Roman who jumped it before swinging his cane at Michael. Michael's smirk softened to a smile of exhilaration as the two continued their fight.

"How long has it been Roman?" Michael asked.

"At least a few years," Roman replied. "You've improved."

"You haven't gotten any worse," Michael said. "Thought I wonder what you've been up to all this time."

"You tell me first," Roman laughed as they continued their fight while the others were finishing with the other grunts. As they finished, they looked to see Michael and Roman fighting each other, but with smiles and good natured banter.

"You know what's going on?" Sun asked. Blake just shrugged.

* * *

Ruby watched from the rooftop as Penny stood next to her. She was still getting over the sight of Michael being shot point blank.

"Ruby," Penny said. "There is a Grimm nearby."

"Okay Penny," Ruby said, halfway listening. Penny searched around before looking forward.

"The grimm is in front of us," Penny said. "Determining target." Ruby didn't respond. Her eyes focused on Michael. "Grimm signature identified." She stepped towards the edge of the roof.

"Penny what are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry Ruby!" Penny smiled. "I'm combat ready!" She leaped off the roof as her backpack opened.

* * *

Michael spun, slashing at Roman, who was forced back. Michael followed with a double bladed strike, and Roman leaped away. Michael smiled as he straightened. A sudden sound alerted him and he turned to be hit by a sword. It swung back and several more struck at him. He began to block each one with a sword and found himself hard pressed to stop every one. He focused his semblance and with some of the extra bodily materials he had, an extra pair of arms formed on his shoulder blades. He grimaced and formed another pair of swords, with the extra arms, he found himself much more able to fight. He searched for his attacker and saw Penny.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Removing Grimm threat," Penny answered. Michael inwardly groaned. She was artificial and someone had gone through the trouble of giving her a way to produce aura. Of course she'd have a way to track Grimm, and she was probably picking up on him when he used his semblance. Ah well, no way to change things now, but it was a pain in the ass.

Michael continued protecting himself and didn't notice Roman stand up and begin to walk away, or the new bullheads that were flying in. Michael instead began to work his way towards Penny so that he could stop this fight.

Penny didn't wait for him to come to her and quickly backed away, pulling her swords with her that Michael saw were connected by thin lines. The swords began to spin and a green energy began to charge.

Michael's eyes widened and he knew he was in big trouble. He dropped his swords and pulled out twisted mirror. He pulled and it stretched and elongated until it was six feet wide and ten feet tall. The energy was released and it slammed into the mirror, but the mirror began to absorb the energy. As the output finished, Michael shrank it down into a large crystal tube that resembled a rocket launcher. It crackled with energy and Michael knew it had gathered too much energy at once. He turned it and saw the incoming Bullheads. He pulled the crystal trigger and a blast of energy sheared through a bullhead. He aimed again and pulled the trigger. Another fell and he smiled. The energy stopped sparking and Michael breathed out in relief. He turned back to Penny and saw another blade coming at him. This time, he snatched it out of the air and pulled. Penny was unprepared for this and flew towards him. He caught her by the neck and pinned her to the ground. The other three arms each quickly grabbed each blade that thrashed around and held them still.

"Are you done Penny?" He asked.

"I must remove all Grimm," Penny said.

"I'm only half Grimm," Michael said. "You don't have to remove me." She considered this.

"I suppose I don't!" She said. Michael released her and offered her his hand. She instead leaped to her feet. Maybe she just didn't understand the gesture. Police sirens filled the air and Michael sighed. He was trying to stay under the radar.

* * *

The group were sitting on crates while Michael watched the sky. He had pulled the extra arms back in and had put his shirt back on. The police had questioned them, but it had been fine. Michael watched as Weiss and Yang walked up to them and Michael turned to watch. He still couldn't tell what Weiss was feeling, but that was usual.

"Weiss!" Ruby said. She began to ramble and Michael felt the strange presence of Penny leave. He turned and saw her step into a car. There were normal people in the car and he narrowed his eyes. Possibly her creators? No concern of his anyway.

"I don't care," Weiss said. Michael smiled. "You're not a part of them anymore? Then I don't care."

"Weiss," Michael quipped with a smirk. He couldn't resist this. "You do have a heart!"

"I've always had a heart you dunce!" She pouted.

"Was it frozen?" Michael asked. The others laughed.

"You will pay for that," Weiss said.

"Sure thing snow angel," Michael said with a laugh, using the name Jaune used that she hated so much.

Weiss sighed before turning back to Blake. "Next time, just come to your team instead of…" she looked at sun. "Someone else."

"Oh," Sun said. "Michael."

"Yeah?" he asked. Sun tossed him a bag. Michael looked inside to see Lien. He picked one up. "Where'd you get these?" Michael asked.

"I split some of my secret stashes," he replied. "I had someone break 'em."

"These are counterfeit," Michael said as he lifted one up. A carefully painted side of the card was peeling off, revealing a false cart.

"What?" Sun shouted. "That dirty little!"

"It's fine," Michael said. "You just owe me a favor later."

"Fine," Sun sighed.

"Hey," Ruby said. "Where's Penny?"

"She left a little bit ago," Michael answered. "Guess she had to go home."

"Oh," Ruby said, a bit downcast. "She was nice."

"She was weird," Sun said and was glared at by Ruby. "And an awesome fighter that could kick my-"

"Dude," Michael cut in. "You screwed up. Don't make Ruby mad."

"Yeah," Ruby said. "I'll get Yang on you."

"Better run," Michael suggested.

"Uh, I'll see you guys around," Sun said before leaping away.

"Let's get back to beacon," Michael suggested.

"Good idea," Yang said.

 **A.N. Wow! Longest chapter I've done! I finally finished this, and I want you to review! Please! But other than that, have a great day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. Okay, please review! C'mon people! Anyway, the story is getting more intricate and some more about Michael will be revealed. Also, this is where the M rating will definitely come into play. You have been warned, and if this chapter offends anyone, I apologise. If anyone thinks that I wrote something down wrong, then I again apologise. Please tell me if that's how it is, so that I can fix it in later chapters. Anyway, read and review.**

The next day had continued without a hitch, and Michael had used it to catch up on lost sleep. The others wisely left him be and he only woke a few times. He didn't have any dreams, but instead was mostly aware of his surroundings. A ringing from his scroll alerted him and he sat up as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. He opened the call and was greeted by an unknown caller. He changed his voice and tested it. It was a much deeper, rumbly voice. It would do. He opened the call.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Your employer," a voice said over the phone. It sounded female, but it could have been altered. "One of them at least."

"You better have a good reason to call," he said. "I'm a busy guy."

"You know I wouldn't call unless it was necessary," the voice said. "We will pay you handsomely. Also, you came at a high recommendation."

"By who?" He asked.

"Don't know," the voice said. "The only name we had was Tartarus."

"I see," Michael said. This was different.

"Affiliation?" he asked.

"I'm with the government of Vale," she said. This must be big if Tartarus was contacting a government. Vale specifically meant that it was around here.

"Where do I meet you?" he asked. "And don't ask me to anyplace away from the city."

"I understand completely," She said. "There is a back alley that has a small bar. I trust you know which one?" It was a usual meetup for his contacts.

"Yes," he answered.

"Meet me there," she replied. "When the guard asks, say bloodhound."

"Understood," Michael said. The call ended and Michael turned to the mirror. He was still in rather normal clothes, but he didn't want that right then. He moved to the closet and pulled a bag that was usually was used to hold a suit. He unzipped the bag and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tee shirt with a black celtic knot. He pulled out a different jacket. It was a jet black leather jacket and had a hood on. It had some low density body armor, and on the back was a figure in a black ragged cloak. It held a cruel scythe, and it's head was a grinning skull. He slipped on the jacket and pulled on a pair of black sneakers. He slipped Twisted mirror into his inside jacket pocket, and pocketed his scroll. He opened the window, and dropped to the ground. He hit hard, and rolled to his feet. He pulled up his hood, and reached into another inner pocket. He lifted out an eyepatch, and placed it over his left eye. He stood and walked towards the edge of the school. He walked into the forest, and once out of sight, began to run. It was darkening quickly, and he had a way's to go.

* * *

As Michael walked through the back alleys, he began to gradually change his face. His chin hardened and scar tissue ran under his eyepatch. It was hastily made and Michael wasn't to good at it, but he could make scars. He twisted his nose to make it look broken and made his face more sunken. He reinforced his muscles just in case and turned one last time. The bar he was looking for was right where he remembered. It was old, run down, and filled with all manner of criminals. It was the main recruitment place for Tartarus. It wasn't known formally, but everyone knew that in the slums. Police would leave it be because it got most of the small time criminals off the street along with the "Street Rats" that would grow to join groups of thieves or end up dead in the gutter. He walked into the bar and sat down at the bar.

"What can I get you," the bartender asked.

"Water for now," Michael answered. "I'm here to meet someone."

"Got it," the bartender said. "I don't suppose you're waiting for a girl?"

"Not really," he said.

"Just don't wreck the bar," the bartender said with a sigh.

"No promises," Michael said. The bartender handed him a glass of water and Michael watched the mirror that was behind the bar. A small group of kids walked in. They were a little younger than Michael, and they were obviously drunk. There were three guys and one girl, and Michael could see that the girl was faking. She then slipped her hand in one of the guy's pocket and slipped out his wallet. Michael smirked. It wasn't the first time he had seen that. She'd probably get them too drunk to stand and then ditch.

One of the boys walked over and put a hand on Michael's shoulder. "Hey bud, yer in ma seat," he slurred. "Why don' ya move." Michael was trying to work with this rough persona, so simply backing down was out of the question.

"Why don't you go find another place to seat," he said. "Or better yet, go home to mommy."

"Ah don' like yer tone y' piece o' shit," the kid slurred. "Why don't ya move before y' end up hurt."

"Like you could do anything," Michael scoffed. The boy turned him around and swung at his head. Michael effortlessly caught the fist in his open hand. He applied pressure and the boy grimaced. He increased the pressure, and the boy sank to his knees. Michael released him and turned back to the bar. He watched the mirror carefully as the boy stood up and stumbled back to his friends. A new guy walked into the bar. This one was different. He was in a suit and looked every bit like a businessman. He sat at the bar and looked over at Michael.

"Excuse me," the man asked. "Do you by chance have a dog?"

Michael watched him out of the corner of his eye, "Yeah, I have a bloodhound."

"I see," the man stood up. "If you would follow me." Michael stood up and followed the man out. They walked down the alley and made a few turns into a much more isolated area. The man reached into his coat and Michael immediately acted his fingers sharpened and elongated as he pushed them in front of the man's throat.

"Pull it out of your pocket. Slowly," Michael said. He'd been double crossed to many times to let the man have the benefit of the doubt. Especially because he couldn't sense anything from him. The man stopped and slowly pulled out what looked like a key fob to a car. He clicked a button and a piece of the wall slid away. He replaced the key and began to walk into the opening. Michael returned his fingers to normal and followed him.

"I see you made it," he heard. He turned to a raised platform and saw an attractive woman that looked like she was in her late twenties. She had long brown hair tucked up in a bun and bright blue eyes looked out at him. "I was worried you wouldn't make it."

"I might not next time," he confessed. "I almost killed this guy 'cause I thought he betrayed be."

"At least you're cautious," she answered. "But it wouldn't have mattered." She pushed something on her watch and the man collapsed. He then stood up again and pulled off his head. Underneath was a simple metal skeleton and Michael gave a look of disgust at the figure.

"That's atlas tech," Michael said.

"Good eye," she said. "It cost a pretty penny for it." The platform began to lower. "There won't be many people with us. Am I to assume that is your real face?"

Michael smirked. "You could, but you'd be wrong."

"I see," she said with a frown. "Would you mind reverting to your actual face?"

"No," he said. "I am in the habit of keeping what I actually look like a secret."

"Understandable," she said. "What should I call you?"

"Bloodhound," he answered simply. "Who else will be joining us?"

"Me," he heard. He turned to see another woman walk in. This woman was much smaller, at about five feet tall. She was very petite, and her green eyes were hard. Her hair was also a bright green and a few freckles sat on her nose.

"Then let's get started," Michael said. "I'm a busy guy."

"Sure you are," the new woman said. "And if she didn't tell you before, I don't care. I'm Sage and she's little miss official."

"My name is also not going to be given," the first woman said. "You may call me Saff."

"Like Saffron?" Michael asked. She nodded. "Fine. Now why am I here?"

"There have been several kidnappings recently," Saff said.

"Really?" Michael said. "That doesn't happen often. Nope. It's not like easily half of them just ran away."

"Take a look," Saff said. She slid handed a folder to Michael and he opened it. "What do you see?"

Michael flicked through them quickly. "All girls. None younger than twelve, or older than sixteen. Most from the slums of town where they're easily missed. Spread out all over the slums too. Not much family for most of them. No one to miss them."

"He's quick," Sage said.

"No," Michael said. "I'm knowledgeable. I've seen stuff like this frequently, and most of it isn't how it seems." He turned back to the info. "All of them are rather attractive, I'd think that these were abducted for sex slavery?"

"That's what we were thinking," Saff said.

"But why call me?" Michael asked. "And wasn't the slave trade completely taken out."

"All except for Tartarus," Sage huffed.

"Tartarus doesn't have slaves," Michael said. "They have what you would call debtors. And several laws protect them from unjust punishment and sexual attacks. Believe it or not, many go to Tartarus as willing debtors."

"But why would they call us?" Saff said. "Could you explain?"

"Life in Tartarus is different than here," Michael explained. "You have to have function. They have no homeless, and no unemployment." He set closed the file. "Debtors are given tests. The smart ones are sent to schools where they learn to help the officials, the strong are trained to fight as guards or champions. Those that would fight for their pay are sent to the arena to fight students as training, or as sport. No deaths, but significant help or hinderance if you win or lose. Those that are singled out by those who would be their sponsor are taken to help as paid servants. The leftovers are used to provide menial labor."

"Sounds like slavery," Sage said.

"No," Michael said. "It's closer to adoption and giving them chores than slavery. Workers only have to stay in the workforce for a year. Fighters train and can become guards or the law keepers. Smart ones can become government officials, or teachers. Those who are taken into a household can leave after a year and start by themselves, or they can continue working in that family, often getting officially adopted."

"So they don't have slaves," Saff clarified.

"No," Michael said. "It's a crime. Those that take advantage of the workers, by punishment or sexual advances, are convicted and sentenced heavily. Crime is a different matter. Theft is almost a game. You steal something, fine. You get caught, you give it back and pay a fine and nothing else. Killing is also fine when in self defence, and if you have a grievance with someone else, you can challenge them to a duel to the death. They can appoint a champion, but they would be killed instead of the champion."

"So it's just barbaric," Sage said.

"Maybe to you," Michael said. "But it's mostly centered around self preservation. You protect others because everyone fights. If one dies, then you have less that can fight the Grimm. Because they understand this, they fight together, and they often win in Grimm raids. The city is split with walls so that if one section falls, they can cut their losses and latter reclaim it. Criminals that are convicted for large crimes are sent out to the field."

"The field?" Sage asked.

"Basically," Michael explained. "They're given their weapons and thrown out in the middle of Grimm territory. They can fight their way back, and if they do, they're on probation for a while. It's super rare though. Most die fighting, and thereby reduce the Grimm forces. Nothing and nobody is wasted. Everyone has a purpose."

"Back to matters at hand," Saff said. "We were tipped off by someone in Tartarus."

"That's because they officially stay neutral," Michael explained. "However, if it's a big affront to their morals, they aren't opposed to working under the table."

"So they gave the info?" Sage asked.

"Yeah," Saff said. "Here is the leader," she handed a picture to Michael. On it was a shot of a woman who was probably in her mid thirties. She had hair blacker than anything Michael had seen and her eyes were hard, yellow and seductive. "She's the one. We believe that she has a hypnotic semblance of some kind. She routinely finds men to bring to her 'services'. She then gets pay from it with her 'workers'. We think that's what she's going after."

"And why did you contact me?" Michael asked.

"Our source said that you'd be willing and the best one for the job," Saff said.

"Fine," Michael said. "If it wasn't a huge deal, I usually would have turned something this low scale down." He stretched. "But this time, I think I'm in. I kind of have a soft spot for kids."

"Good to hear," Saff said. "But this isn't going to be a usual just break in attack."

* * *

"Okay now what are you doing?" Michael said.

"We don't know where she operates," Saff explained. "So we need you to get in. The best way is for the leader to bring you in herself."

"So what," Michael said. "You going to remold my face into something she likes?"

"Well that and everything else," Sage said.

Michael sighed. "One; the clothes stay on. Two; I cannot change my pigmentation. That means my hair will stay black, and my eyes will stay red."

"Fine," Sage said. "This is what we're looking for." She held up a drawing that was very well done. It was in pencil, but was still amazing.

"Did you draw that?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," Sage answered. "Why?"

"It's really good," he said.

"I'm not looking for your approval," she huffed. Michael rolled his eyes and began to alter his face to look like the picture. "No, that's not right." Sage said.

"Well what do you want to do?" Michael asked? "It's not like the face will be remembered. No one but the hostages will live through this."

"You need to keep them alive," Saff said.

"No," Michael said. "If you look at any contact that I have, I don't leave any loose ends that I can remove reasonably."

"You can't just kill them!" Sage exclaimed.

"But I can't let them live!" Michael yelled. "I have lost too many friends because I leave a loose end. I do not let any guilt live. This is why I am a last resort contact with the government. None of them will live."

"We can hash this out later," Saff said. "Bloodhound, can you make your face the consistency of clay?" He nodded. "Sage, do what you can to fix his face."

"Alright, sit down." Sage commanded. He sat down and she reached for his face. She began to carefully mold it into the shape they wanted.

Saff paced the floor. "If all goes well, she'll take you in. You need to play along with her until she gets you in."

"And then they die." Michael said. "And you can't convince me otherwise. Especially with the crimes they've committed."

"You can't!" Saff said. Michael smirked. "It's not in your hands anymore. You also couldn't get me on anything either. I say the word and their neck snaps." He allowed his face to harden as Sage finished. "Think of it as the assholes getting their sweet justice." Saff sighed as she realised that she had no more say.

* * *

Michael felt a little bad for the way that he talked to the two that were giving him the mission, but not about his response. There was no way that he would let those criminals get away with it. It wasn't petty theft, this was full scale sex trafficking. It would not stand. Michael sat in the bar that he had been sent to and waited. He had a glass of something alcoholic, he hadn't paid attention to what it was, but it was strong. He was having to force his liver to work overtime to cope with it. At this point, he may need to make another liver. This could take a while.

A woman walked in and he knew immediately that the target was her. She looked around and saw him. He raised his eyebrow and she smirked. She walked over, swaying her hips seductively. He'd be lying if he said she wasn't attractive. In reality, she was gorgeous. The only problem was her eyes. They were cold and unfeeling. Predatory even. Michael never could trust those eyes.

"Hey handsome," she said. "How's the night?"

"Don't know yet," he said. "Though that could change though."

"Then how about we go somewhere more…" She purred seductively. "Private."

"Sure," he drained the rest of his drink and felt the buzz of alcohol go through him. He followed her and felt another presence press on his conscience. Might be her semblance. It was distracting. She dragged him down several alleys to an old warehouse. He was getting through the alcohol steadily, but he still was a little tipsy. The pressure on his mind didn't help. She opened a door and his nose was assaulted by the scent of sex. He shook his head to clear it, and she smirked. She pulled on his arm and he allowed her to pull him in. He carefully took note of what was going on. He heard a few screams and he clenched his teeth. An old man stepped out of a room, and he was pulling a girl who was not more than fourteen out.

"What is this place?" Michael wondered aloud. He still wasn't in full control yet, so he couldn't make his move yet.

"A place for fun," she said. "Now please excuse me while I get into something more comfortable." He leaned against the wall. His head was pounding. He couldn't make his move yet. "You ready?" He heard. He looked up to see her still in her clothes. "I'm not waiting any longer." She lifted a gun and quickly emptied three shots into his chest. He stumbled back and hit the ground hard. He gasped out. She knelt down by him.

"They have a saying," she said. "That saying is that some things are to good to be true. A perfect man like you? Nope." She said. "It's a shame. You know, we've been thinking about going after someone more exotic for this kind of work. That heiress should be a fun one to use. She came to Beacon, but a few bits of knockout drugs and she'd be ours. I'd make a fortune off her. If you had just waited to come a few more times, we'd already have her and we'd be able to make a deal maybe. Bad timing for you." She sighed and cocked the gun again. "Oh well."

Michael felt something rise inside him. They were going to go after Weiss? These sick perverted psychotic fuckers were going after her? No! "You're dead." He snarled.

"No," she said. "You are." She shot him in the face this time and he slumped.

The pain was giving him an anchor to pull himself together. The pressure began to lessen and he began to heal. Who was this bitch? He could care less about what anyone said. She'd die slowly and painfully for threatening Weiss. He sat up and unnoticing, plates of bone began to grow over the bullet wounds. He sat up moved to his feet. "You're dead!" he snarled. She turned and he roared as his teeth lengthened. She quickly fired again and it hit him in the eye. He snarled and it reformed. He leaped for her and she ducked. Men began to step out of the rooms and watched as he began to change. He sailed over her head and began to grow, plates of bone running down his spine. Something to hit the ones he wanted to. He needed to protect the little girls wherever they were. A tube of bone sprouted from the top of his wrist, extending over his hand. He pointed it at one of the men who was watching. He was still naked and Michael snarled. He didn't know how, but he did. A shard of bone was launched from the tube, impaling the man. The others shrieked and Michael wasted no time. He launched several more spikes and impaled each man as they tried to run. He felt another bullet to the back and he turned. He raised his hand and clenched it into a fist. She screamed as her arm went limp and was twisted the wrong way. Michael looked out for other auras and each one that did not belong to one of the ones that the woman had kidnapped, he killed. A snap of his fingers to focus it and each one of their necks snapped. Screams of fear echoed through the building. He opened his mouth. "DO NOT OPEN YOUR DOORS!" He snarled. He pulled out his scroll and sent a message to Saff.

-M- You may come and retrieve the hostages.

-S- Received.

He turned back to the woman. "You will pay," he snarled. She was openly crying in pain. He noticed how much aura he had used. He began to drain hers. He breathed out. She was scum, but he hated torture. Why would he use that? He snapped his fingers and her head twisted all the way around, snapping her neck. She collapsed to the floor and he turned to the doors. Saff and Sage both opened the door and several police officers strode in.

"Grimm!" one shouted and they opened fire. Michael dove away and swung his hand. Each officer's weapon shattered as he twisted the barrel tight enough to break it. He began to change himself back as he gasped out in pain. As the bone plates shrank away, he pushed the bullets out of him as the wounds healed.

"Is this why you don't like loose ends?" Saff asked.

"Yes," he gasped. "But how did you get here so fast." He straightened as the pain began to recede. "Did you have someone follow me?"

Saff blanched slightly, "Yes," she acknowledged.

"Was there another person who was working with you that I didn't know about?" he asked.

"No," she said, but Michael could feel the lie.

"Don't lie to me!" He shouted. She stumbled back. "Was it someone from Atlas?" He used his semblance to scan around.

"No," she said again, but still it was a lie.

"So it was someone from Atlas," he said. "Don't lie to me. I can always tell if you're lying." He looked around. "Doesn't matter. It just proves that I can't trust you guys." He began to walk away.

"We told you not to kill them," Saff said.

"And I don't care," Michael said. "Leaving them alive would be a waste of time and energy. They don't really pay for their crimes. It's a waste. Better remove the rotten parts. Some people are unable to be saved. Those that cause their own problems, especially those that cause problems for others and endanger those of innocents, are irredeemable. I would know, I've been unable to atone for my mistakes."

"But still," Saff said. "They need to be taken before the law!" She exclaimed.

"They don't play by the rules!" He yelled. "They aren't afraid of the law." He began to walk away. "Do not contact me again unless you absolutely have to. I don't take kindly to those who break my trust." He walked to the door and heard the hammer of a pistol be pulled back. He turned and as the shot of a pistol sounded, he reached up and the bullet hit him in the hand, being enveloped in his flesh. He pointed it towards the man who had shot and pointed a finger. The bullet blasted out of the tip and embedded itself in the man's leg. The hole from the bullet in his finger reformed. Michael turned and walked out the door as the man's screams of pain echoed through the building.

* * *

Michael changed into a tee shirt and jeans that he pulled out of a public locker. He tossed the clothes and dropped them off at a dry cleaning place. They'd end up back at his dorm. He began the long trek back to Beacon so that he could begin classes again. Beginning to pick up speed, he continuously watched the horizon to see the sun had already risen a while. A ding on his scroll interrupted him.

-B- I see you're out. Could you get me a book while you're out? Call it my favor.

-M- Sure, what do you want?

-B- Go to Tukson's book trade. He should have one of the books I was looking for. I placed a call a while ago. Just say you're picking it up for me.

-M- Sure thing.

Michael turned and began to walk around, looking for the store. Guess it would take a little longer to get back to Beacon.

 **A.N. Alrighty! Finished the chapter! Please don't hate me for this chapter, but please review. Anyway, have a good day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. Okay, why don't you guy's review? Please? Do I have to make a specific character ask you to review or something? I'm working hard to bring you guys a good story here. Anyway, read and REVIEW and have a good day.**

Michael walked down the streets, looking for this store. He turned a street and saw it. He smiled. Maybe he'd be back sooner than he thought. He walked down to the shop and pulled open the door. Inside, he recognised the shop owner, and two others that he didn't recognise, thought the one with green hair seemed familiar.

"Hey," he said. "Tuckson?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tuckson affirmed. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to pick up a book," he said. "My friend called in a little while ago?"

"Ah," he said. "I'll get that for you. Blake sent you right?"

"Yeah," Michael said. He looked at him for a second. "She said something about you leaving soon?"

"Yeah," he said. "I'm going to Vacuo to debut my book I finally finished."

"Really?" Michael asked. "What's it called?"

"The Darkened Sun," he answered.

"Oh! I read that one actually," Michael replied. "It was great!" He turned to the shelves. "Mind if I look through your material while you get that book for me?" He asked.

"Go ahead," Tuckson said as he walked through the back doors to get the book. Michael looked at the various books before looking at the girl.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"No," she said.

"You sure?" Michael asked. "I remember something about a gem of some kind."

"I'm sure," she said. Michael looked at her as he wracked his brain. Suddenly, it came to him.

"You're the one that stole from me," he said. She stiffened and Michael laughed. "That was a good job. Not many people can steal from me." He turned back to the books.

"You're not mad?" the boy asked. He was looking through some comics.

"Nope," Michael said. "The world's not as black and white as people think. Judging on how long ago it was, you were probably just trying to feed yourself." He looked at her again. "You were pretty young, you were what, twelve?"

"I don't know," she said.

"Here's the book," Tuckson said as he handed Michael the book. Michael took it and looked at it.

"You sure this is the right one?" he asked with a blush.

"I double checked to make sure," Tuckson replied.

"I never thought she'd be one for smut," Michael said with a chuckle. "Maybe I'll hold it over her head for a while." He turned and began to walk out the door.

"Did you find anything you liked?" Tuckson asked.

"Not really," Michael said. "I might come back later though."

"Anytime," he said.

"Thanks," Michael said. "And just let me know if you need any help with anything. Well anything within my bounds."

"Sure thing," Tuckson replied. Michael stepped outside and began the walk back. As he got to the outskirts, he looked around to make sure no one was watching. Why wait for the bullheads? He could get back to school much faster.

He pulled off all the clothes on his top half, revealing his muscular upper body. He began to utilize his semblance, and like before, wings sprouted from his shoulderblades. He wiped his nose of blood and took to the sky, his powerful wings speeding him towards beacon.

* * *

"Who was that?" Emerald asked. Tuckson was worried. He was supposed to leave for the book tour, but he was also planning on staying away from Vale for a while. These two were known to be ruthless, and under the leadership of a person who didn't care how she got what she wanted. Emerald was the girl, and Mercury was the boy.

"That was Michael," he said.

"Personal friend?" She asked.

"More of a business acquaintance," he said.

"He a fighter?" she asked.

"What?" he asked dumbly as his eyebrows raised. "He's a well known fighter among the underground. He earned citizenship in Tartarus through the arena. Took him less than a month."

"Are you just trying to play him up?" She asked.

"No," he said as he paled. "He always knows when you lie about him. The last person who tried to use him as a way to keep people away ended up with all of his ribs broken. They never healed the same."

"I see," she said. "Do you have a copy of the book you were selling?"

"I have several," he said. "Do you want one?"

"Yes please," she said. He crouched and pulled up a box. It was filled with the book.

"Just got this shipment today," he said. He pulled one out. "Just take one, he said. "It's good publicity."

"Fine," she said. "But don't go expecting anything later."

"Understood," he said. The two of them walked out, with Mercury still carrying a comic he chose. He didn't pay of course, but that was pocket change compared to Tuckson almost losing his life. He let out a breath. The sooner he got away from this city the better.

* * *

Michael soared up above the campus, the cafeteria was below him and he could hear shouting for some reason. He'd change first and then he'd go meet them. A shout echoed from below him and a person slammed into him from below. He was sent even higher.

"Yang?" he asked.

"Oh hey Michael!" She said with a smile. Michael grabbed her and held her bridal style in his arms as he stabilised his flight.

"I'm assuming you've got someone to pound into the ground now?" he asked. "Want a lift back?"

"Sure," she said.

"Okay," Michael said as he looked down. "I'm going to change how I'm holding you, is that okay?"

"Just don't touch my undies," she said with a smirk.

"That wasn't part of the plan," he countered. He carefully shifted her so she was facing away from him was parallel to him. He held her with one arm underneath her arms and large chest while the other was across her stomach. "Ready?" he asked, pulling her tight against himself.

"Yeah," she said. "But why are you holding me like this?" Michael smirked and dove. The two of them were speeding towards the Cafeteria as Michael aimed for the hole. Yang laughed as the wind whistled around them. Yang held her arms out like she was flying, which in a sense, she was. Michael and Yang dove through the hole, and Michael immediately pulled up, using his speed to pull them into a tight turn that sent them flying around the cafeteria. They dipped lower and lower to the ground, and Michael finally pulled up and set the two down on the ground.

The others were having a food fight, and Michael laughed as Yang immediately rejoined the fray. He turned and saw Sun and a new person he didn't recognise. Then he felt something smash into the back of his head. He reached back and felt a piece of fruit.

He turned slowly and looked at the group. They all were pointing at each other. "Who threw that?" he asked. They didn't answer. "Alright," he said. "Let's get this started then." He looked at Sun and the new kid, they were watching, but they hadn't gotten into the fray yet. "If you don't want to be completely covered in food, I suggest you leave.

Sun gave a half laugh, "But I don't want to miss this!"

Michael shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said. "But don't blame me." He turned and raced towards the group of brawling teens and they scattered, each one trying to put the others directly in his path. Michael began to grab random bits of food and with precision accuracy, hit each one. An apple pie he launched into the back of Jaune's head. The unfortunate boy was sent sprawling, and Michael continued in his retribution. He snagged several oranges and quickly peeled them, before launching them. The open fruits smashed into the backs of Ruby and Weiss and they went down, with orange juice covering them. Nora pulled another bar out and stabbed it into a watermelon, turning and swinging at Michael. Michael punched through the melon, before grabbing the split half and smashing it onto Nora's head. Pyrrha began to pull metal cans with her semblance, and sent them soaring towards Michael. Michael didn't hesitate and leaped up above the stream of flying soft drinks. Pyrrha dove away as he landed and he snagged a lump of mashed potatoes, and smashed them into Pyrrha's face before she could get away. He quickly grabbed some fruit that was laying around and began to throw it at Blake, Yang, and Ren. They ran about, dodging as best as they could. Ren got hit first, and then when he stumbled from the impact, he was hit several more times, apple juice ran down his face and an apple lodged in his mouth. Next blake was hit and she went down much quicker. Finally, Yang was hit in the forehead with an apple and she dropped to the ground as she slipped in some gravy. The others began to rise from their mess of food and surround Michael, but he just smirked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small shard of green dust. He swallowed the shard and began to burn it. He felt the air around him and smirked. He shot forward, creating a wind behind him. Going into a slide, he stopped as he crouched in a runner's position using the wall as a support. He took a deep breath and shot away from the wall, creating a gale of wind as he ran as fast as he could. The group of teens found themselves caught in a maelstrom of wind and food as he raced to the other end of the cafeteria. He took a few steps up the wall, and backflipped into the air, the wind following him, and creating an eddy of wind. Teams RWBY and Juniper slammed into the wall, helpless as food flew towards them smashing into them, as fruit splattered, and cans of soda exploded. The wind died down as Michael finished burning the dust. The wall was covered in a motley of colors and as each student fell to the ground, an outline of each showed on the wall. Michael began to walk towards Sun and his friend and laughed.

"That's how you win a food fight," he said. Sun's friend was covered in something purple, but Sun was remarkably clean. "How'd everything only hit you?" He asked the kid.

"I have no idea," he said with a sigh. He glared at Sun. "You're paying for my dry cleaning."

"You know you can pay for it," Sun said. "It doesn't matter." He turned to Michael. "This is Neptune, he's on my team from Haven Academy."

"Nice to meet you," Michael said. "I'm Michael." He smiled. "Just don't go doing anything stupid like your friend."

"Sound's like him," Neptune said glancing at Sun who guiltily smiled.

The doors slammed open and Professor Goodwitch strode in, and she gave a half snarl. "Children," she said as she waved her riding crop, and the destroyed cafeteria began to repair itself. "Do not play with your food." The teams groggily stood up, completely covered in food and smiles on their faces.

"It's fine Glynda," Ozpin said as he walked in and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They're supposed to be the defenders of mankind," she said.

"And we will," Michael said offhandedly. "But who says we can't have some fun first?"

"He's right," Ozpin said. "They'll have plenty of time to be serious later. Just let them be children for now. They won't be able to have that role forever." He turned and began to walk away.

Michael walked over to the others and joined in their conversation, though he stayed more reserved than they did. His smile did not lessen as he felt the companionship they all had for him.

* * *

Emerald and Mercury walked into a warehouse where White Fang members were unloading crates from a bullhead. There was a large amount of dust around and the many faunus working seemed to be calm and ready for anything. Emerald knew it was a farce though. Most of these would be the new recruits that had no idea what was going on.

"Oh look she brought the kids," Roman Torchwick said as he turned to them. "Just reminds me of the divorce."

"Spare me the thought of you procreating," Emerald said as he slung his arms over the two of them.

"It was a joke," he said. "I'm much too young to even think about having kids."

"You're not that young," Mercury said.

"You'd be surprised how young I am compared to how long I've been doing this," Roman replied as he lifted a paper. "But maybe this would explain what you've been doing today!"

"What? How'd you-?" Emerald began.

"I'm a professional sweetheart, been doing this since I could walk, pay attention, maybe you'll learn something," he smirked. "But why do you have this address?"

"We were trying to clean up your problem," Emerald snarked.

"I had it under control," Roman said. "And what do you mean tried?"

"He had some very powerful friends," Emerald said. "Also, he had a real reason for leaving, everything checked out, and as he's so high profile now, we couldn't take any action."

"Yes, his book, the Darkened Sun," Roman said. "It brought him some heavy attention. You're lucky he didn't call the police. We'd lose this whole operation because of you!"

"We were fine!" Mercury cut in.

"And who was there?" Roman asked. "Multiple friends? Or one?" His eyes narrowed. "Did you catch a name?"

"No," Emerald said.

"What did he look like?" Roman asked. "Red eyes? Black hair?"

"Yeah, actually," Mercury answered with surprise.

Roman brought his hand to his head. "Dust almighty, why now?" He turned back to Emerald. "You're extremely lucky," he said. "That guy's name is Michael, and he could kill you anytime he wanted." He took a deep breath. "You guys know I don't like to get my clothes dirty, blood takes so long to wash out, but if you two do anything stupid like this again, I'll-"

"You'll what Roman?" A voice asked. He turned to the woman that stood on a lift up.

"You take your guess," he said with a scowl. He didn't like to make her mad, but he was really pissed off at these two right now.

"Cinder!" Emerald said as a smile crossed her face. She walked towards her with her arms outstretched, but Cinder passed her by. Roman felt a snicker build up at her misfortune, but carefully kept it inside.

"You should have gotten it under control," Cinder said.

"Uh, I've been kinda busy," he snarked. He gestured to mountains of crates around him. "I've got this place running scared, and I've stolen more dust crystals, powder, and rounds than we know what to do with!"

"Congratulations," Mercury drawled. "You're an inspiration to everyone with a gun and a ski mask."

"Shut it twerp," Roman snarled. He turned back to Cinder. "Things would go much more smoothly if you would tell me what's actually going on." He crossed his arms. "Two run ins with my old friend means trouble. One more time and I'll have no choice but to do something drastic. He's not one to take lightly."

"Roman," Cinder said as she reached up to his face. He stiffened, but allowed the contact. "You'll know what you need when you need to know it."

"I don't have to like it though," Roman said. "When people don't tell me what's going on, usually, they mean to stab me in the back."

"Come now Roman," Cinder purred. "You can trust me." Roman wisely didn't answer and Cinder turned away. "Have them pack it all up. I'll send you the coordinates."

"Coordinates?" He asked.

"We're moving to phase two," she said with a smile.

Roman mumbled as he pulled out a cigar. He needed something to distract him. He looked for his lighter and a click drew his attention. Emerald held it in her outstretched hand. She stuck her tongue out at him and he scowled. How did his rate of companions drop so low?

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch was in a rather short mood. Tests and papers to grade, and the General Ironwood was coming to Vale. She held him in contempt as he had always been trying to gain her affection, and most attempts included shows of power or money. This however, wasn't all, now she had to go retrieve a rather troublesome student. Michael Angelo Grimm was not a person she would have expected to come to school. She had done some research on him and had been astounded. The biggest thing she had was time of him living in Vale from when he was five to when he was twelve. After that, he was a ghost, never in the same place and most of the time, completely under the radar.

She came to the door of his room much too soon and knocked. The door was opened to reveal Michael there with his shirt partially unbuttoned and bare feet. His pants were on at least.

"The headmaster asked me to come fetch you," the blonde professor stated coolly.

"Let me get my shoes on," he said with a sigh. "What does he want?"

"I do not know," she said. "But that is still not how you answer to a teacher."

"Maybe not to a teacher you respect," Michael said. "But I lost what little respect for him I had when he allowed children to go into a grimm infested forest with no medical personnel on hand." He turned into the room and pulled on his socks and shoes. "The only respect he has is as a planner. He doesn't do anything without a plan in mind, as well as several backups."

"At least you have some respect for him," the professor drawled.

"To not trust someone, you have to respect them enough to believe they can cause you harm," Michael said.

"Do you trust anyone?" the professor asked.

"To an extent," Michael said. "However, I've had trusted people turn on me enough that I have a little difficulty with it now." He kept his face neutral and didn't betray any emotion though he felt sadness build up inside him.

"I'm sorry," she said. She truly did feel sorry, and Michael could tell that though she had obviously been teaching for a while, something about her led him to believe that she was much younger. There was something that he recognised, but he wasn't sure.

As the two walked the hall towards the headmaster's office, Michael tried to figure out what was off about the professor walking by him. She seemed much younger than her years, and he knew of something that could do that, but the odds were low. He reached into his pocked and pulled out a smoky crystal. Nah couldn't be. Still, couldn't hurt to ask.

"Professor Goodwitch?" he asked.

"Yes?" she said without turning.

"Have you seen one of these before?" He held out the crystal and her eyes widened.

"Yes," she answered. "Where did you get it?"

"That explains things," he said. "I can create crystals like these because of my semblance. They're found naturally, but I can to an extent create dust crystals should I have the proper materials."

"Why are you telling me this?" Goodwitch asked.

"These crystals can do plenty of things," Michael explained. "One of their uses is the altering of time. Alternate possibilities can be seen in the crystal, and it can alter the flow of time to an extent. Did you ever use one of these?"

"I touched one, but nothing happened when I tried to use it like dust," the teacher said.

"That's because it was a gradual use," Michael explained. "That crystal probably began to turn back your aging. How big was it?" he asked.

"It was about the size of your fist," she said as they stepped into the elevator.

"That explains things. How old are you?" he asked.

"Isn't that a rather personal question?" She asked with a smirk.

"Kinda," he admitted with a slight blush at her rebuke. "But it also explains things."

"I'm thirty," the teacher said. "I found the crystal about eight years ago."

"So you're about twenty right now," Michael explained. "When you activated the crystal, it began to turn back your age. You were getting more youthful for about five years before you started aging again. That means that you went from being twenty two to being seventeen after five years. Then you start aging again, and now you're about twenty." The teacher didn't answer as she ran this information over in her mind. "At least you can say that you aged well," Michael said with a grin as he tried to lighten the mood. The usually straight faced teacher began to laugh.

"Was that a joke or a pick up line?" She asked. She quieted down gradually. "But why don't more people use them if they can find them?"

"Supply and difficulty," Michael explained. "The crystals are rare, and they don't always work like that. Sometimes people age faster instead, or they simply are given knowledge about what could come." He pulled out Twisted Mirror. "This is a merge between that kind of crystal, which I call deviation crystal because how it deviates from the timeline, and another crystal that's called void shard. The merge causes it to have some strange properties and I don't even know them all."

"Michael," the professor said. "You are an enigma that I cannot come even close to understanding."

"I don't understand myself either," Michael said as the elevator door opened to reveal Ozpin's office.

"Hello Michael," Ozpin said as he sat down in a seat.

"What's this all about?" Michael asked.

"I felt as though I should give you ample warning," Ozpin stated calmly. "I would have told you earlier, but you were… away."

Michael snorted. Ozpin wouldn't make an issue about it, especially because he had no grounds against him, but Ozpin obviously didn't approve. He'd have to pick and chose his missions carefully.

"I asked for Professor Goodwitch to retrieve you because I wanted to give you warning before tomorrow," He laced his fingers in front of his face as he leaned forward. "General Ironwood is coming tomorrow. I understand you two have a bit of animosity between you."

"That's an understatement," Michael growled. "That prick want's me dissected into little tiny jars."

"He does not know that you are here," Ozpin said. "I would suggest you avoid him, but if you two do meet, you should in no way antagonise him. This is a time of peace and I'm hoping to keep it that way."

Michael snorted. "Professor Goodwitch? I bet you five lien that first five minutes after the General finds out I'm here, he pulls a gun and tries to take me captive."

"Why is that? And I'm not betting against you," the professor asked.

"Because he's a shoot first, ask questions later person," Michael drawled. "And the last time I saw him, I had him handcuffed to a lightpost."

"How'd you manage that?" She asked.

"Back to the manner at hand," Ozpin said as he directed an annoyed glare at Michael. "I would like for you to try to keep the piece. Am I clear?"

Michael glared. "Crystal."

* * *

Michael lay in his bed, worried out of his mind. The general was not a person who you wanted to cross, but he had no choice. He couldn't deal with this by hiding. Especially with this new development with Roman joining the fray. Things were moving much faster than he though. This could only grow from here. He rolled over to his side. If he wasn't careful, things could go very badly.

 **A.N. Okay! So please Review! Anyway, send recommendations for the Harem, and have a great day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N. Thank you to those who reviewed, and thank you to all my readers out there. I appreciate all of you that read this fanfiction. Thank you, and have a good day.**

Ozpin and Glynda stood at the window to the headmaster's office and watched as a fleet of armed ships sat at the front of the school.

"Well, Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work with him wherever he goes," Glynda said with a scowl.

"Well," Ozpin defended. "Running a school and an army makes him a busy man, but yes that is a bit of an eyesore." A beeping at his desk drew his attention and Ozpin turned towards the door. "Come in," he called out and a man in a bright white suit walked in.

"Ozpin!" He called out joivaly.

"General," Ozpin said cooly.

"Please," the general said. "Let's drop the formalities." He reached out and grasped his old friend's hand. "It's been too long." He turned to the blonde professor. "And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since I last laid eyes on you."

"Oh James, such a flatterer," she said with false joy. Her face returned to its usual neutral state. "I'll be outside." She stalked out slowly. Honestly, the offhand pickup line from Michael worked better than Ironwood's usual way of speaking.

As the door shut behind her, Ironwood turned back to Ozpin. "Well she hasn't changed a bit."

Ozpin turned and walked back towards his desk. "But what brings you here? Headmaster's don't usually attend the Vytal Festival with their students."

"Well, you know how much I like Vale this time of year," Ironwood said as Ozpin poured him a cup of coffee. The general removed a flask from his pocket and poured some into his cup. "Besides, I thought this would be a good time to catch up."

"While good times between friends would be good," Ozpin said as he poured himself a cup. "The small fleet outside has me somewhat concerned."

Ironwood looked confused. "Concern is what brought them here."

"I didn't know that traveling between kingdoms had gotten so dangerous," Ozpin stated cooly.

"You know why they're here," the general said.

Ozpin took a drink and then sighed. "We are in a time of peace," he gestured to the window. "Things like these are just going to give the wrong impression."

Ironwood leaned forward. "But if what Qrow said is true-"

"If what Qrow said is true," Ozpin interrupted. "Then we will handle it tactfully." He clasped his hands in front of him. "It's the Vytal Festival, a time of Unity and Peace. So I suggest you don't frighten people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being cautious," Ironwood defended.

"As am I," Ozpin countered. "But we must tread carefully, and do this right."

"I understand," Ironwood said as he began to walk out. He stopped and turned to Ozpin. "But do you really think that your children can really win this war?"

"I hope they never have too," Ozpin said.

* * *

Michaels emotions were a wreck. Honestly getting so worked up over a board game? Team RWBY was busy at the table, each playing a game where they captured all of remnant. Team JNPR however, was at least quiet. Jaune was reading a comic again, and Nora was sleeping. Again. Ren at least was reading, though Nora had somehow fallen asleep on his book. Pyrrha coughed and switched Jaunes comic with a book that he should have been reading for class. Michael snickered as Pyrrha immediately began to read it and Pyrrha gave him a guilty look.

A piece from the game came flying over and Michael caught it on reflex. He watched as Weiss floundered until Yang gave her help and Weiss immediately radiated confidence. Michael was going to lose his mind. Sometimes empathy wasn't always a good thing to have.

"Trap card," he heard Yang say. A large amount of clanking and shuffling and then, "Your armies have been defeated."

"I hate this game of emotions we play," Weiss cried as tears streamed down her face.

"Stay strong Weiss," Ruby whimpered as she jumped into her lap for a hug.

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" Weiss cried as she hugged Ruby back.

"I'm going to lose my mind," Michael drawled.

"Tell me about it," Ren said. "And Nora's drooling on the pages."

"Want me to move her for you?" Michael asked.

"If you can do it without waking her up," Ren said. "Otherwise, say goodbye to your hearing."

"'Sup losers," Sun said. Michael looked briefly to see Sun at the table. He stood up and moved to Nora and Ren before carefully lifting the small warrior into his arms. Ren quickly wiped off the drool that was on the book and Michael moved Nora to an armchair that was a few bookshelves away.

"Thanks," Ren said as he returned to his studying.

"No problem," Michael said as he walked over to the table with the game.

"Hey Michael," Sun said. "Anyway, I never got to formally introduce you guys to my friend Neptune."

"Aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune asked.

"Thank you!" Ren and Michael shouted.

"Shut up don't be a nerd," Sun said to his friend.

"Hey hey hey," Neptuned chimed in indignantly. "Intellectual okay? Thank you."

"You calling me a nerd too?" Michael asked with a smirk. Sun paled a bit. "Cause this nerd can kick your ass in the training ring."

"Nope not a nerd," Sun hurriedly said. "You're not a nerd!"

"Are you scared of him?" Neptune asked.

"No," Sun defended. "I just know how to keep my tail attached."

"Jeez," Neptune said. "Now I really want to see you guys fight. Someone taking you down a peg or two should be charged admission."

"Shut up or I'll get a spray bottle," Sun hissed. Michael snickered.

"Anyway," Neptune said. "I'm Neptune."

"So where you from?" Weiss asked.

"Haven," he answered. "And I didn't quite catch your name Snow Angel."

"Are you kidding me?" Jaune whined. Michael laughed this time before patting Jaune's shoulder.

"Seems only one guy gets to call her that, though you came up with it first," Michael laughed.

"But she doesn't care if you call her that," Jaune said angrily.

"Don't ask me how it works," Michael replied. "But if Neptune isn't careful, Snow Angel might give him frostbite."

Yang laughed while Neptune looked at Michael with confusion. Weiss fumed and blushed while Michael laughed as well.

"That was top notch Michael," Yang said. "Weiss seems kinda stressed now, maybe you should help her out again."

"Uh, I like to keep all my body parts," Michael snarked.

"You know you never finished," Weiss said. "Maybe I should make you start over?"

"Are they talking about…" Sun began while looking at Blake.

"He owed her a massage," Blake said. "And she enjoyed it."

"Obviously," Sun said while Weiss turned even more red.

"S-shut up!" She whined.

"If you need any help with any knots or stress," Michael said. "You can always ask me." He sniggered as Weiss slumped forward, hiding her face behind her hands.

"I'm so confused," Neptune said. "Did you two used to date or something?"

"No," Michael said. "I just like to mess with her sometimes. As does everyone else."

"You will pay for this," Weiss huffed.

Sun leaned down to Blake and looked at her cards. "I never thought you to be a board games person."

"Yeah well," Blake stood up and Michael noticed fear and apprehension rolling off of her. "I think I'm going to be done." She walked away and Sun looked towards the group before shrugging in complete confusion.

"I'll go after her," Michael said. As he walked away, the others looked at each other.

"Why's he going after her?" Sun asked.

"He has a very therapeutic ability," Pyrrha said.

"Which is…?" Neptune asked.

"Ask him," Pyrrha answered sadly. "It's not my place to say."

* * *

Blake walked into their dorm room sat on the bed. She ran through the night at the docks in her mind. Why had it happened like that? A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Blake," she heard. "Can you open the door?" It was Michael. She walked to the door and opened it to reveal Michael. "May I come in?"

"Sure," Blake said. She moved back to her bed and Michael pulled up a chair. "Why are you here?"

"I really should just tell the whole team this. I'm an empath," Michael explained. "I sense what people feel and to an extent, feel it as well." He shivered. "During your game, I was having some huge mood swings." He looked at her guiltily. "It's why I snapped at Weiss and Yang before."

"That explains some things," Blake said. She sighed. "I just can't think of why the White Fang would work with that scum, Torchwick."

Michael's face darkened. "He is not scum," Blake looked at him curiously. "He used to be one of my greatest friends. He was practically my brother." He looked out the window. "He wasn't much older than me. He's probably around twenty two or so right now." He laughed dryly. "He uses his makeup to make himself look older."

"So why would that make him not scum?" Blake asked.

"Me and him and our group of friends grew up in the slums remember?" Michael explained. "We stole to live, and for him, it was life and death. He had no parents, and had run away from his foster parents years before I met him. Back then, he worked as a scam artist. He could sell people the boots they were wearing." He closed his eyes. "When I left, I lost contact with him and our friends. I'd see him in the news every now and again, and he got arrested once, but he broke out. He was always smarter than this, and I don't know why he'd be doing this huge master plan now."

"But you fought him," Blake said. "So you know what he's doing is wrong."

"Wrong is a point of perspective," Michael said. "Legal, no. But wrong? That's more of a gray area. If someone were to steal food, would you say that's wrong?"

"Of course," Blake said.

"And if it was a young boy who had been living on his own with a younger sister who was sick, and that stolen food was the only food they ever got, would it be wrong?" Blake didn't answer. "It's not legal, but it is a way for them to live, to take care of each other, and it doesn't harm anyone does it?" Blake shook her head. "This is why right and wrong is such a gray area. Killing someone is wrong, but we have wars where we ruthlessly kill others."

"So what are you saying?" Blake asked.

"I'm just saying that Roman's not scum you can just clear off," Michael explained.

"So we just let him take over everything?" Blake asked.

"No," Michael said. "We don't, but why are we worrying about it? We're here for schooling. To make friends, and to learn to work as a team. Why are you so worked up about it?"

"How are you so calm?" She asked as her voice raised a bit. "I see you just skate by, doing very little, but you do well enough to rival Weiss and Pyrrha! How come you just sit there?"

Michael frowned. "I never skate by. I've been learning these things for years. I'm not here to learn what I already know."

"Then why are you here?" Blake asked harshly.

"Because something is happening," Michael said. "But I don't know what. This school is where it will happen, but I can't change what the future holds. The best I can do is just that. My best. I've been alone for a while, and I don't usually just open up to people. But you guys? Your teams just give me a sense of… I dunno, safety? I feel like I can trust you. I want to trust you. But that means you have to trust me too."

"Why do you hide who you are?" Blake asked.

"Are you referring to my semblance?" Michael asked.

"Yes," she answered. "I use my bow because people treat me as if I'm less because I'm a faunus, so I try to stay under the radar. But you look just like other humans, and people would flock to you in your real form."

"That's why I hide," Michael said. "I don't have a real form. I have something that I go to as it's more natural. But you know something? Every muscle, bone, and organ, I had to create. I did not grow to be a human. I had to make it happen."

"But if it's your natural form, wouldn't that be real?" Blake asked.

"Maybe," Michael said. "I might have to change to that form more. You asked why I coughed up blood before."

"And?" She asked.

"My soul cannot hold up my body. My semblance takes too much. If I reduce the amount of aura I use, It can hold itself together," Michael explained. "But I don't like to look like I that. I don't like that people gawk at me, or stare at me, or compliment my looks. I want them to like what's inside, not what's on the outside."

"I understand," Blake said.

"I know you do," Michael said. Blake stood up and Michael stood up too. She looked away for a second, contemplating something. Suddenly, she outstretched her arms, and wrapped Michael in a hug. His breath caught in his through at the sudden display of affection, but he returned the hug after a second.

"Thanks," Blake whispered. She released him and Michael turned to leave. "And if you tell anyone about this," Blake glared at him. "I'll hurt you."

"I don't doubt you will." Michael said with a laugh.

"Thanks for the talk," Blake said. "It helped, but I still feel like we should do something."

"And I don't expect you to just change your way of thinking," Michael said. "Just tell me before you guys do anything stupid. I'll help you guys."

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Because we're friends, and I trust you," Michael answered with a soft smile. He turned and walked out the door. Blake sat back down on her bed and looked out the window, a soft smile playing over her lips. Maybe she should make a play for him. She could definitely do worse. She liked him, but the question was whether he liked her. Maybe.

Her thoughts turned back to Roman. Even if he was Michael's friend, he couldn't just be left unchecked. As the others walked in, Blake felt annoyed. Things were serious, but they just played around like it was a joke.

"We never should have let him play!" Yang shouted angrily.

"You're just mad 'cause the new guy beat you," Ruby said with a barely held laughter. Blake stood up to leave and noticed Weiss watching her.

"Stop," Weiss commanded. Blake froze, her hand inches from the handle. "You've been antisocial and moody all day."

"Have you met Blake?" Yang asked.

"Which I know," Weiss continued. "Is kinda your thing." She made air quotes sarcastically. "But you made a promise to me, and your team to tell us if something was wrong." She crouched and leaped into the air. "So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong?"

Michael opened the door that connected their rooms. "I heard shouting." He looked at Weiss, who was precariously perched on a tipped chair. "Uh… Did I miss something?" Weiss blushed and quickly replaced the chair at the desk before moving back in front of Blake.

"I'm just worried about how things are going," Blake said.

"You still worried about Torchwick?" Ruby asked.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it!" Blake cried out. Michael sat down on the desk and listened.

"But you heard Ozpin," Yang said. "He said not to worry about it." Michael scoffed quietly. "Between the police and the huntsmen, I'm sure they'll handle it."

"Well I'm not!" Blake cried out.

Weiss took a deep breath. "Okay, between blowing up Nightclubs, stopping criminals, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure you think we're good enough to take down these ne'er do wells." She looked for some kind of support. "But let me be the voice if reason here. We're just students, we can't just take down all criminals. We're not ready."

"And we may never be ready!" Blake cried out, all her frustrations revealing themselves.

"So why fight?" Michael interjected. The others looked at him. "If you're not ready, then your not ready, and no amount of time will change that. You forget something. They are learning too. They are getting better, so why would we be the ones to take them down?" He sighed. "Blake, it's great to try to fight for something, but if you cannot protect yourself, then it's best to avoid a confrontation." Blake opened her mouth. "Or… if you wish to even the playing field, you use every underhanded trick, every scheme, and all your resources at your disposal. If you guys really want to start this, it's all in or nothing. You cannot hold back."

"Alright," Ruby started, undaunted by what Michael said. "All in favor of becoming the youngest team of Huntresses to single handedly take down a corrupt organisation that is conspiring against the kingdom of vale, say aye."

"Yes!" Yang shouted. "I love it when you're feisty." She pointed at Blake.

"Well," Weiss reasoned. "I suppose it could be fun."

"None of you said 'aye'," Ruby mumbled.

"Aye," Michael said. "You guys'll need all the help you can get."

"Yay!" Ruby rushed over and clasped Michael in a hug. "You said 'aye'!" The other three huntresses blushed and watched Ruby with jealousy.

"Alright," Blake said. "We're all in this together." She smiled at Michael with gratitude and he gave her a small smile in return.

"Okay! Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby gasped and froze. "I left my board game in the library."

* * *

Emerald walked next to Mercury and in front of Cinder. They were posing as students from another school, and no one was the wiser. She smiled. This could be fun. Easy pickings most of them. A girl in a red hood ran out of her room and smacked right into her. Emerald bit back a scowl and offered her hand to the offending girl.

"I'm sorry," the girl said.

"It's fine," Emerald said as she held out her hand to her. "Just watch where you're going."

"Haha, right," the girl said. "Are you new?"

"Visiting from Haven actually," Cinder explained stepping forward.

The girl considered this. "Oooh! You guys are here for the festival! But exchange students have their own dorms."

"I guess we just got turned around," Mercury said in a voice that made Emerald cringe inside. He sounded like a sappy movie villan.

"It happens all the time," She explained as Emerald and Mercury walked by. "Your dorms are just east of here."

"Thanks," Cinder said in her usual smooth, sultry voice. It was the voice that made men fall over themselves for her. "Maybe we'll see each other around."

Emerald turned to look at Cinder and saw someone through the open door, watching her with a small questioning smirk. Emerald kept calm on the inside and turned away.

"Welcome to Beacon!" the girl called while the trio walked away. Cinder and Mercury with a smirk and Emerald with a neutral face.

* * *

"We have a problem," Emerald said as soon as the door to their dorm was locked.

"And what could that be?" Cinder asked as she smiled softly to Emerald.

"Remember the person who Roman mentioned?" Emerald asked. Mercury nodded and Cinder's smile melted away.

"I vaguely remember him," Cinder answered. "Why?"

"He goes to school here," Emerald replied. "I just saw the same person Mercury and I met at the bookstore."

"And he didn't rat us out?" Mercury asked. "Maybe he didn't recognise us."

"He recognised me stealing from him years ago, and complimented me on it," Emerald scowled. "There's no way he didn't recognise us now."

"His presence is… intriguing," Cinder purred. "Perhaps we need a way to… distract him."

"What do you have in mind?" Mercury asked.

"Maybe a romantic prospect," she said. "If he does not already have one."

"And who would be his 'distraction'?" Emerald asked worriedly. "I would rather not have his attention on me any more than necessary. I don't like him."

"You don't have to," Cinder replied with a smirk. "You just have to use your semblance. It shouldn't be too hard for someone of your… caliber."

Emerald felt a shiver run down her spine at the praise and had to carefully conceal a smile that threatened to break out. "I don't think that my semblance will work on him."

"Why?" Mercury asked. "Is little Emerald scared?"

"You wish," she snarled. "I've been using my semblance for so long, I practically was born with it. He still recognised me, even though I always make sure no one knows what I look like when I steal from them."

"Maybe he was lucky," Mercury scoffed.

"I don't think so," Emerald said. "But I hope so."

* * *

Roman walked into his simple apartment, and was met by a diminutive young woman whose hair cascaded down her back, one side brown and the other bright pink with white streaks running through it. Her eyes matched her hair, one was pink, the other, brown. She looked at Roman with a raised eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"I know things aren't working out right now Neo," Roman explained while she deadpanned at him. "But this will be the safest option for us." He walked by her and she stepped on his foot, not lightly, as he passed. "Gah! Neo!" He reprimanded her. "It's not like we can just back out now. You know I always finish what I start." She looked at him with sympathy before walking by him and into the apartment.

It was a low end apartment, with two small bedrooms, and a small kitchen space. The bathroom was cramped, and both of them hated it.

"We'll be in a better place soon," Roman argued. She glared at him. "I know you don't like it, I don't like it either, but unfortunately, I don't trust what that crazy bitch gives us. I'm looking for another place, and I don't want her to have time to set up anything to spy on us." Neo nodded in understanding before sitting down at the card table they had set up. She folded her arms on the table and rested her chin on it.

"Look, I'm sorry Neo," he apologised. "Everything's changing so fast. I figured this would be the best way for us. But then…" He sighed. "Michael's in the picture now." Neo snapped to attention and lifted her head as Roman sat down across from her. He wide eyes questioned him.

"Yeah, Michael was here," he said. He lifted out his wallet and pulled out a photo. His younger self stood by Michael with his arm around his shoulders, a smirk on Roman's face, a pleasant smile on Michael's. Neo stood in front of the two with a wide smile and her mismatched eyes twinkling. To their left, a pair of twins stood with their arms around each other's shoulders, small smiles gracing their features. Their hair was cut short, and each was missing an eye. One missing his right, the other, his left. Roman felt grief rise up inside him set down the picture. Neo stood up and walked over to him, embracing him in a hug, sympathy evident in her gaze.

"It was so long ago," Roman said with a small laugh. "We were family in all but name." He gave a dry laugh. "Now look at us. Two of us are now major criminals, two of us are dead, and one of us training for an occupation with the lowest life expectancy." He replaced the photo in his wallet and Neo released him. She returned to her chair and looked at Roman questioningly.

"Michael was fine when I saw him," Roman said. "He actually fought me like we used to. He was different at first, but he changed to the brother I knew as we fought. The others around him, they see everything in black and white, and I think Cinder and the twerps do too. But us, Michael, you, me, we understand how the work actually works."

Neo narrowed her eyes and tapped the table a few time. Roman looked at her. "I don't know what the crazy bitch has in mind. If I thought that this would cause problems for us, we'd leave, or see if Michael would help us. It's too late now. We're in this, we need to finish this." He stood up and walked towards one of the bedrooms. "Get some sleep Neo, we're going to need it these next few days."

 **A.N. Okay, sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. I finished my finals for school, and then got sick, so that made things hard. Anyway, some explanation, I really like Roman and Neo as characters. The best villains are always the ones with backstory and reasoning behind their master plans. I tried to give this to them, and honestly, I hope you guys like this way of their portrayal. Also, Neo is not a Psychopath, and neither is Roman. Just keep that in mind.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. Happy New Year! Okay, so brief explanation of why this fanfic is rated M. I am paranoid about the content, and the mentioning of younger teens being taken into sex slavery in the story definitely by itself made this story worthy of being rated M. I may add lemons as well, so that also contributes to it. I don't curse often, and it is used as a way to emphasise certain things, like extreme frustration, and so on. Anyway, I really liked Roman and Neo, so I gave them more of a backstory, and I will make them have more in the story than what most would expect. Also, while I realise that getting a nosebleed from watching something hot is not a real thing, I like that mechanic that is used in some fanfics, animes, and so on, so I'll have that in here. Anyway, please read and review.**

Michael stared at the digital clock on his scroll. Jaune was trying to pick up on Weiss, and failing, and the professor was blathering on as usual. He sighed, and rubbed his eyes. Time could not go any slower. Well, maybe it could, but he wasn't going to try to mess with that.

The bell rang and Michael stood before stretching. He watched as Jaune was shot down, again, walked over.

"Y'know," he said. "The more you push, the more she pushes back. Maybe try asking someone else?"

"Like who?" He asked dejectedly. "I can't help it. I just really want it to work."

"This school is full of hot girls," Michael countered. "Surely there has to be one other that you're interested in."

"Then why don't you go after one of them," Jaune snarked.

"I got my heart shattered once," Michael said. "I'm much more cautious by nature now. You've got nothing holding you back though. Just think about it."

He walked out of the classroom and towards the dorms. He quickly went to his room and pulled out a set of clothes he had picked up before. A simple dark red shirt and a nice pair of black jeans. His shoes were black as well and his black leather jacket waited, hanging over the chair. His belt was black and several small compartments that were hidden on them held dust crystals of a large variety. Everything could be destroyed if need be, though he'd rather keep the jacket if at all possible. He placed two simple hidden sheaths in each of his sleeves of his jacket, each of them holding a seven inch fixed blade knife. They were each well balanced for throwing and each had cost a pretty penny, though they weren't too expensive for him. Especially since his last paycheck had come through.

He knocked on the door joining to team RWBY and as they opened the door, he smirked. He thought he looked rather appropriate for the mission, but the glances and blushes made him have second thoughts.

"We're not going on a date right now," Weiss huffed, though she was blushing.

"I know," Michael answered. "But I rather prefer to be in clothes that I'm okay with

shredding if I need to for a mission like this." The others blushed hard at the word shred.

"I'd be fine with you shredding those clothes right now," Yang said with a smirk. "Though

I think I might end up with a nosebleed."

"Well anyway," Michael said. "You guys went over what you were doing?"

"Yeah," Ruby answered. "Though what are you doing?"

"I figured I might check in with one of my friends. He always has the information I need, though I wouldn't say he's always on the side of the law," Michael explained. "So I wouldn't expect any of you guys to know him."

"Why do you know a scoundrel like that?" Weiss asked.

"Uh," Michael was at a loss for words. "Let's just say my life wasn't as cushy as your's Weiss."

"Okay," Ruby said cutting in. "That's enough. Weiss. Michael. No fighting like cats and dogs."

"Like Blake?" Michael asked with a carefully controlled innocent face. Blake glared at him for a second. "What? You're ears are adorable." Blake blushed profusely and turned away while Michael smiled. Too easy.

"'Sup guys," a voice said from the window. The team turned to the window and lept back with a shout of surprise. Michael almost without thinking, had a knife in his hand.

"Damnit Sun!" He cursed. "What are you doing?"

"Well," Sun said. "I figured it would be good to hang around here. No pun intended." He was hanging from the tree anyway. "You going after Torchwick?"

"Not specifically," Blake answered, giving a meaningful look at Michael who smiled softly. Evidently she had taken his talk to heart. He replaced the knife in his sleeve and Sun stepped into the room.

"Well we don't get friends involved," Ruby said. "Sorry Sun."

"What am I then?" Michael asked. "Just a useless sidekick?"

"No," Yang answered. "I'm hoping later for you to be just a helpful toy."

"I don't like being toyed with," Michael said. "Toys get broken."

"You should always get friend's involved," Sun said with a smirk. "That's why I brought Neptune."

The whole group looked outside. Neptune was standing on the ledge, on tiptoe, barely keeping his balance. He was totally nonchalant about it though. "Hey guys. Though seriously, can you let me in? We're really high up."

"It's not that high," Michael muttered.

"Yeah well, you go diving out of it every other night," Yang snarked.

"Okay," Ruby cut in. "Sun. You go with Blake. Neptune…" She thought about it. "You go with Yang."

"Uh why don't you go with Yang," Weiss asked, eyeing Neptune. Michael felt a little disgruntled for some reason, and he didn't know why. "She is your sister."

"But then who would go with you?" Ruby asked. Michael felt better and he mentally slapped himself. What was going on?

"Well Neptune could go with me?" Weiss suggested and Ruby just looked at her before giving a snorting laugh.

"Nah," she said and dragged off Weiss.

"Well," Michael said. "See ya." He walked out the door and down towards the bullheads. Yang and Neptune joined him. "Going to see your friend?" He asked.

"Yeah," Yang answered. "Friend, victim, same thing."

"Nice," he said with a small grimace. He hated to be the one to deal with her "Gentle" questioning.

"So what's your semblance?" Neptune asked.

"Isn't that a personal question to ask someone you're going to fight?" Michael asked.

"Touche," Neptune conceded. "Okay so then, why don't you have a team?"

"Uneven teams," Michael explained. "So I work between two teams, RWBY and JNPR."

"And one team being all girls doesn't have any benefits you take?" Neptune asked with a suspicious glance.

"None that I know of," Michael answered. "Honestly, it's more of a headache than I need."

Yang leaned over and whispered to Neptune who looked at Michael with his eyes wide and mouth dropped open. "What?" Michael asked.

"How are you this clueless?" Neptune asked.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"Forget it!" Neptune huffed.

As the bullhead landed, Michael began to take off his shoes. "What are you doing?" Neptune asked.

"You'll see," Michael explained. He began to alter his legs, making them into digitigrade legs, like a dogs. He wiped a bit of blood from his nose, and off his ankle where the skin split before resealing.

"That's creepy," Neptune muttered. "But cool."

"See ya," Michael said with a smirk and a salute. He took off, running down the street, easily speeding past people. Leaping over obstacles, and using his legs to push of buildings to the next direction he needed to go. He laughed. Now to find Junior.

* * *

Michael skidded to a stop outside the warehouse, it was getting dark, and Junior would be opening soon. But he'd let in a good friend. He walked up and knocked on the door. A man in a suit opened up and looked at Michael.

"We're not open yet," he growled.

"Not even for an old friend?" Michael asked.

"Depends," the man answered. "Why are you here?"

"To talk to Junior," Michael replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Well Junior's not seeing anyone right now," he snarled, pulling a knife.

Michael smirked. "You're new ain't ya." He grabbed the unfortunate man by his collar and disarmed him quickly. He began to walk in.

"Hey! Put me down!" The guard yelled. Other's watched and some laughed. Michael pulled open on of the doors with his bare hands and walked in to see the empty dance floor, the turntable set up by the twins, and Junior over at the bar.

"Junior!" He called. He tossed the unfortunate man over to the bar. "Is that how you treat an old friend?"

"Michael!" Junior called. He looked at the guard who was groaning on the ground. "You could've knocked." He drawled.

"I did," Michael answered as he walked down to his old friend. "This asshole wouldn't let me in."

"He's new," Junior defended.

"I noticed," Michael countered. He pulled the older man into a short hug. "It's good to see you, Junior."

"Same here punk," Junior answered. "So why are you here?"

"Info this time," Michael answered. "And you're the best in the business."

"Flattery will get you everything in life," Junior replied with a smile. "Good to see you learned that." He sat down at the bar. "So what is it?"

"It's Roman," Michael answered.

"Dammit," Junior cursed. "What now? I gave him some grunt workers, as per his request as an old friend, and they never came back."

"That's cause they're in jail," Michael answered. "Roman's working with someone else, and I don't know who. He also seems to be going all out this time."

"When he came to me, he asked for some workers, but he didn't tell me anything else," Junior said. "I don't like what's happened to him Michael. Neo may be the only one holding him from insanity right now. And she's not the best way to keep him in check."

"Neo always had a soft spot for Roman," Michael conceded. "But she'll keep him from doing anything too stupid, as well as probably save him when shit hits the fan."

"You got that right," Junior answered. "This place is falling apart. Maybe I should move to Mistral."

"Quick close the doors!" Michael turned to see a bunch of grunt's running for the doors, two pushing them closed. "She's coming!" They yelled. Everyone pulled their weapons and Michael turned to Junior with raised eyebrows, questioning him silently. Junior just shrugged and began to move towards the doors. The twins began to walk towards the door as well, though they both gave Michael a smile as they passed.

" I'm baaaaaaaack " Michael heard a voice call.

"No way," Michael whispered. He began to walk towards the door as well as many gun's clicked.

"Define 'Friends'," He heard someone that definitely sound like Neptune say.

"Fucking hell Yang," Michael cursed.

"Nobody shoot!" He heard Junior yell. Michael began to push through the men. "Blonde! What are you doing here?"

"Yang!" Michael yelled. "What the hell are you doing? And what did you do to deserve this reaction?!"

"Friend of yours?" Junior asked him.

"I'm not sure anymore," Michael drawled.

"What?" Yang asked, non chagrined. "He owes me a drink!" She grabbed Junior and dragged him towards the bar.

"What a woman," Neptune softly said as he watched Yang. He turned to Miltia and Melanie. "'Sup."

"Neptune," Michael drawled as he rubbed his temples. "Stop annoying the twins before they castrate you."

"Or how about remove your tongue," Melanie threatened.

Neptune gave a nervous laugh and Michael dragged him off after Yang. "They wouldn't really do that would they?"

* * *

Roman waited behind the curtain, Neo with him. His apprehension flooded his body with adrenaline. Things were moving quickly and he was going to do his part. He would not allow those who turned their backs on him and his friends to continue living without the consequences. Perhaps he'd finish this and then find a nice place to retire. Maybe a beach somewhere, or his own private island.

Neo looked at him with worry, her usual mute self would be hard for anyone to interpret, but they had been working together for so long, Roman knew what she was saying with a look. "It's gonna be fine Neo." He said as he looked at her fondly.

"Allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours," Roman took a deep breath, plastered a smirk on his face, and stepped out onto the stage. "I can assure you, he is the key for us obtaining what we have fought for, for so long."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Roman called out as jeer's were spat out of the crowd. Ingrateful whelps. "Please hold your applause."

"What's a human doing here?!" A new faunus called. Roman's smirk deepened. If he had his way, the leader of this group would be nothing but a splatter on the wall, especially as he followed the same ideas as the horrible group, Blooded Paw. But they were means to an end.

"I'm glad you asked, Dearie," he said. "Now I'll be the first to admit, humans are the worst!" He began to pace in front of his audience. "Case in point." He tipped his hat. "So I perfectly understand why you would want us locked up or better yet, killed!" Now where he was so good with his silver tongue. "But! Before the claws come out, let me point out that we all have a common enemy." At least right now. "The people up top, the ones pulling the strings, the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms!" This part was definitely true for him at least. "Government," check. "Military," double check. "Even the schools." Now to seal the deal. "They are the ones responsible for your lot in life."

"They're all pests that need to be exterminated," he continued. "Fortunately," he drawled. "I'm the best exterminator around." Which was good, as he could get rid of these pests as soon as he got rid of the other pests. He had a thought and quickly saved his speech. "No offence to any rodent's in the room." That should pacify them for now.

He snapped his fingers and the curtain was pulled away, revealing his new toy. Roman loved it already, and he hadn't even got to do a full trial run yet. "As you guys have probably heard." He tapped on the machine. "This right here is Atlas' newest defence against the scary things in the world." Here was the part he hated. "And thanks to my… employer." He really hated that word. "We've managed to snag a few before they hit the shelves."

"Now some of your brothers have already left to the southeast already, but if you'd rather stay in the city, that's fine," though he'd put a tail on them to make sure they didn't talk. Figuratively of course. "But if you're really ready to fight for what you believe in, This is what I can provide you."

As the crowd cheered, Roman smiled. He had always liked public speaking. When he wasn't being heckled that is.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Yang yelled.

"Yang!" Michael shouted. "Enough. He doesn't know, and you already asked him everything I already did."

"So what do we do?" Yang asked.

"I'm gonna finish my drink," Michael drawled as he drained his glass. Neptune had a soda in front of him, though he seemed wary about it. The twins sat nearby and they gave him worried glances.

"But how's business?" Michael asked.

"Thanks to your generous donation," Junior drawled, glaring at Yang before taking a swig from his drink. "I got this place back up to snuff after Blondie here trashed the place."

"Oh?" Michael asked. "Did she fight you guys?"

"Yeah," Junior answered. "She won, though I was a little tipsy."

"You got your ass handed to you didn't you?" Michael asked with a smirk. "I'm guessing that the twins had trouble with her too?" They blushed.

"Wow," Michael said shaking his hand. "How far we've fallen."

"Oh shut up," Junior muttered with a scowl.

A ring came from Yang and Michael's scrolls. Michael picked up his scroll. "This is Blake! We need back-" Sun's muffled yelling cut through.

"Dammit," Michael muttered. "Junior, put the drinks on my tab, I'll pay you later."

"We're not done talking about this," Yang muttered at Junior.

"Yang!" Michael called. She walked over to him. He pulled off his jacket. "Hey Junior! Mail this back to me would you?"

"I'll send the on of the twins with it," Junior answered. "And do me a favor. Knock some sense into Roman would you."

"Sure, was gonna do that anyway," Michael replied with a smirk. He turned to Yang. "You and Neptune get going, I'll catch up." She nodded and the two of them ran out. He heard a motorcycle roar to life before the tires screeched off. Michael breathed in and crouched on all fours. He kicked off his shoes and felt himself begin to grow. His muscles swelled and his legs began to change to a more digitigrade fashion. His face elongated into a muzzle, and his skin began to blacken. Bony plates ran down his spine, and across his shoulders. Further plating formed a hard mask around his face and on his arms. His hands still had opposable thumb, but claws had formed on the fingers. A bony tail tore through the back of his pants, with plating running down it, and one sharp piece of bone forming the tip.

As his transformation finished, Michael rolled his neck and stretched, hearing pops and cracks as his joins resettled themselves. "That's new," Junior noticed. "Glad you're not after me." Michael turned to him and smirked, his now red eyes with a yellow center still held some amusement.

"See ya," he said in a deep grumbling voice, before taking off, shooting through the doors, and down the street, loping on all four of his appendages, easily getting to the point where he could see Yang's bike. He steadily began to gain on her, leaping over cars, and passing others who could only watch in amazement. He pulled up alongside Yang's cycle, and Neptune gave a yelp.

"I'll slow him down," he rumbled. "You guys get him off the highway." Yang nodded and Michael increased his speed, leaping over all obstacles. He jumped at the machine, digging his claws into the metal shell. The arm reached up and Michael's tail sliced at it. It cut into the metal, but not deeply. The pilot, who he assumed was Roman, looked at him and scowled, though it seemed to be in annoyance and sadness almost. The top began to spin and Michael was thrown back.

As he dug his claws into the road and skidded to a stop, he saw Neptune leap onto the mech and Sun joined in trying to stop the machine. They were quickly flung off and over the edge of the highway. He rolled his eyes. Amatuers. He charged at the mech again and saw Weiss freeze the road. The mech slowed itself as much as it could, and Michael slammed into it, slamming it across the ice and through the barrier, so that it fell. Michael looked down and saw the mech stand up. "Damn," he cursed. A horn honked and he turned to see a large truck heading towards him. He tried to move and slipped on the ice before being hit by the truck, being launched off the road, and far away from the battle.

As he hit the pavement, he made a heavy indent. He sat up, and shook his head. "Fuck," he grumbled. "I'll definitely be feeling that tomorrow."

* * *

"Uh, General?" A soldier called.

"What is it?" Ironwood asked.

"I don't know," he answered. "But I think you should see this." The general walked over to the soldier's monitor and leaned down to see. A Paladin was running through the streets, and several hunters and huntresses were fighting it. A grimm beast unlike any he had seen was with them.

"When was this?" He asked.

"A few minutes ago," the soldier replied.

"Why is one of our Paladin's out in the streets?!" he asked angrily.

"I don't know sir," the soldier replied. "But it has some other marking on it." He zoomed in on the video and the General saw a red emblem that he recognised as the White Fang.

"How the hell did they get that?" He snarled. He turned to an officer. "Find out how they got that!" He turned back to the monitor. "What about the Grimm?" he asked.

"I don't know," the soldier admitted. "I've never even heard of one like that."

"Where did it come from?" Ironwood asked.

"The earliest sighting is on a traffic camera on the highway," the soldier answered. "However, it got hit by a truck and was launched down to another section of the city. We've got visual of it here."

"Show me," Ironwood commanded.

"Yes sir," the soldier replied. He pulled up another camera, though this one was live however.

"Do we have audio?" Ironwood asked.

"No sir," the soldier answered. "The best we have is visual." They watched as the grimm sat up and rolled his neck. It stood up on its hind legs shakily before shaking its head. It stretched, raising its arms above it's head, and twisted at the waist, stretching more. "Is it stretching?" The soldier asked in awe.

"That's not usual," the General said. "Keep all visual that we have on the two parts, the Grimm, and the fighting over at the Paladin."

"Yes sir," the soldier saluted. Ironwood walked off, and narrowed his eyes. This was not going according to plan.

* * *

Michael stood and stretched. He was going to have to get back in the fray, but he'd give the others a chance to fight first. Footsteps walking closer alerted him that someone was approaching. He turned to see a head with pink, white, and brown hair. Her eyes were mismatched, one pink and one brown. She carried a parasol and Michael knew that there was a blade in there.

"Hello Neo," he rumbled. She smiled sadly. "What a surprise to see you here. Well, I should have expected you to follow Roman." He gestured to the Parasol. "I hope you're not here to fight me," he said. "I remember you once said you would follow me to the ends of Remnant." He chuckled. "Well Remnant disbanded, I remember, so I guess you did keep your word." Tears built up in the corners of her eyes. Michael felt a little guilty about it, but he did not want to fight his friends. So why not make them make the first attack. She walked towards him. "What, you going to stand with the monster who was driven out all those years ago?"

She ran the last few steps, dropped her parasol and wrapped her arms around him as far as she could. She buried her head in his chest and he could feel the wetness of her tears on his chest. He didn't move. Why was she hugging him? He thought she was scared of him.

"I'm sorry," he heard her whisper. "I'm so sorry." He pushed her away gently and knelt down to look at her.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked.

"When I didn't speak up for you," she sobbed. "I decided that I shouldn't speak anymore. If I could not speak up for my friend who had stood with me for most of my life, why should I deserve to speak at all." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him again and this time he returned the hug. "I haven't spoken in years. I'm so glad you're safe."

An explosion sounded in the distance and Neo pulled away. She looked in it's direction and back at Michael. "Please don't fight us," she whispered. "I don't want to have to choose between you and Roman. Please." She turned picked up her parasol and began to run down the street.

Michael knelt there in confusion. He had heard that Neo never spoke and he assumed it was from an injury of some kind. The fact that she had chosen not to speak to anyone because of something she felt caused him problems, was strange. It also made him wonder why things were as it was. Did their employers have something on them? Maybe blackmail? No. Roman and Neo were too good to let that happen, and even if it did, they were very able in survival. They'd probably go to Tartarus. They'd live there fine. No, he couldn't just sit back. Just because he was fighting some of his friends, doesn't mean that they still weren't his friends.

Michael stood up and began to run, taking big loping strides. He was still injured, though they were healing quickly, so he didn't run full speed. He arrived in the midst of a wreck that he could only understand to be the mech.

"What'd I miss?" he asked Ruby who was standing there with the others on their team.

"Roman got a new henchman," Ruby answered. "Some girl with hair that looks like ice cream."

"I see," Michael answered. Dammit Neo.

"Also," Ruby continued. "Weiss made a joke."

"Uh oh," Michael answered. "Need I alert the authorities?"

"Hey!" Weiss shouted indignantly. "I can be funny! Why does everyone act like I can't make jokes?"

"Uh, y'know, your nickname is Ice Queen for a reason," Michael snarked.

"And why is that?" Weiss asked indignantly, holding her rapier at her side.

"Uh," Michael looked at the weapon and instantly rethought his next words. "I don't really know. Yang you wanna answer that?"

"Hell no," she whispered. "Just make her happy and leave it at that."

Michael thought quickly, after all, losing part of your body was never pleasant. "Uh, maybe it's because your beauty is like that of a masterfully carved ice sculpture?"

She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Perhaps," she finally said before turning away. Michael let out a breath and let out a dry laugh.

"You better be careful," Yang snickered. "With a silver tongue like that, and you might have every girl after your balls."

"I'd like to keep my balls thank you," Michael laughed dryly. "I don't need anyone trying to castrate me." He glared at her. "And thanks for the help, jerk."

"Anytime handsome," Yang said with a smirk. Michael shook his head. Was Yang flirting or being sarcastic? At this rate, he might get a harem like Tyra asked. He reverted to his normal state, wiping away the blood from his eyes and ears before quickly walked over to the rest of the team. Together, they caught a bullhead back to school.

* * *

 **"** **There they are," Neptune said with relief.**

"Hey guys," Michael said.

"What happened to your clothes?" Neptune asked.

"Uh, I outgrew them," Michael replied, dodging the question.

"Yeah," Yang chuckled. "You should have seen when he lost all of his clothes. It was in the middle of a school trip. The look on Professor Goodwitch's face was hilarious.

"He was naked?" Sun asked. "He looked at Michael. "You are either the most gutsy guy I've ever met, or the most unlucky person I have ever met."

"Okay," Michael drawled. "While you guys have fun humiliating me, I'm gonna go get changed."

He walked off while the others laughed. He smiled dryly. It would be funny, if it didn't happen to him. It was just one of those things. Funny only because it didn't happen to you.

He made it to his room and quickly changed into a pair of bluejeans and a white tee shirt. His jacket should get back to him later, but he didn't like losing another pair of shoes. He pulled on a black pair of slides, he'd put on real shoes later. He still had his wallet and scroll. These things were practically unbreakable somehow. He could drop one off a cliff and still find it undamaged somehow. He opened the door to find Professor Goodwitch.

"Hello," he said. She looked at him cooly, though she seemed to disapprove of his fashion choice. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Professor Ozpin wishes to speak to you," she answered. "I'd ask if you would change to more appropriate attire, but I do not believe you would, nor would the Professor find the extra time necessary to do so well used."

"I see," he said. "Well, let's go." He stepped out of his room and closed the door before following her through the halls towards the headmaster's office. This time, they walked in silence. "Am I in trouble?" He asked. "Because if so, I can't think of a reason to be so."

"I do not know," she answered. "But that doesn't mean you aren't."

"Well," Michael said. "I'd expect someone of your age to be a bit less strict."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" She asked.

"I would say an observation," Michael stated. "Though you can interpret it as you see fit." He shrugged as they stepped into the elevator. "I mean a direct complement would be me saying that you look beautiful, but then again, you might think of me trying to flatter you into letting me off the hook." He pulled out his scroll. "However, I'd like to think that your rather frosty tone right now is from someone else ticking you off."

The elevator stopped and Michael stepped out, and walked into the headmaster's office.

"Ah Michael," Ozpin said as he sat at his desk. "I'm glad you're here." He sighed. "I thought that I was clear that you were to try to stay under the radar."

"Yeah," Michael said. "But I figured there were some things more important."

"I understand that," Ozpin said. "But unfortunately, there's a bit of a problem with this."

"And what is it?" Michael asked.

"You were on camera," Ozpin said sternly. "And not only did everyone see a Grimm running through the city, you were seen with a young girl who minutes later helped a criminal escape."

"And?" Michael asked. "Most of anything you could try to pin on me would be circumstantial evidence at the best."

"I'm not the one you have to worry about," Ozpin said. "General Ironwood is."

"The general is waiting to speak to you," a notice from the desk rang out.

"Shit," Ozpin cursed. "Michael can you hide?"

"Why?" Michael asked. "I'll see him sooner or later, it's best to get this over with. And one thing, if he makes any attempts to capture me, or arrest me, you stay out of it. I'll deal with him."

"Michael," Professor Goodwitch said. "We cannot simply stand by."

"You will not," Michael answered. "If you act against him, you could give him any leverage to wage war on Vale. And if you are protecting a 'Grimm' then you'd have every other kingdom against you as well." He sighed. "Trust me on this."

"Well, I don't see how we have any other choice," Ozpin said with a sigh. He pushed the button on his desk and the door opened. The general stormed in, his face creased with worry.

"Ozpin," he said. "There is something I need to talk to you about. There was a grimm…" he noticed Michael. His face darkened. "You…" he began to visibly shake. "You again! You are not human! You should not be in a place meant for children!" He drew his piston and Michael moved. Faster than the eye could see, he slammed the General into the wall, placing his right arm across his collarbone. His left slammed the hand holding the pistol away from him.

"Hello General," Michael scoffed. "Still angry about last time?"

"I'll kill you, monster," The general spat, flecks of spittle landing on Michael's cheek.

"I'm no monster," Michael calmly stated. "I'm trying to save you from the monsters."

"You left me chained to a light post!" He yelled angrily.

"Self defence," Michael said. "You wanted me cut up into little tiny pieces. Fortunately, I escaped. Y'see, if I hadn't, every person in that operating room would be dead. My semblance activates unconsciously, and kills those it deems a threat."

"You still killed that man," Ironwood spat.

"I murderer, rapist, and all around psychopath," Michael stated. "Most anyone with the same background as I would do the same thing."

"So he would be given justice," Ironwood stated.

"No," Michael said. "Justice is equal in punishment for the crime. If he could be killed multiple times, I would do it as many times as he murdered others."

"Then by that logic, everyone who engages in war should be killed," Ironwood said.

"No," Michael said. "Most of what is done is not for their own gain, but for others. If a man were to murder the person who ruthlessly murdered his own family, I would consider justice done, though it would be a crude form of it. No if you had taken him captive, he'd be in a cell, still alive, and would not have paid for his crimes. Not truely."

"You cannot just take justice into your own hands!" Ironwood said.

"I can, you just don't think it's right," Michael said.

"You're a self righteous bastard," Ironwood growled.

"Maybe," Michael said. "But that's not why you're here, is it."

"No," Ironwood said. "But because you're here, I can do what I should have done a long time ago." He pushed hard and drove his knee into Michael's crotch. Michael gasped in pain and stepped away, loosening his hold on Ironwood. Ironwood raised his pistol and fired four rounds into his chest, each one making Michael step back. He looked down at his chest where four bloody holes sat. Blood bubbled from his lips as his lips pulled into a grin.

"I wasn't expecting that," he said. He stumbled back and leaned against the wall before sliding down. Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch watched in horror as Michael stopped breathing.

"Well now," Ironwood said. "I'm glad that's over." He turned to Ozpin. "You let him in your school?"

The sound of laughter brought his attention to Michael's body. Michael stood up shakily, skin resealed over the wounds, and blood all over him. "That was brilliant!" He laughed. "You caught me off guard." He laughed again. He turned to the bloodstains on the wall. "It's a pity I lost all that blood. I'll need an hour to regain it." He turned back to the General. "Any other person or grim, and I'd be dead from that." He smirked. "Y'see, I could kill you for that, but I feel like you're trying to protect the others here, so I'll let it slide." Ironwood pointed his gun and Michael stared at him, raising his hand and snapping his fingers. The barrel of the gun crumpled, rendering the gun useless.

"How did you…?" Ironwood wondered aloud.

"I can do a lot of things," Michael said to him. "So if I wanted you dead, I'd have no problems with doing it. I don't want you dead though. I want people safe. Something's going on, and I'll be damned before I let anything happen to this school."

"What do you know?" Ironwood asked.

"Not much," Michael admitted. "I haven't been told anything by these two if that's what you're wondering." He gestured to the two who were standing off to the side. "Now if that's all, I need to go get cleaned up." He looked to Ozpin. "You might want to clean the wall up yourself. You don't need any searches for a murder going on here."

He walked out of the office, leaving the gaping adults standing there. Ozpin rubbed his forehead. "I need a drink," he muttered.

"I may join you for that," Professor Goodwitch said.

"I need to go make a call," Ironwood said. "I'd like to think that we're on the same page Ozpin, but things aren't shaping up that way." He stalked out of the office, still carrying the destroyed pistol.

 **A.N. YAY! I finished it! This was the longest chapter I ever wrote! I loved writing this chapter, cause I think that Neo needs a reason to be mute, so I came up with a reason for Neo to be mute. I think it gives her more personality, and I rather like the idea of her being able to speak, just choosing not to. Also with General Ironwood, I don't really like him. I think he's too ramrod straight. Now, none of this is actually a personal reflection on my views of justice, but I think that for this character, it's a good use of his strange moral code. Anyway, please review and have a good day**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N. Okay, thanks to all those that reviewed. Please know that when I add filler chapters they usually have at least some reason for being in this story. Also, please say who you want to be in the harem. I may have some simple one shots if they don't get in the harem. Please read and review, and when I mention a song in this, you should probably listen to it as they are ones that I think would be perfect for Michael.**

Michael sat up as the sun rose. He groaned in pain as he did, the wounds from yesterday still giving him pain. His clothes were destroyed, again. He sighed. At this rate, he'd need a whole new wardrobe. As he stood up, he stretched, gasping as joints cracked and popped. He was shirtless, and a simple pair of black boxers covered his lower body. He still hurt from last night, and felt rather annoyed with the general. The fact that Roman and Neo were also in the mix just made his annoyance raise to anger. He scowled and moved to his dresser. He looked at a simple handheld mirror and saw the short scruff that covered his lower half of his face. He could shave it, or he could remove it with his semblance, but right now, he just didn't care. He was in his natural form, his broad shoulders and in his chest were four circular scars. He hadn't healed them completely last night, and he scowled at his mistake. He'd have to fix that later.

His anger was burning inside him and Michael was having a hard time getting it back under control. He picked up his scroll and saw the date. He felt his anger spike even higher and he growled. He needed to hit something. Probably best for him to go take out his anger on the training room. He pulled on a white tee shirt that was stretched tight across his chest. He pulled on a pair of black exercise shorts and grabbed a water bottle. He pulled on a pair of white athletic socks and a pair of black running shoes. He tied them and stepped out. Fuck classes, he needed to hit something, and if he didn't today, he might hit someone else. Oh wait, he cruelly smiled as he remembered, today they didn't have classes. He walked down to the training room and moved to the sandbag that was hanging by. He checked the weight. It was only a hundred pounds. He looked around for a bigger one. He found one that was three hundred pounds and he smirked. This was much better. He grabbed it and slung it up. He felt so much stronger than usual, he didn't even activate his semblance.

He stepped up to it and reared back his fist. He blasted the bag and it swung away by at least a foot. It would do. He moved to the side and grabbed the cord to the speaker system. The training room was built to be soundproof, and was separated from all the other buildings. He plugged in his scroll and pulled up the music he wanted. He had a playlist that he wanted to listen to. He smirked at the title. He liked the title. Fight music. It accurately described what it was for right now. He was really gonna blast something hard, and if it was another person, they might not live from it.

He pushed play and the opening riff of Skillet's song "Monster" began to play. This song definitely was more of his speed. He stepped up to the sandbag and reared back again. He let out a yell as he punched the bag, sending it swinging back hard. Again he struck it, and it swung away. The punching bag was away from everything else so he began to move to the center of his swing. He punched again and sent it spinning away, he turned with it, blasting it with heavy hits, sending it swinging again, he growled as his hits became faster as he almost was chasing the bag, raining blows upon it, sending it swinging again and again, each time with more and more force. He continued, each hit blasting into it, before dodging the return swing. Another hit and it flew away before swinging back. He reared back and punched it as hard as he could with a roar. It flew away, and the hook holding it slipped from the sudden force. It flew to the wall, hit solidly, and the entire backside of the bag split, sand spraying out from the blow. Michael stood there, breathing heavily, feeling better, but not much.

The door opened as the song ended and changed to another of Skillet's. It was "Back From the Dead". Michael gave a wry smile as he stretched. Suddenly, the music cut out and he turned to see a large boy standing with the cord.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Michael asked in a dangerously low voice.

"We don't want to listen to this shit," the boy said. He looked older than Michael, but not much. Maybe a year or two older. "What? You got a problem with that?"

Michael began to laugh. It was quiet at first, but it got steadily louder as he bowed his head before throwing it back, placing a palm on his forehead. His laughter got louder and louder and as time passed it got a maniacal tone to it.

"What are you laughing at?" Another boy asked.

"You guys are idiots!" Michael laughed. "I came here to punch something into oblivion to let off some steam and you guys just have to tick me off!" He stopped laughing and smiled a dark, cruel smile. "I'll give you guys an option, you can leave, and let me continue venting my rage, or…" his smile turned predatory as it widened. "We could spar over control."

"What?" The first boy asked. "You think you could beat us?" He laughed. "Sure, we'll fight over it."

"Yay," Michael said with a wild light in his eyes. "It's been too long since I fought someone I could really have fun with." He walked over and replugged in his scroll. "Being that you guys are challenging for music, my choice of music should be played for the spar."

"Fine," the second boy said. "It's not like it'll be on for long."

Michael turned on the next song and set up the next few. It was all Skillet. First was "Out of Hell", then "Undefeated", and then "Back From the Dead." He smiled. Perfect for music. He pushed play and "Out of Hell" started playing. Michael moved to the center arena.

"I'll take you all on," he said with a smirk. "Use whatever weapons you want, you still won't win." They growled, and stalked up to him, the biggest boy standing in front.

"You'll regret this," he snarled. He then drew back his arm and punched at Michael. Michael sidestepped and spun, bringing his right foot around and slamming the heel into the boy's back. The boy stumbled forward and Michael chuckled. The rest of them leaped at him and Michael's smile grew. He caught a punch from a smaller boy and grasping his arm swung him into one of his compatriots. He then began the familiar dance of the fight as the first boy joined the last in attacking him. He dodged and weaved, doing small hits to each of them, toying with them. The other two rejoined and Michael dropped to the floor, supporting himself on his hands as he spun his foot around, sweeping the legs out from each of them. He leaped away and folded his arms behind his back. The smallest boy got up first and raced at Michael, using quick attacks, trying to put pressure on Michael. Michael just hopped away from each attack, his arms still behind his back, a confident smirk on his lips. As the boy took a leap for an overhead attack, Michael's eyes widened as his smile grew. His right foot came up in a straight kick directly vertical, driving into the boy's stomach, and launching him straight up. He then turned to the next three, who rushed at him. Michael readied himself and took a deep breath. He charged them, faster than they could defend, each time he passed each one, he hit them solidly. Each time he passed throught the group, he made an abrupt change in direction, diving back in to hit another opponent, each time his grin grew more malicious. He wasn't fighting, but toying with them. Each hit was enough to break they're attacks, but not enough to hurt them.

He finally decided to finish quickly, as he dove in one last time, driving a fist into two of the remaining three. Each blow launched them off the stage, and as he turned to the biggest boy, he felt a solid strike to his midsection. He shifted his balance and as the blow pushed him away, he dragged his feet, slowing himself down. "Wow," he said. "You hit me. I'm out of practice." His opponent scowled. "Where's the little guy?" Michael wondered aloud. A scream and the little guy thudded into the floor. "There he is," Michael said. He glanced up and saw a dent in one of the ceiling beams. "I guess he was stuck up there for a while." His remaining opponent became impatient and charged him. As he let loose a straight punch, Michael lifted his hands caught it, dropped to the floor on his back, tucked both knee's to his chest, and as his opponent landed on his feet, pushed, before releasing his arm. The boy flipped, sailing through the air and landed by his comrades.

Michael stood up and dusted off his hands. "That was fun." He turned to the groaning boys. "I believe I won, so my music choice stays. They groaned as they unsteadily stood up. The biggest boy glared at him. "Don't try anything," Michael said. "You'll lose, and I don't need to have Goodwitch on my case again. Maybe it'd be best if you went and got some ice on your bruises. I know that there will be quite a few of them."

The song "Last One Standing" by Simple Plan began playing and Michael gave a wry smile. How fitting. He turned back to the sandbags and lifted another one. This was probably two hundred and fifty pounds, a bit less than before, but good enough. Michael set it and reared back his fist. This time, he punched it as hard as he could, and his fist punched straight through the material of the bag. He pulled out his fist and sand began to trickle out. "Whoops," he said. "I guess I made a bit of a mess." He smirked at the older boys and they paled. He could do that to them, but eh, wouldn't be much of a fight then. They stood up and left and Michael turned to the training dummies.

* * *

Michael was drenched in sweat, training against the dummy again. These were new, each one designed to fight like an actual opponent, according to your skill level, and with training weapons at hand. Michael currently had it on the third highest setting, and it had a pair of knives. He was working without a weapon and was refraining from using his semblance, instead working with only his determination, his body, and his experience. He had been fighting for the past three hours, and had won twice. He had fought the dummy to a draw before that, but it was also learning from him, so even though he won the second time, the third time was much harder. This time it was about on par with him again, and as he dodged the knives again, he wryly wondered if anyone even noticed that he was gone.

* * *

The other two teams had definitely noticed he was gone. "Where do you think he is?" Ruby asked her sister.

"I dunno Sis," Yang said. "I haven't seen him all day, he wasn't at breakfast and I don't think any of the teachers saw him either."

"Do you think he's asleep still?" Jaune asked.

"I doubt it," Weiss said. "I've never seen him actually sleep." She pouted. "I don't think he even does sleep."

"He does sleep," Pyrrha said.

"How do you know?" Blake asked. Pyrrha blushed.

"Oh! Did you spy on him?" Nora asked.

"I doubt Pyrrha spied on him," Ren countered.

"Maybe she slept with him," Yang joked. As Pyrrha blushed harder and hid her face in her hands Yang lost her smile. "You didn't."

"When we went on a date," Pyrrha hurriedly explained. "Someone slipped something in my drink and I fell asleep on Michael. We didn't do anything."

"What?!" Weiss asked angrily.

"We didn't do anything!" Pyrrha defended herself.

"No," Weiss said. "You got drugged?!"

"Yes," she said.

"What happened to the person who did it?" Yang asked. "And where did it happen?"

"We went to a club," Pyrrha said. "It was run by someone, I think his name was Junior. Michael told me the guy got taken to the police."

"That's it?" Yang asked. "Michael didn't castrate him or anything?"

"I think Michael said he decked him or something," Pyrrha said.

"At least he's off the streets," Weiss said.

"He might be under the streets for all we know," Yang whispered.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"I'm just saying," Yang said with a shrug. "He's rather protective, and who's gonna miss a lowlife?" Ruby was still blissfully ignorant of what she was implying, but most of the others blanched at that thought. Nora wasn't really paying attention though and Ren had a neutral face as usual.

"So are you two a thing?" Ruby asked.

"No," Pyrrha answered. "We only had one date, and honestly, I think that he's a little hesitant to go for a steady relationship."

"So he's testing the waters?" Yang asked. "So I guess he's still open season."

"Don't you dare say dibs again," Blake said.

"Why?" Yang asked. She smirked devilishly. "You like him too?"

"N-no!" Blake stuttered. "But still, we should find him."

They walked down to the grounds and saw a team stumble towards the dorms. "What happened to you?" Yang asked.

"None of your business," the biggest guy snarled before wincing.

"You sure?" Ruby asked. "Should I get a teacher?"

"It's fine," the smallest said. "Just some asshole got pissed at us and beat our entire team single handedly."

Blake narrowed her eyes. "Did he have black hair?" She asked.

Weiss caught on, "And red eyes?" She asked.

"Yeah," the smallest answered. "Damn scary if you ask me."

The group looked at each other. "Michael," they said altogether. "Where is he?" Jaune asked.

"The training room," the smallest said. "We left there a few hours ago, so I doubt he'll still be there."

"Thanks," Ruby said. "I'll run ahead and check, if he isn't there then I'll come back and meet you, but you guys should come too." She activated her semblance and took off towards the training room, rose petals floating in her wake.

* * *

Michael slammed the training dummy again, shattering the arm joint, with that, he quickly finished it off, punching it into submission. His breathing was heavy and his arms were sore from each hit he blocked. He had taken so much this time. He wasn't as angry now, and he felt a little guilty about taking it out on that team before, but not much. He grabbed his water and took a drink before pulling of his shirt that was soaked from sweat. He walked to the wall and sat against it, pulling his right knee up to his chest and his other stretched out in front of him. Why wasn't anything simple? His friends, his family, everyone was fighting each other. Roman and Neo, the people who he was closest to were fighting in their own private war against Vale, and were working with something extremely dangerous. His new friends, were all working to protect each other, the city, and everyone in the city. What was he to do? His mother was dying, and he could do nothing about it, his partner had died the first day, and he had to watch as she died. Why couldn't life be simple. Why did humans fight? Why did they have their petty bigotries? The real monsters were outside the gates, so why didn't anyone understand that? He looked up at the ceiling and a tear trailed down his cheek, unnoticed.

* * *

Ruby sprinted into the building, and stopped outside the door. She heard a dull sound of a bass drum, so someone was inside. She looked inside and saw someone sitting against the wall, his shirt off and sweat gleaming on his skin. She blushed at the sight, but even though he looked different than usual, she recognised Michael. She pushed open the door slowly and Michael looked down from the ceiling to see her. A single tear trailed down his face, but he seemed not to notice.

"You okay?" She asked. He didn't answer, but instead stood up. He walked back over to the sandbags and Ruby saw one sagging against the wall, sand dusting everything around it, and another leaked sand from a hole in it that was the same size as a fist. Michael lifted another one and hung it effortlessly. It was a hundred and fifty pounds by Ruby's estimation, but he seemed just as able as if he was lifting a pillow. He hung it and stepped away, keeping his back to Ruby.

"What do you want?" He asked quietly as he punched the bag. She could just barely hear him over his music. It was the same style of music she'd listen to usually, but right now, it seemed more personal to Michael.

"We were wondering where you were," Ruby answered as she turned down the music. She didn't turn it off, but it was now quiet enough so that she could talk. "You missed breakfast and we hadn't seen you all morning.

"Well, I've been kinda busy," Michael said, punching the bag again.

"We saw the team you beat up," she said, trying to get him to talk.

"Really?" He replied, not missing a beat. "I probably could have been a little easier on them, but they were being assholes."

"You've never really been one to hurt others," Ruby tried.

"No," Michael said. "I've always been the one to hurt others. Be it accidentally, or on purpose, people around me get hurt."

Ruby didn't answer, and Michael hit the bag harder. "Is this about Roman?" She asked. His eyes widened in surprise and he missed the next hit, just glancing it. He hurriedly corrected himself, but she had noticed. "It is, isn't it?" Ruby asked.

He sighed and lowered his fists, "It is." He turned to face her and looked at her. "What would you do if your sister decided that she needed to hurt someone that had hurt you?"

"I'd talk to her," Ruby said.

"And what if that someone tried to kill you?" Michael asked. "What if they tried to hunt you down, and put your head on a pike?"

"I don't know," Ruby admitted.

"Roman was practically my brother," he said quietly. "We were part of a five man team. I know, unconventional, but when you're not working directly with a school, you don't follow their rules." He walked to his scroll and stopped his music. "Our team was made of five people. Roman, Neo, Copernicus, Tim, and me." He laughed dryly. "Copernicus and Tim were brothers, twins. Copernicus and Timothy Bronze," Another laugh. "I think their names were a play off of copper and tin, the two metals used to make bronze." His eyes brightened as they seemed to stare off. "They were inseparable, each one working with each other in perfect tandem." He walked back to the wall and sat down. "They were faunus too," he said. "No one knows what kind they were, but they're hands had more nerves and touch receptors than any other. They used that to work on extremely small things, and could maneuver the gears they worked with by hand instead of a machine." He took a deep breath. "We were a team, we fought by each other, and were always able to trust each other. We found out how to unlock our aura from a local library, and used it to go after grimm. We collected bounties on grimm and trained daily." He laughed. "We were able to fight as well as or better than most of the students at this school, and that was when we weren't even teenagers yet." He laughed before wiping his eyes.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"The twins died," he choked out. "There was a splinter group from the white fang a while

back. They called themselves the Blooded Paw, and they were violent. Extremely so. They'd take 'Protection Money' from shop owners, and faunus would start giving them more business. Nopay? Your shop went up in smoke. You didn't let faunus work for you, or you wouldn't serve faunus? You went missing." He scowled. "The twins worked with their father, who worked with clockwork. Their father's best work was done for a hunter. A man I looked up to almost like a father, or at least an uncle. His clockwork scythe was designed by the twins' father, and they'd routinely do tune ups on it." He smiled. "Qrow was always happy to see us, and he'd always drop by when he was in town."

Ruby immediately thought of her uncle but didn't say anything, instead choosing to let Michael talk, this was the most he had ever told any of them.

"Anyway, one day, while they were at the shop, a man came in and asked for protection money," His face darkened and he clenched his fist. "They refused and the man left, though not without some pressure from us with our weapons. Roman was the most adamant about him leaving. The man left and later we heard that their shop had burned down. They had still been inside. The doors and windows had been jammed, and though they thought it was an accident, we all knew it wasn't." A tear welled up in Michael's eye. "The twins were taken out of the building and to the hospital without too much injury, but their father…" he sighed as he clenched his eyes shut. "He burned to death."

"But at least they got out right?" Ruby asked.

"That's what we thought," Michael said. "But the next day, someone had broken into their hospital room, slit their throats and used their blood to draw the sign of the blooded paw on the wall." His fist clenched on his water bottle and the durable plastic cracked. "They were dead, and we knew who did it."

"What did you do?" Ruby asked.

"The police wouldn't do anything," Michael spat. "They were in their pockets and we knew it. We weren't gonna let them get away with it though. During their next meeting, we stormed the place." A dark grin crossed his face. "We slaughtered them like the monsters they were. Each and every one of them was killed." Ruby paled. "Some would feel guilty, but I never will. Their initiation to join was the beheading of a human. Each and every one of them was a killer and had taken sick pleasure in killing others. They even gloated about it. They were worse than the monsters outside the gate."

"So you killed them?" Ruby whispered.

"Yes," Michael said. "And I don't expect you to understand, but imagine this, if someone were to ruthlessly kill Yang, slit her throat, and take her blood to leave a message to you, would you not want to kill them?"

"Well yeah," Ruby admitted. "But it's wrong."

"No," Michael said. "It's called justice. But you're too innocent to understand it."

"Okay," she said.

"I shouldn't have said that," Michael apologised. "I just needed to vent, and, well, you were listening."

"It's okay," Ruby said. "And I do understand." She sat next to him. "I really don't like criminals, but what about Roman? Can you fight him if it comes down to it?"

"Yeah," Michael answered. "But think about this. Roman has never killed anyone that does not deserve it. He hasn't even killed a cop to defend himself." He half laughed. "He's not as bad as people think, he just uses your fear to remove you from his way. If you fear him, he doesn't have to fight you or hurt you."

"Then what is he doing?" Ruby asked.

"I really don't know," Michael said. He laughed dryly as a tear ran down his face. "How far we've fallen. I'm in a school for fighters, Roman and Neo are on the other side of the law and the twins are dead." He took a deep breath. "Thanks for listening," he said as he wiped his face. "You're the first one I've actually said it all too," he smiled. "And you can tell the others on your team if you want. If you trust JNPR enough, you can tell them too, but Jaune better get better at keeping secrets."

"Thanks Michael," Ruby said. She didn't move for a moment, but then as a blush spread across her, she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, immediately she reared back. "Bleah!" She stuck her tongue out. "You taste disgusting!" She griped.

Michael began to laugh at her antics. "I've been working out for hours! I'm covered in sweat! Of course I don't taste good!"

"I need toothpaste," Ruby whined. Michael began to laugh again while Ruby continued pouting.

"Knock knock," he heard. He turned and saw Yang walk in, the rest of the team behind her. Team JNPR was there too. Yang looked at Ruby with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?" This set Michael off again with a whole new round of laughter.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Ruby muttered as she blushed. Yang got a devilish grin.

"Okay," She said. "But you'll tell me later," she continued in a sing song voice. She turned back to Michael. "Well, being as we're all here, how about we all just work out. That is, if you're not gonna kick us out too."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked as he looked to the others questioningly.

"You sent a team of hunters away," Weiss huffed. "They were obviously beaten sorely, so how bad was it?"

"I was just in a real bad mood," Michael said. "I'm fine now."

"Do I have to sit you down for a talk like with Blake?" Weiss threatened.

"No Ma'am," he said with a straight face. "I do not need a scolding from a pipsqueak."

"What?" She asked, and Michael kept a completely straight face. "Care to repeat that?"

"Nope," Michael said as he turned and walked away. He took a peek over his shoulder and grinned at her red fuming face. It was too much fun to mess with her. "Careful Snow Angel," he called. "Your icy persona's melting."

She twirled Myrtenaster and launched a few shots of ice at Michael who ran out of their path, laughing the whole way.

"Get back here!" She yelled as she gave chase. The others watched with mirth in their eyes.

"Should we help?" Ruby asked.

"Nah," Yang answered. "She'll tire out eventually, besides, this is probably the best time for her to actually try to beat him. Any other time and he'd be toying with her for sure."

"Missed again," Michael laughed as he stopped in front of Yang. Weiss growled before using a different tactic. Michael leaped out of the way again and Yang was caught in a sheet of ice. Ice encased almost all of her body except for her head. She looked at Weiss in shock who was still focused on Michael.

"D-d-dammit Weiss," she shivered.

Michael looked at her and smiled even wider. "Don't look now," he said to Weiss. "But I think you made her YANG-ry." He grinned.

Yang laughed while Blake facepalmed. Pyrrha had a smile on her face, and Ruby was looking at him like he'd grown a second head. Weiss scowled. "That was horrible. Better than Yang's though."

"Hey!" Yang called out indignantly. "Also, let me out of here!" Weiss turned to Yang and sighed. She used her glyphs to remove the ice and glared at Michael.

"Don't think I've forgot about you," she growled.

"I know," he said. "Catch," he tossed something and she caught it. She looked at it. It was a simple blue crystal. She felt it activate and she tried to drop it, but it was too late. Ice spread across her, freezing around her, locking her in her position. Not even her head was unfrozen. He walked over and tapped her frozen forehead. She couldn't move, but he could feel her aggravation. "All's fair in love and war Weiss," he smirked. "But I guess now you're a WEISS sculpture. Yang laughed while the others groaned.

"Enough," Blake said. "I know you two have the same sick sense of humor, but no more puns."

"But Blake," Yang whined. "We're just KITTEN around."

"I hate you," Blake grumbled angrily.

"That's im-PAW-sible," Michael said. "You'll find it fun if you just try it."

"Never," Blake said.

"Just like you never read smut?" Michael asked with a smirk. Yang snickered.

"What's smut?" Ruby whispered to Pyrrha who blushed.

"Nothing Rubes," Yang hurriedly answered before glaring at Michael who just smirked and shrugged. He didn't notice the ice cracking behind him.

"Well," he said. "Maybe I should let Weiss out." He turned to the statue and the ice shattered and Weiss pounced on Michael, knocking him to the ground.

"I finally got you," she snarled.

"So you did," Michael said. "So what now?" He asked her as he stared up at her. She was sitting on his stomach with her rapier across his throat.

She thought hard, but couldn't think of anything. "I guess you owe me then for not killing you here and now." He raised his eyebrow.

"Well it seems someone's having fun," Yang called out. The two of them looked at Yang and saw everyone staring at them and some of them blushing. Yang just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"What?" Weiss asked. Yang pointed down and Weiss looked to see she was straddling Michael's stomach. "Eeep!" she squeaked as she hurriedly got up, slipping and kneeing Michael in the crotch. He immediately curled up and groaned. Weiss blushed but ignored Michael.

"Don't break him," Yang heckled. "You might need him later."

"Sh-shut up!" Weiss called as she reddened even more.

"Ouch," Michael groaned. He hurt. A lot. He had broken bones almost on a daily basis, but that was sudden, and it hurt way more. He gasped in pain as tears sprang to his eyes against his will. Evidently his semblance did not protect his family jewels.

"You okay?" Ruby asked.

"No," he groaned. "Just kill me."

"Why hasn't your semblance helped you?" Pyrrha asked with concern evident.

"It helps heal," he gasped. "It doesn't remove pain." He slowly stood up, still holding his balls. He released them tentatively and began to walk. "Just walk it off," he kept muttering to himself. He walked back and forth, a pained look on his face.

"Mayyyybe we should go," Yang said to the others. The others followed her out of the room with the two boys grimacing at the pain that Michael was likely feeling.

* * *

Michael stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around him. He grabbed his clothes that he had set outside. Quickly drying, he pulled on a pair of boxers and shorts before realising he had forgotten a shirt. He looked in the mirror and rubbed his stubbled face. "Should I shave?" He wondered. He shrugged, he'd do it tomorrow, it was too late to do right now. He looked at his body and thought about reverting to his prefered form for public but decided against it. He'd need to start using his usual form more often, it was taking aura to be how he usually looked. He stretched and doing a quick check found no injuries. He still had all that extra bones and muscle that he had compacted inside his body, maybe he should store those somewhere else. He shrugged, grabbing his towel and walking out the door and towards his room. As his bare feet padded along the ground he felt someone's gaze on him. He turned to see who it was but didn't see anyone. He looked around and didn't see anything. He shrugged and continued his walk back to his room.

* * *

Emerald ducked into her team's room, red in the face and very distracted. She sat down on her bed as her mind still focused on what, or rather who, she'd seen. The one they were supposed to be wary of. Their enemy. The most dangerous one of them. He was HOT! She blushed harder as she tucked her knees to her chest on the bed.

"What's got you all hot and bothered?" She heard Mercury quip from another bed. She glared at him but he didn't even look up from the comic book he was reading.

"Nothing," she answered.

"Couldn't be nothing," Mercury said. "You walked in red as a tomato."

"Mercury," Emerald growled. "If you do not shut up right now, I will hurt you."

"No you won't," Mercury said haphazardly.

"Listen here you insolent little sh-" Emerald began as she stood.

"Emerald," Cinder said calmly as she strode into the room. A smirk played across her lips, and the eye not hidden behind her beautiful raven black hair shone with mischief, or more likely, mayhem. "What seems to be the problem?"

"It's nothing," Emerald said quickly though she blushed at the thought of Michael's muscles.

"It seems someone has caught your attention," Cinder said with a soft smirk.

"No!" Emerald denied.

"Well about time," Mercury said as he stood up. "I mean, who can resist all this?" He gestured to himself.

"You wish," Emerald hissed. "You have nothing on him."

"Who's him?" Cinder asked.

Emerald froze, she'd messed up. Better fess up to Cinder now, maybe she could make her jealous? Then she'd finally pay attention to her! "It's Michael," she admitted. Mercury stumbled as he lost control of his prosthetics for a moment. Ever since he "Improved" them, they'd been a little iffy.

"Michael?" Cinder asked. "The one that Roman mentioned?"

"Yeah," Emerald admitted.

"Someone wake me up, I must be dreaming," Mercury muttered. "More like a nightmare though."

"What caught your eye?" Cinder asked, amused at the prospect.

"I could show you," Emerald said, blushing. "I got a good look." Cinder looked intrigued and nodded. Emerald activated her semblance and drew from her memory the sight of Michael. Simple shorts on, shirt off, ruffled hair, a slight amount of stubble, and a towel slung over his right shoulder.

"I can see the potential," Cinder said with a gleam in her eye. She bit her bottom lip and her eyelid dipped a little. Emerald released her semblance and saw Mercury knocking his head on the wall. "Enough Mercury," Cinder commanded. Mercury gave one last knock before turning back to his teammates.

"I'm sorry," Emerald said. "I won't let him distract me."

"No," Cinder said. "We could do something with him. Perhaps some distraction is exactly what we need." She smiled as she looked at Emerald. Emerald felt a chill of pleasure at finally getting Cinder's attention.

She smiled. "What do we do?"

 **A.N. Okay! I somehow got this chapter done really quickly by my standards. I usually take forever to get a chapter finished. If you guys didn't pay attention to this chapter, then read it again. This gives a lot of backstory about Michael, and it's definitely a big part for him. Also, maybe Cinder and Emerald start trying for Michael as well. If you didn't listen to the songs I referenced in this chapter, please at least listen to Skillet's "Monster". I feel like it applies to Michael in a personal way to his character and I think you guys would see it too. Anyway, please give me your thoughts, and have a good day. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N. Fair warning! These next few chapters along with the previous one should probably be noticed. They do not involve the storyline directly, and they take place between "Painting the Town" and "Extracurricular". That is not to say that these chapters are not important, but they are not part of the cannon storyline. Also, I know that people do not get nosebleeds from seeing anything sexy, but I find that idea funny and I'm gonna use it in this story. Anyway, please read and review, and have a good day.**

Michael looked at the mirror. He had forgotten to remove the scars. He didn't want to have to explain that he got shot in the chest four times by the general. That would open a whole new can of worms. Michael reached up to his chest and with one finger, began to trace the outline of the scar. As his finger passed over it, the skin returned to its original state. It didn't have any discoloration, and was impossible to notice against his other skin. He did this with each scar, fixing the scar tissue and reverting it back to normal. Soon his chest was unblemished again, free from the telling scars that would arouse suspicion. He was glad that he had just had to pull out the bullets before. Healing scars on his back would be hard to reach.

His scroll dinged and Michael turned towards it. It was sitting by Twisted Mirror. Who could be contacting him? He moved to it and opened the messages.

-D- Hey Michael?

-M- What's up Doc?

-D- I got some results from your testing that are more extensive.

-M- Which means?

-D- You need to come meet me. Sooner rather than later.

-M- I'm on my way.

Michael quickly got changed and scrawled out a note that he stuck to the door. Classes were happening today, but Doc never called him in without good reason. Michael quickly ran through campus to the cliff, pulling off his shirt and leaping from the edge. Quickly, he formed wings, the bones tearing through his skin, muscle and skin forming wings over his back. He soared down to Vale, wondering about what could be the problem.

* * *

"Where's Michael?" Ruby whispered to her partner.

"How should I now?" Weiss hissed back.

"I'm just asking," Ruby pouted.

Weiss scowled. "He was marked absent, so Professor Goodwitch would probably be sent to find him. Maybe he's still asleep?"

* * *

Professor Goodwitch was in fact looking for Michael. She was walking through the dorms right now, on her way to his room. As she got closer, she idly wondered why Michael would suddenly miss class. He had always seemed to pass classes with ease, but he was always present at them.

She walked to his door and saw a note stuck to the door. She read it curiously and her eyes widened. " _Medical problem. Will not be in class all of today."_ What could be the problem? She turned and began to walk towards the headmaster's office. Maybe he'd have some answers.

* * *

Michael soared down to the ground and drew his wings back into his body. He walked into the building quickly and was soon met by Doc. "Why'd you call me?" He asked.

Doc sighed. "It's some problems with your soul," he explained.

"I thought we had that all figured out?" Michael asked.

"I can do some more tests," Doc said. "Honestly, if they prove my suspicions wrong, it'll be great."

"Okay, what do I need to do?" Michael asked. Doc pulled out several instruments.

"You don't mind needles too much do you?" Doc asked.

"I'll admit they're not my favorite thing," Michael said.

Doc chuckled. "Well you're definitely not gonna have fun today."

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch walked into Ozpin's office. "Ozpin," she said. "Michael is not on the campus, and he left a note on his door saying he was out for medical reasons."

"I should have known," Ozpin stated calmly. "Taking four bullets to the chest at point blank would be hard, even for him."

"But he healed them," Glynda said. "How would that be a problem?"

"His soul would be the problem," Ozpin explained. "I've been tracking his aura and it's getting lower. It's not filling up completely. I fear the strain on his soul may be too much and is detrimental to his soul. Michael has a doctor he trusts explicitly, he wouldn't go to any other doctor. However, I do not know who that is. He's very good at covering his tracks. Couple that with the assistants that can create the illusions that hide him, and he's impossible to find him if he doesn't let you." He stood up and walked to the window. "He'll be back. I'm not worried about that. What I am worried about is if the general knows about his possible weakening."

"Why?" Glynda asked.

"Ironwood is rather… paranoid. He always over stretches his bounds. He may think that it would be best to remove Michael from here. Being that Michael would not give in to Ironwood, I believe that Ironwood would take measures to remove Michael permanently."

"I see," Glynda said. "And what do you think?"

Ozpin did not answer, but stared out the window. He took a drink and considered her question. "I would like to have him on our side," he admitted. "But he's too much of a wild card to depend on right now. He will stand on the side of his friends. Do you know how he came to be enrolled in this school?"

"I do not," Glynda answered. "I have looked at his transcripts and found no previous schooling."

"He gave me two options," Ozpin stated. "He said that he could come here as a student, or he would still come here, but wait until he needed to step in. I for one, would rather have some modicum of knowledge of his whereabouts."

"Did you do anything else?" Glynda asked.

"I considered using a tracker on either him or his scroll," Ozpin confessed. "But he would immediately notice it, and I would alienate him more than he already is."

"So you're allowing him more freedom?" Glynda asked.

"For now," Ozpin said. "As helpful as he would be for us, if he were to decide to go against us, I would have to find a way to kill him."

"Do you honestly think that he we would have to kill him?" Glynda asked. "He seemed to care about the students at least."

"Michael has had many troubles in his life," Ozpin said. "If he were to decide to take justice into his own hands, I would not be surprised if he took it out on us."

"Why didn't you at least put him on a team then to give him a reason to stay with us?"

"I would have," Ozpin said. "But his partner died on initiation day."

"Tyra, I remember," Glynda said. "She was not ready. Why did you allow her to join? Why Mr. Arc? Even though he has rapidly improved since initiation, he is still in no way ready to be hunter."

"Mr. Arc has an uncanny ability to build stratagems that can turn the tide of a fight," Ozpin said. "He is a student that if was in control of the battlefield from a command post, would easily be able to turn the tides of wars. However, he wishes to be a hunter. I would not turn him from that noble cause, but I can allow him to grow into a better fighter, tactician, and help mold him into an asset to humanity."

Glynda was reminded of Ozpin's choice of chess pieces as relics. "You intend to use them as pawns?" She asked aghast.

"I have no wish to do so," Ozpin said. "However, something is coming. Michael recognized it, and I would be a fool not to do so as well. However, the way we prepare are different. Time is short, but we have to be careful."

"I will stand by you," Glynda said. "But only until students are in danger. If you willingly place them in harm's way, I will do my duty, and chose the children over you." She turned and walked away, leaving Ozpin still at the window.

Ozpin sighed. "I would expect nothing less, Glynda."

* * *

"Well, Doc?" Michael asked.

"I'm afraid my suspicions are correct," Doc said. "Your soul is losing its ability to create aura by itself."

"Can we fix it?" Michael asked.

"Perhaps," Doc said. "But it won't be easy."

"What do I need to do?" Michael asked.

"Your soul is very malleable, allowing for you to add onto it's aura with others," he explained calmly. "However, it also is able to be impacted by your other half."

"Other half?" Michael asked.

"We have better instruments now," Doc explained. "They just were designed and in a recent study, it was found that Grimm have something else in place of a soul. They are not just soulless, but have something that absorbs the residue of aura. It grows, strengthening the Grimm. Over time, the Grimm grows, but slowly as it does not gain much from the residue."

"Is that what the other half of my soul is?" Michael asked.

"Yes," Doc said. "As you use your aura, it gets stronger, and due to damage to your soul from… your ex," He gave Michael an apologetic glance as pain crossed his face. "It's overpowering the half of your soul that gives aura."

"So I'm becoming more like a Grimm?" Michael clarified.

"Yes," Doc explained. "I have an idea for how to fix this, but it will be hard." He pulled out a small device. It had a long sharp needle in the center and around the edges were barbed hooks. "This is an Aura inhibitor. It's used to keep stronger criminals with aura under wraps."

"I knew it was real," Michael muttered. "Stupid sons of bitches."

"It is real," Doc said. "The barbs prevent the criminals from pulling it out, but for you it would be more of a way of just holding it in." Doc sighed. "It will keep you from using your semblance, though your Aura will still function as I modified it a slight amount."

"Your doctorate coming in handy?" Michael asked with a smile.

"You could say that," Doc said with a smile. "You'll need to place this in your chest. Right side."

"Any complications?" Michael asked.

"None," the doctor said. "However, you'll be reduced to a normal healing rate. Don't put it in now, you need to remove your extra materials." He explained. "The bone, muscle, brain tissue, all of it. If you want it saved, freeze it with dust. You can form it, sever it, freeze it and keep it stored for later."

"So I'm gonna need a weapon," Michael said.

"And a mask," Doc explained. "Your job will be much harder to do if you can't change your face." Michael nodded. "I'd suggest black market weapons and armor." Doc explained. "They're all legal, but sold without paperwork. They'll also give you armoring, and something to cover your face."

"Thanks Doc," Michael said. "How long will I need this thing?"

"Hopefully, not long," Doc said. "However, it'd probably be smart to drain aura more frequently so that your soul can heal."

"Makes sense," Michael muttered. "Thanks Doc, I owe you one."

"You owe me twenty five," Doc said. "I'm still not charging you."

"Yeah, you'd be rich if you did," Michael said. Doc placed the aura inhibitor in a small case and handed it to Michael.

"You can get your weapons and armor from the shop three alleys down. At the third alley, go down it and at the dumpster, knock three times. It'll let them know you're a customer," Doc stated. "Don't be an idiot though, they'll stab you in the back if they think you're trying to rat them out."

"I understand that reasoning," Michael said. "So nice to know that not all crooks are scumbags. At least some of them are protective businessmen."

"Those are some of the worst," Doc said.

"But they're also some of the best," Michael countered. "Depends what they sell."

"Be careful Michael," Doc said. "I don't want to have to do two medical emergencies in one day."

Michael gave him a sarcastic two fingered salute, a small smile on his lips. At least someone cared about his well being, even if it was because he owed him a favor.

* * *

"How is he not back yet?" Yang wondered. Blake shrugged, not turning her attention away from her book.

"Michael can take care of himself," Blake said.

"It's still weird," Yang answered. They were sitting in the library, Blake curled up in an armchair reading, and Yang doing homework. "Usually when he's gone, he'll tell us."

"He's been gone before," Blake said.

"Yeah," Yang admitted. "Like when he tracked you and Sun down."

"He didn't track us down," Blake said quietly as she blushed. "He just ran into us."

"You okay there?" Yang asked with a smirk, having noticed Blake's blush.

"Yes," Blake said shortly. "Now can I read my book?"

"Is it smut again?" Yang asked.

"It's not smut!" She hissed. "Besides, it's not like you'd need any ideas from smut."

"Why do you say that?" Yang asked.

"I'm just saying," Blake stated. "You've got guys always stumbling over themselves for you." She stopped for a second. "Except Michael though."

"I still don't get what everyone's scared of with him," Yang said.

"You didn't see him at the docks," Blake said. "When he started fighting Roman, it was scary. Really scary. He had a creepy smile on but as the fight went on, it changed back to his usual demeanor."

"So he's scary when mad," Yang said. "So am I."

"No," Blake countered. "He wasn't mad. He was excited. I could see it in his face. There was some sort of sick joy he had at the beginning of the fight."

"So you don't like him?" Yang asked.

"Have you read The Man With Two Souls?" Blake asked.

"Your book you were always reading?" Yang asked. "No."

"Basically," Blake explained. "There were almost two different people in that body. Michael was like that. One person was there usually, but another took its place."

"That sounds cool," Yang said.

"Maybe," Blake said. "The point is, if there is someone else controlling Michael, I don't like them."

"But you like Michael," Yang pointed out with a smirk.

Blake blushed as she tried to cover her face with her book. "Shut up," she muttered. "You like him too."

"I think everyone likes him," Yang said. "I think even Velvet likes him."

"He did stand up for her," Blake admitted.

Yang thought for a second before a smirk grew on her face. "You think Professor Goodwitch likes him?"

Blake reddened as she thought of what that could bring. "Please stop."

"What?" Yang asked. "You don't like the thought of a teacher and a student being together? That they could share tender kisses and embraces that grow in passion?"

Blake's nose began to drip blood as she thought of what Yang described. "I think you're the one who's been reading smut," she muttered. Yang just laughed and handed her a tissue.

* * *

Michael rapped his knuckles on the dumpster three times, making sure no one followed him first. A door behind him opened and he turned to see a man standing in the doorway. He was in a simple white sleeveless shirt, and jeans. His dark purple hair was pulled back in a ponytail and his red eyes gleamed with mischief to match his smirk. A tattoo of a sea serpent coiled around his arm and a single stud earring sat in his pierced right ear.

"What's up?" The man asked in a deep quiet voice.

"I'm told you're the one to see for equipment," Michael said.

"You were told right," the man said. He lifted a knife and began to twirl it between his fingers. "But how do I know you're not a cop? Or a Hunter?"

"I am a hunter," Michael said. "But I have no reason to infringe on your business."

"Paid off?" the man asked.

Michael scowled. "No," he answered curtly. "I just have a much more tolerant view on 'crime' than others."

"You from Tartarus?" The man asked as he lost his smirk.

"Yeah," Michael answered.

"What house," the man asked, his knife now held ready in his hand.

"The house of Grimm," Michael said. The man looked at him before turning and walking in, motioning for Michael to follow him.

"I don't get many customers from strong houses," the man said. "And the house of Grimm was nonexistent a few years ago. A house gaining as much strength as it has in so little time only shows how strong the leader is."

"Why are you telling me this?" Michael asked.

"I was part of the house of blades," the man said. "I was cast off. Didn't meet their expectations of becoming an assassin. But now they keep sending people to get weapons from me. I told them that the next time one of them came to try to get weapons from me, I'd kill them."

"I see," Michael said.

"So what can I do you for?" the man asked. "Oh where are my manners. I'm Regis. Regis Royale."

"Nice to meet you," Michael said. "Do you by chance know a Tyra Royale?"

"No," he said. "My family goes back a while. Most of us are in Mistral, though a few are in Vale."

"Okay, never mind," Michael said. He had wondered if this guy was Tyra's family, but evidently they didn't know each other. Maybe second or third cousins or something.

"So what are you looking for?" Regis asked as they walked down a flight of stairs to a large room.

"What do you have?" Michael asked. "I'll decide once I see your selection."

"What do you have in mind?" Regis asked. "I've got too many weapons to show you them all."

"I need something with heavy fire, like a gatling gun," Michael said. "Let's start with that one."

"Okay, cool," Regis replied. "I've got several. You want something that has other forms?"

"Yeah, not a club though," Michael said.

"Got it," Regis said.

"Maybe a scythe?" Michael wondered. "Nah, that couldn't be one you have."

"Actually," Regis said. "I do have one." He walked over to a brilliant display case. Inside was a beautiful black scythe. Michael looked at the information and saw that it indeed was a gatling gun as well.

"Whoa," Michael said, astonished. "How'd this get built?" He wondered aloud.

"No clue," Regis said. "I can build very good weapons, but this one…" he whistled. "I wouldn't know where to start. It's custom designed, easy to maintain, and is lighter than one would expect due to the metal being forged with air dust to keep it light. The black color comes from it being forged with several other types of dust, including earth and gravity, giving it more strength, and ability to cause damage."

"How much?" Michael asked.

"Kid," Regis laughed. "You'd never be able to pay for this."

"Yes I can," Michael said. He could. Especially with his last paycheck having gotten routed from his dummy bank accounts to his real one. "How much?"

"It's a six digit sum," Regis said.

"I'll take it," Michael said. "But I need more than just one weapon."

"First prove you can pay for it," Regis said, pulling out his scroll to make the transfer. Michael pulled out his scroll as well and readied to make the transfer. "It's five hundred sixty five thousand," Regis said, sure that Michael wouldn't be able to pay.

"Done," Michael said. He quickly made the payment and Regis' eyes widened at the huge payment he had just been given.

"I guess you can pay for it," Regis said as he laughed. "Anything else you want your highness?"

"Don't call me that," Michael said. "I'm no snot nosed rich kid or anything."

"That was literally the most expensive weapon in the shop," Regis said. "And you just bought it like it was nothing." He laughed. "What else can I get you?" He asked. He walked over to a shelf and pulled out a large black case. It was composed of a large circular section and out of the top left half, the case stuck out making a square end.

"What's that?" Michael asked. Regis pushed a button and the boxed end unfolded, revealing a handle. Regis grabbed it and it slid in, a large brace folding out and enveloping his arm to his elbow. The circular side unfolded to reveal a circular ring blade. It spun in place with a high pitched whine, and Michael smiled appreciatively.

"This is a new weapon design base called an armament, or arm for short," Regis said. "This is used like you would a gauntlet, but it's bigger and made for brute force. And," he lifted his arm forward and twisted it in a quick jerk. It spun and transformed into a tommy gun. "It's multifunctional. It has quite the expense, each of these goes for a hundred thousand Lien."

"I'll take two," Michael said.

"I know you can pay for it," Regis said with a smile. "Anything else?"

"Swords?" Michael asked. Regis walked to another shelf and pulled out two sheathes. He strapped them to his back and turned back to Michael.

"These, I designed myself he said. He pulled one out and showed Michael the dark blue, almost black, handled blade. The blade was silver, and in the center of the blade, it was split. "Hold the button," Regis said as he did so. "And flick." He did as he said and the blade split so that each half of the blade was on the opposite sides of the handle, parallel to his arm and perpendicular to his handle.

"Any ranged use?" Michael asked.

"Yup," Regis answered shortly. "This weapon is a railgun, powered by lightning dust." He lifted a small cylinder that was a little smaller than the handle. "This container holds six hundred rounds," he explained. "The weapon was designed to be automatic, and fires about a hundred and fifty rounds in a minute." Michael smiled at the weapon like it was a new toy. "The projectiles are tiny, each is a spherical round, about three millimeters in diameter. While that is small, the impact along with the fusing of fire dust into them cause the weapon to leave holes about three centimeters in diameter." Michael whistled.

"How much for two?" Michael asked.

"Three hundred thousand Lien," Regis said. "You've been choosing all the most expensive weapons, and the materials don't come cheap."

"That's understandable," Michael said. "But damn! These weapons are top of the line!"

"Yes they are," Regis answered, taking pride in this work. He returned the weapons to the shelf. "Anything else?" He asked.

"Yeah," Michael said. "This one's simple though. I need a pair of handguns that become simple knives."

"Those?" Regis asked. "Simple is right," he shook his head. "I have a few, but I think you'll like these the best." He pulled out a small case. He clicked open the latch and revealed two handguns, each a beautiful silver. "Sixteen inch barrel, thirteen millimeter bullets, and automatic. He pushed a small button and the barrel flipped up, and slimmed down so that it became a blad. The top folded in to create the point, and formed a perfect knife. "These are fifty thousand Lien each."

"Very good," Michael said. "I'll take the two."

"I thought as much," Regis said as he replaced them in the case. He placed it on a table nearby and grabbed all the other weapons that Michael had mentioned, including the scythed, which was compacted into a form much like Ruby's. Michael quickly paid for the rest of the weapons.

"Anything else?" Regis asked. "You're already my best paying customer."

"Armor," Michael said. "This I already know what I want. I want a trench coat, lined with kevlar, and with a merge between earth dust and air dust woven into give it more durability and make it lighter. I also want a leather jacket with the same add-ons."

"I see," Regis said with a contemplative look on his face. "I do have those, but they don't have the dust woven into them. If you're willing to wait about an hour, it'll be ready."

"Deal," Michael said. "How much?" he asked.

"Another hundred grand," Regis said. Michael made the transfers and Regis laughed. "You may not be a snotty rich kid, but you are definitely not poor. You just paid over a million lien."

"Yeah," Michael said. "And I've got no problems with paying that."

"What they hell do you do to get that much money?" Regis asked.

"Can't tell you that," Michael said. "And it's probably best if you don't know."

"I can understand that," Regis said. "Anyway, you're welcome to look around if you want."

"Do you have a training room?" Michael asked.

"I have a shooting area," Regis answered. "It's right down the hall."

"Thanks," Michael said with a nod as he grabbed the two swords he had just purchased. He walked down the hall and moved to the shooting range. The targets were lined up pretty well. Michael drew the swords and they quickly transformed to their railgun form. Michael aimed the one in his right hand and pulled the trigger. He only held the trigger for a second, but three shots fired, each one with a spark of electricity. Each projectile hit the target and a small blast echoed through the room with each shot. Michael walked to the target and inspected the holes. Each was a hole about three centimeters in diameter. He smiled widely, looking at the weapons with excitement. These were well worth the money.

* * *

Michael walked out into the alley, his new leather jacket on his back, and several packages. They were in standard nondescript packages so as not to draw suspicion, but then he remembered something Doc had recommended. "I need a mask," he muttered. He quickly found a costume shop and selected a gas mask, and a simple pair of gold colored contacts. After paying for both of them, he slipped them into his pocket. He walked to the edge of the city and sighed. While the weapons were not too heavy, they'd be cumbersome to fly with. No bullheads were available to take him to Beacon, and he had already missed to much of classes. He set down the packages, pulled off his jacket and shirt, and again formed wings, though this time he made them much larger so as to help lift the weight of the packages as well.

Michael again picked up his purchases and grimaced. He could not hold them all in his arms. He began to stretch his ribs, pushing them through his chest as he winced at the pain. He then used the enlarged ribs to help him hold the packages, allowing him to carry them all. His wings began to beat as he lifted off the ground. As he began the flight back to Beacon, he considered what to do when he got back to Beacon, should he go to classes first? Or maybe he should put away his weapons and armor. At least, the armor and weapons he was gonna use at Beacon. The others he'd keep in his room for work. He soared down to his room, glad that he had left the window open. He beat his wings to keep himself stationary and began to place the packages in his room. Once he had finished that, he withdrew his wings and pulled himself into his room. There he unpacked his new additions, he placed the pistols, trench coat, mask and contacts in his closet and sat on his bed. He pulled out the aura inhibitor. The sharp needle stared back at him and he gulped.

* * *

Team's RWBY and JNPR were walking towards their dorms, each of them discussing what classes they had. "Michael's going to be behind," Weiss said as she fumed. "Hopefully he can get everything done soon."

"What do you think his medical problem was?" Ruby asked. "Do you think he had to go to the doctor?"

Blake was silent, though she wanted to say something. Yang noticed this, "Blake?" She asked. "Do you know something?"

Blake opened her mouth to speak, reconsidered it and closed it, and finally spoke. "When we were at the Docks," Blake said quietly. "He coughed up blood."

"Isn't that part of his semblance?" Nora asked.

"I don't think so," Ren answered. "He does bleed from his eyes, nose, and occasionally ears, if not from other injuries he sustains, but he has never coughed up blood before. He also seems to blow off other injuries."

"So you don't think it's his semblance?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know," Ren said calmly. "However, it's his place to answer that question."

The two teams walked to their respective rooms, and as Ruby looked at the door connecting Michael's room to theirs, she made a decision. "I'll check and see if he's okay," Ruby said. She reached for the handle.

* * *

Michael placed the needle over where Doc had told him. He took a deep breath, mentally readying himself. He really didn't like needles. "On three," he muttered to himself. "One… Two… Three!" He shoved the needle into his chest, all the way in, the barbs cutting into his flesh and taking hold, the outside of the Aura Inhibitor resting against his chest. Blood dripped from his hands where they had been around the needle. He heard a scream cut short and turned to see Ruby standing in the door, a hand over her mouth. His eyes widened in shock, but did nothing.

"What is it Ruby?!" Yang shouted as she ran up behind Ruby to see what was happening, the other's following suit. They all saw him, breathing heavily, blood on his hands, and a strange object embedded in his chest.

"It's okay," he said hurriedly. "It's fine."

"Why would you do that?" Ruby asked. "You hate needles, and I just saw you shove one into your chest? Why aren't you healing? Why is there that… thing in your chest? What is going on?"

Michael sighed. "You guys might as well get team JNPR in here as well," he said. Yang walked to the other side and quickly his small room was filled with eight others, each waiting for him to speak. He took a deep breath before speaking. "I can't use my semblance," he said. Immediately everyone began to talk loudly, each asking their own questions. "Hold it!" He shouted. They quieted. "You didn't let me finish. I can't use my semblance right now." He looked at them. "My soul isn't able to keep up with my aura consumption. I need to stop using it right now, and this," he pointed to the device. "Keeps me from using it. It'll help my soul to heal and get stronger."

"So you can't do any of those things you did before?" Ruby asked quietly. "Like become an awesome fighter? Or fly?"

He remembered his wings. "Shit," he cursed. "Weiss," he said. "Do you have any ice dust on you?"

"Yes, why?" she asked.

"Would you get it?" he asked. She nodded and walked to her room to grab it. "I forgot to do something, and it's gonna be a bit… messy, okay?" The others nodded. "Also, Blake," he said. "I'm gonna need your help. You too Pyrrha. Yang, I'm gonna need your help as well." As Weiss walked back into the room he grasped the device. "This is gonna hurt," he muttered. He pulled, and ripped the machine out of his chest. The others gasped as the barbs tore holes in his chest. He let out a groan and his semblance quickly healed.

"Why'd you do that?" Jaune asked nervously. Michael didn't answer.

"Blake, Pyrrha," he said. "I need you to get your weapons." They did so and came back. "I'm going to use my extra materials to make another set of arms," Michael explained. "Blake and Pyrrha, when I say, you need to cut them off at the joints." They tried to refuse. "No. I need you to do this," he said. "Weiss, as soon as they cut them off, I need you to freeze them with the dust. I mean completely frozen, like in a block of ice." She nodded and turned to Yang. "As soon as my back heals, I need you to shove this back in my chest," he said, handing the Aura inhibitor to Yang. "All in all, it shouldn't take much, but you each need to do this."

"What about us?" Nora asked.

"I'd appreciate it if you and Ren would hold me down in the chair," he said as he sat down in a chair that he pulled to the center of the room. Ren nodded solemnly and gave Nora a reassuring look.

Michael took a breath and used his semblance, and bones pushed through his skin, followed by muscle and skin, forming a second set of arms. Blake and Pyrrha walked behind him, and Nora and Ren each grabbed a shoulder, holding him down. "Do it," Michael said. Pyrrha lifted Milo and Blake took Gambol Shroud. They swung their weapons and severed the arms, Michael had to do everything he could to prevent his semblance from turning on them. Weiss quickly used her ice dust to freeze each arm, each being frozen in a solid block of ice. As the skinn sealed over Michael's wounds, he nodded to Yang. She shoved the needle back into his chest and he gasped, blood once again running down his chest and onto her hands. Michael took a breath and let out a silent scream, clenching his teeth as tears of pain sprung to his eyes. Losing an arm was a painful experience he did not want to repeat, but he had lost two. He took another breath and let it out slowly. He continued breathing, each time, the pain subsided slightly. Finally, he could say that it was less than a dull ache, his semblance already having repaired the actual damage.

"You can let go now," he whispered. Ren let him go, but Nora only clung tighter, he looked at her and saw her head turned away, tears running down her face. "Hey," he said, "I'm fine, it's fine, you didn't do anything wrong," she looked up at him. "How can you do that?" she asked. "Please don't ask me to do anything like that again."

"I won't," Michael said. She let him go and Ren quickly walked over and comforted her. Ruby was only watching wide eyed as tears ran down her face, while Jaune was biting his hand.

"Sorry to make you guys do that," Michael said. "But it would have taken a lot longer to get that finished on my own, and there'd be a lot more blood." He tried for a weak joke but no one laughed. "Was it too disARMing?" he asked, hoping to at least get a chuckle out of Yang. She didn't laugh.

"You idiot," Yang whispered. "Don't do anything stupid like that again."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I'm fine!"

"Why didn't you just go to a doctor?!" Blake asked furiously.

"I did," Michael answered. "How do you think I got this?" he pointed to the device. "But I needed to get home, so I couldn't take off any appendages until I got back here."

Weiss walked up to him, stared at him and slapped him. He looked at her in surprise. "Was there no other way to fix this?" she asked. "You said that Twisted Mirror could absorb aura. Could you not use that to heal yourself?"

"I could," Michael admitted. Weiss's frown deepened. "But that would be like slapping a bandaid over a bullet hole. It doesn't fix the problem. My soul cannot keep up and needs time to fix itself. This was the only way I knew of." He sighed. "Look, Weiss," he said as she turned away from him. "The reason I asked you, all of you," he said, looking at the others. "Is because I trust you. I trust you more than I do most doctors. I knew that you would be able to help me, and I trusted that you would listen and help me."

Blake walked up to Michael and threw her arms around him and hugged him. "I'm glad you trust me," she said quietly. "But if you pull some shit like this again," she looked at Michael with her eyes promising pain. "I will hurt you." Michael looked at her and then he began to laugh. It started out as a few chuckles, which turned to a full laugh. "At least I know you care," he said between laughs. Blake blushed.

Ruby looked at him worriedly. "You didn't think we cared?" She asked.

Michael settled down. "Not really, I mean, you guy's have your teams, and though I help you guys out, I'm kinda the fifth wheel, or the ninth."

Yang whacked him on the head. "Seriously?!" She asked angrily. "Here! I'll prove I care!" She grabbed him and kissed him. She pressed her lips to his firmly, not pushing past a simple kiss, but one that was definitely full of passion. She released him and stepped back. "Now do you think I care?" She asked.

Michael didn't answer, his mind still trying to process what just happened while several other girls glared at Yang.

"Uh, I'm not kissing you to prove I'm your friend," Jaune said. Michael began to laugh again, and this time the others joined in, even Weiss laughed a little. The tension in the air left and Michael grabbed a new change of clothes.

"I don't know about you," he said. "But I'm gonna take a shower, I need to get this blood off."

"Agreed," Pyrrha said. "I'll join you." The others looked at her in shock. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" She blushed as she covered her face. "I just meant I was going to the showers too!"

Michael chuckled. "It's fine Pyrrha," he said. "They know what you meant." He walked out. "And besides. Maybe they want to join you." Pyrrha blushed even harder and the others laughed, before each of them grabbed their respective changes of clothing and walked as a group towards the showers.

 **A.N. Alright! Another chapter done! Somehow, I am cranking these out! Anyway, I don't know the exact transfer of Lien, but I felt that Michael would want the best kind of weapons. Also, his semblance made his super OP I have found, so I figured that there has to be some kind of downside to his semblance besides the pain that doesn't affect him much. If you don't like that, don't worry, his semblance isn't gone. On another note, I feel like Ozpin's a bit of a manipulator. Not necessarily bad, but not exactly working to the same ends as others. Anyway, please review, let me know what you think, and have a good day.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N. I am just cranking out these chapters. Please read and review.**

Michael stepped out of the shower and dried himself off before getting dressed. He wore a simple pair of sweatpants and a white tee was stretched across his chest. Most of the time he was smaller, so it was not surprise that his clothes were much tighter. He was just glad that he always got his clothes a bit larger than needed. He pulled on his socks and sneakers and left the locker room to lean against the wall as he waited for the others. He heard footsteps and turned to see a familiar face.

"Hey," he said. She froze, her red eyes wide and her mint hair covering part of her face. "I'm not gonna hurt you," Michael said. "I already told you that I didn't blame you for stealing from me." He stretched out his hand in greeting. "I'm Michael."

She took it, "Emerald. Nice to meet you."

"Aren't you an exchange student?" Michael asked with a small smirk. "Why are you over here?"

"Our dorm showers are broken," she muttered. Michael noticed the towel and bag in her other hand.

"I see," he said. "That must suck."

"You have no idea," Emerald said. "But anyway, why didn't you tell anyone I was a thief?" her eyes narrowed and Michael felt her apprehension rolling off her.

"Because I don't care," Michael said. "Everyone has their own story, and just because it's not my personal choice, doesn't mean it's wrong, and I know better than most that stealing is a necessity of life for some people."

"You don't know that," Emerald said. "For all you know, I could have been stealing to get a bracelet or something."

"Nah," Michael said. "I remember what you looked like clearly. You were barely in rags, mostly just a torn tee shirt and ripped shorts. You had a pair of scuffed up sandals and your ribs were showing. I could count them easily.

"How do you remember that?" Emerald asked, shocked.

"Easy," Michael said. "I was awake when you stole from me. I was just drunk."

"You were drunk at however old you were back then?" She asked. "You couldn't be more than fourteen at the oldest."

"I was twelve," Michael said. "And I was drunk on accident."

"How do you get drunk on accident?" Emerald asked.

Michael laughed. "I was drinking wine," he said. "I thought it was grape juice. I saw the picture of grapes and thought 'grape juice'. I drank the whole bottle, and got drunk."

"How'd you even manage a glass?" She asked. "Y'know what? Don't tell me, I don't think I'll like it."

"Why is that?" Michael asked.

"Cause the only way you'd be able to drink that much would be if you had already built up a tolerance to it," Emerald scoffed. Michael shrugged as a small smirk crossed his face before he felt someone's gaze on him. It was subtle, but contained a streak of envy. He turned towards the gaze and saw a flash of movement, but nothing defining who it was.

"Whatcha looking at?" a voice asked, and Michael turned to see Nora looking down the hallway while drying her hair. She was dressed in her usual sleepwear and was just watching.

"Nothing Nora," Michael said with a smile. "The rest in the showers?"

"Yup!" Nora chirped. "Though I think Jaune will be in there for a while."

"Why's that?" Michael asked.

Nora held up a pair of boxers that had rabbits on them. "He dropped these."

Michael began to laugh, and couldn't stop. Emerald had covered her mouth and her shoulders were shaking as she silently laughed. Michael wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm never gonna let him live this down."

"I call first shot," Nora said.

"Why do you get first?" Michael asked.

"Boop!" Nora poked his nose. "Because I found them on the floor."

"Fair enough," Michael conceded.

"I should go take a shower," Emerald said. "I've already been taking too long. My team might wonder where I'm at."

"Okay," Michael said. "See you," he gave a small wave as she walked into the showers and she smiled back at him as she waved.

"Who was that?" Nora asked.

"She's one of the exchange students," Michael said.

"She's pretty," Nora said. Michael looked at her. She looked at him innocently. "What?"

"Nothing," Michael answered. "Just didn't expect you to say that."

"Y'know what else is pretty?" she asked with a grin.

"What?" Michael asked as he returned her smile.

"Sloths," she said simply before humming a little song to herself and looking at her scroll.

Michael shook his head as he smiled. Nora never made sense, but that was what made her Nora. It was adorable, to say the least. It also terrified him. She could go from happy go lucky to "Let's break their legs!" at any time. Note to self, don't make her mad.

The other's came out later, each one dressed in their nightclothes and everyone stood together, waiting on the last of them to come out.

"What's taking Jaune so long?" Yang wondered.

Nora smiled. "Maybe he forgot something?" She asked innocently. Michael began to laugh and the rest looked at him confusedly. Nora lifted the pair of boxers Jaune had dropped and the others adopted a shocked expression.

Weiss broke the tension. "Are those…?"

"His boxers?" Nora asked. "Yup."

"Ren?" they heard Jaune call. "You still here?"

Ren sighed before taking the boxer's from Nora. "Nora," he said. "Please don't torment Jaune with this."

"No promises," Nora sang. Ren sighed and Michael snickered. It was probably the best anyone could get from Nora. Ren walked into the showers area and Michael could hear some hushed almost yelling. Ren walked back out and Michael couldn't help but laugh again. Ren had water all over him again.

Ren picked up his towel up again and dried himself off again as best he could. Michael laughed again and Ren shook his head.

Yang noticed his shirt was much tighter than usual, and smirked. "You grow a little?" She asked. Michael looked down at his shirt before picking up on what she was saying.

"Maybe a little," he said. "But this is how big I really am," he said. "Or at least, it's how I am naturally."

"Is that all that's gotten bigger?" Yang asked with a smirk and a slight blush.

"Yang," Michael said calmly. "Why must you do this? You don't want to corrupt little Ruby here do you?" He reached over and ruffled Ruby's hair.

"Don't do that!" She huffed as she swatted at his hand.

"Why not?" Michael asked.

"Because!" She huffed though she blushed. "You're gonna mess it up."

Jaune walked out of the bathroom, a deep blush on his face. Nora's grin stretched across her face. "What took you so long?" She asked.

Michael joined in. "Were you missing something?" he asked. Jaune blushed even harder.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," Jaune denied.

Michael shrugged. "I guess I shouldn't LEAP to conclusions." Jaune scowled. "Are you getting HOPPING mad?"

"That was horrible," Blake muttered.

"Well you can't make many pun's with underwear," Yang supplied helpfully. "But at least he tried."

"Can we please go now?" Jaune asked bashfully.

"Sure," Michael said with a laugh. "But what other bunny thing's do you have?"

"Ooh!" Nora squealed. "He has that big blue bunny onesie!"

"Nora!" Jaune cried out. "I told you not to talk about that!"

"Seriously?" Michael asked. "Why do you have that?" Jaune mumbled something. "What was that?" Michael asked.

"It was a gift from my sister," Jaune answered clearly.

Michael immediately let it drop. "Cool," he said simply.

"What?" Jaune asked. "You're not gonna tease me about it or anything?"

"Why?" Michael asked. "For honoring your sister? For wearing something she gave you?" He let out a small laugh. "Why would I tease you about that?"

"Do you have a family?" Jaune asked. Michael's face fell. He didn't answer. "You don't have to answer," Jaune hurriedly said.

"No," Michael answered. "When we get back to the rooms, I'll tell you." The rest of the walk was in silence. When they got back, everyone walked into Michael's room. He walked to the window and took a deep breath. "Is the door shut?" He asked. They all gave him affirmative answers and he turned to them. "Okay, what I'm going to tell you does not leave this group. No one else knows okay?" They all nodded. "I'm not human. At least not completely." A few eyes widened, but not everyone showed it. Pyrrha for one because she already knew and Ren because he was his usual stoic self. "My father is not human. He is the worst excuse for a life form that I have ever seen. My father was a grimm." This got a little more of a reaction. "A while ago, there were grimm that could integrate themselves into society like humans before attacking. My father was one of them," he explained. "They were called Golems. My father raped my mother. He would have killed her too, but someone else killed him first." His turned back to the window. "My mother had me, and I had no siblings." He sighed. "I did have friends though. They were almost my family. You already met two of them. Roman and Neo." Another startling revelation. "The other two were killed. I already gave Ruby the clear to tell you guys what I told her." They looked at Ruby who nodded before turning back to Michael. "My semblance is a byproduct of my… heritage, and my soul. It's also why I can't use my semblance right now. I only have approximately half a soul. The other half is what Grimm have. It feeds off of my soul. As such, I need constant Aura supplement to keep up with my semblance, but it's not working as well anymore. Does that make sense?" He asked.

"Yeah," Jaune answered. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's fine," Michael said. "You didn't know. That's why I told you." He felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He turned to see Ruby.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I bet that sucked. But at least one good thing came from it right?"

"What?" Michael asked.

"You're here," Ruby answered. "And I think that's a pretty good thing." Michael felt a rush of emotions flood through him. Familiar ones too. No, he couldn't. Not again. He would not fall for anyone again. Not Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, Nora, or anyone. He couldn't again. However when he felt the tears soak through his shirt, he couldn't bring himself to be so cold to Ruby. He turned and bent down to the smaller girl, letting her wrap her arms around his neck and hug him.

"Thanks," he said simply. The others walked forwards tentatively. Yang and Pyrrha quickly joined in the hug, with Nora and Blake joining in not much later. Weiss was a little hesitant, but finally also joined in the hug. Ren was showing emotion for the first time that Michael had seen, and Jaune walked over and gave Michael a reassuring hand on his shoulder to show he was with him.

This continued for a while. "As much as I like this," Michael said, trying to keep himself together. "I can't feel my legs." They all gave a small laugh and released him. Michael stood up, and rubbed his legs. "They're both asleep." He whined. The others began to walk over to their rooms before Michael remembered he had missed classes. "I should probably go get my makeup work," he said. "I did miss classes."

"Oobleck and Port didn't have homework today," Yang told him. "But Goodwitch always has makeup work for when you miss class."

"Then I should go get it," Michael said.

"Not now, you dunce," Weiss countered. "It's almost curfew."

"It'll be fine," Michael said. "I've got a half hour at least, and besides, I'd rather get it finished quick."

"Just don't stay out too late," Jaune cautioned. "Or Professor Goodwitch will give you detention, being responsible or not."

"So I better get moving," Michael said with a smirk. He walked out the door and set off for the Professors' offices.

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch was frustrated. Ozpin, Michael, Ironwood, and all these tests, papers, and other homework assignments for her to grade. This was a school, not a military base, or a chessboard! Why would Ozpin act like this? His parting words however confused her more. It seemed like he didn't want anyone to get hurt either, but it seemed like he expected something to happen anyway.

She needed a drink. Actually, that would just make her life worse later. She sighed and returned to her work. A knock on the door interrupted her and she looked up, confused. Who would be here this late? "Come in," she said.

* * *

Emerald walked into her team's room. She was in her nightwear, and was blushing furiously.

"What is it?" Cinder asked. "You're blushing again."

"I was going to the showers and saw him again," Emerald said.

"Fuck," Mercury muttered. "I'm gonna go throw up." He walked towards the door.

"Mercury," Cinder said quietly. Mercury froze by the door, his hand inches away from the handle. Cinder smiled. It was a predatory smile that promised pain. "Where are you going?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"I was going to go take a shower," Mercury said. It was a hurried excuse, and they all knew it.

"Don't you need your clothes?" Cinder asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah," he said. "I do." He turned and with all the false bravado he could muster, smiled. "After all, if I walked around in just a towel, I'd get jumped by every girl here." He quickly grabbed his clothes, towel, and left.

Cinder turned to Emerald. "What happened?" She asked.

"He was with his usual group of friends," Emerald answered. "He still didn't said he didn't hold anything against me. He seemed like any other student."

"But we know he definitely isn't," Cinder said. "What was he wearing?" She asked, licking her lips subconsciously.

"He was wearing a tight white tee shirt and sweatpants," Emerald said as she blushed harder.

"I see," Cinder said.

Emerald continued. "He also looked down the hall for a moment. I think he noticed something."

"Like what?" Cinder asked.

"I don't know," Emerald said. "It could be someone who's jealous or something."

"Perhaps I should see if he's willing to have some… fun," Cinder purred, and Emerald felt two opposing emotions. One of jealousy, and also one of attraction.

"I don't think that would work," Emerald said. "He's good friends with six other girls that we know of. I don't think he'd be very willing to just sleep with someone."

"Why do you think that?" Cinder asked.

"He seemed to also be guarded about others. Even when one of his teammates came out, he was just as guarded around her," Emerald explained.

"So he's not very trusting," Cinder mused. "Then this could be a long term project."

"I don't think I want to do this," Emerald said.

Cinder smirked. "Fine then. There's an easy way to settle this," she pulled out a coin. "Heads, you work on making him open up to you," she said. "Dating, classwork, something like that. If it's tails, I'll do it." She bit her lip as a light blush spread across her cheek. Emerald now felt trapped. She didn't want anyone to notice her new crush, but the odds of the toss might end in Cinder's favor, letting her snag him away. She had no option but to let the coin toss decide. Cinder flipped the coin.

* * *

Michael stepped into Professor Goodwitch's office. "Hey Professor," he said. "I wasn't here today because I was having medical problems. I came by to see if I had any makeup work to do."

"Ah yes. Mr. Grimm," the teacher said. "You were not in class today. I would also like to know what possible medical emergencies to watch out for in the future."

"It won't be a problem," Michael said.

"I'm afraid I'll need a little more than just your assurances," Goodwitch said.

"I'm afraid I can't give you more than that," Michael said.

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

"I'm here to get my makeup work," Michael said.

"No," Goodwitch said exasperatedly. "I mean, why are you here at Beacon? And don't spew any bullshit."

Michael's eyes widened at the teacher's use of profanity. "I never thought I'd hear you cuss," Michael said. "And to answer your question, I don't know."

"Well are you here as a student or not?" The teacher asked.

"I am," Michael said.

"Then I have to take responsibility for your health," Goodwitch said. "And to do that, I need you to confide in me about health problems."

Michael sighed, "Is this office secure?" He asked.

She nodded. "It's meant to be a place of safety in the event of an attack," she said.

"Then I'll tell you," Michael said. "Not everything," he said. "But I'll partially explain. I assume that Ozpin has already given you some information." She nodded. "Well, long story short, I cannot use my semblance right now." He said.

Professor Goodwitch was shocked. "Why is that?" She asked.

"Because of this," Michael said, pulling up his shirt to reveal the aura inhibitor in his chest. "My doctor gave this to me because my soul is unable to keep up with the strain of my semblance. As such, I need to give it some time without the use of my semblance so that it may heal."

"Is your aura intact?" Goodwitch asked.

"It is," Michael said. "While usually, these devices inhibit aura as well, my doctor was able to alter this one so that it allows my aura to work while blocking my semblance." He shrugged. "It shouldn't affect my ability in class, though it will make it so I'll be using weapons more often."

"I see," Goodwitch said. "I understand why you would want that kept secret."

"Now can I have my makeup work?" Michael asked.

Goodwitch internally winced. More work to grade? She made a decision. "No makeup work. You're free to go."

"What?" Michael asked. "Nothing?"

"Do I look like I want more papers to grade?" The teacher snapped. "I'm up to my elbows in paper, so why would I want more?"

Michael chuckled, which turned into a laugh. "I'm sorry," he said. "But that was funny. If I had any doubts about the deviance crystal making you twenty, it's gone now."

"I am not twenty," Goodwitch said.

"You are, Glynda," Michael said before he realised what he said. "I'm sorry, Professor, that just slipped out." He blushed. "I'll just see myself out."

"What?" the teacher asked with a smirk. "You worried about talking to an old maid like

myself?"

"You are not an old maid," Michael countered.

"Really?" She asked. "What am I?"

Michael froze. He looked at her, she had an uncharacteristic gleam in her eye. "Do I

need to answer that? Cause it feels like no matter what I say, you're gonna hold it against me."

"Am I?" She asked. "Why don't you answer my question."

Michael blushed. "You are not an old maid. I'd say you were an attractive teacher, who

keeps a calm head and is strict with the rulebreakers."

"Was that so hard?" she said as she smiled mischievously. "You may go now." Michael turned to leave. "Oh and Michael?" She asked. He turned back to her. "You can call me Glynda if we're not in class or public." Michael blushed and quickly left the room.

Glynda Goodwitch was shocked at herself. Was she making a pass at a student? What was wrong with her?! It didn't matter if she was technically close to his age. It didn't matter that he was rather good looking, and that he seemed rather open to her. And he was good look- Stop! No! Don't think about that. She wasn't going to push it. No way in hell.

But she couldn't deny that she thought about it. She blushed as she covered her face. "Shit."

* * *

Emerald and Cinder watched the coin hit the ground. It bounced, landed, and began to spin. They each watched, attention riveted on the coin. It slowed, and fell over, revealing…

"Heads," Cinder said. She looked at Emerald with almost envy. Emerald was staring at the coin. She didn't know whether to cheer or cry. She settled on neither. Instead she sat on her bed and looked to Cinder.

"What do I do?" She asked.

"I do not know," Cinder said. "But you could ask him for help on schoolwork, or maybe as a sparring partner, or perhaps ask him on a date."

Emerald blushed. "I don't know if I can do that," she muttered.

"Well," Cinder purred. "It's your choice."

* * *

Michael walked briskly through the courtyard back towards the dorms when he heard a conversation from a room higher up. Michael was not one to eavesdrop, but when he heard his name, he stopped.

"Look, I know you're on leave right now," he recognised the voice. It was the General. Obviously, something didn't go as planned for him. "I know you're going to be here later, but I need you to come help me out." He stopped talking. "I don't need soldiers, I need a single good fighter that I can trust." He stopped speaking. "Because you're the best one I know of right now. Look, I wouldn't ask you this if it wasn't important. Just finish up in Atlas and get on the next available ship that can get you here quickly." He paused. "Thank you. Let me know when you're on your way."

Michael didn't wait any longer. He quickly walked the rest of the way to the dorms and quickly returned to his room. The doors were open and he saw the others laughing, though Blake seemed a little tired.

"Did she give you anything?" Ruby asked.

"Surprisingly," Michael said. "No."

"What do you mean no?" Weiss asked indignantly.

"Simple, I mean no, she didn't give me any makeup work," Michael explained with a smile.

"Cool," Yang said. "That means we can just play some card games."

"Like what?" Michael asked.

Yang got a devilish look. "We could play strip poker."

"Absolutely not," Weiss huffed. Blake blushed.

"That's always fun," Ruby said. Everyone looked at her. "What? We're sisters. We played it when we were younger." They still stared at her. "We didn't go past our underwear," she said more quietly as she blushed.

"Yang," Michael said. "I think you're a bad influence on Ruby."

"What?" She shouted. "We can't have fun?"

"I'm not gonna answer that," Michael said. "Anyway, what else should we play."

"I'm not playing for money again," Yang huffed.

"Can we play?" Nora shouted as she dragged Ren in. Jaune and Pyrrha followed.

"We haven't decided what to play yet," Yang said.

"And we're not betting money this time," Blake said.

"So play for favors," Nora said. "Like a massage, or homework help, or something like that."

"I like that idea," Blake purred.

"So it's settled?" Yang asked.

"Do I get a say in this?" Michael asked.

"Nope," Ruby chirped. "But you're playing anyway." Michael sighed.

 **A.N. I don't know how I'm just writing these chapters, even though this one's short. Please don't be mad, this is just where I thought this chapter should end. I usually take days, or weeks to finish one chapter, but I've got so many done for this story in the past couple weeks. Anyway, please review, send me your questions and have a good day.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N. YAY! I'm back! Thank you to all you readers who have shown me that my work isn't quite trash. This chapter is going to be a fluff chapter, and I think I'll like writing it. However, as cute as the beginning part may be, it will also take a darker turn later on. Please enjoy, read, and review.**

Michael sat down on the floor with the rest of the two teams and listened while Nora delt the cards. "Rule one," Nora said. "Everyone has to write down what favor they will give along with their name. It will be folded up, and the winner gets to choose one at random." The others nodded. "Rule two. If you get a favor that you don't think is worth enough, or is too much, you can refute it, and provided you can get majority rule, you can have it removed and the person who wrote it will have to provide an alternative." Again everyone agreed. "Rule three," she got extremely serious and looked at each one. "No cheating. I'm looking at you Yang!" She shouted. Yang smiled guiltily.

"So is that it?" Jaune asked.

"Yep!" Nora answered as she smiled. "Now let's begin!" She dealt out the cards.

"Don't we need to write down our favors first?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Oh! I forgot!" Nora exclaimed. She ran out of the room and returned with a notebook. She tore out a page and quickly tore it into little slips that she handed to each person. Michael idly wondered what he should put. He shrugged and wrote down his favor. After all, what were the odds that anyone would pick his out of all the others. He folded the slip in half and placed it in the center.

"Everyone finished?" Nora asked. When everyone nodded, she took them all, placed them in the middle and mixed them up. She picked up her hand and her usual smile was replaced by a solem poker face. Everyone looked at their cards. Michael felt elation. He had a full house immediately. Everyone changed the cards they wanted and they all showed. Michael mentally took tally of who had what. Ren had one pair, Nora had two pairs, Yang had Ace high card, Blake and Weiss each had three of a kind. Pyrrha had a King high card and Jaune had a Jack high card. He had a full house. No one was going to beat him this time. He smiled and then saw Ruby's cards. She had a four of a kind. He smiled wryly.

"You win Ruby," he acknowledged. She cheered and the others smiled at her antics.

"Pick a slip Rubes," Yang told her sister. Ruby nodded and picked on out.

"What is it?" Jaune asked.

Ruby opened it and blushed. "A full massage. It's from Michael."

Michael stared at her and noticed Yang glaring at him. "I did not do this on purpose Yang."

"I like it," Ruby said. "I mean Weiss sounded like she really enjoyed it." Weiss blushed, as did Michael and Yang seemed a little guilty about it.

"Well!" Nora said. "That's that!" She redelt and took the slip from Ruby, placing it back in the middle.

The next round was not nearly as good for Michael as before, and this time, Jaune won. "Seven pancake stack," Jaune read. "From Ren."

"Awww," Nora Pouted. "I wish I got that one. Ren's pancakes are the best!" Everyone laughed.

They redelt the cards and Michael won. He pulled out a slip and opened it. "A date to the dance," he read with amusement. "From Weiss." Everyone looked at Weiss with a range of emotions. Jaune with jealousy and acceptance. Blake and Pyrrha were also jealous, but for different reasons. Ruby was smiling widely at Weiss and gave her a thumbs up, and Yang was smirking, her eyes promising teasing later. Ren was still his usual self and Nora still had her poker face on.

"Quit looking at me," Weiss softly whined as she blushed.

"Why?" Yang asked. "Do you only want Michael looking at you?"

"Yang," Michael said. "She's rather uncomfortable. Maybe you should wait to tease her."

"Why is that?" She asked Michael with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I get first chance to mess with her," Michael reasoned with a smug grin. Weiss blushed even harder and covered her face. "See? It's already working!" Yang laughed and the others chuckled. Only Weiss didn't laugh.

"Shut up," she muttered. "It's not like I like him! He just got the luck of the draw!"

"So you're saying you don't actually like him?" Yang asked.

"No!" Weiss exclaimed. "I don't! But he's better than most people."

"Dost mine eyes deceive me?" Michael said dramatically. "Dost the Angel of Snow truly have a heart that art not frozen?" She blushed even more and Michael stopped teasing her, instead favoring her with a soft smile. "I would be glad to accompany you to the dance," He said. She smiled gratefully.

"Okay!" Nora shouted. "Next round." She redelt and this time it was Pyrrha who won.

"What'd you get?" Yang asked. Pyrrha blushed. "C'mon, tell us!" Pyrrha mumbled something. "What was that?" Yang asked.

"I got Michael's," she said. "A massage."

"Seems like someone's gonna be busy," Yang said. "Now if only I can get that one," she muttered.

Another round went by, and Pyrrha won again. She drew the slip and softly smiled at Ruby. "One batch of Chocolate Chip Cookies," Pyrrha said. "From Ruby."

"Nice," Yang said. "Ruby makes the best cookies." She chuckled as Ruby blushed bashfully.

"Yaaaang," Ruby whined. "They aren't that good." She said quietly.

Yang wrapped her arms around her sister. "You sell yourself short. Your cookies are the best I've had."

"As opposed to you burning everything?" Michael asked.

Yang glared at him while Ruby looked at him with shock. "How'd you know?" She asked.

"Educated guess," Michael said with a shrug.

Nora delt the next hand and Nora won. She pulled a slip out and stared at it. "Blake?" She asked.

"You got mine?" Blake asked. Nora nodded. "Well, you guys already know so…" she untied her bow and everyone got to see her black cat ears on the top of her head. She blushed as everyone looked at her ears. Nora's and Ruby's faces lit up. Nora smiled as she leaned across the circle to look at Blake's ears.

"Can I touch them?" She asked. Michael frowned. It was a bit of an intimate gesture to allow another to touch a Faunus feature. It was usually saved for their closest friends and family. Nora gently stroked Blake's ears and Blake clenched her eyes shut as her ears twitched. Nora sat back and still watched.

"Stop looking at me," Blake muttered.

"Why?" Michael said. "They're adorable. Why wear the bow?"

"People aren't too understanding of faunus," Blake reasoned. "It would be better for me to hide it so that they see me as who I am, not what I am."

"Blake," Michael said seriously. "If you ever decide to take off the bow in public and anyone starts spewing shit about you being a faunus, I'll kick their ass."

"Don't you mean we'll kick their ass?" Yang asked. "Cause I'm not letting it slide either."

"Yeah!" Nora crowed. "We'll break their legs!"

Everyone looked at her. "What's with you and breaking legs?" Michael wondered. Nora just smiled sweetly. Michael began to sweat as the smile started to creep him out. "Moving on."

The next hand went to Ren who looked at it and sighed. "Nora's. I get to wear her sloth costume."

"I'll go get it!" Nora shouted before taking off to retrieve the costume. Everyone tried to not laugh at Ren's misfortune. Jaune and Pyrrha a little more sympathetic to him than the rest.

"I got it!" Nora crowed before handing the costume to Ren. Ren sighed and resolutely began to put it on. As he finished and pulled the hood over his head, the rest had to cover their mouths to keep from laughing.

"Go ahead," Ren said. "I know you all want to laugh." Everyone did, from Weiss' small, quiet laughter to Yang's loud laughs, everyone laughed. As they all settled down, they heard a knock on the door. Ruby walked over to the door to see team CRDL's member Russel Thrush standing there.

"Can you guys shut up?" He asked as he glared at them with tired eyes. "Some people are trying to sleep."

"Sorry," Ruby said. "We'll be quieter." Russel shook his head and walked away.

"What time is it?" Michael wondered.

"It's almost ten," Pyrrha supplied helpfully as she looked at her scroll.

"Okay, just a few more rounds," Yang said.

"I want to go to bed," Michael said.

"Pleeeeease?" Ruby asked, giving Michael the most adorable look she could.

Michael could feel his resolve crumbling. "Dammit," he cursed. "I can't say no to that face. Fine, just a few more rounds."

The next few rounds were quick, and Michael found himself owing a massage to Blake as well, though he also had earned a stack of pancakes from Ren. Jaune ended up also getting Nora's slip again, and she had somehow pulled out ANOTHER sloth costume. He was currently wearing it now. Blake had also won a batch of Ruby's cookies, and Yang was still trying to get them to do one more round.

"Yang," Michael gripped. "Enough. We want to go to sleep."

"No!" Yang desperately cried.

"What do we have to do so we can go to bed?" Michael asked.

Yang got a crafty look and she smiled. "You could kiss me. Then we can go to bed." She smirked.

"Fine," Michael said. He leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips before pulling away. Yang was blushing profusely and seemed to be frozen in place. "Guys?" he called. "I think I broke her."

"Maybe we can get some sleep then!" Weiss complained. Yang shook herself out of her stupor and climbed into her bed.

"Thanks Michael," she said quietly.

"Anytime Yang," he said as he yawned before walking to his room. As the door shut, Yang turned towards the window.

"Did he really mean that?" She wondered. Ruby flipped the lightswitch, plunging the room into darkness apart from the light from the moon illuminating a small section of the room. As everyone settled down to sleep, no one noticed the door between RWBY's room and Michaels wasn't shut completely.

* * *

Emerald lay in her bed, desperately trying to focus on the book in her hand. Cinder and Mercury were both asleep, though Mercury was close to strangling himself in his sheets. She looked at Cinder. She was so conflicted. Cinder had been the one that helped her in her time of need, and Emerald could honestly say she liked her. She was beautiful, calm, calculating, and was so very alluring.

But then there was Michael. She had seen him only a few times but he had definitely caught her eye. He was handsome, and seemed to be very understanding. It also helped that he seemed easygoing and was kind. It almost made her want to convince Cinder to bring them over to their side.

She blushed as she tried to return to her book. It was one of the romance novels that Mercury hated. She always kept them hidden from him, and she was almost positive that Cinder snuck one away to read every now and again. She'd ask if Cinder read them, but she'd probably be told no, and then Cinder would tell her to get her mind out of the gutter.

"Snap out of it!" She whispered harshly to herself. She returned to her book, and as she read, her mind began to wander. Unbidden, images of Michael smiling at her crossed her mind. She could just imagine him looking at her with a smile, leaning down as she placed her arms around his neck, and kissed her tenderly, before lifting her up and sitting down with her in his lap as they got more-

"No!" She harshly whispered. "Don't start that. No. No. No. Don't even think about him." She tried to push him from her mind and found herself unable to. She sighed as she recognised she wouldn't be able to get any reading finished tonight. She resignedly closed her book and turned off her light. She lay down and stared up at the ceiling unable to sleep, still having thoughts run through her mind.

She rolled to her side and watched as Cinder slept. She had this overwhelming temptation to try to sleep with her. She mentally slapped herself. Cinder would not like that at all. She'd probably at the least hit her. More likely, she'd throw her out of the room, followed by whatever weapons or objects she could find. She smiled at the thought of maybe doing it anyway. She'd die happy at least.

She rolled back so that she was staring up at the ceiling again. She sighed. At this rate, she'd never get to sleep.

* * *

Michael was in a room. He couldn't see much, only that there was a small simple candle in front of him with the flame dancing over top of it. He walked towards it and picked it up. The light didn't reach far, but he could see a little bit. He walked forward and came to a door. He found the handle and tried to pull it open. It stayed firmly shut. He turned around and began to wander. He looked for another exit, but he found nothing. He couldn't find a window, door, or anything. He turned back towards where he had come and tried to find the door. He grasped the handle again, but it did not turn. He looked for a keyhole, and found one right next to the handle. It hadn't been there before. He looked around and when he turned so he was looking the other way, he saw a mirror. He walked to it and looked at it. His reflection was him, but not him. It's red eyes were alight with insanity and it's too big grin stretched from ear to ear, literally.

"What's Wrong?" It asked in his voice, though a deep and menacing voice echoed in an undertone.

"I can't find the key," Michael said, unable to stop himself.

"What key?" it asked. "There are many keys. Each opens the door differently. Which do you want?"

"I don't know," he answered.

"Well it doesn't matter then," it said. "If you don't know, then you have nowhere to go." It smiled even wider, if it was possible. "Let me help you." It began to walk forward and it's arm stretched out, reaching towards Michael. He couldn't move, and the arm got closer and closer. It grasped his shoulder and began to pull. Michael tried to pull away but the arm continued to pull. It wasn't pulling Michael in though, it was pulling itself out. Another arm grasped his other shoulder and pulled itself closer. Michael felt absolutely terrified now. It continued to pull until it's head was inches away from his. It continued to get closer and in a final pull, pulled itself all the way out of the mirror and into Michael.

Michael straightened though he did not do it himself. He ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it back. "That wasn't so hard," he said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple key. "What's happening to me?" Michael asked.

The thing controlling his body replied, "I'm just helping you out! Don't be so uptight." His body turned and walked to the door, pushing the key into the slot. He turned the key, and opened the door.

"So what is out here?" The voice said with a dark laugh.

* * *

Yang tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. She couldn't get Michael's kiss out of her head. She had kissed him before, true, but this time, he was the one that kissed her, instead of the other way around. It was unlike him. I mean, he had had one date, and that was with Pyrrha. They had slept together, but that was because of someone drugging Pyrrha, and the fact that Michael didn't know what to do. Now, Michael had been the one to kiss her, and she was so confused.

It wasn't like she hadn't had boyfriends before. She had had them in patch, but most didn't last long. They kept pushing at her boundaries, and she'd eventually break it off. They'd try to grope her, and she'd break their hand. She'd been kissed, and a simple kiss like the one she had with Michael was not the most passionate by far. She remembered dark nights where she'd sneak out back with her boyfriend at the time and they'd make out. They never went farther than that, hell, she never let them even see her in her underwear.

But with Michael, Yang felt like the simple kiss meant more than usual. She remembered what she would do and began to imagine what it would be like with Michael. Simple kisses would gradually get longer as they held it longer and longer, before moving to other parts. Kissing and sucking on her neck, making her lose her breath as she'd run her fingers through his hair. A gentle bite on her neck making her gasp and then returning to kissing her lips before she returned the gesture, kissing him before making her way down his neck.

A groan intruded on her thoughts and her fantasy was shattered. She noticed her hand had trailed close to her panties and blushed. Where did that groan come from? Was it from her? Another groan, louder this time, made itself known. Yang sat up. It was coming from Michael's room. Was he okay? She carefully climbed down, being careful not to disturb the books that supported the bed. She quietly crept over to the door and listened. Muttering could be heard from the room and she wondered if she should actually look in. For all she knew, he could be jerking off.

"No," she heard. "Stop it." That's not the sound of someone getting off. She opened the door to see nothing. She looked towards Michael's bed and saw him twitching and muttering. She walked over to him and he stiffened as his jaw clenched. What was wrong?

* * *

Michael stepped through the door to be on a street. He was in control now. Where was he? A muffled cry drew his attention and he saw a man grab a young girl and pull her into an alley. Michael quickly ran to it to see the man push her against the wall. The man lifted up her shirt and Michael's face morphed into one of rage. He raced towards him. "Get away from her!" He shouted, drawing back his fist as he lept towards the man. The man looked to him in shock and Michael punched him in the face, sending him flying down the alley and into the street where others took notice. Michael stood there breathing heavily. People looked down the alley and saw him.

"MURDERER!" he heard them shout. Michael took notice of the blood around the man's head and felt shock. He killed him with one punch, and he was being blamed for saving a little girl.

"No!" Michael shouted. "He was just trying to rape her!" He said pointing to the little girl who was silent and staring off into space, silently crying as she held her shirt down over herself.

"You killed him!" They shouted. "You're a monster!"

"No I'm not!" Michael yelled. "I'm not a monster!" He pointed at the crowd and stopped. His hand was black. Bony plates covered his hand. He looked at himself and saw that his whole body was black and bony plates covered his body.

"Murderer!" They screamed. "Monster!"

"No," he whispered weakly. "I'm not a monster." The crowd continued their screams, each time getting closer.

"I'm not a monster!" He screamed, taking a step towards them.

"The monster's attacking!" One screamed. The rest of the crowd began to scream in fear as they now turned and ran, each screaming, "Monster!"

"No!" Michael called. "I'm not a monster!"

* * *

Yang saw Michael thrash about again before she started shaking his shoulder. "Hey!" She whispered loudly. "Michael!" Nothing happened. He still was muttering under his breath and turning his head from side to side. He let out a quiet cry.

"Waz goin' on?" Yang turned to see Ruby standing in the door. She had her sleep shade up on her forehead and she held a pillow in her arm. She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"I don't know sis," Yang said. "I think Michael's having a nightmare." Ruby woke up pretty quick after hearing that. She ran over to Michael and Yang and saw him stiffen again. She tried to shake him awake, but he still slept.

* * *

Michael ran out of the alley, chasing after the fleeing crowd. "I'm not a monster!" He yelled. A shot echoed and a bullet hit the ground by his feet. He jumped back to see hunters racing towards him. Another shot rang out and Michael ducked, the bullet flying through the air where his head was and shattering the stone of the building behind him. He turned and began to run, racing away from the hunters. More shots rang out and Michael began to weave in and out, making it harder for them to shoot at him. He turned and looked to see that they had gained on him. "Leave me alone!" he yelled. They didn't answer, only continuing to fire again and again at him. Michael turned down an alley and began to race through the alleyways, trying to lose them and reducing their ability to shoot at him. He turned to look behind him and didn't see them anymore. He turned back forwards and found himself in a graveyard.

* * *

Michael had started to settle down, now he was no longer thrashing, but he was still muttering under his breath. Yang watched him while Ruby pulled the covers back up over him. Blake walked in tentatively. "What was all the noise?" She asked.

"Michael was having a nightmare," Yang explained. "But he still hasn't woken up, though he seems to be back to normal."

"He keeps saying no," Ruby added. "And I think he said monster a few times."

Blake sat down at the foot of Michael's bed. She was worried. "Ruby," she said. "Can you go make us some hot chocolate?"

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"To keep us from passing out on Michael's bed," Blake said. "And also for when Michael wakes up. It'll help him calm down." Ruby nodded and walked out towards the student kitchen area.

"Does that really work?" Yang asked.

"I've found it helpful and several others agree," Blake said. They resumed watching Michael.

* * *

Michael walked among the graves, each one a scribble of words he could not read. Two caught his attention. He turned to them. They were each matching, and each was placed so close that they were almost touching. He read the etching on the gravestones. Copernicus Bronze. Killed by monsters. Timothy Bronze. Killed by monsters.

Another gravestone stood out to him and he turned to it. Tyra Royale. Killed by a monster. He began to cry. Tyra, his partner, was killed the first day, and here she lay, with the rest of his fallen friends.

A crash echoed through the graveyard and he turned to see hunters and huntresses rush towards him.

"Those are enemies," the voice said. "They stood by and did nothing while your friends were killed. While they were crushed under the heel of society. The did not stand for you when you needed them, and they never will. They will always see you as the monster you are not." Michael could almost feel it whispering in his ear. It was right. They did nothing while innocent were crushed. "Why are you standing here?" the voice asked. "Give them justice, an eye for an eye. Make them feel the pain and suffering they willingly ignored!"

With a roar, Michael raced to meet the wave of opposition.

* * *

Michael began to mutter louder began to squirm again. He muttered something under his breath and Yang looked to Blake. "Did you hear what he said?"

Blake watched Michael's face. "Something about making them pay."

"Who?" Yang asked. Blake shrugged. Yang turned back to Michael and her worry increased tenfold when she heard him begin to make a deep guttural growling sound. It began to get louder and Yang only felt her worry begin to increase even more as she noticed the tears that were leaking from around his eyes.

"What is all this noise?" She looked to see Weiss staring at them angrily. "Some people are trying to sleep."

"Some people won't wake up," Yang snarked.

Weiss lost her angry look. "What do you mean?"

"Michael's been having a nightmare for awhile," Blake explained. "He won't wake up. I sent Ruby to make some hot chocolate, so she should be back soon."

True to her word, Ruby was back with two mugs of hot chocolate. She noticed Weiss. "I'll get a few more," she said before handing one to Yang and Blake. The others watched as Michael shuddered again and growled. Weiss joined Yang at the side of his bed, and they waited for Michael to wake up.

* * *

Michael met the hunters and roared. He drove his fist into the first one's sword and it shattered. "Yes!" The voice said. "Make them pay!" He turned and kicked the next one in the stomach, sending her flying. He turned and as his fingers grew claws, slashed through the stomach and chest of another hunter. The voice began to laugh and he fought harder. He became a vortex of destruction, blasting into each opponent, shattering their weapons and killing them, by dismemberment and beheading, slicing their guts open, tearing them in two, and plunging his arm through their chests. Each time, blood splattered onto his arms, and body.

Finally, there were no more. He stood in a sea of blood, gore covering him.

"Impressive," he heard. He turned to see the same woman as before, her pale gray pallor a stark contrast to the sea of red around them. "I can see that you're a force to be reckoned with." She looked around. "But you can't control it."

"Kill her!" The voice shouted in Michael's mind. "She's the master of this misfortune!" Michael growled.

"What?" the woman asked. "Do you think I killed them? No, you did," she gestured to a body next to her and Michael saw Ruby, a hole through her heart.

"No," he breathed. He looked around and saw more of his friends and teammates. Weiss was torn to pieces, Yang was beheaded, Blake's stomach was torn open. He looked and saw others. Ren's head next to his body, Jaune with his own sword driven through his mouth and through the back of his skull, Pyrrha was sliced in half, and Nora's head was crushed. He could see others dead at his feet. Roman, his normally pristine coat dyed read with the blood that had spilled from his chest, and Neo with her neck broken. Tears began to run freely down Michael's face as he turned every way, seeing more and more dead. He saw other students, team CRDL and team CFVY dead. Other students he never got to know. Ozpin, Goodwitch, Port, Oobleck, and many others.

"No," he breathed out. "No. No. No, no, no." Michael began to quietly say as he clasped his head in his hands. "No!" He turned to look at the woman again, but she wasn't there. Instead, Tyra stood there, black lines spider webbing across her body.

"How does it feel?" She asked. "You killed them. You're a monster." She began to walk towards him. "You slaughtered them!" She began to raise her voice. "I was killed because of you, and now you killed them!" She stopped right in front of him and pushed him back. He stumbled. "You killed your old friends, you killed your new ones. You kill everyone! You are no hunter, dispenser of justice, or anything! You are a monster!"

"No!" Michael said as he straightened. "I am not a monster!"

"You are!" She shouted as she pushed him again.

"No!" He yelled. "I'm not!" She pushed him again. "I'm not!" Again she pushed him. "I'm not a monster!" She pushed him again and he stumbled, falling back. "I'm not a monster!" He yelled as he fell.

* * *

Michael lurched up, panting, in a cold sweat. He looked around him wildly and saw all of team RWBY. He looked at them and squirmed away, pushing himself against the wall, drawing his knees to his chest.

"Michael," Yang said. "It's okay, it was just a nightmare."

"No!" He exclaimed. "No, no, no no no no." He clasped his head in his hand. "I'm not a monster. I'm not a murderer." He wasn't listening to them and was still pretty out of it.

"Michael," Blake said. "Calm down. You're okay."

"No," he muttered. "I killed you." Tears ran down his face as he tried to make himself as small as possible. "I killed you."

"No you didn't," Ruby said as she walked up to him. "We're right here." He began to settle down, though he kept muttering.

Weiss walked over to him and slapped him. Everyone stared at her. "Snap out of it you dunce!" Weiss commanded. Michael turned to look at her, tears still streaming down his cheeks. "We are right here." She climbed onto the bed so that she was sitting in front of him. "It was just a nightmare."

Michael swallowed. "Thanks," he supplied weakly. "I guess I needed that. Ruby handed him a cup of hot chocolate. "Thanks," he said to her.

"Do you get nightmares often?" Yang asked. Michael shook his head. "Usually, they don't come around much, but they've been happening a lot more frequently lately."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ruby asked. Michael shook his head before taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "Do you want to talk about something else?" He shook his head again. Everyone watched him. He was usually so strong, but now, he seemed so vulnerable. He was never like this. It must have been a really bad nightmare.

He took another drink from his cup and took a deep breath. He spoke quietly. So quietly that no one could hear him.

"Could you say that again?" Yang asked.

He paused. "Do you guys think I'm a monster?"

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"What do you guys see in me?" Michael asked. "What do you see when you look at me?"

The others looked at each other. "Michael, what others think doesn't matter," Yang said.

"What do you see?" Blake asked.

Michael sighed. "I just don't know anymore."

"Michael," Ruby said. "You are not a monster."

"Yeah," Yang said. "Why the hell would you think you are?"

"You're kind, calm, collected, and you're always there for us," Blake said. "And at times, you really open up, and have fun with us."

"What do you want me to say?" Weiss asked. "You're you! No one else even comes close to what you do! You can adapt to any situation! You've flown by yourself! And that alone is a feat deserving admiration." She took a drink before continuing. "You stand by us, and have trusted us, and even though we don't always understand, you have shown that you trust us. Why wouldn't we trust you? You could be a beast with six arms and three heads and we'd still trust you!"

Michael gave her a deadpan look. Weiss blushed before saying, "Well, maybe not immediately, but you've always been trustworthy to us, that's what I'm trying to say." Michael looked back down at his hot chocolate.

"What's the problem?" Yang asked. "We trust you, and you are not a monster."

"I am the problem," Michael said. "In the dream, I wasn't alone. There was someone else there. It was me, but I guess, not me?" His face twisted up in confusion. "I don't know. Do you guys know what I mean?"

"You mean a pseudo-you?" Weiss asked. Ruby and Yang looked to her for explanation. "It means a fake version of him." Weiss answered their unspoken question.

Michael nodded. "Yeah, but he was right. I think so anyway. He knew exactly what to say, and he kept telling me he was helping me. He let me out of the room where I was locked in and I was out in the city. There was a girl. A man was trying to have his way with her and I attacked him. I was so mad, and I hit him. I killed him. With one punch, I killed him, and others saw it. But they didn't care that I was protecting someone else. I was not human. I looked like a grimm, black skin, bony plates, all of it." He took a breath. "When I yelled I wasn't a monster, they called for the help. They attacked me. They drove me all the way to a graveyard, and I saw the tombstones of others. My friends who had been killed. I saw their graves. Then, the huntsmen came and attacked." He took another drink.

"Did you recognise them?" Yang asked.

Michael shook his head. "I didn't. The other me then began to talk to me. He knew everything to say, how to goad me into fighting them. How they had stood by as my friends were killed, allowing for true monsters to run rampant through the streets." He took a deep breath. "I attacked. I fought, and I slaughtered them." Tears began to run down his face again. "But they were you guys. All of you. Teachers, students, everyone." He left out the part about the woman. He felt like he should leave her out. "I killed all of you. In the most gruesome ways imaginable. I slaughtered you." He drained the rest of the hot chocolate, wincing slightly as the hot liquid slid down his throat. He curled up tighter into a ball, burying his head under his hands as his knees stayed drawn to his chest.

Michael stayed like that, crying silently as the others watched aghast. Finally, Ruby couldn't take it anymore and walked to his back and wrapped her arms around his waist and laying her head on his back. "We're still here," she whispered. "We're right here, and I know you're not someone I have to be scared of." He lifted his head slightly and turned to look at her, worry and confusion plastered on his face. Ruby climbed onto his bed and without loosening her grip, moved her head so it was resting on his shoulder.

Michael took a shuddering breath. "Thanks Ruby," he said quietly.

"We're here too," Yang said before scooting up next to him and also hugging him. Blake soon followed and Weiss quickly followed their example, though she blushed the whole time. Michael let a smile spread across his face as they held him in a hug. They actually cared. Maybe he couldn't bring himself to fall for them, but he could definitely be their friend, right?

"I know we need to sleep," Ruby mumbled. "But I don't want to leave you alone." The other three voiced their agreement.

"Unfortunately," Michael said with a smirk. "My bed's not big enough for all of us." He looked for any telltale signs of embarrassment, but found none. They must be really tired.

Ruby sat up. "Then let's just take off all the bedding from our beds and sleep in that on the floor." She rubbed her eyes tiredly and Michael could not help the smile he had at the sight of her being so adorable. The others stood up and followed Ruby to their room. Michael yawned and pulled off the blanket and Pillow. He made sure to have his scroll's alarm still set, after all, they had classes tomorrow.

As he walked into RWBY's room, he saw the others pulling off the blankets and Pillows. As they did that, he really noticed how dangerous their sleeping arrangements were. "Note to self," he muttered. "Get them to take down this death trap." The others piled their bedding and pillows, though he heard Weiss muttering about how it was going to be a pain to put back. He chuckled at her and she glared at him halfheartedly.

"There!" Ruby said before plopping into the pile. "Time to sleep." The Michael lay down next to her and the others lay down surrounding him. Each of them pulled blankets sheets, and whatever was available to cover themselves. Michael smiled. They'd probably be cold. He lifted his blanket and draped it around them all, and the others smiled contentedly as they felt it's warmth.

Michael let his eyelids close, and he was sure he only let them close for a second, but when he opened them, it was obviously not for only a second. Ruby was curled up next to him on his right, her head on his chest, Yang was on his left, almost mirroring her. Blake was lying chest down on him, her head on his stomach and stretching out to the right. Weiss was also there surprisingly. Her head was just under Blakes and she was slightly curled in though she was on his left. Michael sighed and closed his eyes. If he woke them up again, they would not be happy, so it would be better to just let them lay there. He couldn't wake them up. They were just too adorable right now. He opened his eyes and smiled at the sight before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

 **A.N. Okay! Finished! I know some of you are probably thinking, "Why didn't anyone from JNPR notice?" Well, they kinda sleep like rocks. Also, the door was open between Michael's room and RWBY's so that also played a part in it. Plus, Yang was already awake when she heard it, and she opened the door more, which let the noise out more so the others were woken up. Anyway, please review, and have a great rest of the day.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N. Okay, please review! I know I've been updating rather quickly recently, but I seriously want you guys to review! Please! Let me know what you guys think! No one says anything! Anyway, read and review.**

A scroll beeping penetrated Michael's sleep, drawing him to wakefulness. As his eyes opened he noticed his arms were around someone. More than one someone. He looked down to see all of team RWBY sleeping with him. Michael blanched, worried about something happening before remembering last night. He sighed and tried to get up without waking the girls on him, but then again, they needed to get up for classes.

As he shifted, Ruby let out a small noise of annoyance. "Five more minutes," she said tiredly.

"We've got classes," Michael said. "So as adorable as you look sleeping, all of us need to get up."

"Shut up," Yang muttered. "It's too early. Go back to bed."

"Yang," Michael said gently as Ruby sat up bleary eyed. "I know you'll probably punch me, but you can't sleep anymore." He was right as she weakly punched at him, still half asleep.

Weiss began to stir and sat up with a yawn. "Morning," she muttered. She looked at him and her eyes widened. She blushed heavily and covered her face. "Michael," she said. "Why are you here in our room? And why were we all sleeping on you?"

"I dunno," Michael said. "You guys probably just moved in your sleep. Kinda like our first day." He smiled and Weiss blushed even harder.

"Shut up," she muttered. "You said you wouldn't talk about that again."

"So I did," Michael said. "My bad."

"What's he talking about?" Yang asked.

"Nothing!" Weiss hurriedly answered.

Blake began to wake up from the noise, sitting up and stretching with a yawn, reminding Michael again about how cat like she was. Blake didn't say anything, but simply stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Michael, now out from underneath the girls, was able to stand up and walk to his room to get ready for the day.

As he pulled out his uniform, he sighed. At least he had asked for his uniforms to be a little more baggy, but they were still going to be rather tight. He buttoned up his shirt and tied his tie and pulled on his pants before his belt. What used to be almost too big now only barely fit him. He'd need to see if he could get some bigger replacements. He finished getting dressed, putting on his vest and suit coat before his socks and shoes. He looked at the mirror and checked for anything being too small to even wear, but nothing seemed to be too small.

He looked at Twisted Mirror, which was slightly sticking out from his pocket of his discarded pants. Would it still work when his semblance was bound? He picked it up and tried to activate it, but nothing happened. He sighed. He didn't expect it to work. He grabbed his school bag and his scroll before walking out the door. Outside no one was out yet. He walked over to team JNPR's door before knocking on it. No one answered. Michael sighed before walking back into his room. He knocked on the door before turning the handle. As he opened the door he was greeted by the sight of them all sleeping. Michael sighed before looking at the clock. They were gonna miss breakfast at this rate.

Michael knew how to get them all up though. He walked to Nora's bed where she was out and lightly snoring. He leaned down with a smirk. "They're running out of pancakes," he whispered.

"NOOOOOO!" Nora shouted shooting out of bed. "Not the pancakes!" A thud echoed through the room as Jaune fell out of the bed and onto the floor, startled by Nora's antics. Ren calmly sat up and sighed while Pyrrha sat straight up with wide eyes expecting a catastrophe. "REN!" Nora screamed. "You have to make pancakes! They're out of pancakes!" She grabbed the collar of Ren's shirt and began to shake him. "Please! Make pancakes!"

As she flopped backwards onto Ren's bed he looked at Michael who was red faced trying to hold in his laughter. "I blame you for this," he drawled. That did it, Michael couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and began to laugh loudly, tears beginning to run down his face as he grasped his stomach.

"Did you have to do that?" Jaune whined. "I'm really getting tired of waking up with my face on the floor." Michael just kept laughing.

"Why did you wake us up Michael?" Pyrrha asked. She looked at her scroll. "Oh, well maybe we should be up."

Michael laughed began to die down and he managed to walk to the door. "You guys sleep like rocks, you know that?" He laughed again. "Better hurry if you want to get to breakfast on time."

He walked out the door, still chuckling to himself to find Team RWBY outside talking.

"Were you waking them up?" Yang asked. "Did you get video?" She smiled.

"No," Michael confessed. "But I definitely should have."

"They're going to make us late," Weiss huffed.

Michael shook his head. "If they make us too late, I'll cook brunch for us later."

"You can cook?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, yeah," Michael answered, unsure of why she would ask. "Why?"

"Can you actually cook or is it like Yangs?" Ruby asked.

"I can actually cook," Michael said. "I don't do anything too fancy, but I can cook reasonably well I think."

A crash echoed from team JNPR's room. "What the hell are they doing in there?" Michael asked. "Breaking their beds?"

"Maybe their making bunk beds too!" Ruby squealed.

Michael thought about their beds, and realised how dangerous those beds really were. "I never really thought about your beds before," Michael said. "But those are a death trap."

"They're fine," Yang said. "As long as no one pulls out any books from ours."

Michael sighed. "Just ask Ozpin for some bunk beds. I'm sure he'll give you them rather than you guys sleeping in a death trap every night."

The door to JNPR's room blasted open and Nora stood there with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face. "We're ready!" She shouted in a sing song voice. Michael peered around her and saw a mess. One of the beds had been flipped over and clothes were all over the floor.

"Nora couldn't find her uniform," Ren explained as he walked out. "She was looking everywhere for it."

Pyrrha and Jaune emerged soon after, with Jaune slipping on his suit jacket and Pyrrha placing her golden headband on her head.

"Nice to see you join us," Michael said. "Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah, until you woke us up," Jaune gripped. "Seriously, I keep ending up on the floor, and I'm gonna end up breaking my nose."

"Better than breaking Nora's heart about pancakes," Ren said. "Now I owe her a stack of pancakes. You're gonna help."

"That's fair," Michael said. "I guess I might as well."

The nine walked towards the cafeteria when Michael noticed his shoe untied. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"Okay," Ruby agreed. "See you, we'll save you a spot."

Michael finished tying his shoe and stood up. "Stop…" he heard someone whimper. Cruel laughter followed it and Michael began to follow it. He continued walking and saw a group of students up by the wall of the cafeteria in a secluded corner. He recognised team CRDL and saw a pair of brown bunny ears drooping low. He walked a little faster.

"Please stop," he recognised Velvet's voice this time.

"Why little bunny?" Cardin's voice said. "I mean don't bunny's like their ears petted?" he laughed again and grabbed Velvet's ears. She cried out in pain and fear.

"Hey!" Michael shouted. The team turned towards him. "Leave her alone," he snarled.

"Or what?" Cardin asked. "You may be good, but not good enough to take on all of us."

"Wanna bet?" Michael snarled as he pulled off his suit coat. It would just hinder him right now.

In response, Cardin gestured towards Michael, and the other three began to walk towards him. Michael cracked his neck and his knuckles before stopping. Russel raced forward and swung his fist Michael sidestepped and drew his knee up to his chest before slamming it out into Russel's knee. Even with aura, that would hurt quite a bit. Without aura, and his knee would probably be broken.

As Russel fell to the ground, holding his knee as he let out a cry of pain that he hurriedly cut off, Sky and Dove charged at Michael together. As Sky reached Michael first and swung at him, Michael ducked and gave a short jab to his stomach before spinning away from him and meeting Dove, sending a low kick at his leg, flipping him into the air before grabbing him by the collar and throwing him into Sky, sending the two sprawling. Honestly, even though they were without weapons, Michael expected at least a little more of a challenge. They were pitiful. He turned to Carding who had a dark scowl on his face. He released Velvet and charged Michael, while he left Jaune alone, this was more about pride than anything, and Michael had wounded it.

Cardin swung his fist, but controlled his power, keeping his balance as Michael dodged each attack. Cardin was obviously the best fighter on their team, but he still was leagues behind Michael. At least in hand to hand combat he was. He kept his guard up, favoring a boxing stance and working with short straight punches. Michael skipped away before racing back in, feinting a right dodge before moving left and driving his right fist into Cardin's stomach.

Cardin was unprepared for the change in direction, but took the hit. He swung, forcing Michael to leap backwards. Michael again shot in, though Cardin was unlikely to let him get another hit unchallenged. This was proven correct when Cardin sent a straight punch at Michael. Michael didn't hesitate and instead of blocking, dodged, leaning to the side, and spinning before facing Cardin and driving his knee into Cardin's exposed back. Cardin arched his back and Michael followed through with the knee, lifting Carding and turning before kicking Cardin in the same spot with his opposite foot.

Cardin was sent sprawling across the ground, even farther than the others on his team. Michael was still standing in the position from where he kicked him, his foot still raised in the position of the strike. He slowly returned to a normal standing position before turning to Velvet who was rubbing her ears and had tears in her eyes.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded. "You're Velvet, right?" She nodded again. "You're with team CFVY right?" she nodded again. "Aren't you guys going on your mission soon?" Another nod. "Can you actually talk to me?"

Velvet nodded again, and blushed. "Sorry, I'm Velvet, as you already know. Thanks for helping me out." She looked down and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Why don't you just kick their asses?" Michael asked. "I know you could, you're a second year student, and they're rather poor fighters."

"I just deal with it," Velvet said. "Lots of people pick on me, so it's best if I just ignore them. I'm a faunus, so it's to be expected."

"Where's the rest of your team?" Michael asked.

"They're probably at breakfast," Velvet answered. "I was just using the bathroom."

"Do you want to walk with me to the cafeteria?" Michael asked. She nodded as she blushed. Michael walked with her to the cafeteria, asking her the occasional question about how her team is, what they were like, and how her second year was compared to her first. He knew Coco was a fashionista and was rather focused on it, and had fought against Fox and won, but knew close to nothing about Yatsuhashi besides the fact he was gigantic. The first time he tried to say his name, Michael butchered it. It took Velvet repeating it several times to help him say it right. Velvet had laughed at that for a bit.

As they walked into the cafeteria, Michael said goodbye to Velvet and walked over to RWBY and JNPR where they had saved him a seat and a plate of food greeted him. He smiled and quickly bit into a sausage, greeted by the delicious taste.

"Saw you walk in with Velvet," Yang said. "Any reason why?"

"Cardin and his team was picking on her again," Michael said. "I just decided to step in, that's all."

"And it had nothing to do with Velvet being attractive?" Yang asked with a smirk, though her eyes did not hold the usual mischief in them.

"No," Michael said, not missing a beat. "While she is attractive, that's not the reason why I stepped in." He took another bite. "I was just doing what was right."

Yang didn't answer. Instead she looked thoughtful, looking out the window, but not seeing outside. Pyrrha leaned in. "You need to finish quickly if we're going to get to class on time."

Michael nodded before attacking his food with renewed vigor. "Slow down!" Weiss said indignantly. "You don't have to be a slob!" She huffed and returned to her original activity, which was filing her nails. Michael slowed slightly, but still quickly finished his food, but was careful not to spill anything on his uniform. He finished and let out a content sigh.

"You ready?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah," Michael said. He burped. "Excuse me." Ruby snickered. "What?" He asked.

"I never expected you to burp," she chuckled.

"I will!" Nora said loudly. She then let out an enormous belch. Michael chuckled. "I think mine was better," Nora said.

"It sure was," Michael answered as he laughed. Nora smiled while Weiss groaned in frustration.

"Was that absolutely necessary?" She asked.

"Sorry, Snow Angel," Michael said.

"Not sorry," Nora said. "It was absolutely necessary." She skipped leaped on Ren's back, and he caught her with practiced ease, a small smile on his face at her antics. "Onward! To class Ren!" Ren began to walk and the others followed.

Michael felt someone leap on his back, and turned to see Ruby. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"We can't let them beat us!" Ruby said loudly. "Onward!" Michael raised an eyebrow. She blushed. "Please?"

Michael's will crumbled. "Okay." He took off at a light jog. "Hey Ren!" He called. The other boy looked back. "Beat you to class!" He called before increasing his speed, Ruby laughing the whole way.

"Ren!" Nora shouted. "They're gonna beat us! After them!"

* * *

Michael stopped at the door to Professor Port's classroom and let Ruby down from his back. Ren and Nora stopped soon after, Ren panting and gasping for breath.

"We won!" Ruby crowed.

"Only because Ren got tired!" Nora whined. "Next time, I'm riding Michael, you can have Ren!"

"Did you really just say that?" Yang asked with wide eyes.

"Say what?" Nora asked. "What'd I say?"

"I can't tell if you're faking, or if you really don't get that innuendo," Yang muttered.

Ren's legs began to shake. "Nora," he wheezed. "Can you get off?" He asked. "I'm really tired."

"You really need to work on your stamina," Michael said. "I'm surprised at you. I mean you let Nora have a ride all the time."

"Yeah," Ren answered. "But I usually don't have to go full speed, or for so long. A couple minutes at most."

"Is no one else hearing this?" Yang muttered.

"I hear it," Blake replied quietly patting Yang on the shoulder. "Though that's probably from being around you all the time."

"Or your smut," Yang quipped.

"I don't read smut," Blake argued.

Nora got off of Ren just as the doors opened. Professor Port looked at them, shrugged and walked down to the center of the lecture hall and the others filed in. They didn't sit at the front, instead choosing the middle row. Michael was sat right in the middle, and Ruby and Nora quickly claimed the seats next to him. Ren walked to the seat next to Nora, and collapsed, exhausted into his chair.

As other students began to file into the classroom Michael noticed the professor pulling out a cage, covered with a heavy black cloth. Maybe today wouldn't be boring after all. It wasn't that the teacher didn't know his subject, but most didn't understand his lessons, simply putting them down as boasting. Instead, his stories were filled with information. For example, if he was talking about being surrounded by beowolves, he was explaining their tactics for their opponents, but if he was explaining the way he dispatched a boarbatusk by slashing open it's underbelly, he was explaining it's usual weak point.

Michael stretched, watching the students take their seats. He noticed several exchange students and smirked at their notebooks and pens ready for notes. As the professor started the class, he noticed students from Beacon find other ways to pass the time. However, their reprieve was cut short. "Who among you is so knowledgeable about Grimm that they could identify the grimm in this cage without sight?" He asked. Others snapped their heads up, wondering where this was coming from.

"Anyone?" The professor asked. Michael slowly raised his hand. "Mr. Grimm! I see are back after your medical problem!" He chuckled. "If you are feeling well enough for it, I would very much like for you to come down and demonstrate!"

"Sure thing Professor," Michael said. He stood up and walked to the end of the row, feeling other's eyes on him as he walked down the stairs to the cage. He heard the grimm inside banging against the bars It wasn't the thudding of flesh, or what passes as such for grimm, but the resounding clang of bone on metal.

"Now," the professor said. "I will blindfold you, and reveal the grimm to the others in the audience, but none of you," he looked at the audience. "Is to make a sound about it." He handed Michael a blindfold and waited until Michael had donned the blindfold before moving to the cage.

Michael heard the swish of cloth and listened. He could heard the scraping of bone, and the clanging of bone on metal. Low growling could be heard, and the sound of clicking on the floor began to move slightly back. He heard heavy footfalls accompanied by heavy clacking before a resounding clang echoed from directly in front of him.

The Grimm had rammed the front of the cage. That was the only explanation. That removed many choices. A Nevermore would never do that, or stay quiet. The beowolf would have no reason to ramm the cage. Another ramming sound echoed through the hall. It was strong. The only ones that rammed things were Boarbatusks or Creeps. As unlikely as it would be for the professor to have captured a rare grimm for class, it was the more likely choice.

"It's a Creep," Michael said, pulling off the blindfold. He was greeted by the Creep ramming forward one more time. This time, the door broke off and the Creep stepping out of the cage. Michael saw the destroyed hinges and scowled. The professor was standing by, unfortunately blocked from his weapon by the body of the grimm, and was staying as calm as possible.

"Someone get me a pen," Michael said loudly. The creep, which had been looking around, deciding on a target, focused on Michael. It roared and charged. Michael quickly pulled off his suit coat and tossed it into the Creep's face, blinding it's already limited eyesight, as well as confusing it's sense of smell with the only object holding a perceivable odor stuck to its face. It continued and Michael dove to the side. He ran to the students and grabbed a pen off of a student's desk. He continued running, grabbing other pens within reach. Michael moved back to the center of the room and waited for the Creep to reorient itself. Getting hit by it's claws was a bad idea. As was being hit by a forward ram, or it's tail.

Instead, he snapped a pen and as the Creep ran towards him again, splashed the ink into its eyes. The professor managed to get his weapon and turned to see the Creep blinded and thrashing around. It was unable to see, and the smell of ink confused it even more. Michael slipped his shoes off and pulled off his socks. He quietly placed them on the floor and in his bare feet, quietly padded towards the Creep. As he got closer, he waited, holding the pen carefully.

He saw his chance, and drove the pen in through the eye. The Creep thrashed and swung its claws and tail at him. Michael dodged and drove another in through the other side. Then as the Creep flailed again, dove backwards. He picked up and tossed his shoe behind him. The clatter drew the Creep's attention and it turned. It charged again with a roar, expecting Michael to be much farther away. Michael drew back his hands, and as the Creep came close, smashed his palms into the pens, reinforcing it with aura.

The pens were driven into its brain and the Creep gave a shriek of pain as it slammed into Michael before falling, sliding across the floor, pushing Michael with it. As the two stopped, Michael unsteadily rising to his feet. That last hit would leave him sore tomorrow. The class began to applaud and he looked to see others clapping, teams RWBY and JNPR being the loudest. Various exchange students looked at him with awe.

"Well done!" The professor congratulating him. Michael could tell that his proud, pompous demeanor was forced. He was visibly shaken, with small beads of sweat on his forehead. "That was well improvisation with what was on hand!" He turned to the class. "Who among you have ever thought about using a pen as a weapon?" No one raised their hand. "I show you an ingenious Huntsman in training!" He clapped Michael on the back. "Sorry about leaving you out there to dry," he muttered.

"It's fine," Michael said. "You probably couldn't get a clear shot."

"I still should have been able," the professor muttered angrily.

"It was fine," Michael said. "But you may want to stick with the usual kind of Grimm for future demonstrations." The professor nodded with a small smile.

"You will make a great Huntsman," the portly professor said. Michael smiled and walked back to his seat. He handed the pens he hadn't used back to the student's who he took them from and apologised about breaking the pens of the others.

"I don't care about a fucking pen!" One exchange student said. "That was fucking mental! It was amazing! Anyone who goes against you in the tournament will have a fucking nightmare trying to beat you!" He clapped and smiled. "They'll probably shit their pants!"

Michael laughed and continued up to where his friends were. He was met by relieved smiles though Weiss seemed to be trying hard not to smile. "How'd I do?" He asked.

"You dunce!" Weiss said harshly. "You could've gotten yourself killed! And you destroyed your uniform!"

Michael laughed. "Only you would focus on the destroyed uniform Weiss."

"Shut up," she muttered as she blushed.

"She's right though," Blake said. "You could've been killed. And your little problem doesn't help anything."

"Yeah," Michael said. "But that's why I had to do it now. It's better to learn my limited abilities now than in a life or death situation where there are no teachers around."

"Michael," Pyrrha said. "You could have done that in the training room with us, you didn't have to put your life on the line."

"I wasn't intending to," Michael said. "It just happened that way. I took advantage of the opportunity, that's all."

Weiss huffed. "Yeah, well if you get yourself killed, I lose my date to the dance. We still have close to a week before it happens."

"Speaking of owing," Michael said. "I believe I owe a few of you something. I'll do it once we get back to the dorms okay?"

"You're talking about the massage?" Ruby whispered. Michael nodded. Ruby smiled and blushed.

The bell rang and the students began to file out. Michael getting congratulations from many who had watched the fight with the grimm. As they walked to their next class, Michael wondered about what being unable to use his semblance would be like. He had been able to fight just fine, though he had to be a little more ingenious about his method. Their next class was with Professor Goodwitch, so it would be sparring again most likely. Being that he had missed her class so recently, he wondered if she would have him spar.

* * *

As he expected, he was first up to spar. She wouldn't give him any slack, but that was usual. However, when she asked for volunteers to spar with him, he was surprised to see an exchange student raise his hand. As the two walked to the locker rooms to get their gear, Michael tried to remember who his opponent was. He was Emerald's teammate, and he remembered him from the bookstore. He seemed to be rather calm, though also proud. He didn't seem too smart either, so Michael could probably use that.

He walked to his locker, and looked at his new additions. He changed into his usual jeans, sneakers and shirt. He pulled on his armored leather jacket and zipped it up. The kevlar and earth dust would protect him much more than usual, so his aura would be able to take more hits. He looked inside and pulled out the two swords. He would refrain from using the long range abilities, as they would be something best saved for the competition.

As he strapped the swords to his back, he stretched. He turned and walked to the ring and waited. There was a time restraint if the battle went on too long, but that was if the two opponents were evenly matched. He was going to win if he went all out, but if he slacked off a little, it might be more evenly matched without letting anything show.

He stepped out into the ring and stood, waiting for his opponent. His opponent walked onto the stage and Goodwitch put the meters of their auras up. Michael took notice of his opponent's name. Mercury Black. Sounded familiar for some reason. He shrugged it off and faced his opponent. "Begin," the professor said. The two waited and Mercury moved first. He ran towards Michael, but Michael could see that it wasn't his fastest. Mercury flipped forward, swinging his foot down in an overheard arc. Michael simply moved to the side. The blow hit the ground, and Mercury swept his foot at Michael. Michael skipped away, still not moving more than he had to. Mercury moved forward, putting more pressure on Michael, who dodged each strike.

Mercury was getting more agitated, striking faster and faster, showing more of his skill. Michael simply dodged each one, fluidly bending and twisting away from each kick. Mercury finally stepped back and considered Michael. "You're really annoying, you know that?" he said.

"Only because you can't hit me," Michael said.

"We'll see about that," Mercury snarled and Michael saw him glance towards the audience. Maybe he was trying to impress someone? Mercury renewed his assault and kicked low, forcing Michael to leap over it, however, Mercury was prepared for this and continued around before slamming into Michael, driving him back. Michael turned in midair and landed on all fours, skidding to the edge of the stage. Michael checked his aura and smirked. The kevlar had absorbed most of the blow, reducing the damage to Michael's aura to almost nothing.

"Well done," he said. Making Mercury angry would make him sloppy, and the best way of doing that would be to mock him. "You actually hit me. Rather weak though." He smirked at Mercury as his face twisted up in distaste. "Maybe you should hit the gym a few more times. Otherwise, you won't get anywhere in the tournament." He began to walk towards Mercury, clapping slowly as he walked. Mercury glared at him and once Michael was within striking range, launched a quick kick at Michael's head. Michael offhandedly reached up and caught it with both hands before stepping on Mercury's plant foot. "Maybe you should stretch," he said as he began to pull on Mercury's foot. It would hurt, aura or not and would intimidate him hopefully. However, Mercury didn't acknowledge it and instead swung at Michael, forcing him to pull away, giving Mercury the necessary leverage to pull out his foot. Michael released Mercury's other foot and dove to the side before rolling to his feet.

"Well," Michael said. "You're much better than you let on." He smirked. "But nothing I haven't seen before.

"We'll see about that," Mercury growled before running at Michael and swinging for a high kick. Michael turned and swung his own foot up, blocking Mercury's kick with his own. He felt something metal, likely his weapon, though he hadn't used it yet. Judging by his fighting style, it was likely to be something like Yang's Ember Celica.

"Surprise," Michael said before launching into his attack. He was using Mercury's own fighting style, using well aimed kicks to put his opponent on the defensive. Mercury quickly adapted and began to defend himself against his own style of fighting.

"How the hell are you doing this?" He snarled.

"Simple," Michael said. "I practiced. I learned how to fight without a weapon in many forms." Michael then changed his attack, moving to a boxing stance and racing in with quick jabs and body blows that caught Mercury off guard allowing Michael to tag him a few times. Before he could adapt, Michael changed his style again, switching back to his usual style. He leaped into the air, pulling his knees to his chest before planting both feet into Mercury's chest, sending him sprawling.

Michael didn't waste any time, running towards Mercury and leaping into the air, flipping and bringing his heel down like Mercury had done before. Mercury rolled out of the way and climbed to his feet. Michael turned to look at the meters but kept an eye on Mercury, knowing he wouldn't pass up this chance to get in a hit. Mercury did not disappoint, leaping at him, foot outstretched in a kick. Michael, quick as a snake, grabbed Mercury's foot and dropped to the ground before lifting his foot to push Mercury's back, forcing him to swing over him and slam into the ground. Michael released him and rolled to his feet. Mercury quickly stood back up but a buzzer stopped him from attacking again.

"Mr. Black," Goodwitch said. "Your aura has dropped to low for you to continue." Mercury huffed and nodded to Michael grudgingly. Normally he was rather level headed, so the loss must have really bothered him. Michael looked at the aura meter and smiled. He barely had lost any aura, keeping it all except for when he blocked the kick and when Mercury caught him off guard. Once he was able to use his semblance again the armor would probably just get wrecked, but it worked rather well.

As he walked back to the locker room to put away his weapons he saw general Ironwood standing in the back, barely noticed, but he was there. The general met his gaze and Michael gave him a sarcastic salute. Ironwood scowled at him and instead turned to look at the next fight. Michael watched as Ruby was selected to fight Ren and smiled. That would be fun to watch.

He put his weapons away and saw the two of them getting prepared for their fight. "Good luck guys," he said.

"Thanks Michael," Ruby said. "Your fight was so cool! You didn't even use your swords!" Michael smiled slightly at her enthusiasm.

"You fought well," Ren said. "Especially the way you altered your attack pattern. Most experienced fighters work with a specific style, changing style was a good way to get him off balance." He nodded to Michael. "Maybe we'll spar sometime."

"You have to beat me first," Ruby said as she stroked Crescent Rose lovingly. "Me and my precious will kick your butts!"

Ren softly smirked and pulled out Stormflower. "I look forward to our battle."

Michael laughed. "Good luck to both of you."

"Who do you think will win?" Ruby asked.

Michael thought about it. "You, if you utilize your semblance right, but Ren will win if he can finish it quickly and keep you on the defensive."

"But who do you think will win?" Ruby asked.

Michael thought about it. "I think you'll win this one, Ruby," he ruffled her hair and walked out to the stands, waiting for the next fight.

 **A.N. Okay, sorry, but just boring classes right now. Try to be patient, but please let me know what you think. Have a good rest of the day.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N. Okay, so hope you guys aren't to angry with me for the last chapter. I know it's rather boring, but I am trying to not rush the story while also not putting useless content inside. Anyway, read and review.**

As Michael had expected, Ruby had won. Ren had simply been unable to keep up with Ruby's semblance, and as such was unprepared for several strikes that caused him to lose his aura fairly quickly. This along with his low stamina caused him problems.

Ruby's stamina wasn't quite as low as Ren's but her constant use of her semblance tired her very quickly. She had taken significant damage to her aura because when she had to let her semblance cool down, Ren would attack and usually bring her aura down.

In the end, Ruby won because she took a gamble, using her semblance to a degree that would have left her unable to protect herself if her attack didn't work. He final attack consisted of constantly moving, keeping Ren unable to protect him and striking hard with her scythe. It paid off as Ren's aura lowered and he eventually had to concede defeat as his aura lowered to the red.

With the end of that match, the bell rang and the teams walked outside to wait for their friends. Ruby ran to them with a huge smile on her face while Ren walked over as stoically as he usually was.

"Did you see that?" Ruby called with a smile. "I won!"

"I knew you would, Sis," Yang said with a smile. Michael smiled at the two sisters and their sisterly antics as Ruby happily talked with Yang about her match. Michael looked around and saw Mercury scowl at him and walk off to his team where Emerald immediately smirked and began to antagonise him.

"That was the last class today, right?" Michael asked Blake.

"Yeah," she nodded. "But I believe you're not done. You owe a few of us something." She smiled bashfully. "That is, if you're okay with doing it today."

"Yeah, that's fine," Michael said. "I just have to give Ruby and Pyrrha theirs too." Blake kept her soft smile, but it was a little forced.

"That's fine," she said as they walked towards the dorms. When Michael wasn't paying attention, she glared at him. "What do I have to do to get you to notice me?" She whispered.

* * *

Mercury walked into his team's room, appearing calm, but underneath, he was furious. That asshole! Even though he was holding back, that was humiliating! "Fucking hell!" He shouted as he punched the door to the closet, denting the door.

"What, mad about losing?" Emerald snarked.

"Shut up," he hissed. "I was holding back!"

"So was he," Cinder said as she walked in. "He could have done much more. Add that to the fact that he chose not to use his weapons, and you have a much more dangerous opponent." She bit her lip as a light blush spread across her face, barely noticeable.

"He somehow copied my style," Mercury said with a scowl.

"He practiced that style," Emerald said. "So what?"

"No," Mercury said. "Even if he studied that style of fighting, each person has their own differences that are shown through their fighting. He was mimicking me exactly." He punched the door again. "He fucking copied me and then integrated it into his own style!"

Cinder watched as a small smile played over her lips. "So he is more skilled than we thought," she mused.

"Shut up," Mercury growled.

Cinder lost her smile. "What?" She asked dangerously quiet. Mercury didn't acknowledge her. He must be very agitated, but that was no excuse for him to talk to her like that. She was more powerful than anyone in this school. Even the teachers were no match for her. She let a flame begin to dance along her fingertips, a subtle warning, but still Mercury did not acknowledge her. She scowled and flicked out her fingers, Mercury was enveloped in flame that streamed from her fingers. She let him burn for a few seconds as Mercury tried to beat out the flames, carefully keeping from screaming. Cinder finally released the flames and Mercury slumped to the floor, ash in his hair and on his face, his clothes smoldering. His aura protected him from the fire directly, but he was still sweating and flushed.

"Well?" Cinder asked.

"I'm sorry," he coughed.

"Good," she said as she walked away. Michael was proving to be quite strong. She didn't know much about his semblance besides rumors, Roman wouldn't even talk about him. If he was even brought up, he'd pull out a flask and start drinking. This was always followed by a cigar, and Cinder had no need to have a drunk criminal working behind the scenes for her. Neo didn't even speak at all, but she knew Michael too. The question was what caused those two to be so tight lipped about him.

"How do we proceed?" Emerald asked.

"One," Cinder began to list. "Mercury, you do not engage in another spar unless I give you the all clear. I thought you were more professional than this." She walked to the window. "Two, Emerald, you need to up your game to get to Michael. Perhaps asking him for help in classwork, need it or not." She sat on the windowsill and turned back to the others. "Three, we prepare for the dance." She smirked and the others returned it.

* * *

As the group of friends got back to the dorms, Ruby grabbed Michael's arm. "So you said you'd to the massages tonight, so can I have mine first?"

"Any reason for that?" He asked.

"I did just fight," she said. "And I'm a little sore. So could I go first? Please?" She looked up at him with such a hopeful, adorable expression, Michael couldn't even pretend to say no.

"Okay," he said. He turned to Pyrrha and Blake. "Whichever one of you want to go next, just let me know."

"Pyrrha can go next," Blake said. "I need to catch up on my reading anyway."

"No, you can go first," Pyrrha said. "It's not a problem."

"No," Blake said. "I know you want to go next and I want to go read, so you're next." She gave Pyrrha a look that said it was final. Michael shrugged and walked into his room and as the door shut Pyrrha finally sighed.

"Agreed," she said. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Blake asked.

"For being so pushy," she said. "I'm nervous. I don't know if I want to go in with him alone."

"What?" Blake asked. "Why? You think he'll push himself on you?"

"No," Pyrrha answered. "I'm worried I'll push myself on him."

"What?" Blake asked.

"I already did that once," she said. "When I was drugged. I don't want to do it again."

"Pyrrha," Blake said. "If you like him... Dammit, I'm gonna regret this. I like him too. But if you don't make a move, I might get him, or someone else."

"I know," Pyrrha said sadly. "But I don't want to push myself on him." She looked wistfully at her team's room.

"You like Jaune too, don't you," Blake said. Pyrrha nodded. Blake sighed. "Well, in my opinion, you'd be better off with Michael. It's not that Jaune's a bad guy, but if you wait for him forever, you'll just end up alone anyway."

"But what do I do?" Pyrrha asked. "How do I choose? Why should I choose? Jaune… Jaune's after Weiss."

"Who's after Michael too," Blake pointed out. "She thinks she can hide it, but she likes him too."

"But who does Michael like?" Pyrrha asked. "I don't want to end up being a consolation prize, but I'm almost more worried about being the one he does like."

"How about this," Blake said. "Take the massage after Ruby. Think about it then."

"But what about you?" Pyrrha asked.

"I like him too," She admitted. "I'm not gonna try to hide it, but if I decide to go for it, I'm going for it, and I know he already has at least some interest in you, he asked you out before."

"I don't know," Pyrrha said.

"Just try it," Blake said. "I already caught Coco staring at his ass, so she might try to snag him too."

"Okay," Pyrrha said. "I'll go next."

Blake smiled. "That's what I thought."

* * *

Ruby walked into Michael's room and he shut the door behind her. Ruby walked to the bed and pulled off her boots. "Are you sure you want me to have the door shut?" Michael asked. "I mean, Yang'll probably be a little suspicious. I don't know if this is a good idea."

"It'll be fine," Ruby said. She looked down with a blush. "I've never had a massage before. Do I need to take off my clothes?" She asked.

Michael blushed in response though he acted like normal. "You only take off what you feel comfortable with. That's how I understand it."

"O-okay," Ruby said. She undid her red hood and gently placed it on a nearby chair. She pulled off her stockings and undid her corset. Soon after, she pulled off her skirt, and was left in only her shirt and underwear.

Michael blushed harder as he looked away. She was definitely good looking, even if she was a little young. "Why don't you sit on the bed," Michael said. "I'll start with your feet." She complied and he began to massage the bottom of her feet gently. She blushed and looked down at the floor and Michael couldn't help but notice how adorable she really was. She looked so cute and innocent, that even a hardened criminal would have a hard time robbing her. Hell, they'd probably give her an ice cream cone or a cookie.

"That feels good," Ruby said quietly. Michael nodded and moved to her lower legs, working on her calves. As he rubbed them Ruby muffled a groan by biting her finger. "How're you so good at this. I thought the first time you did it was with Weiss."

"It was," Michael said. "When she told me I was going to have to give her a massage, I went and looked up how to do it. Techniques and such."

"So you're not just a secret massager," Ruby said. "That makes me feel a little better about this being my first time."

"Well this is only my second," Michael said. "So if I do it wrong or hurt you on accident, then I'm really sorry."

Ruby would have answered but she almost moaned again as he continued to work on her calves. She shook a little and Michael stopped. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm just… getting used to it I guess."

* * *

Yang listened at the door and fumed. It was just a massage right? It wasn't anything more personal. The moans were concerning, but Weiss had done the same thing. But what if he had done the same thing to Weiss? No! He wouldn't do that. She rapidly shook her head as she tried to drive out those thoughts. But what would happen when she got a turn some time. She could imagine his hands working across her legs and back, massaging her as she moaned. This image changed as she imagined him with far less clothes. She could imagine him in just his shorts and she'd be just in a towel. These thoughts began to run rampant in her mind as her fantasy got more and more sensual. He was kissing her neck and running his hands down her back as she lay in his arms, her body released from the towel and out for him to see.

No! She shook her head again. Dammit! Why? She hadn't even thought about going that far with any of her previous boyfriends, but then again, they had all turned out to be dicks sooner or later. She became aware of something sticky on her hand and she looked down to see her hands in her panties. She blushed hard and whipped them out. She quickly found a few tissues and cleaned up her hand before looking to see if anyone noticed. No one had noticed, Blake was reading, and Weiss was studying. Now the only question was what to do. She pulled out her scroll and climbed into her bed, intent on playing some games. It should distract her from her sister's moans from the other room. Hopefully.

* * *

Michael continued to work on her calves and as he finished with them decided to move to her back. He'd skip over her thighs because that was a little personal, and he also wanted to keep all his limbs. If Yang were to find him touching Ruby's thighs, nothing could save him from her wrath.

"I'm going to start on your back," he said. "So you should probably lie down." Ruby nodded and laid down on her stomach, her head rested on her arms as Michael began to knead her back. She bit her lip as she held back a groan. Michael was doing wonders to her back, and after her spar, she had been feeling rather sore.

She didn't know how long the massage had been going, but she didn't think it would be long enough. The only reason she knew it would have to end was because Pyrrha and Blake were both waiting for their turns. Maybe she could get a massage from Michael again later. As Michael began to work on a particularly tight spot, Ruby let out a moan. "Harder," she said. He complied and the knot worked itself out as she let out a low moan in relief.

* * *

Yang blushed as she played her scroll. Her bed was right by the wall, so she could hear Ruby better where she was now. Her sister asking for Michael to go harder was so worrisome, she almost went to the door to check on them. She could just imagine the two of them… No! Stop it! She forced herself to go back to her game, but she constantly lost as she couldn't focus.

* * *

Michael worked his way down her back, but finished at her waist, not even considering going lower, blushing hard at the sight of her shapely rear clad only in her panties. He moved to her neck and massaged her as she let out a sigh in contentment. As he finished, he stood up and took a step back. "Awwww, that's it?" Ruby whined. "It felt so good." She stood up and looked at Michael with half lidded eyes as she picked up her discarded clothing before redressing herself. Michael managed to tear his eyes away from the display and as his blush deepened tried not to dwell on the amount of skin that he had seen from Ruby.

"Thanks Michael," Ruby said. Michael turned to her and was greeted by a passionate kiss. Ruby kissed him for only a few seconds, but it seemed to be much longer. She walked out of the room, a heavy blush on her face that matched his and a smile so warm that it could melt ice in seconds. Michael stood there uncertain and watched as Ruby walked away.

* * *

Ruby walked into her room and as she shut the door, dropped to the floor, holding her head in her hands. "What's wrong?" Yang asked worriedly. She scowled as her eyes turned red. "If he did anything…"

"No," Ruby said. "He didn't do anything. I just… I kissed him." She blushed hard and tried to hide her face. "I don't know what's going on. I've never even dated anyone before. Yang, what do I do?"

Yang sighed. "I don't know sis." She sat down with her. "But I'm also not really the one to ask about this kinda thing. You know how many guys I've dated that turned out to be utter and complete scumbags."

"Which ones?" Ruby asked. "The fakes that led you on for weeks, or the ones who tried to get into you pants from the first date."

"Your choice," Yang said with a wry smile. "Still, the fact of the matter is, I don't know. I'd ask the others. Well, maybe not Blake. She reads too much smut. Or Weiss, I doubt she's even let anyone have a date with her. Maybe Pyrrha?"

"I guess," Ruby said. She stood up. "Blake? Are you next?" She asked.

"No," Blake answered. "Pyrrha's next. I'm last."

"Okay," Ruby said. "And I think you'll like it when it comes around to your turn." Blake blushed and Ruby thought she could hear a slight purr. Shrugging, she walked out and over to team JNPR's room. She knocked on the door and was greeted by Jaune in his bunny one piece. "I thought you got rid of that," Ruby said.

"Eh, lost a bet to Nora," Jaune said. "Whatcha need?"

"Is Pyrrha there?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah," Jaune said. "Pyrrha?" he asked.

"Yes Jaune?" Pyrrha replied.

"Ruby wants to talk to you," Jaune said. Pyrrha nodded and walked over to Ruby.

"It's your turn," Ruby said. She looked down at her feet. "Also… could I ask for some advice?"

"Sure," Pyrrha said. "What is the problem?"

"Well," Ruby began quietly. "There's this guy that I like, but I don't know how to talk to him about it."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked. Was it Michael?

"Well, he's always so nice to me," Ruby said. "But I don't know if he likes me like I like him. I mean, he's nice, but he's nice to everyone. Well, everyone except Cardin's team, but they're a bunch of meanies." She kicked at the ground. "I asked Yang, and she didn't know."

"Know what?" Pyrrha asked.

"How do you know if someone likes you?" Ruby asked.

"Well," Pyrrha said. "In my experience, men in general are clueless in some way or another." She leaned to Ruby and whispered. "Jaune is one of such people." Ruby giggled. "I don't know what you should do," Pyrrha said. "But I would suggest maybe talking to him. Ask him out I guess."

"Okay," Ruby said hesitantly. "But what if I can't?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"I mean, what if I get nervous, or he says no, or he doesn't think of me that way!" Her voice began to rise.

"Well," Pyrrha said slowly with a reassuring smile. "What if he says yes?" Ruby stopped. "You never know," Pyrrha said. "Anyway, if you're done, then I guess it's my turn with Michael?"

"Oh!" Ruby exclaimed. "Yeah, it's your turn." She walked away and Pyrrha smiled. It might be Michael, but she wasn't sure. She looked at Jaune. He was constantly oblivious, and though she liked him, she also liked Michael.

Others like Michael too, like Yang, Blake, and Ruby. She was reasonably sure Nora liked Michael as well, and though Weiss tried to hide it, she was probably also in the same predicament. In truth, most girls at the school had at least a small crush on him. Even though he was a freshman like them, he acted so much older than he was. Velvet likely had a crush on him, and Coco had been staring at his ass before, so she could be interested in Michael as well.

Mentally shaking herself she walked to Michael's room. She nervously knocked on the door and after a second, Michael opened it. "Hey Pyrrha, is it your turn?" He asked.

"Yes," she said as she walked in. "So how'd you learn how to massage?" she asked.

"I didn't," he said. "Weiss was the first one I massaged. Besides that, I've been just guessing and looking things up on the internet."

"That is impressive," Pyrrha said.

"Have you had a massage before?" Michael asked. Pyrrha nodded. "You'll be able to tell me if I'm doing it wrong then."

"With how others are acting about your massages I doubt it will be anything less than great," Pyrrha said.

"Well, I make no promises," Michael said. He turned and walked to the bed and sat down in the chair. "Whenever you're ready," he said.

Pyrrha began to take off her clothes, stripping all the way down to her underwear before walking to the bed. She blushed and looked down with a smile, shyly looking at Michael. He was blushing easily as hard as she was, and he was trying not to stare at her.

Michael reached down and grasped her right foot before beginning to rub. He worked his thumbs into the bottom of her foot and Pyrrha giggled. "I'm sorry. I'm a little ticklish." Michael gave her a reassuring smile before continuing. He moved on from her foot after a few minutes and to her other foot where he repeated the process. He moved up to her calves next and she bit her lip to keep from moaning. He continued up to her lower thighs, but did not go any higher, though he blushed hard enough that steam could come out of his ears.

He stopped and leaned back, blushing hard, and it was mirrored by Pyrrha. "I'll move on to your back," Michael said.

"Sure," Pyrrha answered as she lay down on the bed. Michael continued the massage, kneading her back and shoulders. She let out a low moan as he continued and they both blushed at the noise.

"Was that too hard?" He asked.

"No," she replied. "It felt great."

Michael continued, kneading her soft flesh, working out the kinks in her shoulders as he began to move lower. He worked his fingers across her back, massaging her into bliss as she let another moan escape her, though this one was louder. He continued and tried to ignore his burning face as she moaned. His fingers pressed into her back, on her shoulder blades, her collarbone, and her spine, kneading into her. He worked his way down to her waist, taking time to put attention to each part of her body before moving back up. He stayed well away from her shapely rear, though his face still burned at the thought. He massaged the back of her neck, rubbing and kneading it, before returning to her back before he finished.

As he moved away, Pyrrha sighed in contentment, but also longing. It was such a nice massage, but it seemed to be over. Well, maybe not. "Could you keep working on my back?" She asked. "Maybe this time, a little softer, like rubbing?"

"O-okay," Michael answered quietly. He moved back to her and began to do as she asked, putting less pressure on her now and rubbing her muscles. Pyrrha sighed in contentment and Michael smiled slightly. Empathy was sometimes a great thing, and right now, he could feel her contentment radiating off her. "Was I massaging you too hard?" He asked.

"No," Pyrrha breathed out. "But after you work out the kinks, it's nice for you to continue a little more gently."

"Okay," Michael said. "Thanks." He continued massaging her and she let out another sigh in bliss. He continued for a few more minutes before backing away. Pyrrha made a slight mewling sound as she pouted slightly. She stood up slowly and Michael looked away from her nearly exposed body and tried to reign in his embarrassment.

"Michael," she said. She began to walk towards him slowly, a smile across her face and her eyes half lidded. She licked her lips and Michael began to sweat as he took a step back. She walked up to him, and even though he was taller than her, felt much, much smaller than her. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling his head down and giving him a passionate kiss. Their lips met and her eyes closed all the way as she tried to get even closer to him. Michael's eyes closed as well and he felt all thoughts go out the window. He could think of nothing besides this kiss.

She pulled away and Michael opened his eyes to see her blushing heavily. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I shouldn't have just done that…" she trailed off.

"It's fine," Michael said with a reassuring smile. He rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "I mean… I liked it." He blushed again.

Pyrrha smiled bashfully and walked to the door. "Thank you Michael." She considered what to do, and was reminded that Blake was next. She would probably ask for a longer massage if Blake wasn't next. But there wasn't anything she could do. She began to pull back on her clothes, and idly wondered what Michael would do if she decided to remove some instead. Quickly she shut that thought down and finished getting dressed. "It's Blake's turn, so you should probably tell her." She walked out the door to her dorm quickly and Michael was left wondering about what to do with his life.

* * *

"What the hell did he do to you?" Yang asked rhetorically as she stared at Ruby's sleeping form. It was by no means late, but somehow, Ruby was passed out on her bed, a smile on her face, and a deep blush coloring her cheeks.

"Yang," Blake said. "You're going to wake her up."

"She never goes to bed this early," Yang said.

"Maybe she was just relaxed," Weiss tried to explain. "I mean, Michael's massage was really relaxing for me," she stopped and blushed. "Well, after it stopped making me… horny." Weiss covered her face as she quietly uttered the last word.

"Are you saying he…?" Yang asked unsurely.

"No!" Weiss exclaimed. "No, we didn't do anything like that."

Blake shut her book and walked to the window. She had decided to change into her usual night outfit, and her yukata seemed a little looser than usual. She idly listened as her cat ears twitched under the bow. She could hear movement in the other room, and the moans had stopped. Was it her turn yet? She idly shifted as she waited.

Could she have him? Her last relationship left a bitter taste in her mouth as she thought of her previous boyfriend. Was Michael just a replacement for him? No. While they were the same in some ways, Michael was different. He was kind, warm, and he genuinely cared for her. And the others. She mentally added with annoyance. While sharing him could be interesting, she wasn't sure if it was the way for her to go. Perhaps if it was with one of the others on her team, like Yang. That girl was hot, and she wouldn't deny her if the two of them were to be with Michael.

A creak from the door drew her attention and Michael tentatively opened the door. The others turned to him and he gulped. Weiss looked at him with carefully hidden want, and Yang was carefully keeping calm. Blake was keeping her usual impassive face and Ruby was asleep. "Uh, what's with Ruby?" Michael asked.

"She's just sleeping," Weiss said.

"Know anything about why that is?" Yang asked.

"All I did was give her a massage," Michael said.

"That must have been one hell of a massage," Yang muttered.

"Is it my turn?" Blake asked. Michael nodded. Blake gave a small smile and walked towards the door and Yang yawned.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Yang said. "Don't wake me up when you come back in." She climbed into her bed and Weiss sighed.

"That seems like a rather smart idea," she walked towards her wardrobe, intent on changing. "Don't wake me up either."

Blake nodded and as Michael held the door open for her, she walked in. He pulled the door shut before turning to see Blake walk slowly to the bed, he hips swaying slightly. Unseen by him, a blush and a smile occupied her face. She turned and sat on the bed waiting for him to walk to his chair.

Michael sat down and Blake lifted one of her feet, extending it towards Michael as she smiled a predatory smile. He gulped and turned his attention to her feet. "I'm assuming you've had a massage before then?" he asked.

"I have," she said. "So I've got high expectations for you."

"Are most of these expectations from the smut you read?" Michael asked trying to turn the tables on her.

"It's not smut!" Blake whined as she blushed.

"Sure thing Blake," he said.

"Well," Blake continued. "Not all of it's smut." She said the last part in almost a whisper.

"Just don't let Ruby read it," Michael said. "I doubt Yang would appreciate that." Blake let out a small laugh at that and Michael smiled. She really did have such a beautiful laugh. NO! Snap out of it! He focused back on the foot in his hands and began to massage it. He pressed his thumbs into it and made small circles, increasing the area he massaged, working the muscles and helping her relax.

Blake bit her lip as she felt the massage do wonders to her sore muscles. "How are you so good at this?" she wondered aloud. As Michael opened his mouth to answer, she cut him off. "No, keep working, don't answer." He closed his mouth and returned to her foot. He then began to move up to her calf, massaging it as well. This time, Blake could do nothing to contain her mewl as she felt the pleasurable sensation on her leg. As he continued, Blake's mewls grew louder. He worked his way up to her thigh and then switched to the other leg. He continued, working out the kinks and she shuddered lightly. Each touch was bliss to her, and Michael could feel the bliss radiating off of Blake.

As he moved from her legs, Blake let out a small whine. "Why'd you stop?"

"Well I have to get your back," Michael said.

"Fine," pouted. Then a sultry smile crossed her face and she began to untie her yukata. She slipped it off her shoulders slowly, leaving her only in her bra and panties. Michael felt something trickle from his nose, and as he wiped it, he saw blood.

"One moment please," he said as he turned to grab a tissue for his nose. Blake inwardly cheered as she got a reaction from him. So he wasn't totally oblivious. She could work with it. She stretched and lay down on the bed, crossing her arms under her chin and watched him out of one eye. He finished and turned back to Blake.

"Well?" she asked. "I'm ready." Michael swallowed and moved to her side. He then began to knead her shoulders and back as he worked out the knots. What had been a soft mewl before now became full blown moans. The two blushed and Michael idly brushed the end of Blake's ribbon off her back. "Oh, let me get that," she said as she reached up and undid the bow. She dropped the black ribbon to the ground and Michael was given full view of her little cat ears.

"You feel comfortable with me seeing them?" Michael asked.

"You already knew they were there," Blake reasoned. "Besides, if anyone has the right to see them, it's you. You helped me and Sun when we were at the docks, remember? So yes, I'm comfortable with you seeing them. I trust you."

Michael smiled, and resumed his ministrations. "Thanks," he said. "For trusting me. I don't know why you do, but thank you." He continued his actions and Blake smiled warmly. His thanks made her feel warm inside, and it definitely made her feel good. His skilled hands worked their ways down her back before moving back up. Each time working out a knot in her muscles. He moved her her shoulders and she moaned. He worked on her neck and she let out appreciative groans.

As he pulled away, Blake got a rather naughty idea. "You missed a part. Two actually, but you can start with this one."

"What did I forget?" Michael asked.

"You forgot my thighs," she said in a low purr. Yang was definitely rubbing off on her, she'd never thought about acting like this before. It was much more forward than usual, and if she wasn't mistaken, it was eliciting a reaction from Michael that made him a little uncomfortable.

Michael looked at her thighs and blushed harder, and felt a stiffening in his pants. No! Knock it off! Go down! He desperately tried to get himself under control. He took a deep breath and moved towards her thighs. His hands shook and he mentally stilled himself. He placed his hands on her thigh and began to massage it. He rubbed and pressed, working out the kinks as best he could. Blake moaned loudly and Michael stopped, worried he'd crossed some unspoken boundary. "Why did you stop?" Blake asked. "It felt good." She purred and Michael hesitantly resumed his actions, massaging her thigh before moving to the other leg. He repeated the process and she bit her lip as she groaned. For her it was pure bliss!

Michael finally finished and stepped away. Blake pouted but then got another idea. "Wait, you've got one more part to do," she said. "My head," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Here," she said. "Sit on the bed." Michael hesitantly did so and sat down. Blake turned and placed her head on his lap. "Now, just rub my scalp, and neck," she said. Michael hesitantly began to do so. "Just use one hand," she said. "Your hands are too big." Michael complied. "A little softer," she said. Michael compiled again, softly rubbing her head and Blake let out a content purr. Her ears twitched and a smile crossed her face.

"Is this what you wanted?" Michael asked.

"Yes," Blake said. "And don't you dare stop."

Michael smiled slightly and continued his ministrations. Idly he got lost in thought as he contemplated the beautiful girl laying in his lap. He long silky black hair, and her adorable cat ears. Her smooth pale skin that seemed to almost glow in the low light. The adorable, content smile that played across her lips. He smiled at her and thought about his conflicting feelings. He definitely enjoyed being around her, but the same could be said about the others. Did he care for them all? Most definitely, but that was a major reason why he wouldn't pursue anything. He didn't want them to get hurt. That as much as he didn't want to get hurt. A memory of a sadistic smile shot through his mind and he quickly pushed it away. He was here right now, so he might as well live in the moment right then.

He looked down and stopped. He had somehow changed from his gentle rubbing of Blake's scalp, to almost petting her. "If you stop, I will hurt you." Blake growled. Michael hesitated, but then resumed his actions, running his fingers across her head. "My ear itches," Blake muttered. "Could you get it?" Michael scratched behind one of her human ears and Blake chuckled. "Wrong ear," she said. Her cat ears twitched and Michael blushed.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I know that faunus traits are seen as more personal."

"Depends on how people act about it," Blake admitted. "In the case of my ears, yes. But I still want you to scratch that itch."

Michael hesitantly began to scratch lightly behind Blake's ear, and she purred. Michael finished and returned to her petting. He yawned and looked at his scroll. "Woah," he leaned over Blake. "You know it's pretty late right?"

"I don't care," she huffed. "I don't want to go."

"I have to get some sleep," Michael said. "And you need to as well."

"No I don't," she pouted. "So unless you're willing to fall asleep still rubbing my head, you're not going anywhere."

Michael looked at her in shock. "You're serious?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "So there's only way you're going to sleep." She sat up and pushed him down onto the bed. "And that's if I'm with you." She dropped onto his chest and snuggled up to him. Her arms wrapped around his chest and her face tilted to the side as she smiled victoriously. "Well?" she asked. "I believe there was something else you were supposed to do." Michael sighed and lifted his one arm. Blake then slid so she was on the other side, but her head was still on his chest. Michael began to stroke her hair and gave her a deadpan glare.

"Is this good enough, your highness?" He drawled.

"Oh shut up," she snarked back. She was much more active right now for some reason. It was rather unlike her. "You know you like this." Michael couldn't disagree with her, after all, it was nice to run his hands through her hair. She began to purr contentedly and Michael smiled. It was strangely calming to him as well. As her breathing steadied and her eyelids began to droop, Michael could feel his eyes falling shut as well. As the two fell asleep with smiles on their faces, they subconsciously moved closer.

 **A.N. I am sorry that this chapter took so long. Thank you all for being so patient. I will try to get the chapters out faster. Anyway, please review and have a good day.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N. Hey! Okay, so a little talk about reviews. Thank you to all you that review. However, it appears that some people think that this story is just a OP self insert. I actually didn't create Michael first. I really like Roman as a character, so I wanted to delve a little more into him as a character. With that, I created a backstory for him in my head, but something was missing. I mean, him and Neo work together really well, but most teams have four members. So, I had to create a team for Roman. Then I got the Idea for the twins, and I thought, "Hey, I can use this as a loophole," and in team RMNT, (Remnant), I had Roman, Neo, the Twins, and I needed one more.**

 **Michael filled that gap. I thought it would be great to have a character that was half grimm, so I had to create this whole character. I did not just make a random character and try to base it off myself. I wanted to truly create a new character for this Fanfic. Sorry if people did not understand that, but thank you for reviewing it. Anyway, read and review.**

Michael woke as he felt light began to shine through the window and into his eyes. He felt a weight on his chest and he opened his eyes to see Blake's adorable cat ears twitching as she slept. Michael smiled softly and idly wondered about how his life had gotten so strange. Here he was sleeping with a beautiful girl on his chest when not to long ago, he had his heart shattered. As he considered his feelings, he realised that he cared about Blake. But it wasn't just Blake. He cared about all of them. Team RWBY, JNPR, and surprisingly, Velvet. It was weird, he didn't even have that much interaction with her, why was he so attached to her?

He shrugged mentally, emotions were never easy to understand. Michael slowly began to sit up and carefully cradled Blake's sleeping form to his chest as he sat up. She twitched and Michael held his breath. Did he wake her?

"Good morning," Blake muttered as her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning," Michael said. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Well," Blake said with a cheshire grin. "I had a pretty good pillow." She nestled in closer to his chest and sighed contentedly.

"As nice as this is," Michael said. "You should probably get dressed."

"No," she said. "I like being here."

"Blake," he cautioned. "Please."

"Why?" She asked as she shifted in his lap. "Does this make you uncomfortable?"

"A little," Michael said through gritted teeth as he felt something else wake up. "But still, you should get dressed. The others will be waiting for you."

"Do you really think they'll be awake?" Blake asked.

"They might," Michael said as he tried not to pay attention to the pressure that was on his lap.

"Fine," Blake said disappointedly. She stood up and walked towards the door. "But I bet they're still asleep." She stepped through the door and Michael let out a sigh in relief.

He looked down at the bulge in his pants and sighed. "Dammit." If he left it alone, it should resolve itself, but it was still damn annoying. And the fact that Blake noticed it just made it more embarrassing. He walked to his closet and began to change, muttering curses the whole time.

* * *

Blake walked into her team's room and as soon as the door was shut ran to her wardrobe. She quickly changed into her usual outfit and looked around to see if anyone else noticed. Nothing. No one else was awake. She let out a breath in relief.

"Where were you?" Blake turned to see Weiss watching her with a cold look that showed no emotion. "When I said not to wake me up, I didn't mean don't come back," she hissed quietly. She sighed and stood up. "I can understand your state of dress, I mean, I did the same thing, but why were you in there all night, and why are you still dressed like that?"

Blake blushed and her ears folded down on her head. Weiss' eyes widened as she saw that. "You took off your bow?" She asked. "You almost never take it off!"

"I trust him," Blake said quietly. "I trusted him to let him rub my ears too."

"You let Nora," Weiss countered. "So what does that mean?"

"Well," Blake began. "With Nora, I think she would have kept trying to touch my ears anyway, so it was either on my terms, or hers. I would rather choose when."

"Okay, that makes sense," Weiss said. "So is it a more personal thing then?" Blake nodded. "Y'know what, I don't care anymore. It's your choice, I'm just glad you're actually telling me anything." She walked towards her wardrobe and Blake let out a relieved sigh. Of all the others to catch her it was probably best that it was Weiss that caught her. Ruby wouldn't have left her alone until she told her about what had happened, and Yang would have been heckling her the whole time.

She shook her head and walked to her bookshelf. As she thought about last night, her only regret was that she didn't kiss him. She had slept in his arms, sure, but still, it would have been nice. She pulled out a book and climbed into bed and began to read, though unseeing the words on the page.

* * *

Michael walked down to the training room, after having stopped by his locker to grab the two Arms. He hadn't really used them yet, and it would be a good idea to get more acquainted with the weapons. He stepped into the room and opened the arms, sliding into the weapons and beginning the spinning of the blades. He gave them a few experimental swings. They were a little heavy, so he wasn't as fast, and wasn't as controlled when using them like boxing gloves or gauntlets. He changed his approach, changing to a more fluid style, moving the arms in large swings that fed into the next. The blades were much more controlled now. Not to the extent he wanted, but they were better. He noticed how each swing left him unprotected and thought about how to fix that. Perhaps by starting the next attack midway through the first? That would keep him protected. The weight could be the problem though, as it slowed him down.

The only way to truly get better would be to practice. He walked to one of the dummies and activated it. It powered on and Michael gave it a staff. He set the difficulty to a medium level and walked to the arena. The dummy followed, and when Michael turned to it, it attacked. A quick overhead attack swung towards Michael and he brought up the left arm, sweeping the staff to the side as he jabbed with the other fist. The dummy leaped back and Michael pushed his advantage, running towards the dummy and spinning at the diagonal.. The dummy leaned away from the first blow, but was unprepared for the follow up from the other arm. It cut into the dummy's torso and the dummy fell back. Michael could feel the weight straining on his arms, but continued his attack. Each swing was long, but powerful, the heavy blade whistling through the air. Each swing was continued by the next and sometimes, Michael used his feet to bring another strike towards the dummy.

The dummy fell farther and farther back, and more and more slices landed on it. Finally, Michael swept out it's feet and punched straight into the dummy, the circular blade digging into the dummy and slicing through as his arm ended up through the dummy's chest. The dummy shuttered and Michael looked at it with confusion. "Hm," he muttered. "It's heavier, but it's much stronger. I guess I'll just have to work out more."

A ringing from his scroll interrupted him, and he disengaged his weapons. He looked at the scroll and winced. It was his employer. He couldn't use his semblance, so Bloodhound was out of the question. Perhaps if he said he was someone else? Fox? No, to cliche. Jackal? He hadn't anything better to call himself. He'd also have to be take a different personality. He sighed. This could be hard.

"Mercenaries Anonymous," he said with a false, cheery voice. "How may I help you?"

"Hello?" He heard a familiar voice. It was Saff again. "Who is this? Where's Bloodhound?"

"Bloodhound is currently… unavailable," he said.

"What happened to him?" She asked lowly.

"He is currently out on his vacation days," He answered. "He's been such a busy worker as of late, and I could not let my associate not take the necessary time to recuperate."

"Associate?" She asked.

"Yes," he answered. "I assume by the fact you're calling, you have a mission?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"Oh goodie!" He said lightly. He looked at the door to the training room and as an afterthought, locked it. "It's been too long since I've had any fun."

She didn't answer at first and Michael wondered if he had made her hang up. "Meet with us and we'll go over it."

"Aw," Michael pouted fakely. "I wanted to know. You're no fun." He sighed dramatically. "Fine, where should we meet? A dark alley? A seedy bar? A hotel, posing as secret lovers?"

"No," she said quickly. "Do not bring that up again. We'll meet at the bar where I previously met Bloodhound."

"Oh? Where you met him?" Michael asked. "I wasn't aware you actually went to the bar." He laughed darkly, but with slight mirth. "I may be crazy, but I don't have a death wish."

"What?" she asked.

"Why would I meet you, someone who I obviously can't trust, on their home turf?" He laughed again. "I have reasonings to my ravings, and my insanity isn't implicitly illogical."

"I see," she said slowly. "Well, you know the bar, and I will meet you there." She hesitated. "What do I call you?"

"Call?" He asked. "Names know no nonsense. My name is my masterpiece. My terrific title, a terrible terror to those that take time to torment others." He laughed. "Jackal. Call me Jackal. I just joke and jest and join just causes. Occasionally." He laughed again, and this time, it was more maniacal.

"I will meet you," she said. "At what time?"

"I'll get there when I get there," he said. "Why would I tell you when to expect me?"

"You expect me to wait for you?" She asked.

"I expect you not to know where I am, or when I'll get there," he said. "Without knowledge to hurt me, I have less danger from you."

She sighed. "Don't keep me waiting for long," she said.

"A weighty matter, waiting. With waiting comes the weighty suspense," he said, keeping a slightly dazed tone.

"You're insane," she muttered.

"Yes, I said that before, weren't you paying attention?" Michael asked before ending the call. He sighed and rubbed his face exasperatedly. "Fuck my life," he muttered. "This had better be worth it, or I'll kick their asses."

He unlocked the door and quietly peered down the hallway. He didn't see anything, but he still was as quiet as possible as he walked back to his room.

* * *

Velvet held her hands to her mouth, barely daring to breath as her bunny ears twitched as she listened for any sounds. She had hid behind the corner when the door had been unlocked. She had heard something, and when she tried to open the door, it was locked. She had heard Michael saying something to someone else. He was acting differently too. She heard something about a job, and he sounded much more dangerous. She peered around the corner and didn't see anything. She didn't know what was going on, and she wouldn't tell anyone else yet. He had stood up for her, so that was worth something, but what was going on? She didn't want this to be a misunderstanding, but she was scared now.

* * *

Michael went to his room and grabbed the trenchcoat and the golden contacts. He idly thought about the mask he had bought and decided against it. It was useless anyway. He grabbed the pistols and tucked them into the pockets. Bullheads heading for beacon would be easily traced, but to walk would take too long. The bullheads were his best bet at the moment. He'd have to take a more roundabout way to the meetup, but it would be worth it.

* * *

Michael stepped off the Bullhead, his items tucked under his arm. When asked, he had said that he needed to make some returns. They hadn't thought much of it, but it was still hard to keep a large lie hidden. He walked down many different streets, taking extra turns and backtracking to throw anyone who might follow him off the trail. Maybe he was paranoid, but after the call, he had gotten a the sense that someone else might have heard him. He ducked down another alleyway and at the dumpster, ducked down underneath. He put in the contacts and blinked a few times. Quickly he pulled on the trenchcoat and slipped the pistols inside the sleeves into hidden sheathes.

He stood and walked down to the end of the alleyway before beginning to make his way to the bar. He took a roundabout way to keep people thrown off, and walked normally. The last thing he needed was someone calling the cops on him for acting shady.

He made it into the bar and looked around. He didn't see Saff immediately, but he saw her sitting in a corner booth, in a simple collared shirt with a suit jacket and skirt. He looked around and saw the bartender was watching the door and was different from before. Probably her backup. Three others tried to look like they weren't watching, but Michael could tell easily. One was drunk, so he wasn't the one to worry about, but the other two were stone cold sober. Michael walked towards Saff and fixed a cocky smile to his face. He slid into the booth and she glared at him.

"What's a pretty little lady like yourself doing here all by your lonesome?" He asked.

"I'm waiting for someone," she drawled. Still looking at the door.

"Oh?" he asked. "Is this seedy somebody, somebody I should seemingly know?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Jackal?"

"The one and only," he said with a smile. "And I did tell you not to try anything, but I shouldn't have expected much from you." He waved to the bartender. "Hey! Could I get a beer over here?" The man glared, but turned to prepare the drink. Michael turned back to Saff. "Sloppy. If I wanted him dead, I'd have just shot him. He shouldn't have turned his back."

"You kill anyone of my men.." Saff began harshly.

"And you'll be too late to stop me," Michael said with a smirk. "I know you, you don't know me. My first look around showed me who's working for you."

"Doubtful," she said.

"No," he said. "It's early, so this place shouldn't be too crowded. The young group over there? Pickpockets spending their score. Those two women are hookers. And the drunk businessman? He's having an affair."

"So which ones are mine?" She drawled.

"I count the bartender, and two 'regulars'. If you put in too many, it's an immediate tip off," Michael said as he turned to survey the bar, though he kept an eye on Saff."

"You missed one," Saff said with a smirk.

"Nope," Michael said. "The cleaner over there has his pistol tucked under the washcloth hanging from his belt."

Saff lost her smirk. "Why shouldn't I shoot you right now?"

"Hey," he replied, turning to her. "You called me. So, do you have a generous job for the jaunty Jackal?"

She lifted a file and passed it to Michael. "That has all our information. When Bloodhound took out the last slave ring, he opened a whole in the market. This ring's trying to take over. They've kidnapped more girls in the last few weeks than anyone else in three months."

Michael looked through the file. The girls were of a much larger range now. The youngest seemed to be twelve, and the eldest seemed to be twenty three. "So they were sloppy." He clicked his tongue. "A sloppy slaver is seriously screwed. The despicable degenerates will be begging me to kill them."

"I assume you'll take the job?"

"Yes," he said. "However," he looked at her. "This seems very open and shut, you even have their location, so why are you paying so much for me to do it instead of calling the police?"

"They've put a great deal of money into this," Saff explained. "Several cops are in their pocket and we suspect they have their own mercenary running protections."

"Which one?" He asked. "Mask? Predator? Which woeful wacko will we wound?"

"We don't know," Saff said. "Could I possibly interest you in not killing them all?" She asked. "We'll pay more."

"No," Michael scoffed with a smirk. "I haven't got to fight for a long time, and death does some great things. I could make it a statement if you like. Statements are so much easier if you have the color red on hand."

Saff looked sick but she swallowed it and began to stand but Michael reached up and grabbed her arm. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to lend me a few toys?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"I know you've gotten Atlas tech before, so why would weapons be hard for you to have?" He said with a twisted grin. He saw the bartender reaching below the bar slowly. "Maybe you could let me have the weapon your friend's about to grab?"

She turned to the bartender and shook her head. The bartender stopped and went back to his post. "I'll let you have that, but that is all." She said.

"Fine," he said. "But next time, I'd like to try some of your more technical toys." He let her go and walked to the bartender. "How about you hand me that weapon." He drawled. "And another beer while you're at it."

The bartender glanced at Saff, who nodded, before grudgingly handing Michael the weapon. It was a shotgun, but Michael found it changed into a machete rather quickly. The bartender handed Michael the beer and Michael looked at it. Smiling he lifted it like a toast, and splashed it into the bartender's face. He grabbed the man and pulled him over the bar as he spluttered and tossed him into the two others who were standing up. The three went down and Michael threw the glass at the cleaning man and it smashed over his head, knocking him out. He turned to Saff and smirked. "I don't like to be followed, so don't try it."

He walked out the door, and slung the shotgun over his shoulder. It was commonplace for hunter's to have weapons out, so it wasn't a big deal. He walked with a cocky swagger down the alleys towards the docks. These people always seemed to think that warehouses were the best place to hide operations. Idiots. His face of confidence faded to rage as he allowed his persona to slip away. These people were the worst of the worst, and they would pay. They would all die, and he would make sure of it.

* * *

Michael walked to warehouse and scowled. Sunset would be coming soon, but with no one around, he should be fine if he finished this quick. He began to move into the persona of Jackal and a cruel, sinister, maniacal smile grew until it stretched across his face. He walked up to the side door and slipped his two pistols into his hands.

He reared back and kicked in the door, causing the door to fly off its hinges and crash to the floor, ten feet away. "Honey! I'm home!" He called out. Guards turned to him and Michael fired at each in rapid succession. Three had bullets through their foreheads before the others took cover. Michael walked in and when one guard peeked his head up to see him, he shot him. Four guards were killed immediately, no aura or anything, so these were low level scum. He stopped shooting and walked to the right, skirting around. The guards moved up and sprayed bullets at where he had been, and Michael took three more shots, taking another two out and injuring the third. Six guards were down and blood pooled around them, tinting the area red. The guards began to fall back towards ramshackle rooms and Michael followed carefully. As another hail of bullets sprayed out Michael dodged behind a corner. He felt a shot hit him in the side, the kevlar trench coat protecting him. He looked up to see other guards up on a walkway, rifles on hand and a machine gun being prepared. Michael wasted no time and fired his pistols, killing another three while the rest dove for cover.

Michael turned to the wall and ran towards it. He began to run up the wall, and pushed of, grabbing pieces of the ramshackle walls and swinging himself higher. He grabbed the walkway and pulled himself up before leveling his pistols and firing them again, taking out another two.

He raced towards them with a sick smile on his face as the pistols became knives and began to wreak havoc. He stabbed one in the throat and kicked him off the walkway. He turned, shifted to a overhand grip and plunged a knife into the next man's chest and slashed downward, opening a rip in the man. The man tried in vain to hold his intestines in and Michael laughed. Usually, he wouldn't laugh at this sort of thing, but this persona would. As he continued, he felt the persona sliding over him and it became easier to do. He stabbed a man in the eye and with the other knife he slashed open the man's throat.

"Call him in!" he heard. He turned to see someone with a nice suit yelling at another man and drawing a rifle. Michael smiled, stopped and put the right pistol back in his sheath. He reached back and pulled out the shotgun. He leveled it at the two and pulled the trigger. Cries of pain echoed through the warehouse as the spray from the shotgun blasted into the two, throwing them off the walkway.

Michael clicked his tongue disappointedly. "Sloppy, sloppy, sloppy," he said. "You should always keep your eye on the enemy." He turned and changed the shotgun to it's machete form before looking for other guards. He put his other pistol away and grabbed a nearby cord. It was strong, easily a couple inches thick, strong enough to hold him. He looked down and saw a few more guards looking around nervously. They really had called everyone in to protect this place hadn't they?

Michael smirked tied the cord to the railing and grabbed one of the other ends. He smirked, and lept of the other side, holding on to the cord with one hand and the machete in the other. He swung down towards the floor, and released his hold, rolling to his feet and slicing through the nearest guard's achilles tendon before stabbing him through the gut. The others opened fire on him and Michael drew his pistol, keeping the body in between him and the gunfire. Bullets ripped into the body and Michael fired his pistol back. One, two, three shots and three more fell to his accurate shooting. Michael began to move forward, and the guards kept shooting. Finally clicking was all that Michael heard, they were out.

"You're out of luck," he said with a dark smirk. He raced forward and threw the body to the side. Shifting the pistol to knife form, he began to tear into their ranks, slicing into them, spilling their intestines across the floor, blood bubbling from their lips as Michael cut them down. Each and every one fell to his blades and he began to laugh darkly as blood splattered across his face and coat.

"Red is the rose," he began to say. "The rose with thorns that prick and stab. The petals beauty with a promise of pain." He laughed. "Red is the blood, that gives life and marks one eternally." He stabbed the last guard through the throat and stared him in the eye. "Red is the eye, that sees your crimes and drives for punishment." He let the guard fall and turned to the ramshackle rooms.

He opened the first one. A girl stood against the wall, her wrists chained and bruises across her face. Michael walked over and with his machete, cut the chains. He eyed the blade. It was much stronger and sharper than he originally thought. He turned to leave and a hand grabbed the hem of his coat. She looked up at him with lust filled eyes and Michael became rather unnerved at her vacant, lusty eyes. She grabbed at his belt and Michael quickly stepped away. She pouted and Michael found himself unsure what to do. He opened the door and walked away, turning to the next room. Another girl was there, tied to the bed, and she looked at him with the same lust filled eyes. He pulled out his scroll. He opened the messages app and set it to voice message. "I think these girls have been drugged," he said. "Bring doctors when you come." He sent the message and looked at the girl. Bruises covered her as well, and upon closer inspection, he found a small set of puncture wounds at the base of her wrist. She'd been drugged.

Michael walked between rooms, looking in at each occupant and found the same thing. He walked to the first girl's room and found her completely naked, fingering herself. He quickly shut the door and walked away. They were definitely drugged. Probably some strong aphrodisiac and some kind of mind incapacitating one as well.

As he walked towards the front, he heard another crash. He quickly hid behind some crates and listened. "Hello?" he heard someone call. "Here doggy! Here doggy!" the voice went quiet. "I know you're in here Bloodhound!" The voice called. A door was smashed open. "Ooh, fun," he cooed. "Maybe I'll have some fun later, but not right now, pretty girl." Michael peered over the edge to see a man in black leather everything, jacket, pants, gloves, everything. His face was concealed by a white mask with a smiley face drawn on it in black.

"Mask," Michael muttered. "He must have been the mercenary they hired." He'd need to sell his persona now, he couldn't be seen as Bloodhound right now. Especially with the condition he had.

"Where aaaaaare yoooooou?" He heard Mask call. "I know you're here."

Michael stayed crouched and crept to the side of the warehouse, slinging his shotgun over his back and pulling out his pistols. He quickly and as quietly as possible reloaded, but it still made a slight click.

"I heard that!" Mask shouted. "I know you're here, so come on out!" Michael aimed his pistols towards the corridor and as Mask stepped out, he took aim. He fired twice and Mask leaped away. "There you are!" Mask said. "I was getting bored."

"Same here," Michael said with a chipper voice. "The company here is so boring! They can't even fight!"

"Honestly," Mask said. "They're so worthless. I can understand your point." He pointed a long knife at Michael. "But we're not here to talk, Bloodhound." The knife transformed to a sawed off shotgun and fired. Michael dove to the side and fired again. Mask moved fluidly, dodging the shots and returned fire. "You're good," he said. "But not enough to hit me." He leaped forward and Michael raced forward to meet him, the two pistols changing to knives. The two began to slash at each other, Michael using his knives to defend against Mask. Mask would strike and then toss the knife to the other hand to follow up, keeping Michael on the defensive, though he also had to protect against Michael's second knife.

Michael lunged forward and Mask nudged it to the side as he tossed the knife to his other hand before grasping Michael's wrist. Unable to disengage, he worked to parry Mask's knife with his own, keeping away from the wickedly sharp edge. Michael parried again and followed with a low kick, throwing Mask off balance. Michael slashed at Mask again and this time, Mask was unable to defend himself. His aura took the hit and he released Michael.

"I'm impressed," Mask said. "You hit me. This could be fun!" he laughed. His knife changed into its sawed off shotgun form and he fired at Michael. Michael dove away and changed his knives to pistols. He took aim and fired, each shot forcing Mask to move away. Finally when he was at a distance, Michael dove behind a wall. He then turned and jumped up before pushing off the wall, exiting cover to point his pistols at Mask and firing again. The first two caught Mask by surprise, doing more damage to his aura, but Mask dodged the third and fourth.

"Tag!" Michael called as he kept a wide smile on his face. "You're it!" He rolled to his feet and ran to the opposite wall, pushing off and leaping to the walkway above. He turned and looked at Mask.

"Ooh! A game?!" Mask cried. "I love games! Okay, ready or not." He raced towards the wall. "Here I come!" He leaped up to the walkway as well and raced towards Michael. Now he had his knife out again and he slashed quickly and with seeming abandon.

"Missed," Michael said. "Missed!" he called out again. "Missed me, you missed me, now you gotta…" Michael stopped. "Actually I don't swing that way."

Mask laughed, but he upped the ante, putting more pressure on Michael. He finally hit Michael, and though his aura absorbed it, he was pushed to the edge of the walkway. "Tag!" He crowed triumphantly. Michael quickly returned the favor, rushing in and striking Mask again. "Hey! No tagbacks!" Mask whined.

"Yes tagbacks!" Michael called with a wide smile. The two began their close fight again, each calling "Tag!" as they hit the other. Michael was hitting more often, but Mask had more strength behind the blows. They finally disengaged and each was breathing heavily.

"Who's it?" Mask wondered.

"Who cares?" Michael asked. "To tag takes too much time to do." He laughed. "But for fun, fight fair, finish fine, and fight to the final finish!" He laughed.

Mask leaped towards Michael and Michael leaped of the walkway. Dropping to the ground and rolling to his feet. He turned and was hit by Mask, driving him to the ground as Mask stayed on top, his knife pointed at Michael's face. Michael grabbed Mask's wrist and tried to keep the blade away from him, his smile now strained as the blade inched closer. "Keep a sharp wit about you," Mask said. "Or you'll lose your handle on things."

Michael pushed as hard as he could, and the knife began to move away. Mask however shifted his weight so that he was now pushing down with all his weight, making it harder for Michael to keep the blade away. Michael gave a last shove and pushed the blade to the right, allowing the blade to stab into the floor besides his head, and he felt it cut through the lobe of his ear. He then headbutted Mask, and with a grunt, Mask loosened his grip, and Michael was able to throw him off with a knee to his side. As Mask tried to rise, Michael quickly followed with a kick to Mask's face. He heard a sharp crack and Michael saw a line split down the mask, cracks radiating off. Mask stepped away and Michael pressed his advantage, rushing in and giving a quick jab to the stomach before leaping up to put a knee into Mask's face. Another crash was heard and the mask broke. Mask backhanded Michael, and Michael flew into a crate.

Mask's face was a mess of scars. One large scar ran across each eye vertically and two more large scars stretched from the corners of his mouth up his cheeks, making a crude smile. Mask laughed darkly. "You see why I have the mask?" His voice seemed much more menacing now. "Bloodhound, I will kill you, because that is my job, but you have been the best fighter I have fought in a long time."

"Right back at ya 'chuckles'," Michael snarked. He raced back towards Mask, but this time, Mask took the upper hand. He did a low sweep, and when Michael leaped over it, moved up to meet him, grabbing his head and slamming his face into his knee. This was followed by several body blows and then, drawing another knife, stabbed Michael through the side. The blade only went in an inch before Mask pulled it back out and pulled aside the trench coat before stabbing Michael in the left shoulder. Michael gave a cry of pain and fell backwards. Shoulder wounds always hurt.

"It's over, Bloodhound," he said. Michael looked up at Mask, and he stopped. "Wait, your eyes. They're not right. They should be red. You're not Bloodhound are you?" He asked.

"No," Michael breathed out. "I'm not Bloodhound. I'm Jackal," he laughed. "Well this is a BLOODY great problem." He said as he placed a hand on his side. "I mean, it was fun and all, but this isn't really the POINT." He laughed again, slightly manically.

"You're not him," Mask muttered. He pulled out a scroll and walked a short distance away before calling someone. "You have greatly inconvenienced me," he drawled, all possible playfulness from before gone. "You hired me to protect this place from Bloodhound." He paused. "No, it's not Bloodhound! I am paid per target. I do not deal with extra's unless you pay me as such. Because of this idiocy, you will pay be double." He paused. "No, I will not kill him, you worthless shitheads. You did not pay me for him. You will pay me what I am owed, and all fees for future work will be doubled." He hung up and turned back to Michael.

"I have no quarrel with you," he said. "You are not my target. Should you survive your wounds, then I will not care. You fought well, but I would rather you don't destroy my mask. It… changes things."

Michael laughed. "I don't care about you either. I'm just here for two things. Money and fun!" He laughed again. "I do however have to call in my employers, so you should leave. The menacing Mask doesn't need to be caught by cops does he?"

"No, I suppose I don't," Mask drawled. "Still, don't get in my way. If you see my scars again, you're fucked."

Michael chuckled and as Mask walked away, Michael pulled out his scroll. He stood up shakily, grimacing at the pain from his side and his shoulder. He tried to move his arm and as pain ripped through it, stopped. Using his other hand, he slowly typed out a message. As he hit send, he walked to the rooms to check on the hostages. They were all still drugged heavily, and odds were, they'd be drugged for a while.

He heard vehicles pulling up and Michael idly leaned against a wall. "That was fast," he muttered. "Too fast." He drew his pistol, changed it to a knife and quickly cut a few sheets from a room into strips. Of course they'd have beds for their unsavory customers. He quickly wrapped his side as well as he could before he began to work on his shoulder, taking off his coat, wrapping it and then putting back on his coat.

He heard a group of people walk into the warehouse and he changed back into his pistols. He peeked out the door and saw several people with assorted clothing and weapons. They moved quickly, spreading out. Michael snuck to the back of the warehouse and leaned against the wall. He idly wondered about the inhibitor. He had survived Mask, though if he used his semblance, he'd be able to kill him quickly. He'd try to keep from using his semblance though.

"Find that fucker!" He heard one of the goons yell. He saw the barrel of a rifle poking past the wall, and quick as a snake, grabbed the barrel and snapped the goon's neck before he could make a sound. He dragged the body behind the wall and looked for anyone else. He quickly moved the body behind some crates and looked for others. Another goon began to creep up, but on the other side of the hall. As soon as he peeked out, Michael dove out, and with his pistol in knife form, slashed his opponent's neck. He grabbed the body and held it in front of him with is injured arm, gritting his teeth at the pain. With the other arm, he drew his pistol and as other goons came into the hallway, opened fire. He took three out with precise shots as they fired into the body rapidly. The others dove into other rooms and Michael quickly fell back.

At the back there was a ladder up to the walkway, and Michael dropped the body to begin climbing. Each time he raised his arm was searing pain, but he managed to push through. As he finally made it to the top, he heard more gunfire and he ducked. A bullet grazed the back of his coat and another impacted the coat. Near his side wound. Michael felt the impact, and grunted as he shifted to the side. The bullet didn't go through, but it wasn't fun. He sank to the walkway and as bullets hit the walkway beneath him, keeping the metal walkway between him and the goons below. This wouldn't be a problem if he hadn't already been injured.

"He's hurt! Quick! Kill that asshole!" He heard one of them yell. He looked up towards the ladder and saw another climbing it. Quickly he aimed and fired, shooting the goon between the eyes. More followed, and he fired twice more before they stopped climbing. Bullets still flew around him and he couldn't stay there any longer. He shakily climbed to his feet, but stayed crouched. He halfway ran down to the abandoned machine gun at the other end of the walkway and turned back to fire again at the goons coming up the ladder.

Quickly he grabbed the machine gun and loaded it. He then lifted it, spraying a hail of bullets down at the goons still firing at him. They scattered and several were killed by a hail of bullets. Michael felt another bullet hit him in the back and he stumbled forward before turning and letting loose another torrent of bullets, killing several more. He felt another shot to his back and he returned to firing at the enemies that were now coming up on the other side. This continued, but now they were taking shots, but keeping from getting hit by firing blindly. He had no choice but keep shooting however, so that they would stay away. Finally, the machine gun ran out of ammunition. "Welp, guess my goose is cooked," he drawled.

He resolutely drew his pistols and prepared for the onslaught of enemies when another group ran in. "Put the guns on the ground and your hands on your head!" He recognized one of the suits that Saff had with her at the bar. He smiled grimly at them.

"How nice of you to join the party!" he called out. "I was beginning to think you stood me up!" He turned to the back ladder and fired again, killing the next goon to climb up. Most people would assume that under pressure from an armed force, these goons would give up. Nope. Instead, they all began to fight even harder, firing wildly at anyone they saw, killing their own allies more often than not. In minutes, all the goons were killed. When they had found themselves unable to win many had simply killed themselves.

"Dammit!" Saff cursed. "Why couldn't we get any prisoners? You'd think we'd be able to get at least one."

"Fear," Michael explained. "If you take them alive, they'll probably be killed by someone else before they can give you anything in the way of info." He saw one groaning on the ground, a shot to his chest. "This one's alive." He grabbed the man and hoisted him up. Blood poured from his stomach from a gunshot wound. "Well, my unfortunate sir, what should we call you. By what name are you known?" The man didn't answer, but that was probably because of the massive bulletwound that appeared between his eyes.

"Sniper!" Saff called and everyone dropped to the floor, not a second too soon for Michael as he felt the bullet scratch past his cheek as he threw himself to the side. "Find them!" Saff yelled. Several men ran outside and began to search. "You won't find him," Michael said. "If he's any good, he'll have left." He laughed. "A sneaky sniper slips silently away." He chuckled. "But he willingly wounds woeful enemies." He began to laugh louder. "But bullets be better bound for bigger targets!" His face began to show his mania and he placed his hands over his face, peering through his fingers at the carnage around him. Blood splattered all over the floor, and bodies covered most of the warehouse. "The hostages are in the rooms," he answered. "They appear to be drugged, but I don't know by what." He turned to walk away and grimaced in pain. He placed his hand on his side and it came away red. He had bled through the sheet. "Shit," he muttered.

"You're injured," Saff commented. "Medic!" She called.

"No," Michael said. "I'll be fine."

"No," She said. "I hired you, I'll take care of your injuries."

Michael could not think of a good reason to decline her offer without making her suspicious. "Well, if you insist."

A pair of medical personnel quickly came to assist him, a man and a woman. They carefully took off his coat and unwrapped the hastily made bandages. They carefully began to pull of his shirt. "I didn't know we were doing a threesome," he snarked with an insane grin."

"Ignore him," Saff commented at their confusion. "He's insane."

"No," Michael said. "I'm only have insane. The other half's stark raving mad!" He began to laugh and the medics both looked rather uncomfortable.

"What happened?" Saff asked.

"Oh the first group was easy," Michael said. "Absolutely horrible skills when it comes to fighting. The problem was Mask. He showed up and while we were closely matched, he beat me." He scowled. "He beat me well and truly. The only reason he didn't kill me was because he was paid to kill Bloodhound, not me. Bloodhound should also be safe from him. He only takes a contract for a certain period of time. He doesn't like long contracts." He sighed. "But he stabbed me in the shoulder and the side, so when their reinforcements came, I was already injure, reducing my ability to fight them. In all honesty, if you guys hadn't shown up, you'd probably have another body to autopsy."

"We wouldn't put you through an autopsy," Saff said as she rolled her eyes.

"Really?" He asked. "You wouldn't cut me into little tiny pieces and put them in jars?"

"No," she said.

"Not even my dick as a souvenir?" He asked with a laugh. "You could take it to a taxidermist for later use even." The female medic looked like she was going to be sick and the male medic didn't look much better.

"Y'know what," Saff said. "How about I take that off you right now?"

"I'd rather you wait til I don't need it anymore," Michael snarked. "What kind of medicinal work do you guys do anyhow? I mean, no needles or thread?"

"Our semblances allow us to heal others," the man said. "Your side's already been healed."

"We're working on your shoulder now," the woman continued. "A side effect from it is numbness in the area though."

"How nice of you to tell me that," Michael said. The pair were sweating, and Michael could tell that they were exerting a lot of force to heal those two wounds.

"Don't worry about my face," Michael said. "I'll deal with those later." The medics nodded gratefully and as they finished, they stepped back, both of them a little unsteady. He turned back to Saff. "I'll expect my paycheck through Bloodhound's account. We make transactions through that one together."

"I understand," Saff said.

Michael stood up and pulled on his shirt and then his Jacket. "Call me up again if you have another game for me. This was fun!" he laughed and walked out the door and into the night."

 **A.N. Woo-Hoo! My longest chapter yet I think! I love that you guys read this, so I'd just like to say, thank you to all of you who put up with me, and thanks to all that read and review this story. Please continue to read this story and have fun!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N. Hey you guys! (Read it like in Goonies). I love that people are reviewing on this story more. Thank you to all who have suggestions, and thank you for all your support! I keep getting distracted with other story ideas that I write down, but I don't post them because I want to keep focus on the stories I have running currently. This story for some reason, is the one I can keep running the most. On my other stories I keep getting sidetracked, writers block, or become disinterested in. But still, thank you all for reading this story and please review.**

Michael walked through the back alleyways, trying to through off any shadows, but also not wanting to move to quickly. He hadn't seen anyone that could be following him yet, but that didn't mean he wasn't being tailed. He wasn't using Mask's persona now, so he needed to disappear. He turned the corner and quickly slipped off his coat, hiding his knives inside it along with the shotgun. He removed the contacts and put them in their case and slipped it into his pocket. He quickly walked down the alley into the street and moved towards Doc's shop. He knocked on the door and waited. The door was opened slightly. "Michael?" Doc asked. "What the hell are you doing here this late?"

"You know I wouldn't come here if I didn't think it was necessary," Michael replied. Doc opened the door and ushered Michael inside before closing the door.

"Were you working tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah," Michael answered. "And I lost a bit of blood."

"What injuries do you have?" He asked.

"Right now, just my ear and my cheek," Michael answered. "But that's the problem. My employer had healers on hand, and I couldn't give a real reason to deny their help, so I'm worried they might have slipped something in my wounds while they were healing me."

"Shit, trackers?" Doc cursed.

"Don't know, they numbed me before healing me," Michael replied. "But while you're at it, I'd like a full body check."

"All of it?" Doc asked. "Even semen tests?"

"Yeah," Michael asked. "Better safe than sorry. I was dealing with another slave ring. They were drugged, and one of them was grabbing at my pants, so better safe than sorry."

"Okay," Doc said. "I'll take the blood first and then you can give me the urine and semen samples while I'm out of the room." He handed Michael two small containers and pulled out a fresh needle. Michael extended his arm and felt the slight pinch as blood was pulled into the needle. "I'll be back in about ten minutes. Please don't take too long, I don't want to catch you with your pants down."

"Agreed," Michael said.

Doc walked out the door and with the needle, and moved to his medical devices. He inserted the blood into the machine and moved to his computer. The computer began to run diagnostics on the sample. He watched as information began to pull up on the screen and he rubbed his eyes at it. "What the hell?"

* * *

Michael finished his business and as Doc walked back in, he handed him the two containers. "At least you finished quick," Doc said.

"Hey," Michael said. "It's been a while okay?"

"Since what?" Doc asked. "I'm pretty sure most teenage boys get off pretty frequently."

Michael scowled. "Well I'm not a normal teenage boy. You know that Doc."

"Yeah I know," Doc said. "I'll get these going and I'll come back in to get the rest of the tests going."

Michael nodded and as Doc walked out the door, Michael sighed. He hadn't been lying, it had been a long time, but his own personal pleasure had also not been his main focus for almost his entire life. As Doc walked back in, Michael readied himself for the next few tests.

"We'll start with a simple X-ray," Doc explained.

* * *

"Well Doc?" Michael asked.

"I don't know," Doc answered. "I mean, I can guess, but I don't know for sure. You have too pieces of something inside you. One in each wound."

"Trackers?" Michael asked.

"Not sure, possibly. However, that means that I'm going to have to pack up shop. Again," Doc sighed. "Well, it's about time I changed location anyway." He turned back to Michael. "Anyway, we'll need to get those out, but what's worrying me is the chemicals in your body."

"What?" Michael asked.

"They had to have pumped it into the rooms with the hostages," Doc continued. "It's a subtle aphrodisiac, and has some other side effects, such as being a gas form of birth control, so when the hostages breath it in, they can't get pregnant."

"What does that have to do with me?" Michael asked.

"You have such a different reaction to poisons, medicines, and just chemicals in general," Doc explained. "So I don't know how it will affect you. However, while we're on the topic, you should technically be sterile." He sighed. "Being a mix between human and grimm, that should be expected, but this chemical has also altered your genetics slightly, where it comes to reproduction. The best way of explaining it would be a coin toss. Your sperm cells are in a state of confusion almost. The bits of the genome that would be incompatible with egg cells are being altered, or are increasing in number."

"So…" Michael began. "I can have children?"

"Maybe," Doc said. "It's a toss up. You either can or you can't, but not necessarily the whole time. They're fluctuating, so you might be able to knock someone up one day, but another day, it's impossible."

"That's confusing," Michael drawled.

"Yes, I don't quite understand it either," Doc said. "But following that, your hormones are also possibly going haywire." He flipped through a few pages. "The drugs could affect your emotional state."

"In what way?" Michael asked.

"From what I can tell," Doc began. "You'll be more possessive, particularly of people, and have an increase in aggression. This could also increase your sex drive, or in turn, just make you more confident. I'm not sure how it will affect you though." He rubbed his eyes. "All things said and done, don't do anything stupid."

"Okay," Michael said. "Now that that's out of the way, can you get the trackers out of me?"

"I can," Doc said. "But anesthesia doesn't work on you, so this will hurt."

"Just do it Doc," Michael said with a roll of his eyes. "And use the micro stitches when you're done will you? I'd rather not have them reopen later."

"I'll do that, and I'll help you heal your ear, your face is already healed," Doc replied.

Michael sat down on an examination table and pulled off his bloodstained shirt and coat. "Think you can get these cleaned quickly?" He asked. Doc nodded and tossed them to another machine that he had found very helpful on occasions past. Michael lay down and Doc wheeled over a small cart, where various tools lay. He picked up a scalpel and turned up the lights.

"Ready?" Doc asked. Michael swallowed nervously, but mentally prepared himself and nodded. Doc began to lower the scalpel. "Making first incision."

* * *

"Got it," Doc said as he lifted a small metal bead from Michael's shoulder. He placed it on the tray and picked up a small handheld device that used extremely thin threads to make long series of tiny stitches. He moved it to the clean cut that he had made and with a low whirr, the device quickly ran stitches through Michael's skin though he winced and grabbed at the air, keeping as still as he could. Even having a semblance as painful as his didn't make stitches without anesthesia any fun. The device wound down and Michael sighed in relief. "Do you want to take a break?" Doc asked.

"No, get the last one," Michael said. "We've only got so long." Doc nodded and lifted the scalpel moving to his side. "Making first incision."

* * *

Doc washed his hands and Michael wiped off the blood from his body and stretched, testing the stitching. "The stitching feels like it'll hold," Michael said. "But my ear's still sliced."

"I'll stitch that up," Doc said as he picked up the stitcher again. Within a few seconds, Michael's ear had been stitched up. "Well, they'll leave a scar, but it should hopefully be less noticeable. You'll be able to remove the scaring once your soul is healed enough." He turned to the metal beads. "Now to find what these are." He took them to his computer and Michael followed.

As Doc got on the computer Michael picked one up. It was a smooth metal sphere, no opening anywhere. "Hey Doc," he asked. "Got a Magnet?"

"Yeah," Doc answered. "Why?"

"I wanna try something," Michael said. Doc opened a drawer and handed Michael a small magnet. Michael held it close to the sphere, but nothing happened. "Do you have an electromagnet?"

"Uh sure?" Doc answered. "Anything else?"

"Can you change the voltage on it?" Michael asked.

"I can," Doc answered. "Let me get it." He walked away and pulled a large electromagnet with a dial on it and a screen saying the voltage. "What's this for?" He asked.

"In Tartarus," Michael explained. "I saw a set of designs for a special tracking device that only worked with certain voltages of electromagnets."

"Do think this could be it?" Doc asked.

"Perhaps," Michael answered. He turned on the electromagnet and placed the bead on the table. He began to up the voltage steadily as he turned the dial. Other various items began to pull towards the magnet, but still the bead stayed. Michael quickly moved the other objects out of its range and continued. The bead stayed still, until finally, he turned it one last time and the bead shot to the magnet like a bullet, hitting the magnet with a heavy clang. Michael smiled. "Bingo." He turned it off and placed it far across the room, about thirty feet away. He turned it on again, and immediately the bead slammed into the electromagnet within a second.

"Damn!" Doc cursed. "So that's their tracker?"

"It's tiny," Michael said. "And it won't be wiped out by an EMP. It's a fine design, but I don't want one in by shoulder."

"So what do you want to do with them?"

"Let's send them fishing," Michael said. "Drop them in the harbor."

"I can do that," Doc said.

"Alrighty," Michael said. "Now, anything else you find in my body?"

"Well, you did say full body scan, so I checked your soul too," Doc answered. "It's much stronger now. I'd say that in a few more days, you'll be able to take the aura inhibitor out."

"Nice," Michael said. "So I'm almost back to top shape. Thanks Doc."

"So now what?" Doc asked.

"I need to head back to Beacon," Michael said. His eyes widened and he slapped his hand to his forehead. "Shit, how am I gonna get back there?"

"Bullhead?" Doc suggested.

"No, they don't run this late, and I need to be a little more inconspicuous."

Doc sighed. "I've got one thing that might help, but I get the feeling I'll regret it."

* * *

"No. Way. In fucking hell!" Michael yelled. "How the hell did you get one of these?!" He stared at a beautiful motorcycle. It was jet black motorcycle, with a windshield that covered the whole front. It was sleek and low to the ground, and the tires were made for all terrain. The front tire extended out and the back tire was a slight bit bigger.

"It's powered by a small arc reactor," Doc explained. "So it never runs out of power."

"I thought those were impossible," Michael said.

"No," Doc explained. "Just super expensive." He smirked at Michael's disbelief. "It can go up to three hundred and fifty miles an hour, and it's suspension system is good enough to take any drop that's less than three hundred feet in the air."

"That's insane," Michael said. "You're not messing with me here are you?"

"That's not all," Doc said with a smile. He clicked a key fob and the motorcycle roared to life, glowing red lines, running down the side and as motor began to hum the two exhaust pipes began to glow red inside. "That glow is the energy running through the motorcycle. The red coloring is just for show."

"It's still badass," Michael stated. "But why are you telling me this?"

"I never get to ride it," Doc said. "So I'm lending it to you. I'm already going to need to change locations, best that I do it as easily as possible."

"There's no way you're just letting me ride this," Michael said.

"I will," Doc said. "Just don't scratch it."

"Okay, fine," Michael said. "But where would I put it?"

"Your locker?" Doc said.

"My locker isn't that big," Michael said.

"Sure it is," Doc countered as he pushed another button on the key fob. The motorcycle turned off and began to fold in on itself, parts moving about until it was in a rectangular box that was a little less than half the size of his locker.

"Doc," Michael said. "Are you messing with me?" He asked. "Please tell me you aren't."

"Nope," Doc said. "Now, I believe you've got somewhere to be? Just don't scratch it."

* * *

Michael pulled on his freshly cleaned shirt, snorting as it had apparently shrunk in the wash. Now it was tight across his chest and the stitches easily showed through. He pulled on his coat as well, and breathed out a sigh of relief. It hadn't shrunk, so it still fit him well. He handed Doc the shotgun. "Make sure this gets destroyed, okay?" Doc nodded and tossed Michael the keys. Michael climbed onto the motorcycle and started it. It hummed to life and he smiled widely. "This is awesome." He revved the engine and as the garage door opened, Michael gunned it, flying out into the streets. He pushed the speed, going well above the speed limit. He looked behind him to see trails of energy coming out of the exhaust pipes and laughed. "I love this thing!"

He passed all traffic, blowing by everything, keeping low, limiting the air resistance as much as possible. He laughed as he watched through the windshield, his red eyes bright with exhilaration. He weaved through traffic, leaving a trail of red light in his wake and as he came to where the city met the forest, he continued on with no hesitation. The wheel's had enough traction to continue on and continue on he did, increasing the speed even more.

Weaving through trees, he leaped gulleys and small ditches with ease, never once slowing down. His eyes flickered down to the speedometer to see the needle around a hundred and sixty seven miles per hour. "Oh we can go faster than that," he said with a grin. He increased the speed and shot off towards Beacon.

* * *

Velvet looked out the window at the forest, still running her mind over what she had heard Michael say. What could be going on? "Are you going to bed?" She turned to see Coco standing behind her, still in her day outfit, but surprisingly with her sunglasses off. Fox and Yatsuhashi were already in bed, and she could see Yatsuhashi's feet sticking off the bed. She gave a slight giggle at it. Yatsuhashi had asked for a bigger bed, but unfortunately Beacon had not had one big enough. A bed for him would be coming in the next few days, but he had made due with a small table and pillow placed at the foot of his bed.

"He'll get a bed for his size soon," Coco said, seeing Velvet laugh again. "But still, usually you'd be in bed by now, so what's up?"

"It's nothing," Velvet said.

"Cardin?" Coco asked. "I can go kick his ass if you want."

"No," Velvet denied. "It wasn't Cardin. It's Michael actually."

Coco looked at her with surprise. "Michael? Did he do something?"

"No," Velvet answered. "He said something."

"What did he say?" Coco asked dangerously calm.

Velvet shifted nervously. "I don't know if I should say."

Coco sighed. "Velvet, please let me help you."

Velvet was about to answer when she heard the sound of a motor. He bunny ears perked up and turned towards the sound. She looked out the window to see a red light moving through the forest quickly. Very quickly. It stopped at the edge of campus and the light went out. The sound of the motor also stopped.

"What is it?" Coco asked.

"I heard something," Velvet answered.

"What did you hear?" Coco asked.

"I think a motor of some kind," Velvet answered. "But the bullheads aren't running right now."

"Where's those binoculars I took from Cardin," Coco muttered.

"Why'd you take binoculars from Cardin?" Velvet asked.

"He was using them to try to see into some other team's rooms while they were changing," Coco answered.

"That's weird," Velvet said. "And disgusting, even for him."

"Anyway," Coco continued. She pulled out a pair of good binoculars. "Here we go." She handed them to Velvet who looked out the window. She looked towards where she saw the light and saw Michael, wearing a trenchcoat and holding a large case. His shirt was stretched tight across his body and she could see a few lines that rose through the material. "It's Michael," she said.

"What?" Coco asked. "May I see?" Velvet handed the binoculars to her and Coco's brow furrowed in thought. "What's he doing out so late?"

"I don't know," Velvet said. She thought for a minute. "Coco, can you do something for me?"

* * *

Michael walked into the locker room and quickly placed the folded motorcycle in his locker. It was surprisingly light and he praised modern technology for its ease of transport. He shut the locker and took of his trench coat, hanging it over his arm. He whistled a jaunty tune as he almost felt his bank account filling up. He'd be able to buy anything he needed for a long time, especially with the stock's he'd invested in. Why, maybe he'd be able to take over Schnee Dust company eventually. He already owned forty percent of the company, though it was all split across different aliases. As he thought about his last mission, he wondered about Mask. Would he have to deal with him? Eh, didn't matter right then. What he was more worried about was the hostages. If they'd been drugged for long periods of time, it could be life changing for them and possibly impact their future. Honestly, the scum that run those ring were better off dead.

"Michael," he heard. He turned to see Velvet standing there wringing her hands nervously. "Um, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure Velvet," Michael asked. "You want to do it here?"

"Well no," she said. "But we can't do it at my room, my teammates are asleep."

"Okay, well if we're quiet, we can talk in my room," Michael said.

"We can just talk over in the training room," Velvet said nervously.

"Uh, okay?" Michael replied. Why the training room? "Planning on getting in some late night training?"

"I couldn't sleep," Velvet said.

Michael shrugged. "Okay, lead the way."

Velvet turned and kept as calm as she could. If she was wrong, she'd be accusing him of something and that could tear all chances of getting to know him down. But if she was right, he might try to kill her. She swallowed nervously at the thought. That was why she had asked Coco for help. Coco would be in the training room, hopefully hidden, and able to help her if things went sour.

"So, is Cardin still bothering you?" Michael asked.

"No," she said. "After last time, he's left me alone. But he'll probably be back at it later."

"And I'll kick his ass again," Michael said. "You know, I really don't like bullies."

"I could tell," Velvet said.

"Could you?" He asked. "I guess I'm just a little too easy to read then?" He asked with a smile. "I'm just an open book to you I'm guessing?"

"No," she said with a blush. "You're not an open book at all." He lost his smile, instead getting a sad look that he quickly replaced with a smirk.

Velvet opened the door and Michael followed her into the training room. Velvet turned and faced him and considered her next words. Coco should be hidden well and hopefully this shouldn't have any problems. Hopefully.

"Michael?" she began. He looked at her. "I… I heard some things you said." She began.

"Okay?" He replied.

"Today," she continued. "You were talking on the scroll with someone."

"And?" He asked.

"I heard something about a mission," she said. "And you were talking like you were crazy." She felt a few tears come to her eyes. "Is everything here a lie?" She didn't dare wipe her eyes and lose sight of him. "Do you not care about anyone here at all?"

Michael let his face fall into an impassive state. "I see. Did you tell anyone else about this?" She shook her head. "Okay. That's good. It's best that people don't rely on hearsay." He leaned against the door. "But why're you so scared? I'm not going to hurt you or anything. It just means I wasn't cautious enough. He rubbed his face, and looked around quickly. He saw a dull shine peeking out from the janitor's closet. "But then again, you really must not trust me." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Velvet said nervously.

"What was it you said?" Michael mused. "That your teammates are asleep?" He laughed. "Good choice of words. I'm assuming two of them are asleep, but you have one other person with you. Probably Coco or Yatsuhashi. Coco seems more likely as you two are closer and she's quite handy in a long range fight." Velvet tried to keep her face calm, but Michael could see that he was right. Her eyes gave it away. "Coco, come out of the closet." Nothing. "Fine, then if you won't come out," he slipped on his jacket. "I'll leave." He turned towards the door. The janitor's closet opened and Coco stepped out with her minigun ready to fire.

"I'm out," Coco said. "Now what?"

"If you think I'm going to fight you," Michael said. "You're wrong. I'd beat you easily, and I have no need to do that."

"Sure you could," Coco said disbelievingly.

"I could," Michael said. "But I don't have any reason to fight you, nor do I want you dead." He sighed. "I suppose you want answers?" Velvet nodded. "Fine," he walked to a rack of folding chairs and pulled out three. "You'll want to take a seat," he said as he set one up against the wall and the others facing it. Velvet tentatively took a seat and Michael sat against the wall. Coco remained where she was standing.

Velvet waited for his answer, hope shining in her eyes that he wasn't a bad person.

"Coco," Michael said tiredly. "Sit down, I'm not going to hurt you."

"How do I know that?" She asked.

"Okay," Michael said. "This is what I hate. Distrust. You have good reason not to trust me

right now, but you're acting off of hearsay. That's just stupid." Coco stiffened slightly. "Coco, sit down," he said finally. "Or do I have to take your toy away?" She scowled at him. "Coco." He said in a tone that implied finality. "Sit down." She finally turned her gun back into it's handbag form and took the other chair.

"One wrong move…" she warned.

"And you'll try to kill me," Michael finished. "I know." He sighed. "Okay, explanation time. I'm a mercenary. Well, kinda. I'm more under a paid contract than a mercenary because I only take certain jobs. I play for keeps and I kill those I have to. I work for the government of Vale, but the figureheads don't know that. I get paid very well, and I use an alias each time I take a mission. That's what you heard Velvet. I was acting under an alias, and really trying to sell my character as an insane mercenary." She nodded in understanding. "And before you ask why, it's because I did this before. I work for very specific contracts, specifically, slaving rings, or sex slave trade. Vale calls me, gives me a slave ring name and location, and I go in. I kill all the criminals, and I rescue the hostages."

"People do that?" Velvet asked, appalled by the thought.

"Yeah," Michael said. "And the reason I work for Vale is because they caught me doing it before. I had taken out a ring and they came in. I disarmed their agents, and they tried to ask me questions. I told them I was under a contract and I gave them a dummy number that I set up to transfer all calls to my scroll."

"And they called you?" Coco asked.

"Yup," Michael explained. "I get paid very well, and am given much more information on them than I would working by myself, and they get to send in one man who can take out the whole group."

"So everyone wins?" Coco asked. "Is that what you're saying?"

"Basically," Michael said. "Though I kinda win more than they do. They want to take the criminals captive. I won't stand for it." His face darkened. "They're worse than animals and have no right to live. That's how I see it."

Velvet looked at him with fear and awe. "But you only kill the criminals?"

"Yeah," Michael answered. "The only problem is that Vale seems to want their criminals still living."

"Because we believe in justice," Coco said.

"No," Michael said. "Justice is equal. An eye for an eye is equal. Taking the life of a murderer is justice. Destroying the life of many is enough to forfeit your right to live."

"By that logic, any businessman should be killed," Coco spat.

"No," Michael said. "What draws a grimm?"

"Negative emotion," Coco replied.

"And what runs through a rape victim's mind when it happens?" Michael asked. "Nothing but fear, anger, pain, grief, and torment. And these are not just singularly raped victims. No they're locked away, and raped over and over. This isn't just about them anymore. Now they're a beacon to all grimm. It's no longer just destroying their lives, but also endangering hundreds of others as grimm are drawn towards their pain and suffering. The pain and suffering of the victims are enough to convince me to kill the creeps that do that. The danger to others that they add? Just more reason to kill them."

"So you feel justified in killing them?" Coco asked.

"Yes," Michael answered. "We are in a war for survival Coco. A war against soulless monsters, and these people are traitors." He stood up and walked to the door.

"Michael," Velvet said. He turned to her. "I trust you." She said. "I may not agree with your view exactly, but understand."

Coco looked at him with an expression he couldn't read but she didn't say anything. At least, not until he grabbed the door handle. "Michael," she said. "Just don't do anything you'll regret."

Michael gave a dry laugh. "There are many things I regret, Coco, avenging others is not one of them." And with that he gave a sad smile and walked out the door.

* * *

Coco and Velvet walked into their room and closed the door quietly. Velvet quietly walked to her wardrobe to change and Coco did the same. The other two on their team were still sound asleep, and they didn't need that to change. Coco breathed out a sigh and turned to Velvet. "That could have gone much worse," she said. "Is that why you wanted me to help back you up?"

"Yes," Velvet said quietly. "I… I don't know what I expected. I mean, he's the same person, we just know more about him now."

"Yeah?" Coco said. "Isn't justice what we're supposed to dispense?" She snorted. "He seems so sure of himself. He's not even self righteous really."

"So what changed your opinion of him?" Velvet asked.

"Nothing changed," Coco said. "Actually, I'm kinda relieved. I mean, he was just too perfect. Good grades, funny, kind to others, a good sense of justice and morals, at least, I thought. And being smoking hot didn't hurt."

"Do you like him too?" Velvet breathed out.

"Me and just about every girl in the school," Coco said. "But I was worried, because when something seems too good to be true, it probably isn't." She sighed and gave a slight smile. "Knowing he's not perfect is actually kind of a relief actually. I mean, if he was perfect, why would he settle for anyone here?" She walked to her bed and Velvet soon walked to her bed.

"Should we tell anyone?" Velvet asked.

"No," Coco answered. "I don't think so. He kept it secret for a reason, and secrets are hard to keep when other people know."

"You think he's told his teammates?" Velvet asked.

"I don't know," Coco answered. "I really don't know."

 **A.N. Yay! Another chapter finished! This one's a bit of a wrap up for that last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this story, but heads up, I might start another one soon, because I got a really good idea for a story and I don't want to lose it. I'm not discontinuing this story, but I might have another story that I am writing at the same time. Anyway, have a good day, and please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A.N. Hey all! I have another story I started that's up to be read. It's called Zootopia: Project Genesis, and I've already got four chapters up. Anyway, it's been a while since we've had some fluff, so here it comes. Please read and review.**

Michael woke up in a cold sweat. Another nightmare. He couldn't remember what it was about, but it had been bad. He calmed his breathing as best he could and sat up. He ran his fingers through his hair. It was getting too long again. He'd need a haircut soon. It was bothersome how it was hanging in his eyes.

Monotony was a rare occurrence. During all their insane adventures, everything had been non stop, and even in the time in between, something was always happening. In the mayhem, they had forgotten about Nora's weasel and Risa had disappeared into the walls after a mouse. Yang had been relieved at that, but Ruby had been disappointed. She was happy that Risa was happily running around, and she'd give her food when she crossed paths with the weasel, but she still wanted to have her with her.

On a related note, Ozpin had sent out a notification that all pranks involving animals were cruel. Not to the people, but to the animals. This had cut down most other prank ideas that Michael had, but it made sense.

Michael looked at his scroll, and saw that it was early. Too early for breakfast, but his rumbling stomach complained at the thought of not eating yet. He opened the door and walked out to see Nora reading a comic book and headphones over her ears. She read something and gasped. She read much more intently, her expression changing rapidly.

"What you reading?" Michael asked.

"Comics," she said shortly as she turned a page.

"Is there a reason why you're out here?" He asked.

"I asked Ren to make pancakes," Nora said. "He said it's too early." She looked at Michael seriously. "It's never too early for pancakes."

Michael laughed. "Well, I'm going to go make breakfast, you want to come?"

"Are you making pancakes?" Nora asked hopefully.

"Sure," Michael laughed. "But you can't eat all of them, okay?"

Nora smiled and nodded. She climbed to her feet and happily followed him towards the student kitchen area. Once inside, he began to gather the ingredients. Nora happily sat at the table and watched as Michael began to mix the ingredients. "Do you have the recipe memorized like Ren?" Nora asked.

"Yeah," Michael answered. "But I doubt they'll be just like his."

"That's okay," Nora chirped. "I'm sure they'll be just as good!" She hummed a little tune as she listened to her music, causing Michael to smile. She looked adorable like that. He could see why Ren liked her.

"So how's your team doing?" He asked as he pulled out a griddle.

"Well," Nora began. "Jaune's been keeping to that workout regimen you put him on, so now he's doing much better. Pyrrha's helping him out, and Ren's being himself. Nothing much changed. Ooh! Wait! Ren made me pancakes a few days ago! That was nice."

"Nice," Michael said. "So how'd you guys get together?" He asked, looking for conversation while he was cooking.

"Oh, we're not together, together," Nora said.

"What?" Michael asked. "But I thought…"

"Yeah," she replied. "Everyone does. We've known each other for like, forever! We're practically siblings!" She walked to the pantry and grabbed a jug of syrup. "But we're not together, together."

"I see," Michael mused as he poured the batter onto the griddle and looked through the draws for a spatula.

"What're you doing?" Nora asked.

"Cooking the pancakes," Michael answered.

"Ooooh! That's neat! Ren likes to use the pan to make the pancakes," Nora said. Michael smiled appreciatively and began to flip them to their other side. "Wow, you make them so much faster this way," Nora said in awe. "You've got four cooking already!"

Within a few minutes, a stack of pancakes was placed on a plate and passed to Nora who promptly began to smother them in syrup. Michael started another set and smiled as Nora quickly tore into the pancakes. "Nora, slow down," Michael chuckled. "They're not going anywhere."

"Yes they are," she said seriously. "They're going in my belly!" She attacked the pancakes again and Michael laughed as he pulled off another four.

"What's this delicious smell?" Pyrrha peered around the corner, still in her sleepwear. She was barefoot, in sweatpants, a tee shirt, and her hair tied up in a hasty ponytail. "Michael, are you making pancakes?"

"Yeah, you want some?" He asked. She nodded and Michael added more batter to the griddle. Nora was eagerly eating her second stack of pancakes and Michael idly considered the amount of batter he had left. "Nora, slow down. We're gonna run out of batter."

"Then you can make more!" Nora cheered.

"What if the others want some?" Michael asked.

"Then they should have gotten up!" Nora countered.

"Now you know my pain," Ren dryly chuckled as he walked in, stifling a yawn. "Her current record is forty seven pancakes."

Michael did a double take and looked over the diminutive hammer weildier that was currently eating her fifth pancake. "You ate forty seven pancakes?" Michael asked, eyes wide. "How?"

"Ren's pancakes are reeeeally good," Nora said blissfully. "But your pancakes are great too!"

"Want help?" Ren asked. "At this rate, you'll run out of batter soon."

"That would be appreciated," Michael said with a slightly worried smile. "Does Nora always eat this much?"

"No," Ren answered. "Only pancakes. Speaking of which, how'd she get you to make pancakes?"

"Uh, I offered," Michael answered. "Was that wrong?"

"No, no," Ren replied. "It's just, did you know what you were getting into?" Michael winced. "I didn't think so." He pulled out a pan and poured some batter into the pan.

"What're you doing?" Michael asked.

"Helping," Ren said. "Nora's appetite will keep you cooking for a long time."

"Do I smell pancakes?" Jaune asked as he peered into the room. "Please tell me there's pancakes left."

"There are," Michael answered. "But we're almost out of batter."

"Nora?" Jaune asked. Ren and Michael nodded. Jaune sighed and pulled out another large bowl.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked. "Can you even cook?"

"Benefit of having seven sisters," Jaune said with slight pride. "You learn plenty of homemaking skills."

"So all of you can make pancakes?" Nora asked. "Yay! Now we can have pancakes every morning!"

"Sorry Nora," Michael said with a grimace. "We don't have the ingredients to make pancakes everyday.

"Awww," she pouted. She took another bite of her pancakes.

"But we'll still be able to make pancakes every now and then," Michael said as he stacked a plate of pancakes for Pyrrha.

"I smell pancakes!" Ruby shouted, shooting into the kitchen with her semblance, still in her sleepwear. "Please tell me Nora didn't eat them all!"

"I'm sure there's still pancakes Sis," Yang said as she walked in, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Blake and Weiss followed after, and all of them still in their pyjamas. They looked to to see Michael, Ren, and Jaune all working to cook pancakes.

"Michael?" Blake asked. "You can cook?"

"Yeah…" Michael said hesitantly. "Why is that a surprise?"

"And Jaune?" Yang asked. "Wouldn't you… y'know, hurt yourself?"

"Hey!" Jaune said indignantly. "I'm not that much of a klutz!" He then promptly dropped a measuring cup full of flour, causing it to billow up into his face, coloring it white. "Goddammit," He muttered.

"Smooth Jaune," Michael said with a laugh. "You almost had them convinced!"

"Yeah, yeah," Jaune muttered as he tried to brush off the flour. "Laugh all you want. I'll prove I'm not a klutz." He then turned and walked right into an open drawer, knocking the breath out of him as the drawer dug into his midsection. "I've got to stop tempting fate."

Ruby bounced up and down excitedly. "Can you put chocolate in the pancakes?" She asked. "Chocolate chip pancakes are the best!"

"Sure," Michael said. With a happy squeal, Ruby sped to the pantry and pulled out a bag of chocolate chips.

"Ooh! Can I have some too?" Nora asked.

"Wait until we've given everyone else some pancakes too Nora," Ren said. "You've already had eight."

"Your no fun," Nora pouted. Then she brightened. "Wait! We can make sloth pancakes! I remember that one guy who made all those crazy art pancakes! We should do that too!"

"I don't think we can do that," Michael said. "I know I for one have no clue on where to start for that."

"Well," Nora said, thinking hard. "Maybe Coco or Velvet could do that! Or Fox and Yatsuhashi! They're pretty good around the kitchen."

"What?" Jaune asked. "How'd you learn that?"

"Velvet cooked pancakes for her once," Ren explained. "She was in the kitchen for four hours." He gave a small smile at the memory. "Coco had to come help her clean up the mayhem from it all."

"At least she didn't give her coffee," Jaune shivered. "Once was bad enough." The others agreed while Nora wasn't paying attention. She was too busy stacking chocolate chips into a pyramid on her plate. Ruby saw this and quickly began to make one too, using her speed to catch up to Nora's height. As the two met eyes, an unspoken challenge was issued, and they began to pile the chips higher and higher.

"Do we have any blueberries?" Weiss asked. "Blueberry pancakes are far superior to chocolate chip."

"I just want some tea right now," Blake said quietly as she walked towards the cabinet to get a mug.

"You sure you don't want any pancakes?" Michael asked.

"Maybe one," she admitted.

"Don't forget me," Yang quipped. "And I want a stack of them! As big as Ruby and Nora's chocolate pyramid!" Michael turned to see Ruby and Nora had built their chocolate pyramids up to three feet high.

"What the hell?" He loudly wondered. Ruby was standing on her tiptoes on her chair to try to get the last chip on top when she slipped. With a shout, she fell forward, knocking the two pyramids down throwing chocolate everywhere.  
Michael reached out and caught her in his arms, pulling her away from the hot griddle and against his chest. He let out a heavy breath. "Holy shit Ruby," he said. "You've gotta be more careful."

"Sorry," she said guiltily. "But I'm fine! You caught me!"

He set her down gently. "Please, no more possible calamities this morning. It's only," he looked at the clock. "Seven thirty."

"No promises!" Nora sang as she snagged a pancake from Ruby's unattended plate.

Michael sighed and returned to the griddle, again preparing pancakes for the others. Some with chocolate chips, some with blueberries, and some with nothing else at all. Ruby found a container of whipped cream that she generously lathered across her chocolate chip pancakes, and Blake surprisingly asked for a full stack of pancakes.

An hour later, the teams, minus Nora, were contently full of pancakes. Nora was still hungry however, and Michael was hard pressed to keep up with her appetite. She had agreed to only eat as many pancakes as they had batter for, so they were almost finished. As Nora ate the last pancake, the others began to clean up their dishes, placing them in the sink as Michael Jaune and Ren began to clean the rest of the kitchen.

"Guys that cook and clean?" Yang wondered aloud. "I thought those were just an urban legend!"

"Oh please," Weiss scoffed. "Men can clean and cook, just they're usually paid to do that when they do."

"Dad cooks and cleans," Ruby said.

"Yeah," Yang acknowledged. "But he kinda has to." A brief shadow of grief crossed her features.

"So now what?" Nora asked.

"I dunno," Yang answered. "Maybe our homework?"

"Boooo!" Nora called out. "Homework sucks." She pouted.

"Yeah," Ruby agreed. "It does."

"Well, maybe we could make more pancakes!" Nora said excitedly. "Then we wouldn't be doing homework!"

"Nora," Michael pleaded. "We just finished putting everything away."

"Fine," Nora said dejectedly.

"So what are you going to do Michael?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm going to go change," Michael said. "And then I'll probably go to Vale to get a haircut." He pushed his hair out of his face again. "It's getting a little long."

"Just ask Coco," Yang said offhandedly.

"What?" Michael asked. "Why?"

"She's quite the fashionista," Blake replied.

"And she's quite good with hair too," Yang said. "I'd even trust her if I really needed help."

"Yang, you never get a haircut anyway," Ruby pointed out.

"Maybe," Michael said, still indecisive.

"What?" someone else said, startling the others. "You think I'll mess it up?" He turned to see Coco, dressed and ready for the day, her shades on and dressed in her usual non uniform outfit.

"No," he hurriedly replied. "It's not that, I just don't want to bother you."

"Well I owe you anyway," she said.

"You do?" He wondered.

"Yeah, so come over to my team's room if you want a haircut," Coco said before turning and walking towards the kitchen before he could reply.

Michael let out a breath, he almost thought she would try to kill him. "There you go," Yang said. "She'll take care of you."

"Why do you guys always confuse my life?" Michael wondered.

"Oh, c'mon," Yang ribbed good naturedly. "Would your life be as fun without us?"

"Probably not," Michael admitted.

"Then just enjoy it," Ruby said with a smile.

Michael chuckled and walked back with the others towards his dorm room.

* * *

Michael stood outside team CFVY's room hesitantly. Was he sure about this? No, but he wasn't about to reject her offer. She was simply being kind to him, why would he rebuff her for that? Maybe because she knew what he actually did for his job? No, he wouldn't hold his own stupidity against her. He hadn't been careful enough, so it was his fault. He'd just have to deal.

He knocked on the door. After a few seconds, Coco opened the door and leaned against the door frame. "Well?"

"Uh, hi?" Michael said nervously.

"So you're going to take me up on my offer?" Coco asked.

"Yeah, if you're sure it's not to much of a bother," Michael answered.

"I wouldn't have offered if it was a bother," Coco said. She stepped into her room and held the door for him. Inside, he was surprised to find two sets of bunk beds.

"So they do have bunk beds," he said.

"Yeah," Coco answered. "They're much better than the usual beds. They also allowed for a little more room. Which was used for this." She gestured to a set up that would remind anyone of a salon.

"Woah," Michael said quietly. "You really have the set up for this don't you?"

"Yup," Coco answered. "I give my entire team haircuts for free, and while Fox was a little hesitant at the beginning, he seems to prefer me cutting his hair."

"Do you cut your own hair too?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "With a little help from Velvet. Getting the back is a bit hard to do yourself, but she's quite good." She walked to a drawer and began to pull out the equipment. "Have a seat." Michael complied. "So," she began. "I have a bit of an ulterior motive to offering my services."

"And what is that?" Michael asked.

"I want to talk to you," she answered. "I don't know much about you, but I also want you to answer some of my questions."

"Okay," Michael answered. "I don't have anything to hide really. If I don't want to answer, then it's more of a safety reason than anything." She looked at him over her shades. "It wouldn't be anything serious," he defended. "Ozpin already knows just about everything about me."

"Yeah," she answered. "He's Ozpin." She pulled out a pair of scissors. "So, what are you looking for?"

"For my haircut?" He asked. "I just need it a bit shorter. Having to constantly keep it out of my eyes is rather bothersome."

"Got it," Coco answered. "We'll start with that."

* * *

"I'm so bored!" Ruby whined. "I even finished all my homework!" She laid across her bed, halfway hanging off.

"Ruby," Weiss muttered. "Then find something to do." She had been busy double checking her work, and when she finished that, she had moved to Ruby's work. "Ruby, you don't spell rhythm with an 'I'. And you're missing an 'H'."

Ruby groaned. "Who cares?!" It's boring!" She slid off her bed and fell to a heap at the edge of Weiss' bed.

Weiss sighed. "Then go paint your nails or something."

"Why?" Ruby asked. "That's still boring, and you don't really do it unless it's a girls night out or... That's it!" She shot up.

"What is?" Blake asked.

"We're going to have a party! Just us girls!" Ruby said loudly. "We can invite Pyrrha and Nora, and Coco and Velvet!" Ruby said happily.

"I'm in," Yang said. "It'll be fun!"

"Well," Blake admitted. "I guess it could be fun."

Weiss muttered something quietly. "What was that, Ice Queen?" Yang asked.

"Well I have nothing better to do," Weiss answered. "Fine, we can do it."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered. "Now we have to find a place to do it."

"Why not just here?" Blake asked. "It's just a girls night in."

"Okay," Ruby answered. "But we'll need snacks, games, and… anything else?" She asked Weiss.

"Why are you asking me?" Weiss asked indignantly. "It's not like I have experience in this."

Ruby sat down dejectedly. "I don't know what to do."

"You could ask the others," Blake said. "Like Pyrrha, Nora, Velvet, just ask one of them."

"Okay!" Ruby said happily. She shot out the door and down the hall, leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake.

* * *

"So," Coco began. "How long have you been… working."

"You make it sound like I'm a prostitute or something," Michael laughed. "And to answer your question, I've been hunting bounties since I was really little. Maybe seven?"

"Seven?" Coco asked with disbelief.

"Yeah," Michael answered. "It was just taking out grim though. You bring back a pelt, or skull, and you can get pay for it. My semblance made it really easy to do it, though some of my friends like to do it with me."

"I see," Coco responded. "But when did you start doing contract work?"

"I started that a few years ago," Michael answered. "And even if I wasn't paid I'd do it, but I have much less information. So when I created a persona for it, I made it so that I was paid for it, and they gave me more information and targets than I could find on my own."

"Why do you do it?" Coco asked.

"Simple," Michael answered. "I only do specific work. I take out slave rings mostly. People are sick and twisted. They kidnap children, and sell them out. Sex slaves are their main export because if they're workers, then they're more likely to be noticed."

"So you stop them?"

"Kill them," Michael clarified. "If they're willing to do that to children, then they have forfeit all rights to live among humanity. They're worse than the monsters outside the walls."

"I see," Coco answered. "And you have no problems with it?"

"I've killed to protect myself many times, on accident sometimes when I was younger and didn't have complete control of my semblance. But the first time I actively wanted a specific person dead and killed them was when I was very young. One of my friends was being abused by her stepfather. I found out, stood up to him, and probably would have killed him as it was, but before I could go and stop him, he went and began molesting her. I lost it. I killed him brutally, but not consciously," Michael explained. "My semblance activated and began to tear him apart. His ribs twisted up and punctured several organs. His muscles were torn and parts of his body were completely mangled, and his heart exploded inside his chest."

Coco shivered. She was just hearing about it, but she was feeling slightly nauseous. "That… must have been hard."

"No," Michael answered. "And I understand that I don't think or have the same morals as others. But my empathy. I could feel her pain, her fear, desperation, agony, everything that she felt, I could feel. And him. There was nothing but a sick perverse pleasure along with rage." He stopped. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"What?" Coco asked.

"You're scared right now. And disgusted. You feel sick," he continued.

"How…?" She began.

"I told you," Michael said. "I'm an empath. It comes from my grim heritage." Coco just nodded. "Let's talk about something else. Anything else you want to talk about? Fashion or something?"

"Do you even know fashion?" She asked gratefully.

"A little," Michael answered. "But not much. A lot of it just doesn't make sense either."

"Such as the weird jeans?" Coco asked.

"Yeah," Michael answered.

"I dunno what they were thinking with those," she replied truthfully. She noticed that she was pretty close to finished with his hair. "But I know I'll never wear any of those."

"Please don't," Michael pleaded. "Honestly, your outfit you usually wear is very nice."

"Thanks," she said. She finished the last few snips and pulled out a mirror to show him the back. "How's that?" She asked.

"It's great," Michael answered. "I dunno why I ever doubted you."

"You doubted me?" She asked with a predatory grin. Michael laughed nervously. "Wow, you doubted me? The great Coco Adel?" She spun the chair around. "Now why did you doubt me?"

A knock on the door interrupted them. Coco stood up and walked to the door. Michael let out a relieved breath. "Hey Coco!" Ruby said happily. "Have you seen Velvet?"

"She's not here right now," Coco answered. "Why do you need her?"

"We're planning a girls night in! You and Velvet should come!" Ruby said with a slight bounce in her step.

"Okay," Coco replied. "We should be there. Do we need to bring anything?"

Ruby stopped. "I don't know." She began to twist her foot into the ground. "I've never planned one of these before."

Coco chuckled. "You want some help? Velvet and I can help you guys."

"Please?" Ruby asked with her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure," Coco laughed. "You didn't need to use the doe eyes on me." She pulled out her scroll. "We'll meet you at your room, okay?"

"Sure thing!" Ruby speed off again.

Coco chuckled. "Okay, you can leave," she said to Michael. "But I'll remember you doubted me." Michael gave a nervous chuckle. He stood up and walked out, letting her pull the door shut behind them. They walked towards team RWBY's room.

"So what do you think about Velvet?" Coco asked.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"I mean why are you helping her out?" Coco asked.

"You mean with Cardin?" Michael asked. "He's an asshole. Simple as that. She shouldn't have to deal with him being an ass."

"So that's it?" Coco asked. "You're just being honorable?"

"Should I have a different motive?" He asked. "If I was just standing up for her because she was cute, then I'm a bit of an ass, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess," Coco conceded. Then she smirked slightly. "But you think she's cute?"

"Yes," Michael said with as much a straight face as he could. She wasn't going to be heckling him that easily.

"Anything in particular you like?" Coco pressed.

"Her ears are adorable," Michael answered honestly. "But why are you asking?"

"No reason," Coco replied smoothly. As they came up to RWBY's room they saw Velvet standing outside.

"Hey Velvet," Michael said as he passed by to go to his room. "Have fun."

"Thanks," Velvet answered with a slight blush. Coco waved and the two of them walked into RWBY's dorm. Michael shut the door and laid back on his bed. If the girls were having a party by themselves, what would he do with the extra time?

A loud bang from team JNPR's room drew his attention. "What is going on in there?" He wondered. He walked to their door and knocked. To his surprise, Jaune opened the door with a lump on his forehead.

"Remind me not to try to cheat on video games with Ren," he muttered. "What's up?" He asked.

"What was that noise?" Michael asked.

"He tried to cheat," Ren said. "Disconnecting the controller." He shook his head. And it wasn't me that hit him. That was Nora," he pointed to Nora, who was happily munching on a bag of potato chips and had a stick for some reason.

"I see," Michael said. "What you playing?" He asked.

"We're playing some fighting game," Jaune said. "It's in a tag team game, and right now we're playing with Sun and Neptune. They're in their room, but they can connect through the net."

Michael watched as Ren performed a combo on his opponent and drove them back. "Woah, wish I could fight like that," Michael chuckled.

"Yeah," Jaune said. "Most of them rely on a lot of game logic, but one character seems to be actually close in fighting style to a real professional fighter."

"Nice," Michael said.

"Well, I gotta go," Nora said. "You guys have fun. Me and Pyrrha will be with Team RWBY."

"Okay," Jaune said, distracted by the game still.

"Well," Michael said as he sat down. "I call next."

 **A.N I am so sorry for this chapter taking so long! I finally finished it, and I should tell you, that this is not the end of the fluff. This will be continued in the next chapter. How long it's going to take, I'm not sure. I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. Anyway, I have other stories that are in the works, and I hope you have a good day. Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A.N. Alrighty! So, I'm trying to juggle multiple stories at once, so I'm sorry if chapters take a while in between postings. Also, I thought about splitting this up into two chapters, but I didn't, so that's why it took so long to post. Also, because of it, this chapter will be a good one to take a break afterwards and catch up on my other stories. But anyway, thank you for all of you that have stuck with me through this. Anyway, read and review.**

"Okay, how are you this good?" Jaune whined as Michael wiped the floor with his character. Again. "Have you played this before?"

Michael chuckled. "Uh, no, but I did pay attention to what Ren was doing, and I looked up the combos."

"But you memorized them already?" Jaune asked. He shook his head. "Of course you did. You already know everything in all our classes, what's memorising the combos to you?" Michael performed another high strength combo to the decimation of Jaune. "Goddammit!" Jaune shouted as he fell back. "How do you always win?"

"You're just lucky I don't have four thumbs right now," Michael said with a chuckle.

A notification for a audio call was put on the screen and Jaune opened it to hear Sun's laughter at Jaune's loss. "How the hell did you get beat that fast?" He asked between laughs.

"Hey! You try to beat him," Jaune said indignantly.

"Actually, I'm next," Neptune cut in. "And I'm actually rather good, if I do say so myself."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Fine, whoever's fighting next, get ready to fight."

"Hope you're ready," Neptune said as he selected his character. Michael gave a wry smile as he entered the battle with his character. The battle began and Neptune attacked, striking with a good combo, but Michael quickly used a reversal that put him on the defensive. A high kick, low strike, and a heavy combo quickly dropped Neptune's character down to half of his life.

"You were saying?" Michael taunted as he rapidly pressed the buttons that scored him an ultimate combo. A masterful set of strikes incapacitated his opponent's character, and then a wound up strike blasted into the opponent, launching them back and a K.O. message appeared on the screen.

Neptune was silent, but Sun's laughter was easily heard over the call. "You got absolutely destroyed!" He chuckled at his friend's misfortune. "How long have you been playing this game?" He asked Michael.

"I just started now," Michael said truthfully.

"There is no way you're a noob," Sun argued. "But anyway, I'm next."

"Fine, just get ready to go," Michael said with a playful chuckle. A ringing sound went off and Michael turned to see his scroll ringing. "Hey Ren, you take a turn." Ren nodded and Michael picked up the scroll and looked at the number. He stepped out into the hall and answered. "What's up Junior?" He asked.

"Not much," Junior answered. "So, I'm calling in a favor. If that's alright with you."

"What's the favor?" Michael asked.

"My DJ just called in sick," Junior said. "Think that Brother Grimm can make an Appearance? We still have those promotion posters and your old suit."

"I told you that I was going to be done working for you for a while," Michael answered with a sigh.

"I know, I know," Junior said. "But please, for old times sake?"

Michael mentally debated it. Being DJ at Junior's club had been one of his favorite jobs in his myriad of jobs he had done in his past. The fact that Junior was asking him meant that he was really running out of options. Besides, it wasn't like he had anything else better to do. "Ah, what the hell. I'll do it."

"Really?" Junior asked. "Yes!" Michael could hear Junior cheer briefly. "I'll pay you double your original wage."

"You don't need to," Michael said.

"But I want to," Junior replied. "And I am going to make this worth your while. Can you get here soon? The club will be opening soon, and I'm missing my DJ right now."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Michael answered. "See you there."

"Thank you," Junior said. "I'll see if the twins want to do something as well to commemorate." He ended the call with that and Michael rolled his eyes. When he was younger, he had worked for Junior as his DJ for a brief while, but for some reason, the club had boomed in popularity during the time he worked there. When he had left to pursue other things, the club's popularity had begun to stagnate, but was still reasonably popular. Which was good for Michael as he was one of the major investors in it and had helped give Junior the funds to start it up. In return, he gained some pretty good money just by having worked there.

He stepped back into the room and walked to his dorm room. "Hey, guys, I gotta go. Someone asked for me to help cover a work shift for them."

"No problem Michael," Jaune replied.

"Aw, does this mean I don't get to face Michael?" Sun whined. "Dammit!"

"Yeah, sorry Sun," Michael answered. "But still, you guys can play. See you guys later." He stepped into his room and pulled on his jacket and slipped his knives into his sleeves. Better safe than sorry. The costume he'd use was at the club so it'd be fine. He walked down to his locker and grabbed the collapsed motorcycle. He walked to the edge of the forest, opened it and revved the engine. Best to have a way back afterwards.

* * *

Roman and Neo sat in the new apartment they had rented. The last one had been compromised and they had to leave it. "Stupid idiots don't know when they're being followed." Roman muttered. Neo looked out the window silently. "Neo, what's next?" Neo just shook her head and stretched. "Nothing? Fantastic. I could use some down time." Neo suddenly stood up and pressed up against the window. "Now what?" Roman groaned. He looked out the window to see what she was looking at. A pair of Junior's men were putting up a poster. "Wait, is that?"

The poster showed a man with a grim skull covering his face, headphones on and a hooded robe with what would be interpreted as grim markings on it. The robe was black as night with the red markings that practically glowed. On the poster it said, "Limited time of the return of Brother Grimm!"

"Brother Grimm?" Roman asked. He turned to Neo. "Wasn't that the name Michael used when he worked for Junior?" Neo nodded. Roman stroked his chin. "You want to go see him don't you?" Neo nodded with wistful look on her face and a blush. "Well, as fun as it would be to go with you, I'm a little too high profile right now." He said. "Use your semblance, don't get in trouble, and tell Michael I said hi." He ruffled Neo's hair and gave her a smile. Neo laughed and activated her semblance, choosing a form that she did not usually use. Deep black hair tied back in a ponytail took the place of her ice cream resembling hairstyle, and emerald green eyes took the place of her usual ones. She ran to her room and quickly chose a new outfit for the night.

* * *

Sun groaned as he mopped the floor with Jaune again. "This got boring real fast." He whined.

"Well what do you want to do?" Jaune asked.

"There was that club that Yang showed me," Neptune said. "We could go there."

"And what?" Jaune asked.

"We could try to find you a girlfriend," Sun said with a grin.

"That's a bad Idea," Jaune replied. "I seem to have bad luck with girls. They don't like me. I'm a dork, clueless, and in all honesty, not very smart."

"Well do you have a better idea?" Sun asked.

"For what to do? No, not really," Jaune answered.

"Then we're coming over there. We'll get you ready to slay tonight," Sue said. They ended the call and pulled on their shoes before turning off the game and walking towards team JNPR's dorm.

"This feels kinda like what girls do before a party doesn't it?" Neptune asked Sun.

"It kinda does," Sun admitted. "But we're not gonna be doing things like makeup or hairstyling."

"So what are we gonna do?" Neptune asked.

"He needs all the help he can get," Sun said. "Odds are, he'll try to just wear his armor. We'll help him find something better for tonight."

"Yeah, that might be looking a little weird," Neptune admitted.

"Says the nerd who's got his fly undone," Sun chuckled.

"Ha, ha, not falling for it, and again, intellectual, not nerd," Neptune whined. He however couldn't resist looking to be sure. "Goddammit!" He cursed as he zipped up his fly. "You asshole!"

"What?" Sun asked. "I warned you didn't I?"

"Doesn't mean you're not an asshole!" Neptune countered.

"Oh don't be a baby," Sun said with a laugh. "C'mon, let's see how much help Jaune needs."

* * *

Emerald idly scrolled through the notifications she had. Mercury was rereading a comic for the third or fourth time, and even Cinder was bored, halfheartedly playing with a flame that danced across her fingertips. Emerald noticed one in a social media post. "The return of Brother Grimm?" She wondered aloud. "Who the hell is Brother Grimm?"

"He was a DJ at Junior's club for a while," Mercury supplied. Emerald looked at him questioningly. "What? Can't a guy have fun?"

"I'm surprised you actually went to a club," Emerald harshly answered.

"Why?" Mercury asked.

"You seem a little, stupid, to ever get into a club," Emerald replied. "How'd you even get in? The line always stretches for the entire street."

"I was one of the few customers in its early days," Mercury answered. "It was a little run down, but it was pretty good. Brother Grimm was the DJ back then, and soon the patrons started to flock to the club. They built it up to what it is today, and then a few years ago, I don't remember when, Brother Grimm left. They got a new DJ, but he was never quite as popular."

"How the hell do you know this?" Emerald asked.

"Does it matter?" Mercury countered. "You asked, I answered." He tossed the comic to the side. "But if he's back, then it should be pretty fun."

Emerald mentally ran through her options. She could ask Cinder, but could get a scolding, she could just leave, but that would risk Cinder's ire, or she could just stay here bored. She mentally steeled herself and turned to Cinder. "Cinder?" She asked.

"You want to go to the club, don't you?" Cinder asked with a soft smile. She stood up with a sigh. "Well, I guess it could be fun. If you guys get ready soon, then I guess we could go." She stood up and walked towards the wardrobe. "Oh," she added as an afterthought. "You should ask Michael to come with us." Emerald blushed, but nodded.

Mercury scoffed and turned to get back into his bed. "Aren't you going to join us?" Cinder asked in a tone that was sweet, but with an underlying threat.

Mercury sighed. "Fine, I guess there's nothing else better to do."

* * *

"Are you sure this is what I should wear?" Jaune asked. He was currently looking down at his new outfit that had been carefully chosen by Sun and Neptune. A pair of skinny jeans with a black belt holding them up with a white undershirt and a red patterned long sleeved collared shirt over top, unbuttoned and showing the undershirt. The outfit was completed by a pair of black, carefully cleaned sneakers that Sun had borrowed from one of his teammates.

"Dude," Sun answered. "You'll slay like this. The girls won't be able to get enough of you."

"I dunno," Jaune answered quietly. "Are you sure? I'm not really sure that…"

"Quit whining," Sun cut him off. "And let's go." He turned to Ren. "You ready? You going to change outfits?" Ren just shook his head. "Alright then, let's get going!" A knock on the door interrupted his train of thought.

* * *

Emerald waited hesitantly outside the door. This was Michael's room right? Mercury and Cinder were standing a little down the hall, waiting for the door to open. Emerald bit her lip nervously, and contemplated just running. No! She was Emerald Sustrai! She would not run from a boy!

The door opened revealing the stupid monkey faunus that had tried hitting on Cinder before. "Uh, can I help you?" He asked.

"Is Michael there?" She asked.

"Sorry," the monkey replied. "He actually just left to go to work. Where does he work?" He asked one of the others in the room. "What do you mean you don't know? You never asked?" He shook his head. "Sorry, we don't know where he's at."

"Oh," Emerald said with a slight dejection. "Thanks anyway."

"Not a problem," the monkey answered. "C'mon you slowpokes!" He left the room and was followed by three other boys, all with different styles of dress, but all of them carefully chosen. The door shut behind them and Emerald was left with Mercury, who was smirking triumphantly, and Cinder, who seemed a little disappointed.

"Well, that was useless," Mercury quipped as he turned to go back. "Back to the dorm I guess."

Cinder's face twisted into a sneer while Emerald felt her anger rise. "Fine," Emerald said with a scowl. "Have fun in the dorm. I'm going to the club to have a good time." She walked off and Cinder gave a false thoughtful look.

"I guess I'll join her," she said. "After all, there isn't much to do around here." She caught up to Emerald and Mercury was left fuming.

He debated going back to the dorm, but he was just as bored as they were. He gave a groan. "Wait up." He said dejectedly. "I'll come with you."

"Oh?" Cinder asked. "You will?" She walked back and patted his shoulder. "Good choice." She then tightened her grip on his shoulder, and he gave a soft cry. He fell to his knees and shook slightly as he leaned away from her grip. "Don't be a prick," she hissed. She let him go and walked back to Emerald who looked at Mercury with satisfaction. She turned on her heel and continued on with Cinder.

Mercury stood up muttering curses and slowly followed them. At least he'd probably get some action at the club. Right? Life didn't hate him that much.

* * *

"So!" Ruby said with a smile. "What do we do first?" The others were in their various sleepwear and were all sitting on the floor with blankets, pillows, and cushions.

"How about a game?" Velvet asked.

"Ooh!" Nora squealed. "How about poker!"

"Nora, you always win Poker," Yang sighed. "We could play truth or dare," She began listing various games. "Or spin the bottle, or some other card game."

"Like what?" Ruby asked.

Yang got a malicious grin. "How about strip poker, Nora?" She asked. A pillow smacked her in the face, courtesy of Weiss. "What the hell?!" She asked Weiss angrily before throwing the pillow to the side, which hit Nora. Nora threw the pillow at Ruby who ducked and it hit Blake.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted. "Fine!" She lifted a pillow. "PILLOW FIGHT!" She charged Nora and the room dissolved into chaos.

* * *

Michael walked up to the door of the club and knocked. Junior opened the door angrily. "How many times do I have to say we're not open yet!" He yelled. He saw Michael and immediately straightened and a relieved smile crossed his face. "Michael!" He said with glee. "You're cutting it close, but that's my fault for calling you so late." They stepped inside and Michael saw the workers all setting up everything. A small table had been set up in a back corner with a gift shop for some reason, and he saw tee shirts, posters, and even a few plushies of the Brother Grimm persona. He shook his head. He really had to many personas. He could fit into them pretty easily, but it was kinda ridiculous.

"Well, you guys seem quite ready," Michael said.

"This is all rather last minute," Junior admitted. "The twins are currently looking for your costume in the back room."

"Should I go help them?" Michael asked.

"Probably," Junior answered. "You are the one that's going to be wearing it after all."

Michael nodded and walked towards the back room. He could hear shuffling as someone was looking through the room. He opened the door. "Hello?" He called. The shuffling stopped and he saw the twins peek out from behind several boxes.

"Hey Michael," Melanie said with a smile. Miltia gave a soft smile and nodded to Michael. Melanie was often the much more talkative twin, and Miltia seemed to be much more reserved, but they both held each other in high regard and both of them had been Michael's friend before. "You looking for your suit to?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah," Michael replied. "But how you guys been?"

"Pretty good," Melanie answered. Miltia nodded her agreement.

"Besides some assholes trying to hit on us," Miltia continued.

"Well, that shouldn't happen today," Michael answered. "Otherwise, I know you'll kick them out. And if you don't I will."

The twins laughed at this before walking forwards and each of them gave him a hug. "It's good to see you," Melanie said.

"It's been too long," Miltia continued.

"Are you gonna keep working here for a while?" Melanie asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"Sorry," Michael answered. "But this is probably just a one time thing."

"Well," Miltia spoke up. "If you're not gonna come to us, we're gonna visit you at beacon." She gave a determined look towards Michael that Melanie quickly copied. "Don't try to stop us."

"I would never try to stop you," Michael said with a laugh. "You guys are more stubborn than Junior sometimes."

"Junior's a pushover," Melanie laughed.

"I am not!" They heard Junior yell from outside and they all laughed. Michael leaned against a pile of boxes, though it didn't hold his weight. They fell over and the twins laughed as he fell to the ground. He saw the mask that he needed and stood up before looking through the boxes to find the rest of his costume.

"Did you find it?" Miltia asked.

"Yeah," Michael answered. He began to pull it out and smiled. "It's been a while since I've worn this."

* * *

Sun, Neptune, Ren, and Jaune all walked to the back of the line to the club. It wasn't too long yet, but was longer than normal for this time. "Wow," Neptune muttered. "The line shouldn't be this long yet, it doesn't open for another hour."

"Could it be because of this?" Jaune asked, looking up at a poster. "Who's Brother Grimm? Sounds like a cult or something."

"I dunno," Sun answered.

"You don't know Brother Grimm?" A fellow customer asked them from behind. "He was the first DJ here. He was much better than the one they've had for a while. He stopped working here for a while, but he's back for a limited time, which could mean one night, or multiple nights. We don't know."

"You know him?" Sun asked.

"I wish," the customer gushed. "He's been gone for a while, but when I first came here, he was the DJ. It was amazing!"

"Well," Neptune said with a smile. "I guess we've got something to look forward to here."

* * *

Michael stepped out of the back room, dressed and ready. A pair of black jeans with a silver chain on them, a blood red collared shirt, and a hooded trench coat that was black as night with blood red markings, not unlike those that were on a grimm. He peered out through the eyeholes of a beowulf skull. The skull had been carefully carved into to allow for the headset to sit on his ears comfortably over top of the skull.

"How does it look?" Michael asked.

"Just needs a few touches," Junior said. He tossed Michael a pair of black combat boots and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"Of course," Michael laughed. "How's the turnout so far?"

"Twice as much as normal are waiting outside," Junior laughed. "We might have to open early at this rate."

"Let me get to the turntable first," Michael laughed. He pulled on the boots and then the gloves. "Now I just need a scythe and I'll look like a badass hunter."

"You already did look like a badass hunter," Melanie chuckled while Miltia blushed.

Michael rubbed the back of his head self consciously. "We might as well get started." He walked up to the table and started setting up the music. He began playing "Nightlife" by the Italobrothers and started to crank up the volume. The base started thumping and Junior gave the order to throw the doors open. Cy began to let people in and they eagerly filed in as they were allowed in. Many came to the dance floor and started dancing while a few went and got a drink.

Michael smiled and prepared to stop the music after the song. He was going to get this whole club partying harder than any other club in the city.

* * *

Emerald walked to the back of the line with Cinder and Mercury, though he grumbled about it. "Wow, the line's rather long," Emerald said.

"Well," Mercury huffed. "How about we speed it up? Go smooth the passage with lien."

"No," Cinder said. "This is part of the experience. And besides, the line seems to be moving quite quickly." She was right, the line was moving through rather fast. As they got towards the front, Emerald was wondering if this was a good idea.

* * *

Michael let the song run down and then turned on his microphone. "Hello all you lovely ladies and gents!" He said enthusiastically. His voice carried through the room and he smiled as the crowd that was still filing in cheered. "Well thank you for that!" He laughed. "Now, I know I haven't been here a while, but I'm glad to see that you all remember me. Now, just because with my getting older, I've become a bit of a stick in the mud, I'm gonna lay down a few rules. If you cause trouble, you're out, and law enforcement may be called." That caused the cheers to die down. "But, I'm hopeful it won't come to that. So, gentlemen, treat the ladies with respect, and ladies, try not to break too many hearts." There was some laughter at that. "So! With that out of the way, everyone get on the dance floor!" People flocked to the front. "Stamp your feet, clap your hands, and sing along as loud as you want! We are gonna party hard enough that all of Vale will hear us!" The cheers rose in volume again and Michael spun a record on his finger. "So without further ado, let's get this party started!" He put the track on the turntable and "Stamp on the Ground" by the Italobrothers began to play. He smiled as he saw people begin to dance. This was always one of his favorite jobs.

* * *

Sun had quickly found a single lady to dance with, and invited her and her group of friends to join him and his friends. The woman giggled, and accepted, bringing her friends with them to meet Neptune, Ren, and Jaune. Jaune was clumsy at fighting usually, but on the dance floor, Sun had to admit, he had moves. Ren wasn't have bad either, pulling off the complicated footwork that would trip up just about anyone else. Neptune however…. Yikes. "Neptune," he said to his friend. "C'mon, loosen up!" He said. "Even Jaune, the boy blunder is outstepping you."

"Hey! It's harder than it looks," Neptune defended.

Jaune was having fun, he was surrounded by people who didn't know he was a screw up, and they seemed to enjoy his company. But they also seemed to enjoy Sun and Neptune's company more. Ren, stoic as ever, was talked to and flirted with a slight bit, but with his calm, yet cold exterior, he was quickly passed by in favor of other prospects.

Neptune was having a nightmare it seemed. He could not dance to save his life! He concentrated on his feet, but still somehow kept tripping. Maybe it would help him to get a drink. At the next break between songs, he walked to the bar followed by the others.

"Drinks on me," Sun boasted. He tossed a few lien on the bar, and the bartender, handed each of them the drinks they requested. As Jaune sipped his slowly, Sun leaned over and grabbed his shoulder. "Alright, time to help you out," he said.

"With what?" Jaune asked.

"Getting a date!" Sun chuckled. "I'm being your wingman tonight."

"Bad idea," Jaune replied. "I'm not really the most attractive man, or the strongest, or the smartest, or even a good fighter."

"It'll be fine!" Sun countered. "Look," he gestured to the ladies that were with them. "One of them has to catch your eye."

"But I didn't catch their eye," Jaune shot back. "They're all too busy trying to catch your eye."

"Alright fine," Sun relented. "We'll try someone neither of us met." He looked around the club. He spied a beautiful girl in a white dress and a flower in her hair. "Her," he said pointing. She was standing against the wall watching the clubgoers. "Try to talk to her."

"What? Her?" Jaune asked looking right at her. "No way!"

"Why not?" Sun asked. "You flirt with Weiss all the time! What's so different?"

"I know Weiss a bit!" Jaune replied. "I don't know any of these girls at all!"

Sun rolled his eyes. "Look, you can go up and try it yourself, or I'll drag you there myself."

"You wouldn't," Jaune said with narrowed eyes.

"Wanna bet?" Sun asked.

* * *

The girls lay panting on the ground, pillows, blankets, cushions, and a few feathers were strewn about the room. "Well," Ruby said tiredly. "That was fun."

"Yeah!" Nora shouted, popping out of a pile of pillows. "Let's do it again!"

"Not right now," Blake muttered. She spit out a feather. "I'd rather play something else."

"Like strip poker?" Nora asked.

"Sure," Blake answered tiredly. "If you're so dead set on it."

"How about we just do regular poker?" Pyrrha asked.

"Aw," Nora whined. "You're no fun."

She flopped to the ground as Yang sat up and pulled out a deck of playing cards. "We'll just play for chips right now."

"Chips?" Nora asked excitedly. "Potato, or nacho?"

"Neither," Yang chuckled. She pulled some poker chips from her bag. "We'll just use these."

"Deal me in," Coco said.

"Sure thing,"Yang answered.

* * *

Emerald, Cinder, and Mercury stepped into the club. The music was pounding, and they had been outside for a while, and had finally gotten in. Mercury smirked when he saw some girls with very short skirts. "Don't do anything stupid," Emerald muttered.

"Why do you act like I'm an idiot?" Mercury snapped.

"Uh, cause you are?" Emerald asked rhetorically.

"Oh shut up," Mercury said before walking towards the girls he spied. He stepped up to the one that looked the most attractive to him, with her blonde hair, tanned skin, light freckles, and a huge set of knockers that he would love to get his hands on. "Hello, beautiful," he said in a husky voice. She looked at him with a soft smile. "Tell me, are you the treasure I'm looking for? 'Cause you've got quite the chest." Her smile was replaced with a scowl and he immediately felt a stinging pain on his cheek. She had slapped him. Hard. She walked away, and another of her friends walked up. "Uh, hi-" a sucker punch, right to the gut. She left too, and a third stepped forward. This time he didn't even get to say anything before she swung her leg up and smashed his bits. He couldn't even breathe enough to shout out in pain, and he collapsed to the floor.

Emerald was laughing at him full heartedly, and Cinder was smiling and laughing as well. Damn bitches. He moaned and unsteadily sat down on a chair. "Nice job, Casanova." The bartender drawled. "Need some ice?"

"I'll be fine," Mercury gasped. Today was not a good day for him.

Meanwhile, Emerald and Cinder had joined the group of girls that he had attempted hitting on, and they were dancing quite beautifully. Mercury scowled at their backs and turned back to the bar. Some Days, he hated life.

* * *

Jaune walked up to the beautiful girl with as much confidence as he could manage. He took a deep breath to calm himself as she turned to look at him, giving him a questioning look not unlike one would question an insect that tried to speak to them. "Hi," Jaune managed. "It's not right that a beautiful girl like you should be alone." He looked at her with a nervous smile. She raised her eyebrow. He sighed. "Goddamnit. I really don't know what I'm doing."

"Well you had a good start," she answered. "For an ameutur. But usually that's followed by an invitation to dance, or to join you."

"Ah! Okay," Jaune said as he blushed. "Sorry, but I'm really just a clutz. And it doesn't help that I'm trying to flirt with a beautiful woman at the insistence of my friend."

"Your friend set you up to this?" She asked.

"Yeah," Jaune answered as he rubbed the back of his head. "He said he'd be my wingman, or something like that."

"Some wingman," she scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "Was it the monkey faunus next to the blue haired jackass that tried to hit on my sister and I before?"

Jaune looked back to see Sun give him a thumbs up and a go on motion. "Yeah," he managed. "That's him."

She smiled at Jaune. "I've got an idea," she said. "How about we blow his mind." She said.

"What do you have in mind?" Jaune asked, intrigued.

"Well," she said. "He seems to have sent you without any support, so how about we make you a lucky guy?"

"I guess it'll be fun to mess with him a bit," Jaune replied.

"Good," She said with a smile. "The name's Melanie, by the way."

"Jaune," he supplied.

"Nice to meet you Jaune," Melanie replied. "Now, we're just going to need the help of my sister."

"Your sister?" Jaune asked.

"Yes," Melanie answered. "She's my twin." She waved to someone in the crowd and Jaune turned to see a girl in red with feathers in her hair. Her hair was short, unlike Melanie's , but she still looked just as beautiful as her sister."

"Hey Melanie," her sister said with a smile. "Do we have to throw him out?"

"No," Melanie answered with a smile. "In fact," she smiled at Jaune. "He's gonna be our date."

"Are we making someone jealous?" her twin asked. "I'm Miltia, by the way."

"His friends thought he should just come up and try to flirt with me," Melanie said with a laugh. "I don't think they expected him to succeed. So we're gonna mess with them."

"Wait, are you saying…" Miltia began.

"Yes," Melanie answered. "Jaune here, just scored two beautiful dates for the night."

Jaune gulped. This will either go really well, or really bad.

* * *

"Dude," Neptune muttered to Sun. "Y'know you just sent him to hit on one of the bouncers right? And they are not the gentlest of bouncers."

Sun looked at Jaune who was now talking to her and another girl who could only be her sister. "Shit," he muttered. He grabbed his drink. "Here's to hoping he doesn't get thrown out." He drained it and Neptune did the same.

* * *

Neo was happily dancing with a group of new friends, all of them probably younger than her, but with her height, she blended in with them quite well. She just needed to talk to Michael after the club finished. She really did miss him.

* * *

"How did you beat me again?!" Yang complained as Nora took all the chips she had placed in. She was out of chips.

"You're out!" Nora crowed.

"No!" Yang said harshly, refusing to back down. "New rule. Each article of clothing is worth fifty. I bet my shirt."

"How does that work?" Weiss asked. She still was at a reasonable amount, but what was Yang doing?

"If I lose, I'll take off my shirt," Yang replied. "If I win, I get fifty worth of chips."

"You'll still lose," Ruby muttered. "Just tap out Yang."

"No!" Yang said loudly. "Now, I bet my shirt!"

The others sighed as Nora redealt the cards.

* * *

"A-are you sure about this?" Jaune asked.

"Yes," Melanie replied. "Why? Are we not attractive enough for you?"

"No!" Jaune hurriedly answered. "You two are absolutely beautiful! But I'm not really that good of a catch, and to just use this as a prank seems like I'm getting way more from this than what you two get from it."

"We get plenty," Melanie countered. "We both get to have fun with an attractive young man who didn't try to grope us within the first five minutes of meeting us."

"People do that?" Jaune asked with disgust.

"Yes," Melanie answered. "Others simply try to be smooth, charismatic," she struck a mocking pose. "More poised. But they're fake, and worthless. You however, talked to us with nothing but yourself, so in that, you've at least earned some time for us to get to know you better."

"I guess that makes sense," Jaune said quietly. "But I don't want to do anything you don't like."

"We like dancing," Melanie replied. "So maybe you should ask one of us?" Almost on cue, a slow song began to play. Jaune looked between the two, trying to figure how he got himself in this situation. "Oh for god's sake," Melanie muttered. "You'll dance with me first and then Miltia, happy?"

Jaune gulped. "Okay," he took a breath. "Melanie, may I have this dance?" He extended his hand to her.

"You may," Melanie said with a smile. Miltia smiled too before going back to the wall. Jaune cautiously led Melanie back to the dance floor, and they began to dance.

* * *

"Well," Ren said. "So far so good."

"What?" Sun asked. He saw Jaune lead the girl in white onto the dancefloor. "Attaboy Jaune." He then turned to one lady that had caught his eye before. "May I have this dance?" He asked. She accepted and Neptune soon followed suit. Ren, courteous as ever, asked the quietest girl of the group, who blushed and followed.

* * *

Mercury stood up. He saw the three boys leave the group of girls, each with one, leaving a pair at the bar. Easy pickings. He was feeling much better now, and he was ready to go again. He strolled up. "Hello-"

"Beat it, creep," the girl closest to him said. "I heard everything you said to those girls before. Enhanced hearing as a semblance can have it's perks.

"I'm sorry?" Mercury asked. How'd they hear that? "Uh, it's not what… Okay, just let me start over. May I have this dance?" He asked.

"No," the girl said harshly. She and the other girl walked down towards where some other guys were standing and they asked them to dance. Mercury scowled and walked towards the bathroom. He needed to think of a way to get some action.

* * *

"Yes!" Yang crowed. She had won with her shirt and was back in the game.

"I dunno if we should keep playing," Weiss muttered.

"It'll be fine," Ruby said. "I mean, we're all girls, so even if we end up in our underwear, it's not that bad."

"True," Weiss mused. "But I can't shake this feeling we're being watched."

Coco scowled and looked to the windows. She stuck her head out, and sure enough, there was Cardin and the rest of team CRDL with binoculars and telescopes. "Ah shit!" Russel cursed. They all ran off towards the other end of campus.

"Assholes," Coco muttered as she shut the windows and curtains.

"Were they trying to peek?" Velvet asked. Coco nodded.

"Let's break their legs!" Nora shouted with a maniacal smile.

"No," Coco replied. "I think we should aim a little higher if we're gonna break something."

"Let's just play the game," Weiss muttered.

"Fine," Nora pouted before dealing again. Yang's face brightened as she saw her cards before she schooled them into a brilliant poker face. She put in half of her chips. Everyone else matched. She pushed in the other half.

One by one, the others folded except for Nora. "Ready?" Nora asked.

"Hell yeah," Yang said. She threw her cards down. "Beat that!" She crowed.

"With this?" Nora asked as she laid down a perfect hand. She had won. Yang stared at the cards in disbelief. "No way."

"Deal you again?" Nora asked sweetly.

"Yes," Yang said as she ground her teeth. The others winced. "I bet my shirt.

* * *

Michael was having fun, and he had seen a few familiar faces. Seeing Jaune with Melanie had him laughing. Jaune did not know what he was getting into with her. He had also seen Sun and Neptune dancing with some attractive women, and Ren dancing with another girl who seemed quite shy. He had also noticed Emerald and Cinder, and he had seen Mercury get a well deserved kick to the nuts. That had made him wince, but it was definitely because he deserved it.

A bang echoed through the building and Michael looked up to see a few of Junior's men thrown in. He made a motion to Junior, who quickly came up to him. "Friends of yours?" He asked.

"Not that I can think of," Junior drawled. A trio of men stepped into the room. Each of them was wearing leather, and was masked. One was absolutely gigantic, easily eight or nine feet tall, while the other two were more average height.

"I'm not in the mood for this," Michael muttered. "I'll take care of it. Just keep the patrons safe. Junior nodded. Michael turned off the music. "Hey!" Michael called. "I would tell you to use the door, but you seem to have removed it!"

"You a funny guy?" the lead man asked. "Well, we wanna talk to the boss, or else." He raised a shotgun while the other two readied their weapons. The smaller man with a pair of pistols, and the large man with a massive axe.

Michael shook his head. "All fellow customers, please take a time to go to the bar. The next few drinks are on the house. We have a few comedians who took a wrong turn." The dance floor cleared out as many went to the bar, not too concerned, as many of them had seen this sort of thing before in seedy parts of town.

"Junior," Michael said. "Get Miltia to run the music for a bit, would you?"

* * *

Jaune was about to go with Sun and Neptune to help him take out these gang members but he was held back by Melanie. "Don't," she muttered to the group. "He'll take care of it."

"How? By paying them off?" Sun asked.

Melanie laughed. "Oh no. They'll be leaving here with their tail between their legs, or in bags."

The others winced at the implications. "That's not legal though," Jaune muttered.

"No it isn't," Melanie replied. "But as most of the cops here are paid off by one group or another."

"Two wrongs don't make a right," Sun muttered.

"Says the sloppy stowaway," Melanie chuckled.

"How'd you know about that?" Sun asked. Melanie just laughed.

* * *

Michael walked up to the trio with a confident smile and walk. "Well gentlemen, what can I do for you?"

"We're here to help you," the leader said with a smirk. "We're here for your own protection. All it takes is a nice fat check."

Michael began to laugh. "Is that it?" He walked by the man. "Well, we'll get you sorted out. Just come with me." He began to walk outside and they followed, hesitantly, but still greedy for money.

* * *

Neo watched as they walked outside. Well, now was as good a time as any. She stood up and quietly followed them.

* * *

Yang looked at her cards again. She lost. "Dammit!" She cursed. "Well, a bet's a bet." She pulled off her shirt, leaving herself in a plain yellow bra. "I bet my pants."

"Maybe we should stop," Blake tried to placate her.

"No," Yang said. "Deal me in."

Coco sighed. "At this rate, we should just change to strip poker."

"If we're doing strip poker," Weiss said. "I'm changing into my usual clothes. I'm not going to be in my underwear after losing once."

"Fine," Yang answered. "Change into your usual clothes. Then we'll start again."

* * *

Michael stepped out into the road and then turned to go into the alley. The three followed him and when they were inside, he turned to face them. "You guys aren't the smartest bunch are you?"

"What are you talking about?" the leader asked.

"Well, y'see," Michael began. "This establishment is already under protection. You know Tartarus? Well, one of the most powerful houses holds this establishment under its protection." He smiled. "I am of course, speaking about, the house of Grimm."

The trio looked at him and then burst out laughing. "You think you can bluff your way out of this?" The leader asked. "The head of that house hasn't been seen in a year at least! You think that you can just try to state this place is under their protection." He pointed the shotgun at Michael, all laugher gone. "Now, pay up."

Michael sighed, "I tried to warn you." Suddenly, before they could react, he shot forward, and plunged on of his knives into the leader's arm. The man screamed in pain and Michael moved out of the way as the big guy slammed his axe into the ground. Michael flipped back, and pointed his pistols at the big guy, shooting four times, each bullet embedding itself in the man's flesh.

The third lifted his pistols, but before he could shoot, he screamed in pain and dropped to the ground, holding his leg. "How nice of you to join the fun." Michael said as he saw a girl with black hair and green eyes standing there with a sharp needle like blade. Her illusion shattered, revealing her pink and brown hair and her eyes returned to their normal colors. "Hey Neo."

She smiled and then sliced the third man's back with her blade. He cried out and then fell to the ground. The leader, momentarily frozen by the new arrival, leaped back into the fray, shotgun becoming a machete as he hacked at Michael who dodged with practiced ease. Neo then attacked the big guy, dodging about, sticking him repeatedly, leaving bloody holes in its wake. The big guy, yelled in pain, and swung his axe wildly, trying to hit Neo with devastating force.

"You guys really are bad at this." Michael snickered. At the next swing, he caught the arm, and slammed his other hand into the elbow as he held it straight. With a loud snap, the elbow bent the opposite way and the man screamed in pain. Leaving the man crumpled on the ground, he dragged him back to his buddy by his collar.

Neo was annoying the big guy, but not causing much damage. She was toying with him. Each strike, she avoided, bending around, contorting herself in ways that kept her out of harm's way. Each stab of her's found it's mark, leaving holes in his body. Michael watched with a smirk as Neo severed his hamstrings, letting him fall to the ground. Neo stepped over to Michael.

"You guys learned your lesson yet?" He asked.

"I will not," the big man muttered. "I will not lose to you!" He then lifted his head up and Michael saw the eyes of a grim. Yellow iris and pupil with red surrounding it that glowed. His skin began to darken and bone began to surface across him. He grew even larger, and his clothes stretched and burst. His face elongated and sharp teeth took place of his usual ones. A tail burst out, and a barbed tip of bone grew on the end.

"What the hell?" Neo muttered. "How is he…?"

"He's become a grimm," Michael answered. "No more playing. We need to kill him." Neo nodded. They rushed the grim, Neo stabbing it again and again, Michael cutting into it's flesh, and wearing the beast down. The beast's tail thrashed until Michael cut through it with a well aimed slash. The beast roared, but was unheard inside as the music drowned it out.

"This isn't working," Michael called. He then got hit by a lucky strike to the chest and was thrown back and the mask was thrown off his face. Neo flipped away and helped him to his feet. The beast growled, and then grabbed it's companions. It's mouth unhinged and it shoved them into its mouth before biting down. It chewed, swallowed and it's injuries began to heal, also growing more spikes, and gaining more muscle.

"We need to kill it now," Neo told Michael.

"I know," Michael answered. "It has a weak spot at the base of its neck. You're going in from above."

Neo nodded and Michael made a boost with his hands. She leaped up, into his hands, and he threw her straight up before drawing his pistols and shooting at the grimm. He aimed for the eyes and mouth, causing pain, and drawing it's focus towards him. Now he needed to keep it still. He raced forward and began to slash it with his knives, cutting through the flesh and slicing through it's muscles.

The beast roared and swiped at him, but it couldn't catch him, instead getting even more frustrated. It swung its tail as well, forcing Michael to dodge it too. Finally, the beast got lucky, and struck Michael again, sending him sprawling. The beast roared in victory, but the victory was short lived as Neo came down, and impaled the beast right through the weak spot at the base of its neck. The beast shuddered and then fell to the ground. Neo pulled out her blade and stepped to Michael.

"Well," she breathed. "That was fun."

Michael nodded. The beast began to dissipate into shadow. "I never understood how everyone expects the grimm to just dissipate. But if they have a sort of an anti soul, then they must have no real tether here for their body."

"But some people have trophies," Neo countered.

"Most of them are just fakes," Michael said. "But apparently, if you act quick enough, you can embalm it by pushing aura into it. It only works with the very strong grimm though. That must be why the grimm pelts are worth so much."

Neo nodded in agreement. They watched as it faded away, but something was left behind. "That's not part of one of them is it?" She asked.

Michael stepped towards it and saw a square of bone, with what seemed to be needles on each corner, pointing down. In the center, was a miniscule piece of deep purple crystal. He poked it and it gave a wave of energy that he recognised. "Void shard?" He wondered aloud. He lifted the item. "This just got really complicated."

"What now?" Neo asked.

"We go back in," Michael answered as he turned and picked up his mask. "I still have a job to do, and we'll talk afterwards." Neo nodded and reapplied her illusion. Michael walked back in first and Neo followed after a few minutes. No one noticed besides a few of the regulars who had seen this kind of power play before.

"How many body bags?" Junior asked quietly.

"None," Michael replied. "I'll explain later."

* * *

Jaune was having a wonderful time. Melanie would dance with him for a slow dance, and then her sister would join during the faster dances. Then Miltia would get the next slow dance, and they'd continue the pattern. Jaune was getting to spend time with two beautiful girls, and even if it was just to mess with Sun, it was enjoyable.

"Is it wrong that I don't want this to be just a joke?" Jaune asked as they walked to the bar.

"What do you mean?" Melanie asked.

"Well," Jaune admitted with a blush. "I've really enjoyed being with you two, so I was wondering, if we could at least, be friends after this?"

"Be friends?" Melanie asked with disbelief.

"Uh, yeah," Jaune answered. "Sorry if that was too-" He was silenced by a kiss.

"Why would we be satisfied with just being friends?" Miltia asked as she too kissed Jaune.

"I'm- uh- wha-?" Jaune stammered.

"I think we broke him," Melanie laughed. Miltia smiled and laughed as well. "While it's not really usual to share a boyfriend," she said. "I think that we could definitely try it. I mean, I've never not shared with my sister before, so I dunno why this would be different."

"You sure about this?" Miltia asked. "I don't want to be getting in the way."

"We'll try it," Melanie said. "And if it doesn't work out, we'll talk about it. I mean, this can't be the first time this happened."

"True," Miltia replied. "But most of the time, those relationships fall apart and I don't want to cause that."

"Uh, do I get a say?" Jaune asked.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Melanie replied. "C'mon, we'll try it."

"I guess it'll be fun," Miltia said with a bashful smile.

"Unless you have a problem with it?" Melanie asked Jaune.

Jaune froze and said his next words very carefully. "I just don't want to get between you two. I know that you two are sisters and I don't know if you guys would be comfortable sharing."

"Aw," Melanie cooed. "He's so sweet. It'll be fine. Hand me your scroll would you?" She asked. Jaune did and Melanie quickly put in her and her sister's numbers. "There. Now, you can call us, and we'll call you." She quickly kissed Jaune on the mouth and another slow song began to play.

"I believe it's my turn," Miltia said as she pulled Jaune onto the dance floor.

Melanie watched as Junior came up behind her. "If he hurts either of you…"

"You'll break his arms and legs, I know," Melanie said. "But that's if there's anything left of him to break."

"True enough," Junior answered. "You two can be damn scary when you want to be."

Melanie giggled. "We learned from the best."

"Michael and Roman are definitely scary," Junior admitted.

"Much more than you, you big teddy bear," Melanie laughed. "You're so much of a pushover sometimes, it's funny."

Junior chuckled and handed her a drink before he was called down the bar.

* * *

With the game being changed, somehow it had gotten much closer. Yang was no longer lagging behind, but instead just about all of the others were in as much undress as she was. Currently, Coco was in the lead because she had her pants and shirt on, but the rest of them were in their underwear, though Weiss still had her stockings.

"I'm seriously regretting playing this game," Weiss muttered. "We all agree not to go past our underwear?"

"Yes!" Several shouted.

"Crap," Yang muttered. "Next loss and I'm out."

"This is embarrassing," Velvet muttered. "The only thing worse would be if somebody saw us."

"Like Michael?" Nora asked. Everyone blushed and turned to her. "What? Just as an example."

Everyone got quiet. But Velvet's ears twitched. "Did you hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?" Ruby asked. Velvet didn't answer but turned to the air vents that were above them. Everyone listened carefully.

"We're almost there," they heard whispers. "Got a camera?"

"Of course I have a camera," another said.

The girls looked at each other and then wordlessly, all began to get dressed. They all stood under the vent and watched. Yang looked at Coco and held up some firecrackers she had planned on using for a prank. Coco smiled evilly and nodded.

"I can't see through the vent!" A loud whisper was heard echoing.

"Shut up! They'll hear us!" Another said.

"Quietly, open the panel you idiots!" A voice hissed.

The quiet twisting of screws was the only warning they had before the vent swung open, much faster than they expected. Up in the vents, was team CRDL, with their scrolls and a high definition camera. They stared at the girls who looked at them with anger. They began to scramble back down the vents. "Shit! Shit! Run!" Cardin shouted.

"Weiss?" Yang asked. "You have a fire glyph?"

"Yes," she answered. Yang lifted up a bunch of firecrackers.

"Can you make a small one?" She asked. Weiss grinned and Yang passed out the firecrackers.

* * *

"You idiots!" Cardin snarled as they crawled back. "If they catch us, we're dead!"

"Oh shut up!" Russel answered. "This was your idea!"

"Yeah well-!" Cardin didn't answer as he felt something hit his foot. He looked back to see a small cylindrical object. With a sparking fuse. "Oh shi-!" A bang sounded through the vents as the firecracker went off, causing team CRDL to move even faster as more firecrackers flew towards them, exploding around them and leaving soot, slight burns, and ash on them.

* * *

"This was actually pretty smart," Blake muttered. Weiss was running two glyphs at once. One redirected the gravity down the vent and the other lit the firecrackers, so all they had to do was light the firecrackers and toss them into the vents where they hit the retreating team that had tried to watch them.

"And it's fun," Ruby chuckled. She tossed a handful in and laughed as team CRDL screamed even louder. "They'll be fine, right?" She asked Velvet.

"They've got aura," Coco said, unforgivingly tossing a whole string of the fireworks into the vent. "Yang, you got anything stronger?" She asked.

"Not really," Yang replied. "Maybe a few bigger firecrackers, but anything else would burn the school down."

"Can we use those?" Coco asked. Yang lifted a box of firecrackers, but they were bigger by half.

"Let's light em up!" Nora cheered. They tossed the rest of the firecrackers into the vents, enjoying the retribution towards the team of bullies.

* * *

"Quick! Get out! Get out!" Team Cardin was out of range for Weiss' glyph to continue carrying the firecrackers all the way to them, but they did bounce and roll the rest of the way. They quickly dropped through their access point to the vent's. Their room was the easiest way up, but they were regretting their choice in activities.

They toppled to the floor, breathing hard, covered in ash and soot. "Thank god it's over," Russel muttered. A something fell to the ground. They looked to see a larger cylinder with a fuse. "Ah shit," he grumbled. It went off and several more fell in as well, some exploding in midair and others landing before exploding.

"Shut the vent! Shut the vent!" Dove called. Cardin pushed it closed.

"Where's the screws!" He shouted. The other three searched frantically. One firecracker landed atop his hand and went off. He released the grate with a shout and more firecrackers fell in, causing havoc again.

"I got one!" Sky called.

"I found one too!" Dove called.

"Screw it in you idiots!" Cardin snarled. They hurriedly complied, screwing them in as best they could. The firecracker barrage stopped. "They're out. Quick, find the others before they start again!"

Without the distraction of explosives, they soon found the other screws and soon the vent was shut. "Finally," Russel muttered. A knock on the door drew their attention. Cardin opened it to find Professor Goodwitch.

"Mr. Winchester," she drawled. "May I ask why you and your team have been so loud? And why do I smell smoke?" She saw the burnt remains of a firecracker. "Were you lighting firecrackers in your room?!" She glared at them. "Detention! All of you!"

"But it wasn't us!" Cardin defended.

"Oh?" Goodwitch asked. "And who was it then?"

"It was team RWBY!" He answered.

"Why would they light firecrackers in your room, and how would they get them there?" She asked.

Cardin couldn't answer that. If he did, then they'd be exposed for trying to spy on the girls in their underwear and take pictures. And that would not go well. "I'm waiting, Mr. Winchester." Goodwitch drawled. "No answer? Then detention."

"Yes Professor," the others answered with a sigh.

"You'll have them tomorrow with Professor Port," she said. "Now if you would kindly go to sleep. Some people have jobs to do tomorrow."

* * *

Jaune was dancing with Miltia again when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt you man," Sun said with an apologetic look on his face. "But we gotta go if we're gonna catch that last Bullhead."

"Okay," Jaune replied. He turned to Miltia. "Thank you. For, well, letting me have fun with you guys."

"It's was fun," Miltia said. "But we're not done yet."

"We're not? What do we-?" Jaune was cut off as Miltia kissed him fully on the lips. She then released him and he was kissed again, this time by Melanie who had snuck up on him. The two sisters giggled as his shocked face and waved to him as they walked away.

"Call us," Melanie giggled.

Sun stared at the two. "Dude, you are probably the luckiest man in remnant right now."

Jaune got a dopey smile on his face. "Yes, I probably am."

Sun led him back to the others. "Well, we gotta go, Lover Boy."

"Have fun over there?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah, actually," Jaune answered.

"Get some numbers?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah," Jaune replied with a smile. "And a few kisses."

"Lucky dog," Sun chuckled as he grabbed him and gave him a noogie. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous. So, you're going out with both of them?"

"I don't really know," Jaune answered. "I'm gonna need time to think."

"Fair enough," Sun acknowleged. "But we gotta get going."

* * *

Mercury was not having a good time. He had been hurt, rejected, and now he was somehow stuck in the bathroom. The door was jammed. He had been trying to call Emerald for a while, but hadn't got an answer. If he tried to call Cinder, she would probably just leave him, or burn him. One of the two. He sighed and dialled Emerald's number again. What was the tally now, thirty five?

* * *

"We need to leave," Cinder muttered angrily. "Where the hell is he? The bullhead's gonna leave without us!"

"We could just leave him," Emerald grumbled.

"I would like to do that, but I can't trust him by himself!" Cinder said with a scowl.

Emerald looked at her scroll. Thirty seven missed calls from Mercury. And another one coming in. "Hang on," she said. "He's calling me." She answered the phone only for it to be snatched by an Irate Cinder.

"Where are you?!" She asked angrily.

Mercury gave a weak chuckle. "I'm uh… kinda stuck."

"What do you mean, 'stuck'?" Cinder growled.

"I'm uh… um…. I'm stuck in the boys bathroom. The door's jammed," he fell silent.

"We're coming," Cinder growled.

As the two walked to the door, they saw that coins had been wedged in between the door and the frame. "They penny locked it," Emerald mused. "He must have ticked someone off."

"Penny locked?" Cinder asked.

"I dunno why they call it penny locking," Emerald answered. "But when you jam coins in between the door and the frame, the door won't open."

"I see," Cinder mused. "Can we get him out?"

"Yeah," Emerald answered. "We just got to pull out the coins." She did so and then opened the door with ease.

"How'd you get the door open?" Mercury asked.

"By not being an idiot," Emerald said with a smirk.

"Please don't start now," Cinder groaned. "I've already got a headache. Let's just hurry before the bullhead leaves."

* * *

"Didn't you say you wouldn't be caught dead doing this?" Yang asked Weiss as she painted her nails. They were back in their sleepwear and all of them were currently painting their nails.

"I said I didn't like to do it," Weiss countered. "And besides, you should blame Ruby. It was her idea. I'm probably going to get rid of it by tomorrow."

"I'm gonna keep it forever!" Nora cheered. She had painted her nails with gusto, and unfortunately, gotten polish on her hands as well.

"Please tell me you're gonna wash your hands," Weiss groaned.

"C'mon Nora," Coco said with a smile. "I'll help you get it off."

"So what'll we do when we finish?" Velvet asked.

"I dunno," Ruby admitted. "We could just talk about cute boys."

"Cute boys?" Yang asked.

"I dunno!" Ruby defended. "Weiss said it when she was berating me on orientation day! I'm just looking for things to do!"

"Okay, the odds of the Ice Queen finding a boy cute is ridiculously low," Yang answered. Then she smirked. "Well, besides Michael."

"I-I don't like him!" Weiss exclaimed with a blush.

"But he's cute," Ruby pressed.

"I'd go with the word, handsome," Velvet muttered with a bashful smile.

"Did he catch your eye too?" Yang asked. Velvet blushed hard and covered her face with her ears. "Don't worry Velvet, everyone here thinks he's handsome. Even Weiss."

"I do not!" Weiss vehemently argued. "Alright, maybe he's a bit good looking, but no! I do not like him!"

"I caught Goodwitch staring at him without his shirt on once," Blake said, diverting the conversation.

"Goodwitch?" Ruby asked. "The Professor Goodwitch? The one teaching this school?" Blake nodded.

"Teacher and student relationships aren't illegal," Coco said. "And no, I haven't been in one. I just looked into it cause I saw it on the news once. It's actually not illegal, but there's a lot of extra problems that come with it. The teacher has to have another teacher grade that student's work and other problems."

"That seems hard," Blake answered. "But also seems doable."

"I actually looked into it," Velvet said. "I wanted to become a lawyer once. That lasted three weeks. But I did see that most of the problems just involve academic fairness."

"Why are we talking about this?" Weiss asked.

"Cause we think it would be cute to see Goodwitch with someone," Yang answered. "And it looks like Blake's thinking about it." Blake quickly grabbed some tissues for her bloody nose as she blushed. The others laughed.

"So who likes Michael?" Yang asked. She raised her hand and Nora quickly copied. The others blushed and slowly raised their hands besides Coco and Weiss. "We all know Weiss likes him so she counts."

"Wha-? No!" Weiss argued.

"Why don't you like him Coco?" Yang asked.

"I'm just not sure about him," Coco admitted. "I do kinda like him, but I can already see that there's plenty of competition."

"So what?" Nora asked. "We could share!"

"Nora!" Pyrrha cried. "I don't think that's how it works!" She blushed hard.

The others stared at the two. "Okay," Yang said slowly. "That aside, Coco, we're already in this trying to catch his eye. If he likes you, and you rebuff him because all of us like him. Well. Then I'll snatch him up myself!" She laughed.

The others voiced their disapproval to that plan instantly. "Alright that's enough," Blake said at a normal tone of voice but with force. "If we start arguing over this, we're just going to have a big argument that doesn't help anyone." She sighed. "Let's do something else."

"Like what?" Nora asked.

"Well, we haven't called Dad in a while," Yang said.

"So what? We're just going to listen to you talk to him?" Weiss quipped.

"No," Yang answered. "I was thinking that I'd introduce him to my friends and teammates."

That quieted Weiss. "I think it's a great idea," Pyrrha said. "But don't you think he'll be asleep?"

"Aw, you're right," Ruby said. "I didn't think about that."

"We could watch a movie," Yang suggested.

"What movie should we watch?" Weiss asked. "I'm not watching some stupid musical."

"Fair enough," Yang answered."What about a horror movie?"

* * *

"Thank you all for coming her tonight," Michael said. "Unfortunately, we do have to close, because someone thought it was a good idea to make sleep necessary." There were some scattered laughs. "Now, I know that is a sad bit of news, so I'd just like to say, you guys are great, thank you for coming, and with this last song, I hope you guys have a great rest of the night." He was so glad that classes weren't scheduled for tomorrow. The song "All I Ever Wanted" by Basshunter began to play and the crowds danced with excitement, even though it was the last song.

Junior was clearing up the bar and the twins were back to watching the crowds for troublemakers. As the last of the music came to an end, Michael turned it off and the crowds began to leave, some very tipsy, others, less so, and some completely sober. It was always fun to see what kind of people came. As the last of them left, Michael saw Neo's illusion step back inside before shattering.

"Hey Neo," Michael said as he stepped down from the table. Junior and the twins soon joined them.

"Good to see you Neo," Junior said. "How are you?"

"Good," she answered quietly.

"She speaks!" Junior laughed. "And here I thought you wouldn't speak again."

"I'll only speak around Michael," she said quietly. "I shouldn't speak at all."

"Neo," Michael said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I don't blame you. I never blamed you."

"I know," she said in reply. "But I still will not speak unless around you. That is something I am holding myself to."

"You're not gonna listen to me are you?" Michael asked. Neo shook her head with a smile. "Figures."

"So anyway," Junior said, pulling back to their conversation. "Why don't we need any body bags?"

"Because there aren't any bodies," Michael explained. "The big guy did something," he pulled out the strange piece of bone. "I don't know what this is, but it was on him. He turned into a beast unlike any grimm we've seen before."

"Fucking hell," Junior cursed. "Why can't I have a normal day of business around you?"

"Cause people like to fuck with my life," Michael answered. "But this guy didn't just turn into a grimm. He ate the other two."

"What?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah," Michael replied. "He ate them, and it healed his injuries. When Neo and I killed him he dissipated like a normal grimm, leaving this." He held up the bone. "It has a piece of Void Shard inside it. I don't know what it does, but a guess I have is that the void shard consumes the soul, and replaces it with the anti soul of a grimm."

"Anti soul?" Miltia asked.

"Do to our good doctor friend," Michael elaborated. "We have come to the understanding that grimm do have something akin to a soul, but it directly feeds off the soul and is in effect, the opposite."

"Do you have that?" Melanie asked.

"Yes," Michael replied. "Half my soul is this anti soul. We don't quite understand what happens with it."

"So people can become grimm?" Junior asked.

"Maybe," Michael answered. "In truth, I don't know for sure. I need you to send it to the house of Grimm."

"Your house?" Junior asked.

"Yes," Michael replied. "Use the normal methods. Also, I tried to claim this place and you guys were under our protection, but I dunno if they took it. Either way, we'll need to find a way to prove it."

"We'll settle that latter," Junior replied. "But anyway, how do we play this?"

"If you find one," Michael said. "Kill them. Do not hesitate if they transform. When they transform, they have no more soul left."

"Understood," Junior replied. "Are you going to look into it?"

"Yes," Michael answered. "Not yet though. I have other things to do first."

"Like your school dance?" Melanie asked.

"How'd you know about it?" Michael asked.

"Heard some students talking about it," Miltia supplied.

Junior smirked. "You going to need your suit back?"

"Yes," Michael replied. "Get it cleaned before you send it please."

"It'll be there by the day of the dance," Junior promised. Michael nodded in approval.

"So now what?" Miltia asked.

"I gotta get back to beacon," Michael answered.

"Can't you stay?" Neo asked hopefully.

"Sorry Neo," Michael answered. "While it's great to see you, I do need to go." He stood and began to walk to the back room, removing the robe and going to grab his motorcycle.

Neo quickly followed him and when he closed the door, she wrapped him in a hug from behind. "I don't want you to go." She said quietly. "I haven't got to actually talk to you for forever."

"Neo," Michael said with a smile. He turned to her and bent down to her height. "It's fine. Just message me. You can do that? We'll find a time to get together and talk."

"But what if… what if... I can give you information," she tried.

"No, Neo," Michael replied. "I know that you could, but I don't want you to. I know that something big is coming, and I know that you guys are just a piece on the chessboard. Just like many others."

"We're not being used," Neo defended. "At least, they don't know we know we're being used."

"Roman and you are being used," Michael continued. "And if you tell me the information, they'll have no more use for you and they'll try to remove you."

"They couldn't," she said with a roll of her eyes. "If they tried anything, they'd be dead."

"All the same," Michael said with a smile. "Just for my peace of mind. It was good to see you Neo. And I bet Roman would be here too if he could stay out of the spotlight."

"Yes. He said hi," Neo answered.

"Tell him I said hi too," Michael told her. He then picked up the motorcycle and opened the door to leave.

"Wait," he heard Neo say. He turned and was greeted by a sudden pressure of lips to his own. Neo was kissing him. It wasn't one filled with lust, open mouthed and tongue seeking entrance, but a simple, closed kiss that showed how much she really did care for him. Then it was over. Neo was standing there in front of him with a sad little half smile and tears on her cheeks.

"Neo," he said quietly as he reached forward. Neo's image shattered revealing that it was an illusion. She had kissed him, and left, unable to watch as he left again. Michael straightened and walked to the door. Opening it, he looked around for Neo and was greeted by the darkness of night. "Dammit Neo." He said. "Why can't you just talk to me."

He opened the motorcycle and climbed on, giving one last look around before riding off, on his way back to beacon.

* * *

Mercury stared at himself in the mirror. Emerald and Cinder were talking about the club, and he unfortunately, had found himself unable to get some action. He could still hear their inane chatter and the bowed his head as he grumbled expletives under his breath. Honestly, could this day get any worse? The lightbulb in the small bathroom burned out. Of course it did. He blindly reached for the door handle so he could get out. "Where is it?" he muttered. He scrabbled for the door handle and shuffled. "Fucking hell! Where is it?" He cursed. He took a step and placed his foot on something. This something unfortunately was not the most sticky of surfaces and he found his foot sliding away from him very quickly. So quickly in fact that he was not ready for it and slipped, slamming his face into the very door handle he was looking for. He reached up slowly and grasped the handle, turned it, and pulled it open, drawing the attention of Emerald and Cinder, who looked at his bashed face, with blood dripping from his nose, and laughed.

"What the hell did you do now?" Emerald laughed. Cinder's was at least, more subdued laughter, but she was laughing all the same. Mercury growled and walked to the dresser for some tissues. Today was not his day.

* * *

Michael droved up to the edge of the school and stepped off the motorcycle as he cut the engine. He compacted the motorcycle and took it up with him to his room. He wouldn't be able to get into the lockers this late. He was passing the door to team RWBY's room when he heard a muffled scream and a evil laugh. He immediately dropped the motorcycle and peered through the keyhole, worried for his friends. He was greeted by the sight of all the girls watching a horror movie involving a masked man with a knife. He sighed with relief and lifted the motorcycle again before entering his room. He undressed and changed into a simple white tee shirt and black sweat pants before laying down in his bed. He heard another scream and sighed. Odds are, he wouldn't be getting to sleep at this rate. He stared at the ceiling and got an idea. He quickly stood up and began to plan a masterful prank.

* * *

Yang was watching the movie with carefully controlled fear. She had always liked horror movies to an extent. Being scared was fun sometimes, as long as you didn't let it get out of hand. She watched as the girl in the movie backed into a room, looking for the murderer. She breathed heavily, the only sound that was put through the movie. Suddenly, a masked form dropped in front of her. With a scream, she punched the form, sending it swinging away from her before swinging back. This time, she took a good look at it, and saw it was simply a stuffed shirt with a paper on top that resembled the mask of the murderer in the movie. She looked up to see Michael in the vents, holding the sheets that were holding the pillow. He was carefully holding in his laughter, but when she scowled at him, he couldn't hold it any longer. He burst out laughing and Yang couldn't help but laugh.

The others couldn't help but laugh as well, once they understood what had happened. Michael dropped down into the room. "I couldn't resist," he apologised.

"How'd you do that without us noticing?" Ruby asked.

"You guys were really focused on the movie," Michael explained. "Plus, the vent was open for some reason."

"Oh, that was Cardin," Nora said offhandedly.

"Cardin?" Michael asked, suddenly cold, and distrustful.

"Yeah," Nora continued, heedless of the change in emotion. "He was trying to take a picture of us in our underwear."

"What?!" Michael snarled. "I'll be right back."

"Michael, wait!" Weiss cried. "Don't do anything."

"Why not?" He asked harshly.

"Because you'll get in trouble," Pyrrha explained.

"And we already took care of him," Coco said with a malicious grin.

"How?" Michael asked.

"We blew him up!" Nora laughed. Michael did a double take.

"Not really," Ruby explained. "We just used a lot of firecrackers."

"And I saw Goodwitch going towards their room," Blake continued. "So it's safe to say they were probably given detention."

"And we could definitely take revenge in other, more subtle ways," Weiss said with a smirk.

Michael considered going anyway, he was pissed at Cardin for trying anything so underhanded. But he stopped, the girls didn't want to do anything right now, so he would follow their wishes. Besides, he could be a little rougher in the sparings, "Okay, if you're sure."

"We are," Blake said. Michael turned to go back to his room, picking up the pillow and sheet.

"You could watch with us," Velvet suggested with a slight blush. The others looked to her in surprise, and she in turn blushed even harder.

"Nah, I'll just go back to my room," Michael answered. "It's you're guys' girls night."

"What if we wanted you to stay?" Coco asked, drawing even more surprise.

Michael shrugged. "If you guys really want me to stay." This was met with several nods, and noncommital from Weiss. "Okay," he replied. "If you guys really want me to stay." He returned to the group and sat down in the back. Velvet grabbed his arm as the movie was resumed, the murderer swinging his knife at the girl. Michael gave her a soft smile and let her push into him, seeking comfort. This was surprisingly mirrored by Ruby, and soon, the others were close by him too, each of them pressed against each other, finding comfort in the group.

Michael softly smiled and continued watching the movie with them.

 **A.N. Wow! Okay, that was a really long chapter! Okay, this will not be the new chapter size, but I just couldn't bring myself to split this into two chapters. Also, there might be a bit of a break between this chapter and the next as I put some time into my other stories. Also, please don't ask me to say who's in the Harem, because at this point, I have found myself very flustered. I like all of these characters, and I do not want to cut them out. In fact, with the way that things are going, more girls may join the harem. So please don't ask me to say who's in the harem. On a related note, some people asked what I was going to do with the twins, and here's a possiblity. I like the idea of Jaune not ending up by himself, especially because he's been put through enough put downs. If you guys are going to ask about Ren, I dunno what I'm gonna do about him. He seems so cold to me, and the only possible love interest I've found was Nora. This comes with it's own problems because Nora's now a love interest for Michael, and they are practically siblings. In total, I'm finding myself rather tangled with this story. Anyway, read and review. And please don't try to mess with the pairings. There's enough headache there as it is.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A.N. Wow. I have really gotten behind on my writing. I'm so sorry about that. I'm going to try to crank out some chapters before school starts again, but anyway, please read and review.**

Michael woke to the sound of his scroll ringing. He groaned and looked at the scroll. It was four in the morning! It was his employers calling. Seriously? He readied himself to slip into Jackal's persona. "You had better have a good reason for waking me up."

"Bloodhound?" Saff asked.

"No, this is Jackal. I'm not much of a morning person. I prefer others to do the mourning," he said as he sat up. "Now you have thirty seconds before i hang up, so you better make it worth my time."

"We need you do deal with a hostage situation," she began.

"No deal," he said. "You know I don't do hostage negotiations." He went to hang up.

"We'll pay you five times your usual to save Winter Schnee," she said quickly.

He stopped. "Continue."

"Winter Schnee was en route to Vale on a single ship that was captured by the White Fang. They have no demands, but have instead said that they are going to make an example of her."

"Why would they warn us?" He asked.

"It wasn't us they were warning," Saff said. "They're hoping that Jacques Schnee will make an offer to get her back."

"But he won't," he said with a yawn. "He's a bit too cold to do that. Ol' Jackie's a bit of an ass like that. All he cares about is the cold hard cash that keeps his heart cold and hard."

"You are most likely right," Saff answered. "However she is a high ranking officer in the Atlas Military as well. To lose her would create a small power vacuum that would destabilise the military to an extent."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" He asked. "I mean, keeping Ironwood from using his iron fist on the world would be doing the world a favor."

"We're not here for politics," she said. "We need you to save Winter Schnee. Will you?"

Michael thought about it. He had known Winter Schnee when he was younger. He had been living in Atlas and had actually been on good terms with her. They hadn't left on the best of terms, though that would be because Ironwood tried to have him cut into little tiny pieces to be put in jars. The problem would be if she recognised him. He'd need something for his face, the contacts alone wouldn't cut it.

"One condition," he said finally. "I get to use of your new fancy toys."

"Of course. You can even keep it," Saff said, relief in her voice.

"Oh goodie!" He said with a chuckle.

"We'll come pick you up in a bullhead," Saff said. "Where should we meet you?"

"Come to the emerald forest. I'll let you know where," he said simply. "And make sure you get a White Fang mask." He hung up and stretched. "It's too early for this," he muttered. He walked to the closet and got dressed,slipping the knives back into the sleeves of his trenchcoat. There wasn't enough time for him to go eat, so he'd just be going hungry today.

He quickly put in the contacts and then opened the window. He needed to go quickly, so walking down the stairs would be a no. He quickly climbed down from the window, using the trees and architecture to give him support. He stretched and quickly walked towards the forest.

* * *

Today was not a good day for business. He had lost a lot of his merchandise and most of his grunt workers. "Has anyone found out who this asshole is?" A man in a sharp business suit asked. He stared at a simple shot they had pulled from their security cameras. The man had an insane smile and blood all over him. His golden eyes shone with madness and his hair was partially covering his face.

"Not yet sir," a scrawny man said. "Our contacts with the police haven't been able to find him, but they're barely halfway through the list of people in the city."

"Well are there any other person's of interest?" the man asked.

"One person recently," the scrawny man said. "He killed a new gang's emissary for protection money."

"Did we get visual?" The man asked.

"This is the best we got," the scrawny said pulling up a blown up image, in low quality of a man with shorter hair and red eyes. He was in an alley, blood on his knifes and staring down the alley at something outside the shot.

"Why does he look familiar?" The business man asked himself.

* * *

A bullhead flew out over the forest, Saff looking through binoculars, trying to find Jackal. "How are we finding this guy?" The pilot asked.

"He'll tell us," Saff said simply. A loud bang echoed through the forest and Saff turned to see smoke rising as a tree groaned and fell. "I guess that's how."

The pilot began to maneuver towards the area of the bang. As they got to the site, they found a clearing just big enough for them to land. The removed tree helped make the space necessary. As the bullhead landed, they looked for any sign of Jackal. Saff opened the doors and stepped out. "Cut the engine!" She called. "I can't hear!" The pilot complied, and the engine began to run down.

The pilot stepped out as well. "You sure this guy's here?" He asked.

"Well, that would have been a right waste of time," a voice she recognised as Jackal's rang out. "And to attempt to take time from you is tantalising, tempting, and tons of fun. But I'm here." She looked up to see Jackal sitting on a large branch on a tree. A pen in his hands, thumb poised over the clicker. "And don't even think about double crossing me."

"Or…?" Saff asked hesitantly.

"Y'see, I don't appreciate you slipping trackers in my wounds," Jackal said with a smirk. "They were rather hard to dig back out. Now, you need no nonsense and i don't want any terrible, troublesome trackers to tie me to you." He gestured to the clearing. "I put a destructive detonation device underground here. If you're lying to me, I click the pen, and boom, buh-bye." He waved at them with a smirk. "So spill. All the details now."

Saff bit back a curse. She had alienated Jackal and probably Bloodhound as well. They did good work and she did not want to lose them as mercenaries willing to work for them. She mentally slapped herself. Looking for more information was not her smartest decision, and now she had no leeway at all. "Winter Schnee was en route to Vale in a newer designed bullhead made for speed, but with very light protection. Somehow, the White Fang knew about it, and attacked it, bringing down the bullhead and taking Ms. Schnee captive. That was yesterday. The sent out a broadcast this morning saying how they were going to make an example of her today at noon over all the news channels."

"So you want me to get her out of there," Jackal said with a snort. "I could do it, but a sneaky scheming Schnee is not usually one I'd like to rescue. But… perhaps I will. After all, to have the jackass, Jacques Schnee in my debt would be good." He seemed to think. "But he'd probably never actually pay back that debt. A grand grateful gentleman he is not." He twirled the pen in his hands. "Fine. I'll do it." He dropped to the ground and rolled to his feet. "But first," he said with a smile. He clicked the pen and laughed. Saff and the pilot covered their heads, closed their eyes and dove as far away as they could. Nothing. No explosion, no smoke, light, or anything. Saff looked around.

"What the hell?!" The pilot yelled. Saff looked at Jackal to see him simply smiling crazily as he spun the pen in his hands.

"Like I'd actually be playing with a detonator," Jackal laughed. "And no, you won't find the detonator." He walked towards the bullhead before looking at the two of them. "Well? What are you woeful wimps waiting for?"

* * *

Michael couldn't believe that had gone so well. They had actually believed he had a bomb underground? Seriously? He never put one underground, he was bluffing. The tree had been easy to knock over with a small crystal of gravity dust, but he didn't have enough to blow up the whole clearing. But still, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. As the pilot strapped in and took off, he smirked at Saff who was glaring at him. "You promised me a new toy?" He asked with a smile. She scowled but pulled out a large silver briefcase.

"These are your 'new toys'," she said as she opened them to reveal what cloud only be described gloves that moved up to sleeves. "They are worn on the entire arm, from fingertips to your shoulder."

Michael picked one up and looked at the design. It was seemingly made of bands of metal, but they moved like fabric. They were rather lightweight, but on the outside were four slots evenly spaced between the shoulder and elbow. "What are these for?" He asked.

"Special cases of compressed dust are placed in the slots," Saff explained showing cases of dust that were held inside a metal covering. "Each container holds enough dust equivalent to a crystal five times its size." She showed cases of fire, ice, lightning, air, gravity, and all kinds of others.

"And where do you get these beauties?" Michael asked, lifting a fire case.

"Specialty service, designed up in atlas. They're expensive too," Saff said with a grimace.

"I like it," Michael said. "I'll only take a few kinds. Fire, ice, lightning, and gravity."

"You'll take two of each for each arm. Once they're depleted, the case automatically ejects itself," Saff stated.

"Now, to the particular problems," Michael said. "Did you put trackers on it?"

"No," she denied. "We did not."

"You'd better not be lying," Michael said. "Lousy liars learn that I don't like lousy liars."

"We're not," she denied again. She hadn't. She had planned on placing the trackers on him after the mission, but now she was seriously rethinking her strategy.

He looked at her disbelievingly. "If I find a tracker, then you are one lousy liar. And then we'll find the appropriate perfect punishment with the purpose to put you in your place." He pulled off the coat and slid one of the sleeves over his arm. It was a perfect fit, molding around his skin snugly. He flexed his fingers and found them with the same amount of flexibility as if they were without the gloves. "These are terrific toys. Totally tremendous toys."

"These are made of magnesium alloy and carbon fiber," she explained. "Lightweight, but extremely durable. The dust is used and directed through mental commands that are sensed through the aura flow of the human body." She pointed at the seams between the bands. "The dust is ejected through the seams in the bands, and follows your movements because of the aura flow. So you want fire and wave your arm, a wave of fire follows your motion. You want ice to freeze into a covering on your arm, you hold your arm still and it'll freeze in a casing."

"I see," he said with a smile. "Now, do you have a mask?"

"We do," Saff said. "We have a few kinds." She pulled out several masks for new recruits, a few more ornate masks, and one full face mask. "I would suggest one of the simple recruit masks."

"But that's so boring," he said with a smile. "How about this one?" He asked. The red markings were rather simple. "Got a brush?" He asked. "And some paint? Or hey, I know!" He pulled out his knife and went to cut his arm before Saff stopped him.

"W-we have some paint," she said hurriedly. "It's dust based, so be careful."

"Ah, a pyromaniac?" He asked with a smile. He took it from her and snatched a toothpick out of the pilot's mouth that he had been chewing nervously. He wiped it off on his sleeve and then with ease began to paint the mask more ornately. Soon, he had painted the design of a beowulf over top of the existing lines, creating an interesting design. He placed the mask to the side and pulled on the other sleeve before placing a case of each dust in the slots in each arm. He then pulled on his trenchcoat. He'd roll the sleeves up once he had to.

"How soon til we get to the drop?" Saff asked the pilot.

"Five minutes," the pilot said simply.

"We're dropping you off in the forest outside their camp," Saff said. "But we're not going to be stopping. We'll be flying low, but they'll see us and investigate if we slow down, so you'll be dropping as we fly by, understand?" She smirked. "They'd only expect someone absolutely insane to drop from the height without slowing down."

"Well," Michael said as he placed the mask on his face. "I'm only half insane, but the other half balances it out." He stretched and walked to the door. "And besides, it's not like it's that high."

"It's a two hundred foot drop," Saff cautioned. "And we're over the drop zone."

"Only two hundred?" He asked with a laugh. "My sanity has taken a higher plunge than that!" And with that he pulled open the door and leaned back, falling backwards into a freefall.

* * *

"Well?" the businessman asked.

"Nothing," the scrawny man said. "The first shot's got nothing. No records, no birth certificate, nothing. The second shot however, has been locked. The police can't get into most of it. There's no false info, or even anything to say he works for an organization, but he goes to Beacon."

"Beacon?" The businessman asked. "The Hunter school?" The scrawny man nodded. The businessman folded his arms. "Interesting."

* * *

Michael dove towards the ground before flipping over and activating the fire and gravity dust, pushing it through the palms of his hands, giving thrust away from the ground. He slowed significantly, but still hit the ground hard which he reduced the damage by rolling to his feet. He stood up and dusted himself off. This would be a mission requiring more stealth and precision than brute force.

He walked purposefully towards the encampment, looking for a sentry. If they were smart, they'd have sentries, but even then, the odds were that one of them was asleep. Soon he found one that was by himself and also sleeping, leaned against a tree.

"Hey, idiot!" He called, walking over and smacking the sentry on the back of his head. "What are you doing?! Sleeping on the job?!"

"Ah! Sir!" The sentry said mistaking the ornate mask to be one for a higher ranking position. "I-I wasn't sleeping! I-I was just… uh… resting?"

"If I find you asleep again," Michael growled. "I'll haul you back to Taurus myself, and you can explain to him why you aren't staying awake and doing your job!"

"Yes sir! I'm awake! I won't fall asleep again! Please don't report me!" The sentry cried fearfully.

"See that you don't," Michael snarled and walked into the camp without another thought. Other recruits who had heard the commotion had looked out to see him walking away from the shaking sentry and quickly had cleared a path. No one wanted to risk the ire of a higher ranking official, even if they had never seen him before. Idiots, but it just made his job easier.

He got closer and closer to the center, he realised a problem. He didn't know where Winter was being kept. Michael looked around and saw a bathroom area and saw a grunt walk inside. Easy pickings. He walked over to the side and once the door opened again he stopped the man coming out. "Anyone else in there?" He asked. The grunt shook his head. "I need you to come with me."

"Why?" The grunt asked. Michael didn't answer and instead pulled him to the back of some of the tents. He then pulled his pistol out and aimed it at the grunt's face.

As the grunt went to shout, Michael clasped a hand over the grunt's mouth. "You yell, and I shoot you, traitor."

The grunt pushed Michael's hand away. "I'm not a traitor."

"Then you'll have no reason not to show me what's under the mask," Michael said harshly. The grunt hesitated but then pulled off the mask to reveal a plain face, brown eyes and a button nose. Michael sighed with feigned relief and lowered the gun. "Okay, you're not the traitor."

"What do you mean traitor?" The grunt asked.

"You guys captured Schnee, right?" Michael asked. "Well, someone's too greedy and decided to cut a deal for a lot of money."

"So what do we do?" The grunt asked.

"We keep this quiet," Michael answered. "You take me to Schnee and we'll wait. Once the traitor comes in to release her, we catch him and get Taurus."

"Wouldn't it be better to get some more help? And why did you need to see underneath my mask?" The grunt asked.

"I don't know who the traitor is under their masks," Michael said. "However, he's got a nasty scar on his face. How could I find him? Make everyone line up and take off their masks? It'll take too long, and that's if he doesn't just decide to run for it."

"So the only ones we know aren't the traitor are you and me?" the grunt asked. Michael nodded. "Shit, alright. C'mon." The grunt walked out and walked towards the center of camp again, Michael following after him, mentally laughing at the stupidity of some people. But if he presented himself as a friend, distrusting the grunt first due to a logical reason, why would the grunt have need to check him?

"You guy got her locked up tight?" Michael asked.

"We have round the clock guards," the grunt said. "And no one goes in or out without Taurus' say so."

"Well we don't have time to get that," Michael said. "So we're gonna have to do this the hard way."

"What do you mean?" the grunt asked.

"Which tent is she in?" Michael asked in reply.

"She's not in a tent," the grunt replied. "She's in there." He pointed to a cavern entrance that just peeked out of the center of a clearing. Two guards with heavy rifles and knives stood at the entrance. Michael cursed mentally. He was going to have to ad lib this to hell and back.

"Do you have my back?" Michael asked. The grunt nodded. "Alright. Then just go along with what I say, okay?" The grunt nodded again.

Michael walked up towards the cave with purpose stealthily putting his pistols in his hands. The grunt followed behind him, nervously cracking his fingers. He walked up to the guards who tightened their grips on their rifles and pointed them closer to him. "Alright, I need you two to remove your masks," he said simply.

"And why would we do that?" one asked.

"Let me rephrase that," Michael said simply. Fast as a snake, he had the two pistols up pointed between their eyes. "Masks are coming off. Take off their masks." The grunt went up and pulled off one of the guards masks. A broken nose and blue eyes peered out with anger, curiosity and slight fear. "It's not him," Michael said, lowering the pistol aimed at the guard.

He turned his attention to the other guard. The grunt pulled off the mask, and Michael's eyes widened under the mask. This was too perfect. Green eyes, a hawkish nose, and a horrible scar that stretched from his nose all the way up past his eyes and ending at his hairline. "It's him!" Michael shouted as he surged forward, and leaped up, catching the guard under the chin with his knee. The guard was out like a light. The first guard froze, unsure what was happening.

"Don't just stand there!" The grunt yelled to the guard. "You have rope!" That shook the guard out of his stupor and he quickly pulled out rope which he used to tie the unconscious guard up.

"Stay here and guard him," Michael said to the grunt. "You, come with me." He pointed to the guard. "We need to check the prisoner."

"What about Taurus?" The guard asked. "We need to get-"

"Forget finding Taurus!" Michael shouted. "We need to make sure nothing happened to the prisoner! Or do you want to tell him how you fucked up right her and now, and let the prisoner get away!"

"Do you think she'll get away?" the grunt asked.

"I don't know!" Michael answered. "He's the only one that'll know," he kicked the unconscious guard. "And he's not talking right now. So let's go!" He walked purposefully into the tunnel, the guard right next to him. "And if another guard comes, tell him to watch the traitor and go get Taurus!" He called up.

"Damn," the guard said with chuckle. "To think there was a traitor. How'd you find out?"

"Simple really," Michael said as they stepped into a dead end room. "I didn't." He smashed the butt of his pistol into the side of the guard's head and the guard dropped like a bag of rocks. Michael didn't waste time and dragged the body away from the entrance. He then looked around the room and saw a small grate on the floor. It was three feet across both ways and had a simple keyed lock keeping it shut.

He drew pulled off his trenchcoat and placed a finger right outside the keyhole. "Time to see how good this thing really is," he muttered. He was slightly surprised when the ice began to flow into the keyhole. Honestly, reading his aura flow? He hadn't expected it to work, but that probably wasn't how the weapons actually worked. Ice soon was completely filling the inside and the outside was covered with frost. He smiled and punched the lock, the metal sleeve with his arm inside, reinforced by aura shattering the lock. The pieces clinked and he was able to open the grate with ease. Pulling it up and letting it fold back he looked down into a pit where he saw a figure in the darkness.

Michael dropped to the bottom, a six foot drop, but not too far. As he hit the ground he straightened and activated the fire dust, pulling a flame the size of his fist into his left hand. Light bathed the room, revealing the figure to be Winter Schnee. She was tied to a post, her arms tied to a cross beam and her legs bound together. She was slumped forward but with the light, her head came up, seeking the source. Her hair was a mess, completely unkempt, hanging across her face. Her clothes, usually pristine and neat were ragged, torn, scorched, and barely covered her in places.

"What the hell do you want?" She snarled.

"Right now, money," Michael said simply. "But I can't do that with you here."

"Go to hell," Winter spat.

Michael took a better look at her and saw that her shirt was torn, revealing her bra, and she had tears in her pants. "What did they do to you, gorgeous?"

"Fuck off," she muttered.

"I'm trying to get you out of here," Michael said with a chuckle. "I know the mask is a little upsetting, but I'm not here to hurt you." He paused. "Did the vile villains… use you?"

"No," she spat. "And you won't either."

"I'm not planning to," he said. "Now hold still." He pulled out a knife and began cutting the ropes. "Believe it or not, I'm here from Vale. A mercenary."

"And how did you beat all the guards?" she asked with suspicion.

"They're idiots," he chuckled. "My absolutely atrocious acting actually aided me, and adding ad libbing amazingly worked." He laughed. "But their sneaking suspicions seriously helped sneak silent assailants into their perilous prison." He continued laughing, playing the part as best he could, though inside, he was seething.

"You're insane," Winter muttered with finality.

"Only halfway," Michael replied. "The other half is stark raving mad." He finished cutting through the ropes on her arms and quickly turned to her legs.

"Who else is helping you?" Winter asked.

"No one," he replied. "I'm a one man show, and this one has won so many one sided battles, it's a wonder I haven't lost one thing or another."

Winter sighed. "We're so dead."

"Have some faith," Michael said with a laugh. "I got in here, getting out should be easy." He finished cutting through the ropes. "Can you walk?"

"Yes," she replied as she unsteadily climbed to her feet. "I've only been here a day or so, but the ropes cut off all circulation." She rubbed her wrists and ankles, trying to restore feeling. "Thank you Mr….?"

"Jackal," Michael said simply. "C'mon, we don't have much time." He placed his hands on her waist and as she objected pushed her up through the hole in the floor. He set her down on the edge and reached up, grabbing the edge and lifting himself up with ease. He stood up and heard several clicks that he recognised as the loading of a bullet into a chamber.

"Hello, idiot," he heard. He turned around slowly, and slowly lifted his hands up in the air slowly. He turned to see several guards led by Adam Taurus himself.

"Ah, Adam," Michael said with false cheer. "You were faster than I expected."

"Well played," Adam said, ignoring the slight barb. "Pitting my own men against themselves to get inside. Now, you'll surrender and I'll give you a painless death."

"Well now," Michael said. "I would rather take a different option. One you'll find rather shocking." With that, he let loose a torrent of lightning, blasting into the group of soldiers. "I know you absorb energy Adam," Michael said with a smile. "But even you don't absorb everything." Energy coursed through them, being drawn in by Adam's semblance, but not fast enough to disperse it all. He still was being electrocuted as well. Finally, Michael released the lightning and Adam slumped to the ground, smoking and unconscious. The other guards fell as well, though they were under a less direct assault of lightning. They all smouldered and lay unconscious on the ground.

Winter looked at Michael with awe. He handed her his trenchcoat. "Here. It'll give you better protection. Are you any good with a pistol?" He asked as he handed her one of the pistols before demonstrating how they could turn from pistol to knife with the other. He then handed her the knife and nodded as she changed it back to pistol.

"I'm passable," she answered. "Not very good at dual wielding."

"Most aren't," Michael answered. "It's a prospective practice that takes perfection previous to pointless passion."

Winter just looked at him. "Care to say that again?"

"You need practice, not just drive," he said with a sigh. "Honestly, it was rather straightforward." He lifted her to her feet. "We're going to be running the gauntlet here. If you can't run, I need to know now."

"I'll manage," she huffed.

"Not good enough," he answered. "These rowdy rabble really want to remove your head from your body. I asked can you run? And don't try to look strong. Our lives are on the line here."

"I don't know," she admitted. "I can do my best and that's all I can do."

Michael sighed. "You are seriously simple minded sometimes." He turned around. "Climb on my back."

"What?" She asked indignantly. "No! I'm not riding on your back!"

"Get the hell on my back woman!" He snarled. "This is no longer fun and games! Get on now!" Winter took a step back in fear, but she complied, climbing onto his back and wrapping her arms around his neck and clamping her knees on either side of him. "Now hold on tight," Michael said as he adjusted to the weight and walked up the tunnel hurriedly, picking up speed as they went.

They passed out of the entrance and Michael threw his hands down, pushing the gravity dust out and creating a burst of gravity in the direction Michael wanted. Michael shot through the air, Winter hanging on as best she could and as normal gravity began to take over, Michael readied himself for another blast. Right before they hit, he let loose another blast, sending them farther. Shouts from below notified him that they had seen what he was doing. Too bad they wouldn't ever catch up. He readied himself for an even bigger blast. This time he prepared for a much more shallow angle, putting more into speed than height. He released the blast and they shot forward at such a speed that they shot the rest of the way to the outskirts of the camp. Michael then released a continuous stream of gravity dust to slow their descent.

A pair of clicks sounded as they were a few feet off the ground. "Shit," he muttered. The case on each arm popped out and they fell to the ground, unable to slow themselves any more. Their aura protected them from damage, but it was still unpleasant. He picked up the case from where they rolled to them and pocketed them.

Winter groaned. "Was that supposed to happen?" She asked.

"No," he groaned in response. "But I guess I just didn't understand the gravity of the situation." He chuckled as she gave him a deadpan glare. They began to hear the sound of an engine approaching. As a bullhead came into view, the door opened and a rope ladder was thrown down.

"Friends of yours?" Winter asked.

Saff peeked her head out. "Nope," he replied. "Just employers. My entirely too egotistical employers." He helped her to her feet and pushed her gently towards the ladder when a shot rang out and pinged against his sleeve. "Son of a bitch!" He shouted as Winter stopped to look. "Don't stop, idiot!" He called. "Leave these grand gruesome grunts to me."

White fang soldiers began to spill from the treeline, some stopping and aiming their rifles while others charged ahead with knives, swords, axes, and whatever else they had. Michael smirked under the mask and as the first bullets were fired he swung his hands to the sides, and the bullets shot to the ground on either side of him. He pushed both hands forward and the bullets sprayed out of their landing positions back into the wave of enemies.

Michael quickly followed this with ice, swinging his arm in an arc towards the white fang, icicles spraying out towards them forcing them to take cover. This was subsequently followed by a wave of fire that scorched the enemies and melted the ice from where they landed, creating puddles that grew as the ice melted, covering the ground under their feet. "See ya suckers," Michael muttered as he sent a shock of lightning into the water, stunning them all. With that, he dashed in, moving to hand to hand combat.

The first enemy got a simple fist to the face, sending him sprawling while the next had his feet swept out from under him. Michael grabbed the man's leg and lessening the gravity on the man, began to swing him around, smashing him into his comrades as he laughed maniacally. This was way too easy.

* * *

Winter watched as Jackal easily decimated the enemy forces, using combinations of dust to lead to powerful results, taking them down with ease. "Ms. Schnee!" She looked up to see the woman Jackal called his employer. "Hurry! He won't hold them forever!" Winter quickly continued the climb, pulling herself into the bullhead. The woman helped her inside and walked away.

Winter looked outside again and saw Jackal still going strong, waves of fire and ice, lightning arcing between the enemies dropping them like flies. But they still pressed on, and those that had been knocked out before began to wake up and rejoin the fight, pressing closer. "We need to help him," she stated.

"No we don't," the woman said. "He completed his mission, and if we interfere, we'll probably just mess him up. He'll be fine."

Winter saw him slam his hands to the ground and a shockwave echoed out, waves of earth sinking, creating an indentation that was growing, knocking enemies to the ground. He then turned, and jumped towards the ladder, throwing his hands back and sending another pulse out, launching himself up. He grabbed the ladder on his way down and began to climb, pulling himself into the bullhead as the pilot began to fly them away.

"Ah, Saff," Jackal said with a chuckle. "You miss me?"

"Not even close," she drawled.

"Ah c'mon," he falsely whined. "Not even a little? A miniscule minute of worry? A second of serious suspicion of my death?"

"It was more of a hope," she drawled. "Then I wouldn't have to deal with your inane ramblings."

"True," he mused. "But my musings are mighty marks of many moments of madness."

"And how is that better?" Saff asked.

"The difference between madness and brilliance is whether people liked it," Jackal said with a bow. "But I will be expecting my pay."

"It's already being put through," Saff said. "When does Bloodhound get back?"

"As soon as he wants," Jackal said with a chuckle. "I think he's deserved a break. And besides, am I not good enough?"

"You're expensive," Saff said with narrowed eyes.

"Bloodhound's on the same rates," Jackal reasoned. "But hey, this was fun. I really enjoyed myself."

"This wasn't a date," Saff scowled.

"Yes it was," Jackal countered. "It was my date with destiny, a dance with death, and unfortunately for both of them, I always lead."

"You are seriously insane," Saff muttered.

"Maaaaybe," Jackal said with a shrug. "I get to keep the toys right?"

"Yes, fine," Saff said dejectedly. "I might lose my job after these expenses," she muttered.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you Saff," Jackal said with a bow. "Now, you remember where you picked me up? Just drop me off there."

"Already en route," the pilot spoke up. "We'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Goodie," Jackal said. "I get bored easily."

"Are you going to keep the mask on?" Saff asked exasperatedly.

"I like it," Jackal whined. "Besides, you've got plenty."

"You're not going to give it back are you?" Saff sighed. Jackal shook his head. She sighed again. "Fine."

Jackal leaned back against the wall and quickly was given back his coat and weapons which he then began to toy with, messing with the knife idly. He then stopped. "Are we there yet?"

* * *

"Well?" The businessman asked. "Are they the same person or not?"

"We can't tell," the scrawny man replied. "It's very possible though."

The businessman thought for a moment. "Perhaps we should send him a… present." He chuckled darkly. "If they're the same person, then we'll have removed a thorn in our side. If not," he shrugged with a smirk. "Oh well. It'll get the asshole to back off."

"Are you sure about this?" The scrawny man asked. "This puts us much more at risk if anything gets traced to us."

"And our profits and business doesn't already?" The businessman asked. "I know you've... sampled a few of our merchandise." The scrawny man winced and gave a sheepish, yet leering smile as he was reminded of several moments of his pleasure. The businessman continued. "So I don't think you have to worry about being in any more trouble than you already are."

"I'll have someone do it," the scrawny man said. "In public or private?"

"Public," the businessman said with a smirk. "A public overture will be a much stronger response to his actions." The scrawny man nodded and turned to leave. "One more thing," the businessman said. "I want it in the middle of the campus."

* * *

As the pilot flew over the forest, Winter watched Jackal through the door open. What was he doing here? The forest was rather close to Beacon, where her sister resided at the time. While she had no doubt her sister could hold her own, Jackal was definitely someone to watch out for. "Well, here's my stop," Jackal said. "Though it's not much of a stop. More of a drop, but I take a hop out the door to drop to my stop." He chuckled. "Sayonara Saff. See you. And you," he pointed to the pilot. "I didn't catch your name, but I'll probably see you too." With that, he leaned back, and dropped out of the ship through the open door. Winter saw the pilot make some kind of hand signal and mutter some sort of prayer.

"Are you afraid of him?" Winter asked.

"Are you crazy?" The pilot asked. "I've only met him today, and I'm already freaked out he'll murder me in his sleep!"

"Why would he do that?" Winter asked.

"Because he's fucking insane, that's why," the pilot replied. "Saff, can I please get a day off to drink myself to death?"

"No," Saff said. "You're not drinking yourself to death. And that's because I'm gonna need a drink too." She rubbed her temples. "I really hate my job some days." She then turned to the pilot. "Take us back to the government building. We'll take Ms. Schnee there., She turned to Winter. "Unless you have a different preference?" Winter shook her head. Saff nodded and the pilot corrected his course.

* * *

Michael engaged the fire dust in the gauntlets and slowed his descent as he fell from the sky. As he touched down, he stretched before looking at his scroll. Too late to go back to sleep, though he really hadn't expected to get back to sleep. He pulled off the gauntlets and mask and approached a dead tree with a hollow trunk. He dropped the gauntlets, mask, and the extra cases of dust and their empty counterparts into the trunk. He marked the coordinates on the scroll and then began to walk back to Beacon as his stomach rumbled. Maybe he'd get some breakfast.

 **A.N. Woah. Okay, this chapter took way too long for me to write, especially because I've been thinking through this chapter for a while. And before you guys ask, I have a plan for Winter, and I'm not just adding characters. I planned this part out a bit ago. So anyway, have a good day, and please review. Any questions or comments are appreciated.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A.N. Well hello all you wonderful readers! Sorry that all these chapters take so long to get written, but school has been kicking my ass. And we're barely getting through** **october,** **november** **,** **December,** **January. Anyway, read and review.**

Michael sipped at a cup of coffee as he read from a textbook in his lap. He idly glanced at the others from RWBY and JNPR, noticing their exhaustion from their late night activities. And they had only just got up anyway. He took another drink and frowned when he finished it. With a sigh, Michael stood up and walked towards the vending machine at the front of the library. He paid for a high caffeinated energy drink and took a swig from it. He had been up much earlier than they, not that they needed to know that. He took another drink as he got an uncomfortable feeling. It was almost like he was forgetting something, but not quite. Whatever the feeling, something was off. He looked around and did a mental check in his head. Homework? Finished. Paycheck? Paid and transferred. A missing library book? Nah, he turned the last one in a few days ago. What was it? He shrugged and walked back to the others. He'd figure it out eventually. No use stressing himself out now.

* * *

Roman sat up and stretched, feeling sore from sleeping on the couch. Neo had come back last night in a quite a mood. She'd been silent when she walked in. Well, that part was normal, but the way she was silent, without any expression at all, nothing at all. It was a little scary. But then she'd gone to the freezer and taken his ice cream! His favorite! She took his orange sherbert! And when he'd gone to get some, she swatted him with her spoon! He looked at the table where Neo was slumped forwards, empty tubs of ice cream around her, a spoon in her mouth, and sticky melted ice cream on her face. He sighed and stood up. He looked at the ice cream tubs with wonder. How had she eaten so much? She was tiny, but she'd eaten his orange sherbert, her neapolitan ice cream, and a tub of black forest chocolate ice cream. Where'd she even find that?

He walked over to Neo, and gently lifted her into his arms. She shifted in her sleep and looked up at him with bleary eyes. "Hey Neo," Roman said quietly. "Had enough ice cream?" She gave a slight nod, guiltily looking away. "Why'd you take my sherbert?" He asked. She shrugged. "Well, you've got ice cream all over you," he said, walking towards the bathroom. "And I'm thinking all this down time isn't helpful for us." He stepped into the bathroom and set her down gently. "I'll bring you some clothes. Take a shower." He turned and shut the door gently, and walked to Neo's room to get her a new outfit. What had happened last night?

* * *

Neo sat in the shower, letting the warm water run over her. Her ice cream covered clothes sat in a pile in the corner, and her scroll sat on the sink. She wiped her eyes as her eyesight blurred. At least no one would notice her tears among the stream of water. This plan, this idea that had drawn Roman in… why? Why did that bitch come and ask them? Roman wanted revenge. He wanted revenge on the people that had wronged them before. The higher ups that turned a blind eye. The people who did their best to destroy Michael, and succeeded in driving him out. Neo had been on board with the idea that they could repay them for their actions, but after Michael stood up to them, she wasn't so sure. Why? Why did he protect the people that hurt him? That hurt them?! Why? She tucked her knees to her chest. The whole situation was filled with why's. Why did that bitch enlist their help? Why did Michael decide to protect them? Why was it that she wasn't so sure about this plan? Roman was sure this would be the best way. The only way. Was it the only way? As she could see it, there was only one choice to make. Did she stand with the people that hurt them, and forgive, or did she want revenge?

* * *

A man chuckled madly as he carefully attached another wire. "Quil!" A shout echoed through the room, startling the man. "Are you finished yet?"

"Shut it you fool!" The man, Quil shouted back. "You may run this place, but one wrong fuse and this could destroy us!"

"It's that strong?" The owner of the voice, a man in a sharp business suit asked.

"Well, it will be," Quil admitted. "Just you watch. This will be so big, that there won't be a brick standing afterwards, or my name isn't Oliver Jon Quil!"

The businessman paused. "Is it?"

"Of course it is!" Quil shouted. "This is ingenious! Several different pyrotechnic cells with different effects when burned. Magnesium, causing a bright flare, limiting their view of what actually happens, nitroglycerin-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," the businessman said, cutting Quil off. "What happens if someone decides to try to douse it with water? Will that stop it?"

"No!" Quil laughed. "One of the sections is completely composed of rubidium! Once it's activated, the rubidium is released into the open, and if water touches it, it'll explode!"

"So it'll go off either way?" the businessman asked.

"Absolutely," Quil chuckled.

"Good," the businessman said. "This will send quite the message."

* * *

Neo stepped out of the bathroom, dressed again and clean of the ice cream. Roman was sitting at the table, looking over a ledger. "Hey Neo," Roman said. "Let's get something done. How about we take care of a few clients? Some people here really need to pay up."

Neo didn't answer, but instead waited for Roman's decision. She didn't care what they did right now. There were things that they needed to do, but they weren't ready to happen yet. She simply walked to the fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Welp," Roman said as he stood up. "I guess I'll just go by myself if you're not coming." She glared at him. "Right, right, of course you're coming."

* * *

Michael walked with the others towards the dorms, they had mostly woken up, after several cups of coffee. Except for Nora. She wasn't allowed to ever have coffee again. Instead she just devoured several packets of sugar. And drank some syrup for some reason.

"Honestly, how can you be so awake?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not really," Michael admitted. "I was only awake because I focused on the textbook I- Shit! I forgot my textbook." He turned back towards the cafeteria. "I'll be back, see you at the dorms." He started walking towards the cafeteria. He still couldn't shake the feeling something was off.

* * *

Quil sat on a bench in the middle of the Academy School grounds. It was all too easy to get in and sit in plain sight without anyone noticing due to his semblance. His semblance made him impossible to focus on. The more they tried, the harder it was to see him. He fell into the background. The boss had wanted to send a grunt with the "present" for this kid, but Quil was not about to let some imbecile be trusted with the "present". This was his masterpiece. He was lying just under the surface of reality, almost like a ghost. He could slightly warp space to create pockets he could hide in and protect himself or even could connect two pockets so that he had a backdoor that allowed him to escape.

The target was approaching and Quil smiled. This would be easy. Just activate the present, toss it near the target, make sure it went off, and drop through the space warp to his chosen escape. All too easy. He palmed his masterpiece and grinned maddly. It was time for the fireworks.

* * *

Michael walked towards the cafeteria and the feeling that something was wrong was growing. His fingers twitched as he tensed up more and more. His instincts were screaming at him that something was wrong. He stopped and looked around curiously. He couldn't see anything that was out of place and took another few steps forward. A flash of motion from a nearby bench caught his eye and he saw a strange object flying towards him, a few flashing lights and wires seen on it along with a slight beeping sound. Michael's eyes widened as he recognised what it was. Quickly he snagged it and flung it directly at where the motion had come from as he leaped backwards, covering his face with his arms and tucking his legs to his chest. A loud explosion echoed through the courtyard and fire washed over his body as he was propelled by the blast directly backwards and up. He flew back and felt something break on his back. Several somethings. All of them hard and rather sturdy. They slowed him, but not enough to stop him. The next solid thing he hit however did. He heard several cracks from behind him and felt a sharp pain before nothing. He had likely shattered his spine with everything else. He fell forward and to the floor, seeing a massive hole in a wall of a room. His eyes shut tiredly, and he could not gather the strength to scream.

* * *

Quil tossed the package and took a few steps back into his backdoor he had created. He would jump through the short distance once the "present" went off. He just needed to see it happen. He needed to see his masterpiece work. What he didn't expect was his masterpiece being returned. It smacked him in the face, and as he stumbled back, he tried to close the passage. It was still inside however, and once it went off, he only had it mostly closed on his end. The explosive force detonated mostly towards the target, but a large blast of fire seared his flesh, burning away his skin and muscle of his arm, the explosive blast destroying his bones before he could seal it entirely. He managed to seal the passage, just barely, and fell to his knees. The fire had completely seared his wound shut, but he was still left with a blackened stump at the shoulder. He was in shock. He acknowledged it. Knew it. Accepted it as he began to walk away. He was in the middle of the slums. No one would notice him. He'd be fine.

* * *

Ozpin raced to the window of his office, looking down at the courtyard. A smoking crater resided in the center, easily thirty feet in diameter. But upon closer look, it wasn't circular. It was closer to a quarter circle. Almost as if something redirected the blast. A ringing from his scroll interrupted his musings. He opened the call to hear Glynda. "Ozpin!" She shouted. "Prep the infirmary! A student was caught in the blast!"

"Did someone already call medical personnel?" Ozpin asked.

"We did," Glynda answered. "But they won't get here in time!"

"I'm on my way," Ozpin said. "Who was hurt?"

Glynda took a breath. "Michael," she said.

"Impossible," Ozpin said as he stepped into the elevator. "His semblance protects him as well as heals him. He should be up and walking around by now."

"You tell him that!" Glynda harshly replied. "I'm right next to him and I can tell you right now, he's not healing!"

"How could that be?" Ozpin wondered.

"I don't know," Glynda stated. "I need to give him as much assistance as I can, not get the infirmary ready!"

"I'm one my way," Ozpin said before hanging up. He continued to think as the elevator continued down. "Strange."

* * *

Roman and Neo walked down the street, both carefully hidden behind one of Neo's illusions. They turned down an alleyway and walked into the maze of alleys that was part of the city itself. As they turned a corner, Roman bumped into a man with a crazed look in his eyes. "Watch it buddy," Roman muttered. The man didn't answer but instead laughed before gasping and grabbing at his shoulder. Roman's attention was drawn to his arm. Or lack thereof. The stump was blackened and charred. "What happened to you?" Roman asked.

"I did it," the man chuckled. "He couldn't of survived." He gazed at the pair unseeing. "Just need to tell the boss. Tell the boss! His present arrived! Wheeee!" He spun about and began to walk the other way.

"The hell…?" Roman muttered before turning to Neo. "Should we follow him?" Neo nodded and the two followed the man with one arm. He stumbled down alleyways and chuckled madly as he muttered to himself. They followed him all the way to the docks where he ducked inside one of the warehouses. "What's he doing here?" Roman wondered.

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch had fought Grimm and had seen plenty of gruesome injuries. She had seen people lose their limbs, be torn limb from limb, or even impaled. This however… was beyond anything she had seen. She glanced at the hole in the wall and back at the destroyed figure. It was missing both legs from the top of the thighs down and the arms were missing as well from mid bicep down. The skin was blackened and charred at the stumps and most of the body, the only parts not destroyed completely being the face, which was still had third degree burns covering it, and the torso, which had blackened patches among the third degree burns. The figure was Michael. At least, that's what bio scans said.

"Glynda," Professor Oobleck said as he sped into the room. "Ozpin has the medical bay ready." He looked at Michael's prone figure. "Dear God," he muttered. "Is he alive?"

"Barely," Glynda said as a drop of sweat fell from her brow. Professor Oobleck then noticed the small glowing purple ring under her fingers. "I'm having to keep his ribs from impaling his internal organs, as well as periodic CPR without touching him directly." Glynda said.

"That's an astounding use of control," Oobleck said with awe. "The question is if you can move him as well."

"I have to," Glynda said as she raised her riding crop. Michael's burned and broken body rose in the air as well. "What's the ETA on medical personnel?" She asked.

"They won't be here in time," Oobleck stated. "They needed to commander a bullhead, and Ironwood's made that hard with all the security checks over vehicles and weapons now."

"Dammit," Glynda cursed, startling Oobleck. "Anyone who has a semblance that helps to heal, get them to the infirmary."

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Yang shouted as the teams stumbled to their feet after having been knocked down by a shockwave.

"I'd guess some kind of explosion," Blake said.

"Where did it come from though?" Ruby asked.

"I'd say from that direction," Ren answered. "Judging by the fact that we were propelled in this direction, and the amount of distance we were propelled, I'd say that was a very large explosion." The others stared at him. "What?"

"Ren, you hardly speak at all," Nora said. "They'll take notice when you talk." The others nodded.

"So you're saying that the blast was from over there?" Ruby asked, pointing towards the courtyard.

"Wait," Weiss said suddenly. "Wasn't that the direction Michael went?"

* * *

Roman kicked the door open with a flourish before stepping through. "Hello in there!" He shouted. "Anyone home?"

"Who the hell are you?" A voice shouted from above. Roman looked up to see a man in a business suit with two armed guards on either side, weapons pointed at Roman. A quick glance showed that other guards were all around the room.

"Neo," Roman said. "If you would." Neo stealthily dropped the current illusion and replaced it with one of her and Roman. Roman then stood to the side and behind so that they couldn't tell where he was. Neo then began to snoop around the rooms, there was something off about the place.

Meanwhile, Roman pulled out a cigar and lit it with a lighter. He was stalling for Neo, and he knew it. That was their plan. After all, once things fell to shit, he wanted to live. "So, what's this place?" He asked. "I mean, a man with a missing arm is one thing. Having it completely burned off is another. Having him stumble into a shady warehouse with the two previous statements being true? Very suspicious." Roman continued to talk to distract the men while Neo looked around.

Neo looked inside one of the side rooms and saw a young girl chained to the wall, bound and gagged. She quickly went to another room and saw two more girls. The third room was empty, but the fourth held another girl. Neo began to shake with rage. These were kidnapped girls, now enslaved. She walked into the next room and found a desk. On top was a ledger. It held names, profits, prices, targets, everything that could incriminate them was on here. She walked out the door and stepped walked to the far guard on the catwalk. Time for some true extermination.

* * *

Ruby raced towards the epicenter of the explosion and saw several students looking at the crater. "What happened?" She asked. "Does anyone know?"

"There was some kind of explosion," one student said. "Something was caught in the explosion. It probably was what caused that." He pointed towards one of the dorms and Ruby turned to see it. She was greeted by the sight of a huge hole in the side where one of the windows used to be. The hole was easily eight feet in diameter. Without another word, she raced towards the dorm.

At the top, she saw several more walls with holes in them, and then one that was only cracked. There was one large pool and several drops leading away. Where would they have gone? "The infirmary," Ruby breathed. She quickly sent a message to Yang and then sped off towards the infirmary.

* * *

Neo stabbed her hidden blade through the guards neck, severing his spine quickly and quietly, and let him slump to the floor unnoticed. She then moved around the perimeter, killing the guards that were out of the direct line of sight. Soon, there was just the business man and two guards next to him. She quietly stepped up behind one and looked to Roman. He'd been stalling for time, blathering on about nothing. He was waiting for her. She nodded and he smirked. She stabbed the guard through the neck and when he crumpled, the other guard turned to look. Roman quick as a flash, brought Melodic Cudgel up and fired, destroying the other guard's head. Neo placed the hidden blade at the business man's neck and glared at him coolly. Roman strolled forward and tapped his cigar over the floor. "Let's talk."

* * *

Ruby raced to the infirmary and skidded to a stop in front of the door. She opened it without knocking to see all of the teachers standing over Michael while he was on a bed. Several small purple circles that signified Professor Goodwitch's semblance were apparent. "Michael!" She called as she ran forwards only to be stopped by Professor Port. "Let me go!" Ruby called.

"Miss Rose!" The professor stated. "You must remain calm! We are doing all that we can!" A monitor beside the bed showed Michael's heartbeat and it was very slow.

"Michael!" Yang's voice rang out. The rest of the team had gotten there as well, and all of them tried to get in, only to be pushed out by the teacher.

"You don't understand!" Weiss cried.

"His semblance isn't working!" Blake called.

"We need to help him!" Yang shouted. Other teachers began to assist the professor in keeping them out, leaving Ozpin and Goodwitch at the bed. Ozpin was preparing medical equipment and Goodwitch was using her semblance to keep Michael alive. The whole while, the heart rate monitor began to slow.

* * *

Roman smacked the businessman in the head with his cane. He was bound to the chair in his office, and all the girls had been released. They all were in the same room, and with some research, Roman quickly found that they were all foster children that had been gone for so long they were assumed dead. He'd send them through the tunnel if he could, but first, there was some information to learn.

"Now let's try that again," he said. "What did you do?"

"Go fuck yourself," the businessman spat. Another, harsher, smack from the cane sent his head reeling from the blow.

"Now now," Roman scolded. "Language." Neo tapped Roman's arm before gently pushing him out of the way. She then revealed her hidden blade and expertly sliced the buttons off his very expensive dress shirt. Roman raised his eyebrows before gesturing to Neo to go ahead. Neo gave a grim smile and almost gently pulled open the businessman's shirt. She then began to run her blade over his skin. She then began to work with her semblance, getting an illusion ready.

The businessman's face was paling, and he was sweating, but he still held a determined gleam in his eye, determined not to say anything. Neo then activated the illusion and the businessman's eyes widened. Here eyes were glowing a deep pink, and an image of Michael's grimm form was standing behind her. As she cut slightly into the skin with her blade, the grimm image mimicked her actions. All in all, it was an impressive illusion that was quickly causing the businessman to break his determination. She pushed the blade deeper and continued to cut into his chest.

"I'll talk!" He cried out finally. Neo pulled the blade out and stepped back, allowing Roman to resume his interrogation.

* * *

Team JNPR had now joined team RWBY in trying to get in to help Michael, but the teachers held them back, ignoring their pleas as Ozpin and Goodwitch carefully prepared medical equipment. The heart rate continued to slow, which only caused the two teams to be much more vocal about the dangers. Finally, Nora shoved through, getting two steps in before Professor Goodwitch raised her other hand and tossed her back out, bowling over the other students, and a teacher or two.

The heart rate monitor continued to slow, barely going once every few seconds. Pyrrha then saw a flash of metal in the light. That was right! She could pull it out with her semblance! She reached out and activated her semblance.

* * *

Neo plunged her blade through the businessman's throat. Roman shoved the cigar but the corpse's mouth as he sneered in disgust. "I hate these kind of people." Roman looked at the ledger. "Michael's been busy. What do you say we help him clear out the rest?" Neo gave a harsh smile and nodded. Roman walked to the back of the room, pulled aside a painting revealing a safe, and spun the dial. With a dramatic flair, he stopped it with his cane, and promptly fired, blasting open the safe. The two pulled out stacks of cash and walked back to those they had released. They split the cash among them and helped lead them outside. A new home in Tartarus would be perfect for them

* * *

The metal that had melted and fused with Michael's flesh tore out of his chest, rocketing away. The body lurched forward before falling heavily back into the bed just as they heard the heart monitor flatline. Everyone froze at the sound, gasps could be heard and many began to tear up.

"Michael!" Nora cried as she pushed through. The others followed suit, each racing to the bed, several crying as his body lay unmoving.

* * *

General Ironwood was frustrated. That blasted grimm was back, and he had somehow gotten everyone on his side. Add that to the fact that Winter had been captured by the White Fang in a show of power, and some… bounty hunter, had rescued her quietly instead of allowing for them to destroy the horrible group. The paladins had been stolen, and now he was under political pressure to do something about it. They wanted him to track down how they had been stolen, and many other governments had lost a large amount of their trust in him because of the incident. Things were spiralling out of control.

* * *

Michael's body lay silent as soft sobs echoed through the room. But then another noise joined them. A small beep. Barely anything. Ruby, who was closest to the monitor looked over, but was still greeted with the single line on the monitor. She turned back to the body that was so heavily mutilated by the explosion that she wondered if he would have survived even without the inhibitor. Another beep, but this time she ignored it, passing it off as her imagination. But then a few seconds later, there was another. And then a third. The beeping began to increase in tempo, and this time, when Ruby looked, she could see the monitor show an increasing heartbeat. "Michael!" She cried. "He's alive!" The others looked up and took notice of the monitor. Suddenly he lurched as his caved in chest snapped back out, ribs fusing back together as his internal organs began to repair themselves. The spine moved back into alignment, the nervous system repairing itself.

"Astounding," Ozpin breathed. A dull hum began to become noticeable to them as well. It was increasing in pitch and volume as Michael's eyes opened. But they were not the usual coloring. The pupils were entirely golden, shining against the blood red iris and black sclera. The glass window began to crack and the monitor with it's now rapid beeping was silenced as it seemingly began to melt. It then stretched long tendrils of metal towards Michael's body, lifting him off the bed as he arched his back and the burned flesh began to slough off, much like that of a snake or an insect.

The walls then began to bubble, tendrils of the material inflating before deflating while the floor seemed to shift beneath their feet. The window shattered, glass falling to the floor before it shifted into a solid piece of glass. The burned flesh began to fall off as well. Everything that was burned simply fell off, revealing what was underneath. This revealed the flesh and bone of Michael's body. A sharp pop started the group as they turned to the wall to see flowers blooming. Deep purple petals blended into blue and met with orange in the center, the stems with sharp thorns, and black leaves that held a metallic tone to them. The vines grew from the wall, buds on the ends where they'd stretch until they stopped and bloomed. Looking back at Michael, they saw skin start covering his face and chest again. His stomach and shoulders soon followed and they saw healed stumps form where his arms and legs used to be. As the metal tendrils carefully set him back on the bed before freezing entirely, the hum that had resonated through the room quieted and Michael closed his eyes..

The group looked at Michael in amazement. They watched as his chest slowly rose and fell with his breathing and several began to cry again, this time with a mixture of joy and relief. Ruby hugged Weiss tightly with a huge smile and Weiss didn't scold her. Yang slung her arm around Blake's shoulder and wasn't glared at. Nora bounced in place while the other three smiled. Ozpin had a soft smile and walked out, content to let them enjoy Michael's safety. Glynda Goodwitch smiled, but she, along with all the other professors were astounded by what had happened. They all saw that Michael now looked underfed, malnourished and was missing his limbs, but they didn't care. He was alive. He had survived an event that would destroy entire city blocks. He would live.

After all, who could possibly truly harm Michael Angelo Grimm?

 **A.N. Wow! That took way too long to finish. I've actually had this chapter in mind for a long time, but writing it… well, I just couldn't get it on paper. Now, don't worry, this is not the last chapter to the story. Not even close. I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to write and that it's a little shorter than usual. Please don't kill me. Anyway, have a great day, please read and review. And please don't yell at me for taking so long to update.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A.N. I'm sorry to all of you for taking so long to write these chapters. I've just been really busy lately with finishing up school, and having to work lots of shifts, and now starting with school again. I'm so sorry that it's taken so long to write this chapter, but hey! It's here now! Anyway, please read and review.**

Winter tapped her fingers impatiently as the General asked her question after question about who had rescued her. "Sir, I already told you everything I know about the mercenary."

"I understand that Winter," Ironwood said as he paced back and forth. "I'm not asking for verifiable knowledge. I'm asking for your observances."

Winter sighed but straightened in preparation for the discussion. "Sir, he was well equipped in hand to hand combat, and while putting on an air of playful insanity, at points, he seemed serious and very much sane."

"So you don't think he's actually insane?" Ironwood asked.

"I do not know sir," Winter replied. "I would guess not however. His movements were too calculated and precise to be simple madness."

Ironwood rubbed his chin in thought. "I see. Anything else?"

"He was definitely strong," She continued. "Easily throwing full grown men, though he had gravity dust with him that might have helped." Ironwood nodded. "Sir, why is this so important to you?"

"A hunch," Ironwood answered. "What did he look like?"

"I don't know sir, he had a mask on," Winter answered. "From what I saw though the eye slits in the mask, his eyes were golden."

"Golden?" Ironwood asked with surprise. "Not red?"

"No sir," Winter answered. "They were gold."

"I see," Ironwood mused. "Did he use a semblance?"

"Not one that I saw," Winter replied. Ironwood scratched his chin with thought. "Sir?" Winter asked. "Is there anything else?"

Ironwood didn't answer for a few moments. "No," he finally said. "You may go." Winter stood up and after a final look to Ironwood, left the room.

* * *

Michael woke to pain. It was pain through his arms and legs like nothing he could remember. His eyes snapped open, and he gasped. Looking for the source of his pain, he was greeted by empty space. His arms and legs were missing, leaving stumps behind. "Phantom pain," he muttered with pain.

As he pushed the pain to the back of his mind, letting it recede, he looked around his surroundings. He was in the infirmary, a mess of metal next to his bed, and on the wall, a swath of flowers bloomed. "Yikes," he muttered. "That's a lot of those flowers. What was it that Doc called them? Death blossoms? Dark blossoms?" He shrugged. "Eh, something like that."

His attention was drawn by the opening of a door. He kept a neutral face as Ozpin walked into the room. "It's good to see you awake Mr. Grimm," Ozpin said with a soft smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm missing my limbs," Michael drawled. "How do you think I'm feeling?"

"Rather in pain I would guess," Ozpin answered, completely unperturbed by Michael's coldness. "Is there anything I can have brought up?"

Michael's stomach rumbled. "Food," Michael answered. "And lots of it please."

* * *

Police officers carefully walked through the warehouse, looking for evidence, besides the bodies anyway. They were all dead, killed by a stab through the neck for most of them. One however had most of his head destroyed while a criminal they had been looking for for a long time was dead in a chair. Bruises across his face, cuts in his chest, and a hole in his throat that would have let most of the blood out of his body that now stained his ruined shirt, pants, and pooled around him.

"What do you have?" The police chief asked.

"Well, besides these guys criminal records, nothing," the officer said. "No fingerprints, weapons, money, documents, or even any kind of merchandise. The safe in the back was blown wide open, and we have one survivor."

"A survivor?" The chief asked.

"Yes sir," the officer answered. "He's lost a tremendous amount of blood, and his arm appears to have been seared off recently, most of the stump seared shut, but not enough to stop all the bleeding."

"Is he cognitive?" The chief asked.

"Yes sir," the officer replied.

"Let's have a talk with him," the chief said. The pair walked over to the man who was muttering to himself. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Fuck you," the man harshly spat. "I'll never talk."

The chief just waited. The man stayed silent. "We'll stay here until you talk," the chief said.

"And I'm not going to," the man spat again. "But I'm not staying here." He then bit down hard.

"Medic!" The chief shouted as he grabbed the man, but it was too late. The man was dead and a later autopsy would reveal a cyanide pill that had been kept in a false tooth as the cause of death.

* * *

Junior walked into the back room of the club, Roman, Neo, the Twins, and several young girls following him. He pushed several crates to the side and revealed a control panel on which he pushed a few buttons. A low pitched groan echoed through the room and a large section of the floor slid to the side, revealing a ramp down underground into a large tunnel. It was well lit with lights that ran down the top of the sides. "Are you girls sure you don't have any family?" Junior asked. They all shook their heads. Junior sighed and knelt down to their level. "Look. Down this tunnel is a completely new city. It's called Tartarus." He gestured to one of his grunt workers. "This is Cy. He's going to help you get there."

Cy stepped forward. "Hello," he said in a gentle voice. His older brotherlike personality showing through as he smiled and began to talk with them.

"Roman," Junior muttered. "Where did you find these girls?" He asked with barely constrained rage.

"The fuckers that did this are already dead," Roman answered. "My recommendation? Ask Michael what happened at Beacon. Something's all over the news about it and I sure as hell didn't do anything."

* * *

Pyrrha moved gracefully through the sloppy attacks of team CRDL as they rushed about, trying to land a hit on her. She was slightly distracted, Michael's burnt body unmoving flashing through her mind. She moved on autopilot, until Cardin made an attack that she narrowly avoided with the use of her semblance. Snapping out of her distraction and focusing on the battle, she struck hard and fast, slashing through Cardin's defence and launching him into the air before executing a spectacular aerial move that sent Cardin slamming into the ground.

"And that's the match," Professor Goodwitch said as she stepped onto the area. "Well done miss Nikos. You should have no problems qualifying for the tournament." She typed on her scroll as she looked at the time. "I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more match."

Mercury and Emerald looked at each other. Mercury raised an eyebrow at Emerald and raised his hand. "I'll do it," he said with false boredom.

"Let's find you an opponent," the Professor said as she looked back to her screen.

"Actually," Mercury said with false thoughtfulness. "I want to fight… her," he pointed to Pyrrha.

"I'm afraid miss Nikos has already sparred today," the professor said while Pyrrha was distracted again. A notification on her scroll popped up and delayed her next thought.

"No, no," Pyrrha said with a smile. "It's fine."

"Miss Nikos," Professor Goodwich replied. "You and the rest of your team are excused. Professor Ozpin would like to see you at the infirmary. Michael is awake." She turned to the audience. "Team RWBY is also excused." She said simply.

Pyrrha wasted no time in hurriedly running out to the courtyard where the others met her. "What's going on?" Yang asked as no one else had heard what the professor had said.

"Michael's awake," Pyrrha answered.

* * *

"Checkmate," Michael said as he placed his pawn on the end of the board. "Pawn becomes queen." Ozpin looked at the board with slight disbelief. He hadn't even seen the pawn as a threat until it was too late to do anything about it. "What's the score now? Three to nothing?" Michael asked.

Ozpin nodded and moved to set the board up again as a knock on the door drew their attention. The door opened to reveal teams RWBY and JNPR at the door, worried, but hopeful that their friend was okay. "Michael!" They exclaimed.

"Hey guys," Michael said as he waved what could only be described as a tentacle from his stump. He picked up a gallon jug of milk and opened it before draining it. "What'd I miss?" he asked as he finished the jug.

"We thought you were going to die!" Ruby cried.

"You went through an explosion and all you have to say is 'what did I miss'?" Yang shouted.

As the team members all shouted over each other, Ozpin grimace and slowly walked out of the room. "Sorry Michael," he muttered. "How sharper than a serpent's tooth is a woman's scorn."

Michael had the grace to look apologetic. "I'm sorry to have scared you guys," he managed to say over all the shouting. He then turned to Weiss. "Sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to take you to the dance."

"You dunce," she huffed. "How can you care about the dance when you're missing your limbs. Honestly, it'll be fine."

Michael smiled and gave a soft laugh before grabbing a whole roast ham and bringing it to his mouth. His jaw unhinged as he took a massive bite out of the ham leaving a little less than half of it. "What are you doing?" Nora asked.

Michael chewed and swallowed as he moved the ham from his mouth with the tentacle. "I need to eat so that I can restore my body mass to rebuild myself. Calcium and meat mostly." He placed the other half in his mouth as well, devouring the meat quickly.

"And the tentacle?" Blake asked.

"Well I'm kinda short on bone right now," Michael answered. "But I have enough muscle mass that I can make this, which is very helpful."

"It's still kinda creepy," Ruby shuddered.

"Well, I don't have any arms," Michael replied.

"What happened to those ones you froze?" Yang asked.

"Those are in my locker. I can't really access them right now," Michael replied. "Actually, Ruby, could you run down to my locker and get them real quick? The code is 3141 okay?"

Ruby nodded and sped off, leaving flower petals in her wake. Michael opened his mouth and his tongue shot out like a frog, snagging a chicken leg off the plate and pulling it into his mouth whole.

"How the hell do you just do that?" Jaune wondered.

Michael shrugged. "Biology textbooks have been very helpful. I learned what most students learn in high school while I was real young."

"How young?" Pyrrha asked.

"Eh, less than five?" he answered unsurely. "I'm not to sure. My body and mind grew and developed at a faster rate than you guys." They looked at him with awe and concern. "What?"

"Why are you even here if you know everything?" Yang asked.

"Well, having a formal education is helpful in the job market," Michael answered easily.

Ruby dashed back into the room, holding two frozen arms. "Here they are Michael," she chirped as she sat them at the foot of his bed.

"Thanks Ruby," Michael replied as the flesh on his stumps wriggled and twisted, forming more tentacles that reached out and grasped each arm. They pulled it to the stumps and the group watched as the ice simply faded away, melting, but leaving no water. The flesh writhed and twisted as the arms melded with the stumps, fusing together and moving up so that the shoulder joints were whole. His malnourished appearance filled out as the extra flesh from the stumps moved through his body. As the last of the ice disappeared, Michael stretched and flexed his arms, moving them easily as if they had never been gone. He reached around to his back and pulled out a crystal of ice dust.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Yang asked.

"I can to an extent, form dust," Michael answered. "Provided I had the proper materials. It's easy for me to shift it from one state to another, as long as it's from the same crystal. It's part of the manipulation of physicality.."

"So you can just make dust?" Nora asked. "That's amazing!"

"Well, it's not that simple," Michael replied. "It takes specific energy, and if it didn't already come from dust, it takes huge amounts of energy to make a crystal of dust."

"So that's the same crystal you used to freeze your arms in the first place?" Ruby asked.

"More or less," Michael answered before snagging another piece of meat from the plate with his tongue.

"So, how long until you're all healed?" Yang asked.

Michael shrugged. "A week perhaps? A few days if I push it."

"Don't push yourself too hard," Pyrrha said with a soft smile. "You need to heal, but one week is better than a month if you hurt yourself again."

"Fair enough," Michael replied.

The door opened and the group looked to see Professor Port carrying a platter of food, stacked well above his height. He groaned with exertion as he placed the platter on the infirmary table which groaned under the weight. MIchael grabbed a roast chicken off the platter and began to devour it hungrily. "Well," Ruby said. "We'll leave you to it I guess."

"Okay," Michael replied. "I'll see you guys later then." He grabbed another jug of milk and began to drink from it while the others left. Once the door shut, he put down the milk. "Finally," he said with a soft smile as he glanced towards the window where a pair of glowing eyes looked back at him. He picked up the rest of the chicken and opened his mouth, altering his body to allow his mouth to unhinge, before swallowing the chicken whole. "I'm so hungry."

* * *

Ozpin looked at the destroyed courtyard, the mangled areas cordoned off with caution tape while police poked around, looking through the area for any kind of clue as to what happened. "Anything new?" He asked an officer as he passed by.

"Nothing yet," the officer said. "There was another incident down in Vale, but everyone involved is dead, so we can't say for sure that they were the ones behind this."

Ozpin nodded at the information. "Ozpin!" He turned to see General Ironwood walking towards him. "What happened here?" He asked.

"Do you really not know?" Glynda asked. "I would have thought you to know everything about the campus at this point."

"You flatter me, Glynda," Ironwood said with a smile.

"It wasn't a compliment," she huffed. "All your technology. Your sources of information and you don't know when a massive incident at a school occurs."

"My apologies," Ironwood said. "I was dealing with an… incident."

"Oh yes," Ozpin said matter of factly. "One of your high ranking officers was kidnapped by the White Fang," He sipped his coffee while Ironwood did a double take. "I believe it was Winter Schee, was it not?"

"How did you get that information," Ironwood asked. Ozpin just sipped his coffee. "Ozpin, if there is a leak in my ranks, I need to know." Ozpin still did not speak. "Ozpin!" Ironwood said with a cold fury."

"The White Fang made a statement and sent it to major news sources," Ozpin said. "I did not allow it to go public. I explained the social, political, and economical repercussions if it was aired, and intelligently, the news sources decided not to air it." Ironwood was at a loss for words, shutting his mouth closed with finality.

"Were there any casualties?" Ironwood finally asked.

"One," Ozpin said. "And he'll live through it. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he was up and about by the end of the week."

Ironwood turned and walked purposefully towards the infirmary without another word. Glynda turned to Ozpin. "Are you sure it was a good idea to tell him that?" She asked.

"Ironwood is unfortunately too heavy handed to be given the reins," Ozpin said simply as he sipped his mug again. "And while Michael is injured, he is no way defenceless. The general should know this, but perhaps if they simply talk this out, they will no longer be at each other's throats."

"So you send Ironwood in with Michael while he's on a short fuse and Michael is injured and likely also short tempered?" Glynda asked incredulously. Ozpin didn't answer but instead took another drink of his coffee. "If I have to make another bed in the infirmary, I'm going to make two. One of which is going to be for you."

* * *

Teams RWBY and JNPR walked back towards the dorms conversing lightly about school, the dance, and on a slightly more morbid topic, how Michael was doing. As they walked, Blake was silent, not participating in conversation at all.

"Hey, Blake," Sun called, running to catch up to the group. The others walked a little farther away, but Blake stopped and turned. "So, um, there's a dance coming up," Sun said, rubbing the back of his head nervously, trying to appear nonchalant. "It's probably gonna be lame, but I'm thinking, you and me?" He gave her a smile. "Maybe not so lame?"

Blake didn't answer for a few seconds. "No," she said finally. "I'm not going. I've got better things to do."

Sun frowned as she shot him down. "Ah, I see. Is that why you look so tired? Those 'better things to do'?"

"Yes," she said simply before turning away. "You should ask someone else. I won't be going." She walked off while her teammates looked at each other.

"We'll talk to her," Yang said quietly to Sun.

* * *

Ironwood opened the door to the room quietly. He heard a sickening crunch, like those of bones being broken. Silently, he stepped into the room, taking notice of the strange flowers on the wall and the piles of empty plates and other containers. A large burp echoed through the room and he froze. He peered around the corner to see Michael, holding a whole ham and tearing into it, ripping chunks off and swallowing with hardly any chewing. He checked that his pistol was loaded, if things went south, he'd rather be armed. A shine caught his eye and his attention was drawn to the window. A yellow glow emanated from the reflection of Michael's eye. The glow that only accompanied grimm.

"Y'know, it's rude to come inside when not invited. It's even more rude to try and sneak in with a loaded weapon," Michael said, tearing another piece off. "General Ironwood. How nice of you to drop by. What? Couldn't find anywhere else to piss people off?"

Ironwood didn't reply. Michael didn't spare him a glance. Instead he took another bite, unhinging his jaw to get a larger bite. As he chewed, the silence grew tense, the animosity between the two of them almost tangible.

Ironwood finally spoke as he stood up. "I heard you were injured."

"So you brought a fully loaded handgun and have the safety off?" Michael quipped. Ironwood glanced at the reflection again and was startled to see sharp teeth too long to fit in his mouth. The glowing eye in the reflection didn't look away from him for a second, only increasing his apprehension.

"I watched firsthand when you were injured this severely before," Ironwood stated coolly. "You caused thousands of lien of property damage as well as severely injured twenty six men."

"Huh," Michael scoffed. "I only counted nineteen."

"Seven were from civilian automotive accidents while you were upsetting traffic," Ironwood replied.

Michael nodded in understanding as he opened his jaw wide and devoured the last of the ham. Another glance at the window showed bony plates on the face and two eyes. Two eyes? The reflection was facing the general even though Michael wasn't. The reflection gave a gruesome smile and Ironwood drew his handgun. "What the hell is going on?!" He asked angrily.

Michael paused and glanced at Ironwood. "So you can see him too," he said simply. "I'd suggest putting the gun away. You can't hurt him anyway. He can't hurt you either."

"He?" Ironwood asked while still holding the gun. "Who is 'he'?"

"The reflection," Michael stated simply. "To be honest, you're the first person that's actually been able to see him that I know of."

"Your reflection?" Ironwood asked.

Michael snorted with dry amusement. "That's not my reflection," he said. "That is a manifestation of the grimm inside me. He shows up after extensive injuries. The more I heal, the more defined and grimmlike he becomes." He turned to the reflection and laughed dryly. "What you see is not seen with your eyes, but with your soul."

Ironwood strode over and closed the blinds, blocking out the reflection. "Why can I see it?" he asked.

"Because you expect to," Michael answered. "You were looking for any manifestation of my grimm side acting out, so you could see it when it showed up."

"But it's harmless?" Ironwood asked.

"Mostly," Michael said. "It shows up when I'm extremely hurt mentally, physically, or emotionally. He shows up in my times of weakness. He likes to taunt me. Try to play on my fears. Try to trick me into doing things."

Ironwood swallowed. "If I didn't see that… thing... myself, I'd say you were insane." He reholstered his gun and turned to Michael. "What can you tell me about the explosion?"

"With surety? Almost nothing," Michael replied. "I know that it was a small detonator and a heavy impact through several walls, I assume, but besides that, nothing."

"Did you see anyone?" Ironwood asked.

"No," Michael said. "I couldn't see anyone. But someone was there. That I know."

"How?" Ironwood asked.

"I'm part grimm. How do you think I saw them?" Michael drawled. "Everyone has a distinct aura. It's how I knew you were there."

"Could you identify him?" Ironwood asked.

"Possibly," Michael said. "But only if he's alive. Otherwise, I can't recognize the aura." Ironwood nodded and moved to leave.

"You're not going to try to kill me?" Michael asked. "I'm already injured and without weapons."

Ironwood faltered. Finally he answered. "No. I'm not going to attempt to kill you. However, when you lose control, as I know you will, I will make sure you cannot hurt anyone. I will kill you when that happens."

"You mean if that happens," Michael countered.

"No," Ironwood stated before leaving. "I meant when."

 **A.N. Wow. Okay, I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to write. I just got back to school, and I finally found the time to write again. I'm so sorry that it took so long to do so though. Thank you all for being so patient with me however. Anyway, please review, and I'll do my best to update much more frequently.**


End file.
